La lionne enragée et la torche humaine
by DarkCalix21
Summary: Kaya avait toujours vécu une vie simple, son futur tout tracé la préparait à passer le restant de ses jours sans faire la moindre vagues (malgré son caractère de cochon) et elle n'avait pas du tout prévu que qui que ce soit vienne troubler sa tranquillité. Mais ça c'était sans compter sur l'arrivée soudaine d'un certain pirate aux tâches de rousseurs et de son équipage sur son île
1. Chapter 1: Peur de rien !

Cette fanfiction n'est pas ma première mais la première sur ce site, sérieuse et sur One Piece. Toutes les reviews qu'elles soient élogieuse ou critiques sont grandement attendues !

- Chapitre 1 -

_ Je ne parle jamais de vos pièces, parce que je n'arriverai jamais à écrire tout le bien que vous pensez de vous. -Jean-Jacques Gautier._

**PDV EXTERNE**

Un navire voguait sur la mer de Grand Line, on pouvait y entendre des chants païens chantés par des voix embrouillées et pas mal éméchées.

- C'était une super prise patron !

Le moussaillon qui venait de parler, s'adressait au capitaine du bateau qui était un stéréotype vivant du pirate. Un crochet en guise de main droite, un bout de bois comme jambe gauche et un bandeau noir sur l'œil. Il tenait dans sa main valide une chope de bière dont il avala une gorgée qui dégoulina le long de son cou.

- Je sais ! Ce bateau de croisière était une véritable aubaine.

- Ça a remonté le moral des troupes.

Le pirate était très fier de lui. Doté déjà d'un égo surdimensionné, il se sentait à ce moment tout puissant et aurait été près à attaquer tous les navires de guerre de la Marine réunie.

- Patron ! Patron !

L'homme leva la tête vers son subordonné qui regardait dans une longue vue l'horizon.

- Qu'y a t-il ?

- J'aperçois un navire pirate ennemi !

- Qui est-ce ?

- Barbe Blanche.

La musique se coupa d'elle-même et les chants se stoppèrent.

- Tu as dit Barbe Blanche ?

- O... Oui.

- Nous changeons de cap patron ?

Le pirate se mit à réfléchir. Barbe Blanche est un grand pirate, c'est vrai. Mais lui aussi il ne valait pas rien son dernier coup le prouvait et l'indifférence de la Marine pour augmenter sa prime l'énervait au plus haut point, il valait bien mieux que 20 millions de berrys !

- Non. Gardez le cap.

- Mais capitaine Jack ! Ce sera considérer comme une provocation !

- Peu importe. Barbe Blanche n'est plus qu'un vieil homme gâteux. Je n'ai pas peur de lui.

- Mais...

- Tais-toi ! Et ne discute pas mes ordres, nous gardons notre cap !

**PENDANT CE TEMPS SUR L'AUTRE BATEAU**

- Capitaine !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Un bateau pirate vient vers nous.

- Il va certainement changer de trajectoire.

- C'est ce que j'ai pensé mais il continue à nous foncer dessus.

Ace sourit. Ces gars voulaient se battre contre eux et justement lui et son équipage s'ennuyaient depuis quelques temps. S'occuper de leur régler leurs comptes les divertiraient.

- Je connais ce sourire Ace qu'est-ce que tu manigances ?

Le brun se retourna vers son lieutenant son sourire s'étirant encore plus son visage.

- Rien voyons. Il se tourna vers l'homme qui attendait toujours ses ordres. Dit aux autres de se préparer. Va y avoir de la baston !

**DE RETOUR SUR LE BATEAU**

Le capitaine était vraiment étonné. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce serait aussi facile d'arrêter le bateau de Barbe Blanche et de monter à bord, soit ils s'étaient grandement laissés allés soit c'était lui et son équipage qui était devenu trop fort. Oui oui c'était forcement ça !

- Rendez-vous sans faire d'histoire et tout ce passera bien !

- Vraiment ?

Un homme qui était assis se releva en posant son chapeau sur sa tête, il avait un grand sourire au visage. Le patron tâcha de cacher qu'il était décontenancé par l'attitude du jeune garçon.

- Tu ferais mieux de te rasseoir tout de suite !

- Les gars, c'est parti !

Un cri de guerre fut la dernière chose dont se rappela le capitaine Jack.

COUPER !

Ce premier chapitre est très court je sais mais les prochains seront plus longs ! Xoxo.


	2. Chapter 2: Je hais ce travail !

Voici le second chapitre, enjoy !

Chapitre 2 -

_**« Il est des nœuds secrets, il est des sympathies **_

_**Dont par le doux rapport des âmes assorties**_

_**S'attachent l'une à l'autre et se laissent piquer**_

_**Par ces je ne sais quoi qu'on ne peut expliquer »**_

_**Pierre Corneille, Rodogune, acte I, scène 5.**_

**PDV EXTERNE**

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Une femme pointait du doigt un costume que lui tendait un homme de petite taille avec un manteau de fourrure (bien trop long pour lui soit dit en passant) posé sur ses épaules accompagner d'une armoire à glace de 2 mètres à l'air peu commode, elle n'avait pas l'air enchantée.

- Le nouvel uniforme.

La fille croisa les bras sur sa poitrine visiblement peu convaincue.

- Encore ? Tu vas trop loin là Dosan, je n'ai pas signé pour ça moi !

- Si, justement. Il recracha une bouffée de fumée de son cigare ce qui provoqua un toussotement féminin. Dans le contrat il est écrit, je cite: « La direction se permet le droit de changer la tenue vestimentaire de ses employé(e)s autant de fois qu'elle le souhaite et sans préavis ».

- On pourrait être prévenue au moins ?

- Et sans préavis !

Tss, la prochaine fois elle lira beaucoup mieux avant de mettre sa signature sur quoi que ce soit ! Le costume était vraiment trop vulgaire pour la demoiselle mais malheureusement elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre ce job en refusant de la porter, elle avait des factures et un loyer à payer. Soupirant elle arracha des mains sa nouvelle « tenue » à son patron et partit se changer dans les vestiaires.

- Aller Kaya ce n'est pas si terrible que ça !

- Pas si terrible que ça ? C'est la troisième fois que Dosan nous fait ce coup et à chaque fois on ressemble de plus en plus à des prostituées !

- Déjà de 1 les prostituées sont mieux payées que nous !

- Ça c'est sûr ! dit une autre serveuse en passant.

- Et de 2, moi je trouve cette tenue de maid adorable.

La dénommée Kaya, attrapa les vêtements qu'elle colla au nez de son amie.

- Tu trouves ça adorable Isis ? Vraiment ?

La blonde aux yeux bleus retira ce qui lui obstruait la vue.

- De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix, alors, enfile-le et dépêche-toi !

- Ouais, ouais...

Isis se plaça des oreilles de chat signifiant qu'elle était la meilleure employée sur la tête et y ajouta une queue assortie.

- N'oublie pas les tiennes !

Elle déposa sur les cheveux de Kaya un serre-tête avec des oreilles de lion.

- Pfft...

- La lionne te va vraiment super bien ! dit-elle en riant.

- Rooh dégage ! Ton service a déjà commencé !

- Oui oui j'y vais, n'oublie pas ta queue !

Elle ferma juste à temps la porte du vestiaire avant de se recevoir une chaussure à talon blanche.

**UNE HEURE PLUS TARD**

Isis est une excellente serveuse. Toujours souriante, la plupart des clients (qui était à 99% masculins) la demandait (ce qui lui faisait de bons pourboires) pour sa bonne humeur mais aussi pour son physique. Ses cheveux courts blonds s'arrêtent à son menton, ses yeux bleus espiègles envoie la plupart du temps des clins d'œil et sont tellement clairs qu'on pourrait penser qu'elle est aveugle elle a aussi une poitrine assez généreuse. Elle devait vraiment être la plus jolie de toutes.

Enfin, presque..

Kaya venait d'entrer avec un calepin et un stylo.

Son uniforme est exactement pareil que celui d'Isis à part pour la couleur, Kaya en ayant un beige foncé et Isis un noir (pour aller avec l'animal qu'elles représentent). Il est constitué d'une chemise blanche à manches courtes dont les boutons du haut ont étaient retirés pour faire un beau décolleté, il y a en dessous un corset qui s'arrête à la poitrine (la remontant au passage), d'une mini-jupe à volants avec des cœurs et d'un tablier. Avec cette simple entrée Isis venait d'être reléguée au second plan car, Kaya était vraiment belle, mais laissons sa description pour plus tard.

- J'étais certaine que ça t'irais bien !

- Mouais si tu le dis.

Elle s'avança vers une table où 3 hommes bruyants s'enivraient.

- Bienvenue à la taverne des oreilles de chat, puis-je prendre votre commande ?

- 3 bières !

Plusieurs verres trônaient déjà sur la table prouvant que ce n'était pas leurs premiers service.

- Bien.

Elle se retourna et alla au bar évitant de peu une collision avec deux hommes en train de se battre, elle appela le vigile.

- RON ! BAGARRE !

- J'ARRIVE !

Se détournant du spectacle elle arriva au comptoir et appela le barman.

- Salut Eichi, ça va ?

- Salut, ouais et toi princesse ?

- Autant que ça peut aller, tu me sers 3 bières s'il-te-plaît.

- C'est comme si c'était fait.

Quelques secondes après elle posait les verres sur un plateau rond en bois et les plaçait en face de chaques pochtrons.

- Autres choses ?

- Ouais mais ce n'est pas sur le menu !

L'homme était de taille moyenne bien qu'il soit plus petit que grand, il avait de long cheveux noirs raides qui finissait en piques et s'arrêtait à ses épaules et un assez gros ventre, mais la chose la plus frappante chez lui c'était la taille de ses mains. Elles étaient gigantesques !

- Si ce n'est pas sur la carte je ne peux pas vous le procurer monsieur.

Il se leva et attrapa Kaya par la taille.

- Oh je suis sûr que si.

Kaya voyait clairement où il voulait en venir et rien que d'imaginer la scène lui donner une furieuse envie de vomir, ou c'était peut-être son haleine ? Certainement les deux. Elle tâcha de répondre poliment vu que quelques-unes de ses collègues offraient leurs charmes pour de l'argent.

- Je suis désolée mais, je suis serveuse. Juste serveuse. Au revoir.

Elle se dégagea et voulut s'éloigner mais fut retenu par une poigne ferme.

- Je n'accepte pas cette réponse.

- Lâchez-moi.

- Sinon quoi ?

Il serra son bras. Ce qui fit grimacer Kaya sous le coup de la douleur.

- Ça fait mal hein ? Allez viens !

Il se mit à la trainer de force. La musique était forte et il y avait tellement de monde que sa disparition passerait inaperçue. Elle pensa à appeler Ron à l'aide, c'était son boulot de s'occuper des gens qui dégénèrent et de la protection des serveuses mais, il était en train de gérer les deux garçons qui se battaient et ne l'entendrait pas. Eichi ? Bien trop loin. Une serveuse ? Elle ne voulait pas que l'une d'entre elles se fassent blesser ou violer par sa faute et les gens autour d'elle étaient bien trop ivres pour réagir. Elle chercha à stopper son avancée en poussant vers l'arrière mais à chaque fois le malade resserrait encore plus sa prise. Son poignet était probablement foulé.

Brusquement, le pervers la lâcha, sa main étant retiré avec facilité de Kaya par la main d'un autre homme. Elle se retrouva collée contre le torse musclé de ce dernier qui tenait son poignet blessé et avait une main sur son ventre. Bizarrement, elle ne s'offusqua pas du contact sentant que le garçon derrière elle n'avait aucune idée derrière la tête. Comment savait-elle ça ? Aucune idée, elle le savait juste.

- Je croyais avoir été clair à ce sujet.

- Désolé patron mais...

Patron ? Elle s'était peut-être trompée en ne s'inquiétant pas du contact de ce gars.

- Stop ! On règlera cette histoire demain, retournez dans vos chambres respectives sur le champs !

Les trois hommes s'exécutèrent et sortirent de la taverne, Kaya soupira de soulagement et le garçon l'a relâcha. Elle se retourna pour le remercier et eut un flash en le regardant, il eut la même réaction en la voyant. Ça n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde mais cela avait été suffisant pour grandement les perturber, ce qui était étonnant vu que Kaya ne perdait pas son calme facilement. Ne pouvant expliquer ce qui venait de leur arriver ils décidèrent de l'oublier, lui en secouant la tête et elle en papillonnant des yeux comme pour chasser définitivement cet étrange sentiment qu'elle avait ressenti et qu'elle ne pouvait définir.

- Hum... Merci beaucoup.

- Je suis désolé pour ce que mes hommes ont fait.

Son sauveur avait la peau blanche mais bronzé au soleil, il devait avoir un métier d'extérieur. Kaya remarqua ses yeux marron au regard vif sur lesquels des mèches de ses cheveux noirs ondulés tombaient, il portait une chemise qu'il gardait déboutonné et comme elle l'avait noté il avait une musculature assez développé. Tout en s'excusant il avait remis en place son chapeau orange et lui avait fait un sourire gêné, faisant remonter ses pommettes couverte de taches de rousseurs.

Ace regarda la fille qu'il venait de sauver. Elle était de taille moyenne mais elle était tout de même plus grande que petite bien qu'il l'a surplombait d'une dizaine de centimètres, elle devait mesurer environs 1m70 sans talons. Sa peau était mate et elle avait de grands yeux verts qui l'observaient attentivement, elle portait une tenue de femme de ménage qui mettait en valeurs ses atouts féminins, bien qu'il ne se rinça pas l'œil il l'avait tout de même remarqué, ses longs cheveux noirs bouclés lui arrivait jusqu'au bas du dos et trônaient sur ses épaules. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure ce qui lui fit remarqué sa bouche pulpeuse qu'elle ouvrait justement pour dire quelque chose mais fut coupé par une fille blonde.

- Dosan m'a dit de te dire qu'il ne te payait pas pour parler avec les clients.

C'est maintenant qu'il me voit pensa Kaya. Elle soupira en remerciant sa collègue et se tourna vers Ace.

- Je vais devoir vous laisser, mais, je tiens tout de même à vous remercier une nouvelle fois.

- C'était normal ! Je m'excuse encore moi-même pour ce qu'ils vous ont fait.

- Vous n'y étiez absolument pour rien. Passer une bonne soirée.

Kaya s'inclina respectueusement et partit, Isis ne tarda pas à revenir la voir pour l'assainir de questions.

- C'était qui ce gars ?

- Un client qui m'a aidé avec des pervers.

- Oh, t'as joué la demoiselle en détresse, pas mal !

La fille aux cheveux de jais roula des yeux.

- Tout n'est pas un prétexte à la séduction Isis. Je ne suis pas comme toi, moi.

- Pfft, qu'est-ce que t'es rabat-joie !

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et déposa deux assiettes en face d'hommes qui les regardèrent béatement. Elles ne le virent même pas.

- En tout cas il était plutôt canon.

- Si tu le dis.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'avais pas remarqué ?

En fait si, elle l'avait remarquée, mais le reconnaître devant Isis lui apporterait trop de problèmes et un trop gros mal de crâne.

- Hé bien non, désolée de te décevoir.

- Tu es vraiment irrécupérable mais, je te pardonne ! Kaya haussa un sourcil, elle n'avait pas perçu l'ironie. Donc il ne t'intéresse pas ?

La principale concernée se retourna, la tête penchée sur le côté et les mains sur les hanches.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ?

- Bah...

- Quoi, tu veux le draguer ? Vas-y ! Depuis quand est-ce que tu demandes mon autorisation ?

- D'habitude tu ne parles pas beaucoup aux clients alors j'ai pensé que lui...

- Il n'y a rien Isis ! Tu as le champ libre, dis à Dosan que je prends ma pause.

- OK.

Elles se retournèrent chacune d'un côté opposé, l'une partant voir le pirate et l'autre vers une porte de derrière qui la mènerait dans une ruelle. Kaya s'assit sur les marches du petit escalier et regarda sa main. Elle avait une grosse trace violette sur tout le poignet et ça lui faisait atrocement mal, elle toucha du bout des doigts mais s'arrêta à peine une seconde après. C'était très douloureux et malheureusement, elle allait devoir terminer son service. Elle soupira et pensa à Isis. Le fait qu'elle aille draguer son « sauveur » la dérangeait un peu, elle pouvait avoir tous les hommes qu'elle voulait mais il fallait qu'elle s'entiche (c'est un bien grand mot en plus) du seul garçon qu'elle trouvait ne serait-ce qu'un peu appréciable. Enfin ! La femme aux yeux de jade secoua la tête, de toute manière elle s'en fichait de ce gars elle ne le connaissait pas après tout. Après cinq minutes passée dehors elle se releva et rentra à nouveau dans le bar où l'ambiance avait grandement changée.

Les tables étaient renversées, les gens criaient en s'enfuyant et des hommes de la marine avec des fusils hurlaient des ordres. Kaya se fit pousser et tomba au sol, complètement perdue elle se releva et s'enfuit dans les cuisines où elle se retrouva seule. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait, bon sang ? Elle n'était partie que 5 petites minutes ! Trop plongée dans ses pensées elle n'entendit pas quand une personne arriva derrière elle et posa une main sur son épaule. Son premier réflexe fut d'envoyer son pied dans le visage de l'intrus qui attrapa sa cheville avant de se recevoir l'impact.

- Hé du calme !

- Vous ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? C'est un endroit réservé aux employés.

Elle avait devant elle le brun qui l'avait aidé, il avait vraiment de très bons réflexes vu que Kaya était plutôt rapide, l'œil du garçon dévia vers le haut de la cuisse de la jeune fille qui se rappela à ce moment qu'elle portait une jupe. Sentant ses joues se chauffer, elle tenta un coup de poing vers l'homme qui l'évita et lâcha sa jambe, ne se décourageant pas, c'est son poing gauche qu'elle envoya et qu'il évita une nouvelle fois avec aisance avant d'attraper son poignet (non blessé et heureusement).

- Calmez-vous ! Je veux juste discuter !

- Vous avez des méthodes de discussion bien étranges !

- J'ai juste touché votre épaule.

Kaya se repassa la scène dans la tête et jugea sa réaction peut-être un peu trop exagérée.

- Excusez-moi, je me suis emportée.

- Vous pourriez me rendre un petit service ?

La femme éleva un sourcil.

- Un service ? De quel genre ?

- Il faudrait que vous me trouviez une cachette.

La jolie fille plissa le front. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Puis, tout à coup les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place.

- C'EST VOUS QUE LA MARINE CHERCHE !

Ace plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Kaya pour l'empêcher de crier, il grimaça. Il sentait que ça n'allait pas être simple.

- Chuut ! Criez pas, ils risquent de vous entendre !

Elle se demanda si ça ne devait pas être son but ? Il n'avait pas l'air méchant mais si ce gars était recherché et que la marine déployait autant de force pour le trouver c'était qu'il devait être dangereux. Retenant une furieuse envie de lui donner un coup de genoux dans l'estomac la femme aux cheveux de jais lui lança un regard qui lui ordonnait de la libérer, ce qu'il fit.

- Vous pourriez me lâcher s'il vous plaît ?

Ace remarqua qu'il la tenait toujours par le poignet, il s'exécuta et elle replaça quelques mèches de ses cheveux derrière elle.

- Vous voulez donc que je cache un fugitif c'est ça ?

- Hé bien... Oui.

Kaya soupira. Si jamais elle faisait ça elle risquait gros. Elle pourrait finir en prison pour complicité de je ne sais quels actes qu'avaient commis le garçon devant elle, mais il l'avait protégé ce qui faisait qu'elle lui devait une faveur. Elle n'aimait pas le sentiment de devoir quelque chose à quelqu'un dut au fait qu'elle s'était toujours débrouillée seule. Elle déglutit.

- Suivez-moi.

Elle tourna les talons et avança vers le fond de la cuisine. Heureusement qu'ils étaient seuls. La jeune fille s'arrêta devant une armoire qu'elle poussa avec un peu de mal pour lui montrer un bloc d'acier.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

C'était la « porte » d'un passage souterrain. Kaya avait surpris une fois Dosan et son garde du corps devant, et il avait expliqué tout le mécanisme. Son patron traînait dans des affaires louches et s'était donc fait construire un moyen de fuite rapide en cas d'attaque. La porte n'avait jamais servi à Kaya même si elle considérait l'information intéressante, de toute manière la porte était bien trop lourde pour ses maigres muscles ce qui était fait exprès pour que seul son gorille puisse la bouger.

- Votre cachette. Il y a derrière ce bloc d'acier des passages souterrains qui vous mèneront à des galeries, attendez-moi caché là-bas, je vous dirais le chemin à prendre et vous passerez une torche enflammée. Mais avant, il faut que vous bougiez ça.

- Le bouger ?

- Oui, je l'aurais bien fait mais je n'ai pas la force nécessaire.

- D'accord.

Ace s'approcha et poussa sans aucun effort l'assemblage de fer du chemin. Kaya en fut étonner, elle s'attendait au moins à une goutte de sueur, mais il avait fait ça comme si ce n'était qu'une plume qu'il chassait de son chemin.

- Descendez les escaliers et refermez la porte derrière vous, j'arrive le temps de m'occuper des marines.

- Bien.

Kaya tourna les talons mais fut rappeler.

- Oui ?

- Merci.

Ace la remercia comme Makino lui avait appris à le faire, Kaya le regarda.

- De rien.

Elle prononça simplement ses deux mots avant de lui dire de remettre la ferraille à sa place et qu'elle replace l'armoire. Juste quand elle eut finit la porte s'ouvrit.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Déclinez votre identité !

C'était maintenant que tout allait se jouer, si jamais elle ratait son coup ça finirait mal pour elle comme pour son sauveur. D'ailleurs il faudra qu'elle lui demande son prénom ça commençait à l'agacer de l'appeler comme ça ! Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

- RÉPONDEZ !

Elle poussa un petit cri et se retourna les larmes roulant sur ses joues, elle courut vers le premier marine qu'elle vit et sauta dans ses bras.

- Messieurs les officiers, je suis si heureuse que vous soyez là !

L'homme était perdu et prononçait des paroles incompréhensibles, La serveuse releva la tête vers lui en faisait une moue terrifiée.

- Il y avait des hommes horribles, j'ai eu tellement peur !

L'officier se mit à rougir furieusement, elle se détacha de lui et se mit en face de la horde de marines en face d'elle. Elle ne s'attendait pas à en avoir autant, retenant une grimace elle recommença son numéro.

- Heureusement que vous êtes venu nous sauver !

- Hé bien c'est notre travail mademoiselle.

La dite « demoiselle » mit une main sur sa joue et serra ses avant-bras pour qu'ils fassent ressortir sa poitrine.

- Vous êtes si courageux ! Vous vous battez contre des pirates ?

- Oui ! Dirent-ils gonflés de fierté.

- Vraiment ? Wouah ! Vous devez être drôlement forts ! J'aimerais bien rencontrer un homme comme vous un jour.

Elle soupira de manière théâtrale et ils se jetèrent littéralement à ses pieds, proposant leurs services leurs yeux prenant une drôle d'apparence en forme de cœurs. Jouant la fille totalement innocente elle se dit qu'elle avait réussie sa mission quand la porte s'ouvrit une deuxième fois. Elle tourna la tête croyant qu'un simple officier retardataire venait d'entrer, mais, son visage se décomposa en voyant entrer un homme beaucoup plus titré qu'un officier. C'était Monkey D. Garp, vice amiral de la marine.

Là, Kaya se dit qu'elle avait vraiment de gros ennuis.

COUPER !

Et voilà le chapitre 2 qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous avez dû vous en douter la femme du résumé est Kaya, est-elle à votre goût ? Dites-moi tout ça dans une review * yeux larmoyants * que je saches ce que vous en pensez !


	3. Chapter 3: Tout va bien se passer hein ?

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews très encourageantes :) ! J'aimerais commencer ce troisième chapitre par quelques informations utiles sur Kaya.

Kaya Shimobashira : C'est le personnage féminin principal. Elle est de caractère froid et distant et reste la plupart du temps d'une politesse à toute épreuve, elle s'agace très rapidement et peut devenir assez violente à ces moments-là. Malgré tout ça, sa façade dure s'effrite car elle adore littéralement les choses mignonnes et ne réussit pas à se contrôler quand elle en voit, elle rougit aussi furieusement au moindre compliment. Kaya est dotée d'une très grande beauté bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas encore totalement réaliser. Une fois qu'on l'a connaît bien on se rend compte que c'est une fille au grand cœur, drôle et que lorsqu'on est important pour elle elle sera toujours présente.

Vous apprendrez d'autres choses au fur et à mesure.

Disclaimer: Je n'ai pas inventée One piece.

- Chapitre 3 -

_**" Tant qu'il y a de l'****inquiétude**** il ****reste**** de l'****espoir****. " Saint Augustin.**_

**PDV KAYA**

- Vice-amiral ! Dirent tous les officiers.

Bon, calmons nous. Restons calme. Il y a le vice-amiral Monkey D. Garp devant moi, c'est tout ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais lu une dizaine de biographies sur lui et certainement une centaine d'articles de magazines. Et ce n'est pas comme si c'était le seul homme qui avait réussi à dénicher les planques de Gold D. Roger, le roi des pirates plusieurs fois hein ? Hein ?

…

…

…

...

Je vais aller en prison.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ?

- Rien monsieur.

Le vieil homme se tourna vers moi alors que j'essayais vainement de me faire discrète.

- Je ne me suis pas présenté mademoiselle, je suis Monkey D. Garp, vice-amiral...

- De la marine ! Je sais.

- Très bien, cela facilitera les choses savez-vous pourquoi je suis là ?

Oui.

- Euh... Non.

- Un homme actuellement recherché serait ici selon nos sources.

- Vraiment ? Je pris une mine horrifiée. Mon Dieu, vous pensez qu'il est toujours ici ?

- Je crains malheureusement que oui.

Je poussais un petit cri suraigu en mettant la main devant ma bouche.

- Messieurs ! Allez sécuriser le périmètre je vais m'entretenir avec cette jeune femme.

Pardon ?

- Ça ne vous dérange pas bien sûr ?

- Absolument pas, mais je ne vous serais pas d'une grande utilité.

- Je suis certain que si.

Vu le regard qu'il m'a lancé je crois que je suis grillée. Je déglutis tandis que les officiers sortaient en criant un "Oui, chef !" et en me jetant des regards déçus. Une fois seuls, le vice-amiral me regarda de façon pénétrante. C'était assez désagréable.

- Maintenant que nous ne sommes plus que tous les deux nous pouvons jouer cartes sur table.

- Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire monsieur.

- Oh si.

Bon, autant arrêter la comédie. Je perdis mon air niais pour le remplacer par le froid habituel, essuya le reste de larmes sur mes joues et me tint droite et non pas courber légèrement vers l'avant pour avoir une vue sur mon décolleté.

- OK vous m'avez eue.

- Quel changement, je savais que vous n'étiez pas si idiote.

- Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment.

Il sourit.

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait semblant d'être si niaise ?

- Je protège mes arrières.

- Vous êtes très évasive.

- Vous êtes à Johto ici. Tout le monde est évasifs.

- Savez-vous ce qui va vous arriver si jamais je le retrouve et que j'apprends que vous saviez où il était caché ?

- Dites-moi.

- Vous serez incarcéré à la prison d'Impel Down avec lui.

Je déglutis. Impel Down ? C'est la prison la plus sécurisée au monde, si j'y vais je n'en sortirais jamais ! Pour simple complicité je pourrais être emprisonnée dans cet endroit ?

- Les hommes là-bas sont de vrais porcs, cela fait très longtemps qu'ils n'ont pas vu de femmes et belle comme vous êtes...

J'aurais été dans une autre situation j'aurais certainement rougie. Mon souffle se coupa.

- Mais si vous me dites maintenant ce que vous savez je pourrais passer sous silence votre...

- Comme je vous l'ai dit je ne sais absolument rien.

Si, j'avais attendue ne serait-ce quelques secondes de plus j'aurais pu être capable de dénoncer mon sauveur (qui est un criminel) tout en sachant pertinemment que ça m'aurait hanté et que je m'en serais voulu pour le restant de ma vie.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous aider plus que ça.

Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage. Un sourire ? Pourquoi sourit-il ? Normalement il devrait être énervé de ma rétention d'information ! C'était comme si... Comme si... Il souhaitait cette réponse. Non. Je dois rêver.

- Hé bien mademoiselle je vous remercie de votre coopération.

- Cela a été un plaisir Monsieur. Le vice-amiral.

Il me fit un nouveau sourire auquel je répondis par un autre hypocrite avant qu'il ne parte en hurlant à ses officiers de se replier. Une fois que je fus certaine qu'ils furent tous partis, je soupirais de soulagement et avec une certaine appréhension bougeas l'armoire.

- Hé ! C'est moi !

Aucune réponse.

- La personne qui vous a trouvé une cachette !

Toujours rien. Je m'accroupis pour scruter à l'aide d'un petit trou dans le métal le passage souterrain. Même s'il faisait noir j'aurais pu distinguer une vague forme humaine ce que je ne vis pas.

- Il est parti ?

Pfft, ça valait le coup que je me décarcasse ! Je me redressais. Enfin ! C'est son problème après tout s'il se perd dans les galeries. Je remis l'armoire à sa place. Personnellement, j'ai réglé ma dette.

**DEUX JOURS PLUS TARD**

**PDV EXTERNE**

Ace fut réveillé par les rayons du soleil caressant son visage, il ouvrit doucement les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres. Une nouvelle journée commence.

Après s'être lavé et habillé il sorti sur le pont de son bateau et s'étira. Malheureusement sa bonne humeur fut un peu assombrie quand il se rappela qu'il n'était plus en mer mais, sur la terre ferme dans un grand hangar. Il s'accouda à une rambarde, où il vit un vieil homme en train de travailler.

- Salut le vieux !

Le vieillard qui s'appelait Etsuo Ikeda releva la tête avant de l'ignorer royalement en bougonnant des phrases sur les jeunes et leur manque de respect. Ace sourit.

- Content de vous voir aussi !

Il sauta par-dessus la rambarde et atterrit au sol en replaçant son chapeau de cow-boy sur la tête. Le brun observa l'énorme fissure sur son bateau et grimaça, ils ne l'avaient pas raté.

- Dis, t'auras bientôt fini ?

- Certainement dans une semaine ou deux.

- Sérieux ?

Ace était gêné. Il pensait que cela prendrait seulement quelques jours, pas qu'il allait devoir passer des semaines sur cette île. Il allait horriblement s'ennuyer, depuis qu'il avait quitté East Blue il n'avait pas passer plus de deux jours sur la terre ferme et n'avait plus connu l'ennui. Ce temps-là était révolu. Du moins pour une semaine ou deux.

- Vous avez vu ce que vous avez fait à ce bateau ! Rah je ne sais même pas pourquoi je rends ce service à Barbe Blanche !

Le vieil homme grogna. Il avait été le second de Barbe Blanche il y a longtemps mais avait décidé de prendre sa retraite contrairement à l'empereur du Nouveau Monde, il lui avait pourtant dit qu'il souhaitait mener une vie tranquille dorénavant mais son ancien capitaine avait insisté pour que ce soit lui qui répare le bateau.

- Je suis trop vieux pour ça moi... Baragouina-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?

- Rien.

- T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas de l'aide de mes hommes et moi ?

- Non. Vous ne feriez que me retarder. Tu vas devoir attendre.

Ace soupira. Génial... Sentant qu'il devenait indésirable il décida de sortir faire un tour.

- Bon je sors à plus.

Mr. Ikeda lui murmura un vague au revoir avant qu'il ne sorte.

Les effluves marine emplirent ses narines lorsqu'il sorti du hangar, il se trouvait maintenant sur le port et marchait, les bras croisés derrière la tête sans vraiment savoir où aller. Il avait décidé de laisser quartier libre à ses officiers qui étaient répartis dans les hôtels de la ville. Lui avait dû rester avec son lieutenant (qui était un lève-tôt) sur le bateau leurs primes étant trop alléchantes pour faire confiance à des inconnus. Ils pourraient se retrouver avec une bonne partie de la marine sur le dos et vu l'état de leur bateau toute tentative de fuite en mer aurait été totalement impossible. Mieux valait ne pas courir le risque, même si les habitants de Johto étaient connus pour n'avoir jamais rien vu ni entendu. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte il arriva au centre-ville où il entendit les tintements des cloches d'une église aux alentours. Il tourna la tête et vit une foule en sortir. Une femme en faisait partie. Il fronça les sourcils, il la connaissait mais d'où ? La jeune fille serra la main du prêtre en souriant avant de tracer sa route, elle portait une fine robe d'un rose très pâle qui lui arrivait aux genoux et qui ressortait sur sa peau mate accompagner d'une paire de chaussures à légers talons de la même couleur. Quand elle tourna dans une ruelle il vit ses longs cheveux noirs virevolter et il se rappela enfin d'elle. C'était la fille du bar ! N'ayant rien de mieux à faire il décida de la suivre, le plus discrètement possible bien entendu.

Il remarqua un bandage nouée autour de son poignet, hmm ça c'était l'œuvre du Broyeur et de ses amis, ah la la il devait vraiment s'occuper de ces trois-là !

Elle marchait lentement en chantonnant et elle enfin ils finirent par arriver dans un parc, Kaya se dirigea vers un stand de glace et désigna du doigt sur une pancarte une toute rose, framboise.

Un grondement sonore provenant du ventre de Ace se fit entendre, pas étonnant il n'avait pas mangé depuis hier soir. Quand elle s'assit sur le banc il entendit clairement une voix lui dire:

- Vous allez continuer à me suivre pendant encore longtemps ?

Quoi ?

- C'est bien à vous que je parle.

OK, il était repéré. Il s'approcha donc et s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Comment vous m'avez repéré ?

- Vous êtes aussi discret qu'un clown à un enterrement.

C'est une comparaison vraiment glauque pensa Ace.

- La discrétion n'a jamais vraiment été mon fort de toute manière.

Il se rassit plus confortablement sur le banc contrairement à elle qui était droite comme un i et qui léchait sa glace. On entendit un deuxième grondement provenant du ventre du pirate que Kaya ignora, il fut suivi d'un silence qu'elle finit par rompre.

- Vous ne pensez pas que vous avez quelque chose à me dire ?

- Comment ça ?

- Il y a deux jours ?

- Oui, hé bien quoi ?

Une veine apparue sur le front de la jeune fille.

- VOUS M'AVEZ LAISSER ME DEBROUILLER AVEC LES MARINES ET APRES VOUS AVEZ DISPARU !

- Arrêtez de crier !

- Je ne crie pas !

- OK OK, mais c'est vous qui m'avez dit que vous vous occupiez d'eux.

Ce n'est pas faux.

- Oui bon, peut-être en attendant vous saviez ce que je risquais à vous cacher ?

- Bah non.

Une deuxième veine apparue.

- NAN MAIS VOUS VOUS FICHEZ DE MOI ?

- Arrêtez de crier !

- JE VOUS AI DEJA DIT QUE JE NE CRIE PAS !

_« Quelle femme ...»_. Elle replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrières son oreille.

- Je risquais de finir à Impel Down la prochaine fois j'aimerais que vous me préveniez.

- Vous inquiétez pas ça n'arrivera plus.

Enfin il espérait.

- J'espère bien.

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Du coin de l'œil, Kaya observa le garçon à côté d'elle, il n'avait pas l'air dangereux et une fois qu'on lui parlait il était même plutôt agaçant. Elle baissa la tête sur son poignet bandé, l'homme qui lui avait fait ça avait clairement une force surhumaine dans les mains et pourtant il avait réussi à retirer ses sales pattes de la fille aux cheveux noirs sans aucun effort. Il n'était pas normal, c'était certain.

- Allez-y.

- Excusez-moi ?

- Vous voulez savoir qui je suis alors allez-y, posez la question.

Elle fut étonnée de sa perspicacité, elle l'avait peut-être sous-estimé en fin de compte.

- Vous êtes recherché par la marine, un vice-amiral était là pour vous appréhender. Vous êtes beaucoup plus fort qu'une personne normale et puis je ne comprends toujours pas comment vous avez fait pour sortir du souterrain indemne. Qui êtes-vous bon sang ?

Un sourire étira le visage de Ace, cette fille n'était pas seulement jolie elle était aussi intelligente.

- D'abord, tutoyez-moi.

- Bien.

Ce n'était pas une invitation à faire pareil, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas.

- Si je vous le dit vous ne crierez pas ?

- Pour qui est-ce que vous, enfin tu me prends.

- Je suis Portgas D. Ace.

…

- Ça ne m'éclaire pas plus que ça.

- Tu... Tu ne me connais pas ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que je te connaîtrais hein ?

_« Nan je rêve ce n'est pas possible, comment elle peut ne pas me connaître ? Elle se moque de moi ! Non elle est sérieuse ! »_

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça.

Ace se leva et se dirigea vers un kiosque à journaux, Kaya pencha la tête sur le côté se demandant ce qu'il faisait. Il revint une minute après avec une des périodiques qu'il lui lança et qu'elle attrapa, ce qui lui fit un peu mal à la poitrine. _« Monsieur ne contrôle pas sa force à ce que je vois »_, cela prouvait encore plus ses dires.

- Page 11.

Elle ouvrit le journal et le feuilleta jusqu'à être arrivé à la dite page, c'était là où était les visages de tous les pirates recherchés. Elle ne s'arrêtait pratiquement jamais là quand elle lisait cette revue, au bout de quelques secondes elle comprit enfin ce que Ace cherchait à lui faire comprendre. Elle releva la tête vers lui choquée.

- TU ES ACE AUX POINGS ARDENTS !

- Vous m'aviez dit que vous ne crieriez pas !

- Tu vaux super cher ! Ace aux poings ardents... J'ai entendu des gamins de mon quartier parlés de toi, je pensais que c'était un jouet.

Le pirate ne sut pas comment le prendre.

- Je suis contente de savoir qui tu es. J'en pouvais plus de t'appeler mon sauveur.

- Ton sauveur ?

Kaya se stoppa, baissa ses paupières et murmura un « merde » avant de rouvrir les yeux et de balbutier quelques mots rouge comme une tomate.

- Enfin je veux dire... Tu vois tu m'as aidé donc.. Euh... Voilà quoi...

- J'ai faim.

Elle se senti comme chuter au sol...

- OK bon j'y vais.

Elle se releva et commença à partir à grands pas.

- Hé !

Elle s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas.

- Je peux savoir au moins c'est quoi ton prénom ?

La fille tourna simplement la tête vers lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Kaya.

Ils ne se doutèrent pas que ce simple nom sonnait le début de leur histoire...

COUPER !

Voilà le chapitre 3 ! Plus court que le précédent je crois mais que j'espère a été à la hauteur de vos attentes. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez dans une petite review s'il vous plaît !


	4. Chapter 4: Mais c'est quoi ce garçon ?

Salut tout le monde ! Vraiment désolé pour ce retard mais, je suis de retour avec le chapitre 4 ! Pour ce quatrième chapitre je vais le commencer avec une description de Isis.

Isis Nakagawa : C'est la meilleure amie de Kaya Shimobashira. Elle est de caractère optimiste, joyeux et insouciant, elle est très naïve ce qui fait que la plupart des hommes se jouent d'elle et qui exaspère Kaya. Elle a toujours une certaine joie de vivre qui est très communicative et n'est que rarement de mauvaise humeur. Sous ses airs de fille idiote, se cache une personne très observatrice, elle est toujours la première à remarquer les choses avant tout le monde. Elle adore les rumeurs et les fait souvent courir. Isis est une gaffeuse née mais une excellente actrice, elle est rancunière et une fois qu'on lui fait quelque chose elle trouve toujours un moyen de se venger même si ce n'est qu'une broutille.

- Chapitre 4 -

_**Être amoureux, c'est être étonné. Quand l'étonnement disparaît, c'est la fin. -Frédéric Beigbeder (l'Egoïste Romantique).**_

**PDV EXTERNE**

« Kaya... Intéressant. » La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs regarda Ace pendant quelques secondes puis se tourna complètement vers lui, les sourcils froncés avec une mine impatiente.

- Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends?

- Comment ça ?

- Tu as faim non ? Suis-moi, on va manger.

- Euh... Mais j'ai pas d'argent.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu as une prime de 500 millions de berrys, mais tu n'as même pas de quoi te payer un repas ?

Pour être honnête Ace avait de quoi mais il était un adepte de longue date du « resto basket » et ne s'achetait que très rarement des choses aux escales, ce qui faisait qu'il n'avait la plupart du temps jamais besoin d'avoir des sous sur lui.

- Bah non.

Elle soupira, elle était restée assez longtemps avec le garçon pour savoir que ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de comprendre.

- Considère que je t'invite alors.

- OK.

Il lui emboîta le pas et Kaya se dit que tout gentleman digne de ce nom aurait refusé, enfin elle savait qu'il n'en était pas un. Bizarrement ça ne la gêna pas plus que ça (être traité d'égale à un homme au vu de son métier était assez agréable) et puis c'était elle qui l'avait invité.

Le reste du chemin se fit en silence. Ils finirent par arriver devant un restaurant, les murs d'entrée étaient peint d'un jaune clair et le nom était inscrit en grosse lettre bleu « Le Samouraï » quel drôle de nom ! Un grillage de fer était à moitié ouvert et la jeune fille le souleva sans hésitation puis poussa la porte, Ace en fut étonné mais ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça et continua à la suivre.

- Emiko-san ? Emiko-san ? C'est moi, Kaya !

Elle s'approcha du comptoir et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter de voir dans un trou dans le mur qui servait à faire passer les commandes la personne qu'elle cherchait. Une tête en sortit, c'était une femme aux cheveux bruns attachés en un chignon et aux yeux noirs, ses joues étaient joufflues et elle transpirait littéralement la gentillesse.

La jeune femme adressa un immense sourire à la nouvelle venue, Ace ne la connaissait pas depuis très longtemps mais il se doutait qu'elle ne faisait pas ce genre de chose souvent.

- Kaya ! Ohayô gazaimasu (1) !

Un homme entra par la porte par laquelle nos deux protagonistes étaient passés quelques secondes avant, il portait deux grosses caisses qui visiblement devait peser leurs poids et était accompagné d'une vieille dame aux cheveux gris et aux traits ridés, elle avait obligatoirement des liens de sang avec la femme à qui Kaya venait de parler car elles se ressemblaient beaucoup. La différence d'âge en moins. Ace se tourna pour voir Kaya dire bonjour à l'homme qui apparemment s'appelait Akihide, la vieille dame qui marchait avec une canne en tremblant manqua de tomber par terre, le capitaine de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche la rattrapa rapidement avant qu'elle et sa canne ne touche le sol.

- Vous allez bien ?

- Oui oui merci mon garçon.

Tout le monde se regroupa autour de la femme âgée avec des visages plus inquiets les uns que les autres. Kaya se baissa et regarda le corps de l'ancienne sous toutes les coutures cherchant ne serait-ce qu'une seule blessure.

- Je vais bien Kaya, c'est bon.

- Vous êtes sûre Sakura-sama ?

- Oui, ce charmant jeune homme m'a rattrapé.

La serveuse s'arracha de sa contemplation pour relever les yeux vers le pirate. Est-ce qu'il le faisait exprès ou c'était une habitude de tout le temps sauver des gens ?

- Merci beaucoup Ace.

- Ce n'est rien. Je n'allais pas la laisser tomber devant moi alors que j'aurais pu l'empêcher.

- Je te remercie tout de même. dit-elle en se relevant.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'elle est formelle ! C'est d'un ennui_ » se dit Ace.

- Kaya tu manques à tous tes devoirs voyons, présente nous.

- Oh oui c'est vrai excusez-moi, alors Ace je te présente Sakura-sama, Emiko-san et Akihide-san. C'est un peu comme ma famille... Entre autres. Et je vous présente Ace.

Le brun tilta au "un peu comme" et au « entre autres » que voulait-elle dire par là ? Physiquement c'était clair qu'ils n'avaient aucun lien de sang ! Ne serait-ce que pour la couleur de peau et de yeux, la seule chose qu'ils avaient en commun était leurs cheveux noirs et encore. Étant donné que ceux de Kaya étaient d'un noir corbeau et ceux de la famille en y regardant de plus près brun extrêmement foncé. Ace s'y connaissait en famille sans aucun lien génétique et ne fit aucun commentaire, Kaya s'attendait à recevoir un regard douteux ou une remarque acerbe mais le garçon ne dit rien se contentant de saluer les personnes autour de lui. D'habitude les gens lui posaient des questions mais lui c'était abstenu. Elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, ce Ace était vraiment une personne étrange.

- Alors, Ace. Vous sortez avec ma petite Kaya depuis combien de temps ?

Manquant de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive la serveuse aux oreilles de lionne écarquilla les yeux. Les gérants du Samuraï et la vieille dame avaient reconnus le pirate mais décidèrent de ne pas alerter la marine il avait sauvé la vie de Sakura-sama et était l'amant de Kaya, s'était forcément un homme bien.

- Akihide-san !

- Mais ne soit pas gênée voyons.

- Je ne suis pas en couple avec lui !

- Je t'ai toujours dit que mentir c'était mal Kaya. Dit Emiko.

- JE NE MENS PAS ! Dis-le leurs Ace !

- Quoi ?

Le brun n'avait pas écouté un seul mot de la discussion regardant les spécialités écrites à la craie sur un tableau. Le visage de la fille exprimait toute sa détresse et son indignation.

- Non mais je rêve... grommela-t-elle.

- Quand est-ce qu'on mange Kaya ?

- Tais-toi !

- Oh vous êtes venus déjeuner ?

- Je crois qu'on va aller autres part.

Kaya était prête à utiliser tout son salaire du mois pour nourrir le pirate s'il le fallait du moment qu'elle pouvait s'enfuir de cette situation gênante.

- Mais non ! Tu ne vas pas aider les concurrents ! Allez-vous asseoir.

La femme aux yeux émeraude soupira et entraîna Ace à sa suite, elle avait parfaitement compris que quoi qu'elle dirait c'était peine perdue ! Autant les laisser déblatérer, d'ailleurs Emiko et Akihide avaient déjà commencés à parler de leurs amours de jeunesse et de leur rencontre. S'asseyant à une table du fond à banquettes ils se mirent face à face et prirent le menu.

- Wouah ça à l'air délicieux !

- Ça l'est. Emiko-san est la meilleure cuisinière de toute l'île.

- J'ai de la chance alors.

Elle tourna la tête vers la grande fenêtre vitrée d'où elle pouvait voir la mer, le Samouraï était connu pour sa cuisine mais aussi pour sa vue imprenable qu'elle adorait. Elle se mit à sourire sans s'en rendre compte en observant l'étendue marine tout en triturant entre ses doigts fins le collier qu'elle avait autour du cou. La chaîne était en argent et au bout pendait un pendentif composé de 3 cristaux d'un bleu limpide et clair, les deux sur le côté était identique et de taille moyenne mais celui du centre était plus mince et long.

- Tu devrais sourire plus souvent.

- Excuse-moi ? dit-elle en le regardant.

- T'as l'air beaucoup plus gentille. Ça te va mieux.

Un léger fard apparut sur ses joues tandis qu'elle retournait vivement la tête.

- Kaya ?

- Hmm ? Isis !

- J'espère que je ne dérange pas ?

- Bien sûr que non !

La femme à la grosse poitrine portait un débardeur blanc et un short en jean avec une paire de sandales, elle regardait suspicieusement les deux « clients » assis à la table.

- Salut ! salua Ace.

- Konichiwa. Maman m'a dit que tu étais en charmante compagnie et j'ai voulu voir ça des mes propres yeux mais j'aurais jamais cru que...

- Emiko-san à tendance à s'enflammer tu sais. La coupa Kaya.

- Ouais... On parlera de ça plus tard, enfin qu'est-ce que vous voulez commander ? Maman m'envoie.

Kaya sentit qu'elle allait prochainement avoir un GROS mal de crâne.

- Alors moi je voudrais quatre de ces steaks de 8 kg, deux bols de Shabu Shabu (2), trente brochettes de monstre marin...

Et la liste était longue... Au début les deux jeunes femmes pensèrent que c'était juste un homme qui mangeait beaucoup mais là c'était BEAUCOUP trop, il avait fallu environs huit pages dans le carnet d'Isis pour qu'elle puisse écrire toute sa commande et elle écrivait assez petit !

- Ce sera tout ? Dites-moi que ce sera tout !

- Oui. répondit-il en souriant.

- Et toi ?

- Je crois que je vais prendre un bol de ramen à la pomme (3) et quelques makis.

- Je reviens avec tout ça.

Sur ces mots elle partit vers la cuisinière en lui criant de se préparer à faire un repas pour quinze personnes.

- Tu ne penses pas que tu vas avoir faim après ça ?

- Hum... Ouais peut-être mais je vais gérer.

Une goutte glissa à l'arrière de la tête de Kaya, il n'avait pas saisi le sarcasme.

- D'accord...

Pendant le temps d'attente pour leurs repas, Ace, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire, décida d'observer la jeune fille en face de lui, il fut étonné qu'elle ne l'ait pas remarqué mais cela devait être dû au fait qu'elle ne pouvait détacher le regard de la fenêtre. C'était vrai que la vue était belle mais il avait vite fait de s'en ennuyer. Reposant son regard sur Kaya il remarqua que ses yeux n'étaient pas totalement verts, c'était peut-être l'effet de la lumière mais son œil et son iris étaient auréolé d'une couleur tirant vers le turquoise, en plus de cela, elle avait des petites taches passant du vert menthe au vert pomme.

Il s'arrêta dans son observation quand Isis revint avec une partie de sa commande et celle de Kaya.

- Merci.

- Merci Isis.

- De rien, amusez-vous bien.

La blonde lança un regard lourd de sens à Kaya avant de partir.

- Itadakimasu (4) ! Dit Ace.

- Oh ! Oui merci à toi aussi.

Elle attrapa ses baguettes et enfourna un maki dans sa bouche, ah Emiko-san cuisinait vraiment incroyablement bien. Le riz était légèrement sucré, l'avocat fondant et l'algue et le poisson étaient frais.

- C'est vachement bon !

- Je te l'avais dit. dit-elle en souriant.

- Tu avais raison !

A ce moment Kaya remarqua enfin la façon de manger de Ace. Les seuls mots qu'elle pourrait dire pour décrire la scène étaient « rapide » et « en grande quantité » . Elle fronça les sourcils puis se rappela qu'il était impoli de regarder une personne se nourrir alors elle se concentra à nouveau sur son repas.

- Chi Kacha ?

- Fais-moi plaisir et avale avant de parler.

Il s'exécuta puis repris la parole.

- Dit Kaya ?

- Oui ?

- Tu m'as dit que Emiko et Akihide était de ta famille ?

La fille aux cheveux de jais soupira, elle aurait dû s'y attendre cela aurait été trop beau qu'il ne pose pas de questions. Elle allait devoir une fois de plus tout expliquer.

- C'est exact.

- Alors pourquoi tu as appelée Emiko, « Emiko-san » alors que la blonde qui était là a dit « maman » ?

La femme ne s'attendait pas à cette question bien que ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'elle allait devoir s'expliquer, elle termina son deuxième maki et déposa ses baguettes sur la table.

- Tu as dû remarquer que je ne ressemblais pas du tout à Emiko-san et Akihide-san.

- Oui et la serveuse aussi.

Ce qui était vrai, elle était blonde aux yeux bleus alors que les « parents » avaient les cheveux et les yeux bruns.

- C'est vrai aussi.

- Vous avez été adoptées ?

- Isis oui. Moi non.

Ace en déduisit que «Isis» était la serveuse.

- Alors, si tu n'as pas été adoptée pourquoi les considères-tu comme de ta famille ?

- Eh bien... Elle baissa la tête vers son bol de ramen. Je suis arrivée dans l'orphelinat Sainte. Marie à l'âge de 6 ans et demi. J'étais une enfant peu sociable, ce qui n'a pas vraiment changé en grandissant bien que ça se soit adouci avec le temps. Je restais toujours dans mon coin et Isis était mon exact contraire, comme on dit les opposés s'attirent. Elle sourit. Nous sommes rapidement devenues amie, quand Isis veut vraiment quelque chose la plupart du temps elle l'obtient, je n'ai pas fait exception. Elle eut un petit rire. Mais elle devait être ce dont j'avais besoin je crois à ce moment de ma vie**.** A nos 8 ans, Emiko-san et Akihide-san sont venus pour adopter un enfant, ils n'arrivaient pas à en avoir et en voulaient désespérément un. Ils hésitaient entre me prendre moi et Isis et l'ont finalement choisi, ils auraient voulu nous prendre toutes les deux mais n'en avaient pas les moyens financiers.

- Je comprends mais, ça ne m'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu tiens tant à eux.

- J'y venais. Isis avait beaucoup pleuré et essayé de faire un caprice pour que nous restions ensemble, j'ai toujours été un peu comme... Sa grande sœur alors je lui ai fait comprendre qu'elle devait partir. Elle l'a fait mais, ça ne nous a pas empêché de rester très proche. Je passais beaucoup de temps avec elle et sa famille adoptive et ils ont fini par me considérer comme un membre à part entière. Quand j'ai eue 18 ans et que j'ai dû quitter l'orphelinat ils m'ont trouvé le boulot où l'ont s'est rencontré et un endroit où vivre, je ne pourrais jamais assez les remercier.

Après sa tirade il y eut un petit silence, Kaya releva la tête vers Ace qui s'était arrêté de manger et la regardait.

- Désolée, j'aurais plutôt dû faire un rapide résumé.

- Non, non je comprends mieux maintenant. Merci.

- De rien.

Ils recommencèrent à manger tandis que Isis posait le reste de la commande de Ace sur la table il la remercia et elle repartit en souriant, la fille à la peau chocolat n'y prêta pas attention.

- Gén...

Le pirate se stoppa brusquement dans sa phrase, il sentait un picotement bien habituel dans son cerveau.

- Tout va bien ?

Les paupières de l'homme se fermèrent et sa tête s'écrasa dans le bol de soupe miso qu'il venait de commander. La femme observa la scène pendant quelques secondes trop surprise pour réagir mais quand elle ne vit plus de bulles dans la boisson chaude se releva brusquement et releva la tête de Ace. Il avait de légères brûlures sur le visage la soupe étant servie brûlante dans le restaurant.

- Merde...

Il n'avait même pas scier quand elle l'avait bougé elle passa la paume de sa main à quelques centimètres de son nez, histoire de voir s'il était toujours vivant. Ouf ! Il respirait ! Elle soupira de soulagement et posa sa main sur son cœur qui battait à grande vitesse, il fallait qu'elle se calme rapidement elle n'avait pas ses médicaments sous la main. Elle regarda le brun en face d'elle qui avait l'air tranquille « _N'importe quoi_ ». Kaya décida d'aller chercher de l'aide et se leva mais quand elle entendit un gémissement, elle se retourna pour voir Ace en train de s'éveiller.

- Hum...

- Oh j'ai bien crus que t'étais mort !

Elle se rapprocha et se rassit sur la banquette à ses côtés, il cligna un peu des paupières, sonné puis attrapa une cuisse de dinde dans laquelle il mordit avec voracité. Est-ce qu'il était sérieux ? Il n'avait pas remarqué ce qui venait de se passer là ? Kaya eut un rire nerveux. Toute personne qui l'a connaissait comprenait que c'était mauvais signe.

- Vous vous foutez de moi là ?

Et quand elle devenait vulgaire c'était encore pire.

- Parchon ?

- Vous savez pas ce qui vient de se passer ?

- Bah... Non.

- VOUS VOUS ETES EVANOUI EN PLEINS DANS VOTRE SOUPE MISO !

- Criez pas !

- JE VOUS L'AI DEJA DIT TROIS FOIS JE NE CRIE PAS !

- OK OK, vous dites que je me suis évanoui ?

- Oui.

Elle remit une mèche derrière son oreille.

- Ça m'arrive souvent, spécialement quand je mange mais c'est pas vraiment un évanouissement. Je m'endors plutôt.

- Vous vous endormez ?

- Ouais.

- Génial ! Je suis tombé sur un narcoleptique. dit-elle en se levant pour se rasseoir sur sa banquette.

- Narco quoi ?

- Narcoleptique. De la maladie narcolepsie. Ne me dites pas que vous ne savez même pas quel est le nom de votre maladie ?

- Apparemment.

« _Il se fout de moi ,hein ?_ »

- Hé bien maintenant si, il y a des médicaments pour ça vous savez. Vous devriez vous en procurer.

- Non c'est bon, ça me dérange pas.

« _Oui c'est officiel, il se fout de moi._

(1) Bonjour mais le matin comme good morning

(2) Variante japonaise de la fondue chinoise, c'est de la viande plongée dans un bouillon chaud.

(3) J'ai vu sa dans _NANA _je crois, sa m'a donner envie ^^_._

(4) Bon appétit.

COUPER !

Voilà pour le chapitre 4 ! J'espère que vous l'aimez ! Laisser une trace de votre passage avec une review s'il-vous-plaît !


	5. Chapter 5: Examen !

Voici le chapitre 5 ! Je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews ça m'aide à avancer. D'ailleurs je tenais à vous dire que j'accepte les OCs (seulement les garçons), plus d'explication en fin de page. Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer: Ah oui, One Piece ne m'appartient toujours pas (sinon vous auriez lu ou vu mon histoire en vrai).

- Chapitre 5 -

_**« Chaque jour est une surprise. » DBC Pierre.**_

**PDV EXTERNE**

Étonnant. C'était vraiment étonnant.

Kaya ne s'attendait pas du tout à passer un excellent moment avec Ace, elle devait avouer qu'elle avait des idées bien arrêté sur les pirates et ne s'était jamais doutée qu'ils n'étaient pas tous des barbares sanguinaires comme les dépeignait les marines. Du moins lui ne l'était pas.

Le capitaine de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche lui raconta bon nombre des aventures qu'il avait vécu avec ou sans son équipage et cela se terminait à 99 % du temps en combat. La brune lui fit remarquer à plusieurs reprises qu'il aurait pu éviter le conflit assez facilement mais il se contentait de hausser les épaules en disant qu'à ce moment-là il n'y avait pas pensé. Tout ça pour dire qu'elle s'amusait plutôt bien, tout le long du repas elle sourit et se surpris même à certains moments à pousser un petit rire ce qui n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes. Ils finirent par avoir comme dessert des fortunes cookies dont Kaya raffolait, elle ne s'intéressait pas vraiment aux messages à l'intérieur mais aimait beaucoup le biscuit.

- Alors ? demanda Kaya.

- Je regarde... répondit Ace. « Attendez-vous à subir le challenge de votre vie ».

- C'est la première fois que j'entends ce genre de choses.

- C'est plutôt bizarre.

- Enfin, tu es un pirate ça doit bien te correspondre ? dit-elle en souriant.

- Ce n'est pas faux. Il sourit. Et toi ?

Elle ouvrit le gâteau en deux et en sortit la petite feuille en papier.

- « Suivez le fil de l'aventure qui s'offre à vous ». Ce n'est pas ici que je vais trouver l'aventure.

Elle laissa choir le message sur la table et mit un morceau de fortune cookie dans sa bouche.

- Elle vient toujours au moment où on s'y attend le moins.

- Si tu le dis...

Au fond d'elle Kaya espérait qu'il disait vrai, elle s'ennuyait dans sa vie. Tous les soirs (à part le dimanche) elle allait travailler au bar et aidait au restaurant la journée, elle rentrait chez elle, épuisée et cela recommençait chaque jour. Elle avait beau le vouloir mais jamais rien ne changeait et elle avait fini par se faire une raison. Ace allait recommencer à parler mais l'escargophone accroché à sa jambe se mit à sonner.

- Excuse-moi, je dois prendre cet appel.

- Je t'en prie.

Il se leva et s'écarta un peu tandis que la jeune femme but de l'eau.

- Moshi moshi ?

- Ace on a un problème.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Tu savais qu'il y avait une base marine ici ?

- Quoi ?

- J'en déduis que non, tu sais que c'est toi qui es censé savoir ce genre de choses ?

- Tu le fais bien mieux que moi. dit-il en souriant.

- J'avais remarqué.

Ace n'avait même pas besoin de l'avoir en face de lui pour savoir qu'il était en train de soupirer en secouant la tête.

- Donc tu veux dire que cette île est sous la protection du Gouvernement mondiale ?

- Exactement, j'ai déjà prévenu l'équipage, pas la peine de me dire merci, fais-toi juste discret on va devoir rester pas mal de temps ici.

- OK merci de m'avoir prévenu.

- On se fait un topo avec les gars à 14 h 05, soit à l'heure.

- Tu me connais.

- Justement.

- Je serai là ! Au revoir.

- A tout de suite.

Sur ce il raccrocha, Ace resta pensif. La marine, ici. C'était dangereux, il n'était pas connu pour sa discrétion (une simple « civile » l'avait déjà pris en flagrant délit) et si jamais il se faisait attaquer lui et son équipage se retrouverait en très mauvaise posture. Il revint à table où il vit Kaya regarder par la fenêtre.

- Désolé.

- Aucun problème.

- Il y a une base marine ici ?

- Hum... Oui pourquoi ?

- Je suis un pirate je te rappelle.

La jolie brune écarquilla des yeux et posa la main sur ses lèvres.

- Je suis sincèrement désolée j'avais complètement oublié !

- Ce n'est rien.

- Non, j'aurais dû te prévenir tu aurais été plus vigilant.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle secoua la tête en s'excusant une nouvelle fois puis regarda l'horloge.

- Oh bon sang ! Il est déjà 14h !

- Vraiment ?

Il se retourna et tourna à nouveau son visage vers Kaya.

- Excuse-moi je dois y aller ! S'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

Ils s'observèrent un peu étonnés puis la jeune femme se leva bientôt suivi par le pirate.

- Hé bien j'ai été enchantée de vous... Enfin de te revoir Ace.

- Moi aussi Kaya.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement puis la demoiselle s'inclina avant de prendre congés, arrivée à la porte elle se retourna pour lui héler:

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour la note ! C'est pour moi !

Et elle disparut.

- Il va falloir que j'y aille aussi si je ne veux pas être en retard.

Et il partit à son tour.

**PDV KAYA**

Mince !

Je vais arriver en retard !

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que ça arrive le jour de mon évaluation ? Je commence vraiment à penser que je suis maudite, à croire que je suis née un vendredi 13 !

Je finis par apercevoir au loin l'édifice de mon dôjo, enfin ! J'accélérais pour tracer mon sprint final et entrait à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Je retirais mes chaussures avec empressement et sentis un coup me venir dans le dos, je l'esquivais agilement.

- Shin-sensei (1)!

- Tu es en retard.

- Je sais excusez-m...

Je m'inclinais mais releva précipitamment la tête en voyant arriver une lame près de mon visage. Une mèche de mes cheveux fut coupée et tomba au sol.

- Qu'est-ce que... C'est un vrai katana ?

- C'est l'heure de ton évaluation ! Tu serais morte à cette heure-ci.

- Je sais...

- Si tu le savais tu aurais été à l'heure.

- Gomen nasai (2).

Je baissais la tête.

- Un sabreur ne baisse pas la tête et ne frappe pas un ennemi désarmé. Va te changer et dépêche toi.

- Tout de suite sensei.

Je m'inclinais une deuxième fois et partit me changer, quelques minutes après je ressortais.

- Suis-moi.

Nous ressortirent suivi de quelques enfants que je connaissais et qui devaient assister à mon examen, nous arrivèrent sur un coin reculé de la plage et mon maître s'arrêta. Il me lança une épée que je rattrapais aisément. À peine avais-je jeté un œil dessus que je le reconnus.

- Est-ce que c'est...

- Oui. Je l'ai gardé pendant tout ce temps dans l'attente de ce jour.

Je tenais entre mes mains la chose la plus importante à mes yeux. C'était la seule chose que j'avais de mes parents avec le collier que j'avais autour du cou. J'avais dû mal à me souvenir clairement de ce qui s'était passé mais, je devais le garder. Je le sentais au plus profond de mon être. Je sortis l'arme de son fourreau, elle était vraiment magnifique ! Le manche était d'un bleu turquoise pareil aux bordures de mes yeux et au bout du manche (vers la lame) trônait une pierre semblable à celle de mon bijou, les manches étaient recourbés et à l'autre extrémité de la poignée il y avait une boule en cristal aux pourtours dorés, la lame était parfaitement aiguisée, elle étincelait au soleil et avait une couleur d'un bleu extrêmement clair. Les élèves eurent un hoquet d'admiration.

- Ça faisait si longtemps.

- C'est un des plus beaux sabre que je n'ai jamais vu. Je relevais la tête. Voyons si tu en es digne.

Il me fonça dessus et j'évitai de justesse l'attaque qu'il réitéra une seconde après, je jetai le fourreau à un petit garçon et lui demanda de me le garder; il hocha vivement la tête et le serra contre son cœur.

- La première chose que j'ai remarqué en toi Kaya était ton talent pour l'esquive, mais tu ne peux compter que sur cela.

- Si on ne peut pas me toucher je ne peux pas perdre.

- Mais tu ne peux pas gagner.

- C'est exact, c'est pour ça que vous m'avez appris à attaquer Shin-sensei !

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, je ciblais son épaule mais il para mon attaque ce qui me fit reculer de quelques pas. Nos regards étudiaient les mouvements de l'un comme de l'autre, cherchant la faille dans la défense de notre adversaire, aucun de nous ne voulait perdre. Nous tournions en rond sans nous lâcher des yeux. Sans prévenir il me fonça dessus en frappant de tous les côtés, j'évitais et parais ses coups quand il réessaya de me toucher je tentais de transpercer son estomac mais il m'évita en reculant et sauta par-dessus mon dos, je me retournais évitant de peu une attaque dans le dos et m'accroupis au sol. Ce combat allait vraiment être difficile.

**PDV EXTERNE**

Ne perdant pas une seule seconde la jeune femme poussa sur ses talons et enchaîna un combinaison de plusieurs attaques frontales. Elle espérait réussir à toucher son professeur, mais malheureusement il para tous les coups de la belle brune. Tandis qu'elle le frappait pour la énième fois leurs lames s'entrechoquèrent l'une contre l'autre rapprochant leurs visages et les forçant à ses regarder. Une lutte physique commença, chacun cherchant à avoir le contrôle en poussant de toutes ses forces.

Kaya avait la jeunesse, la rapidité et l'agilité de son côté alors que son adversaire avait le poids des années sur le dos mais malgré cela il restait un remarquable épéiste avec une expérience de plus d'une trentaine d'années et d'une puissance bien plus forte que la sienne.

- Je suis fier de toi Kaya. Tu as un excellent niveau.

- Merci, mais c'est parce que j'ai eue un excellent maître, senpai. Dit-elle en souriant.

Le vieil homme rit.

- Je savais que ma méthode d'enseignement était la bonne.

Il poussa un grand coup et la jeune fille ne réussit pas à le repousser. Elle effectua une rapide roue dans les airs sur le côté évitant ainsi le gros de l'attaque même si elle sentit une coupure sur sa joue, elle essuya du revers de la main le sang qui coulait le long de son visage. Elle recula de plusieurs pas, essoufflée. Sa lutte l'avait grandement affaiblie et elle n'avait même pas réussi à infliger un seul coup à l'homme en face d'elle. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure ne le lâchant pas du regard.

- Tu veux abandonner ?

- Hors de question.

Shin sourit. Il s'attendait à cette réponse. Cette fois ce fut à son tour d'attaquer en premier, il fonça sur son élève en visant sa tête. Elle bougea sa tête sur la gauche et visa la gorge de son senseï. Il se cambra à l'extrême ce qui fit passer Kaya par-dessus lui et s'écraser au sol, couchée sur le dos dans une roulade plus ou moins maîtrisée. La femme aux yeux de jade se massa l'arrière du crâne en grognant légèrement avant de voir une lame s'approcher à toute vitesse de son visage. Elle roula sur le côté, poussa sur ses mains en se mettant dans un parfait poirier et tenta d'envoyer son pied dans la tête de son maître mais, il attrapa sa jambe et l'envoya voler un peu plus loin, elle atterrit dans de la terre où la poussière rentra dans son nez la faisant tousser. La jeune combattante se redressa à demi, avec l'aide de ses avants-bras et chercha du regard son arme.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le flash de lumière qu'elle se reçut dans le torse. Elle commença à saigner abondamment tâchant au passage le kimono noir (3) qu'elle avait enfilée, la coupure s'était faite verticalement. La blessure ne serait pas mortel mais, elle restait tout de même assez douloureuse.

Elle prit dans ses mains son sabre et se releva titubant légèrement une main sur son estomac.

Son regard était plein de détermination et Shin le vit, ce regard sonnait le glas du combat, ils allaient bientôt en finir. Il l'avait vu un nombre incalculable de fois.

Kaya ferma les yeux le vent fouettant son visage et ses cheveux. L'air marin entra dans ses navires et elle eut comme l'impression que ses meurtrissures étaient moins douloureuses. Elle sortit de sa méditation plus résolue que jamais à battre son enseignant. Elle courut à toute vitesse, devenant plus rapide que la normale et donna un violent heurt du genou dans son ventre suivi d'un coup de pied au menton et fini par une attaque au sabre dans le torse à l'horizontale, elle n'avait pas fait une seule pause durant ces actions. La femme se réceptionna tandis que son adversaire s'écrasait au sol. Elle marcha doucement pour poser la pointe de la lame de son épée sur la gorge de son adversaire.

- J'ai... Gagné...

Elle avait beaucoup de mal à respirer mais, elle ne pouvait retirer le sourire qu'elle avait au visage.

- Félicitations Kaya. J'ai toujours su que tu finirais par me surpasser.

- Vraiment ?

Tout en parlant, elle s'était laissée tomber au sol, épuisée. Les enfants venus avec eux les rejoignaient en courant.

- Oui. Depuis la première seconde où je t'ai vu à la dernière seconde avant que tu ne poses ta lame sur ma gorge j'ai su que tu serais ma dernière élève.

Kaya sourit en déchirant le haut de son kimono pour se faire un bandage avec le tissu, d'ailleurs il faisait de même. Elle était contente qu'il lui dise qu'il avait toujours cru en elle.

- Je m'en souviens, c'était il y à si longtemps...

**FLASHBACK DIX ANS PLUS TÔT**

Chaque année. Un centre sportif de l'île faisait une journée d'initiation au sport à l'orphelinat Sainte. Marie. Ce printemps, ce fut au tour du dojo de Shin. À ce moment-là il n'était pas encore un maître mais, un simple professeur, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à battre son senseï.

Poussant les lourdes portes de l'orphelinat il se fit conduire par une bonne sœur dans la cour où une dizaine de petits garçons intéressés par le sport qu'il enseignait l'attendait.

Commençant son cours, son œil dériva vers une enfant assise seule un peu plus loin. Elle regardait d'un regard vide droit devant elle, malgré son jeune âge on pouvait déjà voir qu'elle deviendrait une magnifique jeune femme. Elle avait des cheveux d'un noir du plus profond qu'il n'ait jamais vu ondulés qui lui arrivait aux clavicules, une peau mate et des yeux couleur d'émeraude.

Il ne l'avait jamais aperçu auparavant et son apparence n'était pas oubliable, le physique type de l'île de Johto était des cheveux bruns foncés, une peau bronzée et des yeux noirs. Rien de tel. Elle avait les jambes ramené contre sa poitrine et les entouraient de ses maigres bras.

Il s'arracha à sa contemplation quand un gamin l'appela.

A midi, il entra dans le réfectoire. Il revit une nouvelle fois l'enfant assise à une table, seule. Il trouvait étrange qu'une enfant de son âge soit aussi solitaire. Son visage était d'une telle impassibilité que l'on pouvait croire qu'elle était une poupée de porcelaine, son apparence fragile et sa beauté n'arrangeait en rien cette impression. Les autres gosses n'avaient pas l'air de l'apprécier et une bande de trois orphelines lui parlaient. Pendant une seconde il pensa que c'était ses amies mais il déchanta bien vite.

- T'es là depuis deux ans et on t'as toujours pas entendu parler !

- Si elle parlait à la blonde, Isis !

- Hé ! Tu pourrais répondre quand on te parle !

- Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends Kaya !

Kaya ne jetait même pas un seul regard aux trois petites pimbêches gardant son visage inexpressif, elle mangeait son repas mécaniquement et en petite quantité. Ce calme venant d'une si jeune personne était vraiment surprenant, lui-même qui était un adulte d'un âge déjà bien avancé aurait eu du mal à rester serein.

- Elle me fait flipper ! T'as vu comment elle est ?!

- Ouais vive la reine des glaces !

Il remarqua son corps se tendre légèrement à l'entente du « surnom », c'était presque imperceptible mais, il l'avait vu. Il s'approcha de la table et posa son plateau en face de l'enfant. Lançant un regard peu amène aux petites filles qui partirent il déposa ses yeux sur la gamine en face de lui.

C'était à peine si elle avait scié quand il s'est assis en face d'elle.

- Apprend l'escrime.

En la voyant ouvrir la bouche il la coupa.

- Ce n'est pas une question.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

COUPER !

1 = Signifie un maître qui donne son enseignement à un élève.

2 = Excusez-moi.

3 = Si vous connaissez BLEACH c'est pareil que la tenue des shinigamis.

Voilà pour ce chapitre j'espère que ça vous à plut ! Je ne suis vraiment pas douée pour les scènes de combat c'est d'ailleurs la première fois que j'en fais (c'est la raison du retard) , alors là j'ai **VRAIMENT** besoin de vos critiques. Maintenant pour en venir aux OCs voici les catégories:

**MARINE**

Amiraux

Vice-Amiraux

Colonels

Lieutenants

Sergents

Matelots

**BARBE-BLANCHE** (j'accepte les femmes mais pas plus de trois, l'équipage c'est pas Amazon Lily ^^)

Lieutenants

Équipage

**AUTRES PIRATES **

Alliés/Ou pas:

Il me faudra une description même si elle est rapide de l'équipage

**INFORMATIONS**

Nom:

Physique:

Histoire:

Fruit du démon/Armes: (si fruit du démon je n'en accepterais que deux par flottes, par exemple si c'est celle de Ace un seul)

Flotte et/ou Grade:


	6. Chapter 6: Pardon ?

Voilà le chapitre 6 ! Il contiendra un nouveau personnage crée par cerise noire, j'espère que tu apprécieras la façon dont je ferais évoluer ta création ^^. J'ai écris ce chapitre en écoutant Florence + the Machine et Evanescence ils sont vraiment incroyables. Sur ce je vous laisse lire !

Disclaimer:

Chapitre 6 -

**_« Le meilleur moyen de résister à la tentation c'est d'y céder »  
>Oscar Wilde. <em>**

**PDV KAYA**

Je n'y crois pas.

J'ai battu mon maître, j'ai battu mon maître ! Oh mon Dieu, ça veut dire que j'ai le niveau d'un sensei ! Oh non je ne suis pas prête, pas prête du tout je...

Le pneu de mon vélo roula sur une pierre manquant de me faire tomber, je réussis à me repositionner correctement avant de frôler l'accident. Bon je penserai à ça plus tard si je ne veux pas finir dans un ravin, quoique là j'ai plus de chance de finir dans de l'eau vue que je suis sur le port. Des mèches de mes cheveux trop courtes pour entrer dans ma queue de cheval me chatouillèrent le visage, je soufflais dessus pour les éloigner. Il valait mieux que je n'arrive pas en retard, sur l'île si on prend plus de 15 minutes pour apporter le repas il devient gratuit et ça devait déjà faire 10 minutes que j'étais partie du restaurant. J'en revenais où j'avais annoncée l'obtention de mon diplôme, tout le monde m'avait félicité et on avaient prévus de fêter ça au bar mais Mr. Ikeda avait fait une commande et j'avais décidé d'aller le livrer. J'étais de loin la plus rapide et puis j'appréciais ce vieil homme, il était froid et sérieux mais était très gentil une fois qu'on le connaissait bien, on me comparait souvent à lui (aller savoir pourquoi) et je n'hésitais pas à aller le voir quand j'avais besoin de conseil. J'approchais enfin du hangar et me garais, je rejetais ma couette qui s'était posée sur mon épaule. En m'approchant de la porte je remarquais une grande animation à l'intérieur, c'était peu commun la plupart du temps il régnait un lourd silence seulement troublé par le bruit de la radio alors que là j'entendais des vives voix et des éclats de rire ici et là, je haussais un sourcil avant de me rappeler du temps qui passait. D'un pas rapide j'entrais dans la bâtisse resserrant la ficelle qui maintenait mon kimono noir clos. Je n'avais pas eue le temps de me changer après mon combat et je ne pouvais rien mettre de trop moulant à cause de ma blessure, comme je faisais toujours les magasins avec Isis et que je ne sortais que rarement avec les vêtements que je voulais ça allait être dur à trouver. Je tenais les deux sacs remplis à craquer de Mr. Ikeda et avançais avec difficulté entre la foule de personnes qui se pressaient contre moi, juste après un affrontement où vous avez eu une attaque au sabre la meilleure chose à faire c'est de se faire compresser par des colosses de deux mètres de haut. Thérapeutique. Heureusement que je m'étais soignée. Bon où se trouvait Mr. Ikeda ? Il était plutôt grand malgré son âge bien avancé alors ça ne devrait pas être trop ardue... Ah le voilà ! Je continuais ma route quand j'aperçus une silhouette bien connu suivi de deux qui ne m'était pas non plus totalement inconnu. Les pervers du bar. Je soupirai avant de continuer à marcher plus rapidement, enfin arrivée devant mon client je tapais sur son épaule, il se retourna.

- Kaya. Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir Mr. Ikeda.

Je m'inclinais autant que je le pus et lui tendis son sachet.

- Tout y est.

- Merci.

- De rien, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous livrer.

- Et toi que tu me livres. D'ailleurs tu es en retard de deux minutes.

Je le reconnaissais bien là...

- Je ne savais pas que vous aviez autant d'invités, ça a été difficile de circuler.

Il grommela au mot « invités ».

- Tu as raison. Je viendrai au restaurant pour régler la note.

- Quand vous voudrez Mr. Ikeda, au revoir.

- Au revoir Kaya.

Je m'inclinais pour la seconde fois et m'éloigna, après cette discussion je me hâtais de sortir d'ici avant de me faire repérer par les bêtes un peu plus loin. Arrivée presque à la sortie je sentis quelqu'un m'attraper par les cheveux et me tirer vers l'arrière, j'eus un petit gémissement et regarda la personne qui me tenait.

- Rebonsoir.

Oh non. Quelle poisse.

**PDV EXTERNE**

Kaya posa instinctivement sa main sur sa queue de cheval. L'homme qui la tenait était un des amis de celui qui lui avait cassée le poignet, elle vit le bon côté de la chose au moins ce n'était pas le broyeur d'os. Elle tenait énormément à sa chevelure et ce n'était pas seulement une question de physique.

- Pouvez-vous me lâcher. C'est désagréable.

- On a eu des problèmes à cause de toi tu sais ?

- Faut reconnaître que vous l'avez un peu cherchés aussi.

- La ferme !

Il tira à nouveau sur ses cheveux. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle apprenne à garder ses commentaires pour elle. Il attrapa son bras et l'entraîna vers son « chef ».

- Ah mais qui revoilà, quel plaisir de te revoir.

Oh. Il était devenu poli. Il avait compris qu'elle aimait ce genre d'homme ?

- Ce n'est pas partagé et je ne me souviens pas vous avoir autorisé à me tutoyer.

Garder ses commentaires pour soi quand on est en très mauvaise position c'est fait.

Le sourire qu'il avait au visage s'est effacé. Oh mince... Bon au point où elle en était, et puis comme on dit, « _jamais deux sans trois_ ».

- Je vous ai vexé ? Je suis désolée, ce n'était vraiment pas intentionnel.

En fait non. Elle aurait du s'abstenir. Kaya avait la fâcheuse habitude d'avoir la langue assez acéré au moment où il aurait mieux valu qu'elle n'en ait pas, il était impossible pour elle de se retenir et elle finissait toujours par le regretter comme tout de suite, quand un couteau fila juste à côté de sa tête.

Bon la prochaine fois elle se taira.

- Wouah, vous arrivez à me rater alors que je ne suis même pas à un mètre, faut penser aux lunettes.

Ou bien celle d'après. Sentant l'aura destructrice augmenter la brune décida qu'il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle bouge TRES vite si elle voulait garder son visage intact, elle rejeta sa tête en arrière et donna un coup de tête au rustre qui la tenait avant de l'envoyer au sol avec un coup de pied au torse quand il la lâcha. Le second attrapa un couteau en le faisant tourner entre ses doigts, la femme aux yeux émeraude compris vite qu'il avait mieux valu que ce soit l'homme aux mains géantes qui ai lancé l'arme blanche que lui, le chef au teint gris/verdâtre se plaça derrière elle pour lui mettre un coup de poing, elle se baissa et ce fut son coéquipier qui se le prit en pleine figure. Vu l'état de sa tête elle remercia de tout son cœur son maître pour lui avoir aiguisée les réflexes même si la manière avait été plutôt... Douloureuse, enfin ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Elle mit la main sur sa hanche et remarqua qu'elle ne portait pas son sabre, mais quelle idiote ! Elle se collerait des gifles à elle et sa mémoire défaillante. Il allait falloir le faire à mains nues et elle était déjà désavantagée dû au fait que sa force laissait vraiment à désirer et que si elle se faisait toucher ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois par son adversaire elle serait K.O. La jeune femme soupira en plus quand le sous-fifre l'avait libéré il avait pris son ruban et ses cheveux s'étaient lâchés.

Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle était devenue bien plus belle, la seule chose qu'elle remarqua c'était que ça allait la gêner pour se battre.

- Quel dommage de devoir m'occuper de ce si joli visage.

- Quel bonheur de devoir m'occuper de ce si horrible visage.

Et tout ça ponctué d'un magnifique sourire bien hypocrite. Elle avait intérêt à gagner.

Il lui fonça dessus et elle évita avec aucune difficulté ses coups, il prenait beaucoup trop d'élan ce qui l'a laissait prévoir aisément où ses coups finiraient et se concentrait sur la force qu'il mettait dedans et non leurs précisions. Il laissait beaucoup d'ouvertures mais Kaya chercha le moment parfait pour le terminer en une seule frappe et rien de mieux pour ça que de provoquer son adversaire. Elle ne faisait jamais ça contre ceux qu'elle respectait même s'ils étaient moins fort qu'elle mais vu combien elle méprisait celui qui était en face d'elle, elle ne se gêna pas. Ah voici le moment opportun, quand l'on se bat contre quelqu'un de plus fort que soi il faut viser un nerf fragile et douloureux, même si l'on a pas la force d'un géant on peut s'en sortir. L'idiot en face d'elle se contentait de penser qu'en frappant avec plus de puissance il la toucherait ce qui était tout à fait le contraire, c'était de toute évidence un habitué des combats d'ivrognes. Il prit un élan monstre et lui envoya son poing à toute vitesse, voilà exactement ce qu'elle attendait ! La brune se plaça sur le côté et lui envoya son coude en plein sur le plexus, il s'étala au sol avec ses compagnons. Pfft elle avait perdue assez de temps comme cela il fallait se remettre en route, tel qu'elle connaissait sa famille ils devaient être en train de s'imaginer des histoires abracadabrantes, elle ramassa son ruban en commençant à se refaire sa queue de cheval quand elle s'arrêta brusquement.

Tout le monde la regardait.

Il y eut un silence pendant une minute qui lui parut une éternité, avec elle bloquée en plein mouvement, la main dans les cheveux et eux la regardant avec de grands yeux. Kaya ne savait pas si elle y lisait de la haine ou autres mais s'ils décidaient de l'attaquer elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Un éclat de rire éclata dans l'assemblée. Ace sortit de la foule, les hommes s'écartant sur son passage en signe de respect, d'ailleurs elle ne le reconnu pas de suite mais en voyant son torse découvert elle su directement que c'était lui.

- Dis donc t'es plutôt forte Kaya !

- Je me défend on peut dire.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait ça la première fois ?

Kaya ignora sa question, les regards qu'on leurs lançaient devenait encore plus insistants qu'il y a quelques secondes et la jeune fille se sentait de plus en plus gênée.

- Kaya ?

- Oh oui excuse-moi. Il me tenait le poignet et j'étais plus concentrée sur la douleur que sur une tactique de frappe.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Tu devrais régler ça, ça va être problématique dans un combat sinon.

Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches en soupirant, il avait raison et ça l'énervait.

- Ace pourquoi tu lui parles comme ça ? ! Tu as vu ce qu'elle a fait à Ben, Chû et Hiraku ! cria un homme.

- Ils le méritaient. Je les ai surpris il y a quelques jours en train de l'agresser. Ils ne font plus parti de l'équipage, je ne sais même pas ce qu'ils font encore ici, Père est au courant.

Tout le monde se mit à chuchoter bruyamment, ils n'avaient pas remarqués que leurs coéquipiers étaient des violeurs en puissance apparemment.

- Ace. Il y a des femmes dans ton équipage ?

- Non.

Voilà l'explication.

- Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je dois y aller. Au revoir.

- Attend ! On cherchait un bar justement celui de ta famille est ouvert ?

- Oui mais vous voulez tous venir ?

- Bien sûr que oui !

La demoiselle regarda autour d'elle. Il va y avoir un problème.

- Alors, c'est possible ?

- Oui mais...

- ON Y VA LES GARS ! SUIVEZ-MOI !

Et sans laisser à la femme le temps de finir sa phrase, il posa sa main dans le bas de son dos pour la faire avancer. Génial... Au moins elle apportait des clients.

**SUR LE CHEMIN**

Un den-den mushi sonna, Kaya posa la main sur sa taille et décrocha.

- Kaya à l'appareil.

- Kayaaaaaaaaaa ! Une voix pleurnicharde cria, la dite personne l'avait entendue souvent, beaucoup trop même à son goût.

- Il t'a quitté ?

- Ouiiiiiiiii !

Elle soupira et la discussion continua, Ace ne cherchait pas à écouter mais entendait tout et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Non tu ne vas pas crever ses pneus, je n'irais pas te chercher en prison moi !

**PDV KAYA**

- C'est moi ! Je suis venue avec quelques... Connaissances.

- Tu en as pris du temps tu as eue des pro...

Emiko-san s'arrêta brusquement dans sa phrase en voyant le nombre de personne m'accompagnant.

- Je ne te connaissais pas autant de connaissances dis donc Kaya.

- Moi non plus.

Elle me sourit.

- Bonjour Emiko-san.

- Ace ! Rebonjour, que puis-je pour toi ?

- J'ai parlé à mes gars de votre excellente nourriture et ils ont tous voulu venir.

- Oh mais nous allions fêter l'obtention du diplôme de Kaya.

- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est rare d'avoir autant de clients.

- Oui mais...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Emiko-san, ça ne me dérange pas. On fera cela une autre fois ! Je vais prendre les commandes.

Je m'éloignais rapidement sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter une objection, les temps étaient dures et servir autant de personnes rapporterait beaucoup d'argent au restaurant. Surtout s'ils mangeaient autant que leur capitaine, je pouvais bien prendre sur moi.

Je pris plusieurs commandes, ils étaient tous très aimables et aucun ne tenta quelque chose de déplacé envers moi ou Isis (sur qui je gardais un œil) même si j'ai remarquée les regards qu'ils lui lançaient. Elle était très belle, c'était normal. De toute manière du moment qu'ils se contentaient de regarder ce n'était pas grave, il fallait savoir faire des concessions et si jamais l'un d'eux se trouvait avoir les mains baladeuses ou autres je lui avait appris quelques prises le temps que l'on vienne l'aider.

Je nettoyais une table pour un couple qui venait d'entrer, ils avaient une réservation et le restaurant étant d'habitude très calme à cette heure-ci ils furent assez étonnés en voyant le nombre d'individus.

- Dis donc vous en avez des clients ce soir, Kaya.

- C'est vrai. répondis-je avec un petit sourire gêné, ils étaient là pour leur anniversaire de mariage et l'ambiance était loin d'être romantique. Ce n'était pas prévu excusez-nous.

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas. Me dit la femme. Ça change, c'est amusant.

Elle rit. Personnellement mon avis était plutôt mitigé...

Après avoir pris leurs consommations et les avoir transmises à Emiko-san je me dirigeais vers les mariés pour leur donner leur carafe d'eau quand quelqu'un m'attrapa par la main, me fit tourner sur moi-même avant de me ramener vers lui. C'était un homme grand, musclé au teint bronzé avec une cicatrice sur la joue. Il devait faire peur sur les champs de bataille mais, il n'y avait aucune violence dans ses yeux, juste quelqu'un qui avait peut-être un peu trop bu.

- Vous m'accordez cette danse ?

- Impossible, je suis en plein service mais merci de l'invitation.

Je virevoltais pour me détacher de son emprise, lâcha sa main en m'inclinant puis parti vers les fidèles du bistro. Malheureusement je fus à nouveau stoppée, ils se sont passés le mot ou quoi ? Un bras se posa sur mon épaule ce qui me fit automatiquement relever la tête.

- Ace ? Tu veux d'autres brochettes de monstre marin ?

- Je ne dis pas non mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'appelle, je t'ai présenté mon lieutenant ?

- Non.

- Alors on va remédier à ça. Viens.

- Je suis occupée là je ne pe...

Bien sûr on m'a ignoré. Il m'entraîna à sa suite de la même manière qu'il l'avait faite quand on avaient... Euh non, quand **IL** avait apporté tout son équipage ici. Arrivés au bar, il m'emmena au comptoir où un homme mangeait un plat de nouilles fumantes avec à côté de lui une fille blonde. Il s'arrêta devant eux.

- Je te présente mon lieutenant. Charlie.

- Enchanté de vous rencontrer.

L'homme me regarda bizarrement.

- Hum... Je suis ici.

Je tournais la tête vers la jeune femme aux cheveux dorés.

- C'est toi ?

- Ouep !

- Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas dit lieutenante ? Et pourquoi tu m'as dit qu'il n'y avait pas de femmes dans ton équipage aussi ? dis-je en regardant Ace.

- J'ai tendance à oublier que c'est une fille. dit-il en se massant l'arrière de la tête, un sourire un peu embarrassé au visage.

Il se fiche de moi ?

- Tu te fiches de moi ?

- Non pas du tout.

Pourtant, ça se VOIT que c'est une fille. Charlie avait des cheveux mi-long ondulé, limite frisés blond, une peau très pâle malgré le fait qu'elle avait le même « métier » que Ace et un visage enfantin saupoudré de taches de rousseurs qui ne faisaient qu'accentuer cette impression avec des yeux bleus-verts et des lèvres minces. Ses jambes musclées sont révélées par le short en jean qu'elle porte, elle a aussi un pull sur le dos (chercher l'erreur) qui même s'il était passablement ample laissait voir une poitrine plutôt développée. Un peu plus grande que la mienne je crois mais plus petite que celle d'Isis (tout le monde en a une plus petite que Isis). D'ailleurs elle devait être plus grande en taille que celle-ci mais pas plus que moi.

- Être une fille c'est trop compliquée, je préfère être considérée comme un garçon c'est plus amusant.

Je me voyais mal lui faire la leçon, dans le fond elle n'avait pas tort même si je refuse catégoriquement d'être traitée comme un homme. Je suis capable de faire les mêmes choses qu'eux si c'est ça le problème, alors pas besoin de dissimuler ce que je suis.

- Ce n'est pas faux. Je haussais les épaules. Je m'appelle Kaya.

Elle bu dans sa chope puis fronça les sourcils à l'entente de mon prénom.

- Ah tu es Kaya ? ! Ace m'a parlé de toi !

- En bien j'espère ?

- Ouais !

Elle frappa follement dans ses mains en souriant comme un Cheshire.

- Vous devriez ralentir sur l'alcool.

- Je n'ai pas bu, je suis enceinte !

- De qui ?

Je ne savais pas que les pirates avaient des enfants.

- Oh non... J'entendis soupirer Ace.

- Bah de Ace !

OH – MON – DIEU.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, je fis des vas et viens entre Ace et Charlie qui n'avait toujours pas laissée tomber son sourire de cinglé, j'y crois pas ! Ça expliquait le pull !

- OK, alors là c'est trop bizarre pour moi.

- Kaya c'est...

- Franchement tu devrais avoir honte !

Comment il avait pu manger avec moi alors qu'il a une femme enceinte ? Enfin je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si on étaient en couple. C'était en tout bien tout honneur mais, quand même ! Un peu de respect !

- Mais...

Je me retournais et allais partir sans le laisser s'expliquer (je suis comme ça) mais le pirate me retint.

- Charlie arrête !

- Oh la la si on peut même plus rigoler.

SBAF !

Il la frappa sur la tête lui causant une grosse bosse, elle se retrouva accroupis au sol, se massant le crâne en couinant.

- C'était une blague... Aïe tu m'as fait mal !

- Alors, ne raconte pas des bêtises ! Pour quoi tu me fais passer là ? !

- Fallait pas me faire repérer les bases marines ! J'aime pas ça et c'est pas mon boulot !

- Arrête de pleurnicher !

- Je ne pleurniche pas !

Et ils continuèrent leurs petite dispute oubliant ma présence. Une goutte de sueur glissa le long de ma tête.

- Bon je vais vous laisser hein.

- Attend !

- Tu as d'autres blagues de mauvais goût à me faire ?

- Non voyons, pas deux dans la même journée !

Pardon ?

- Ojii-san (1) m'a dit que tu étais une sabreuse c'est vrai ?

- Qui est-ce ?

- Akihide !

Ah.

- Je vois... En tout cas oui c'est vrai.

- Wouah trop cool !

Charlie avait des étoiles dans les yeux tandis qu'elle me regardait.

- Il n'y a rien d'incroyable tu sais. Des sabreurs il y en a beaucoup.

- Oui mais pas des filles. dit-elle en faisant la moue.

En fin de compte, elle trouvait qu'être une femme était source de problèmes mais elle espérait quand même que l'on reconnaisse leurs valeurs. Cela me provoqua un petit sourire. Quand maître Shin avait décidé de m'entraîner tout le monde était contre, ils pensaient qu'avec mon corps de femme je ne pourrais jamais réussir à battre un homme et que je n'avais pas l'esprit du guerrier (2), je m'étais battue et je me battrais toujours jusqu'à ma mort pour leur prouver qu'ils ont eu torts.

- Tu as raison.

- Il m'a aussi dit que tu avais réussi ton examen final. Bravo !

- Merci c'est gentil.

- C'est de cela dont parlait Emiko-san ! Me dit le brun.

- Oui.

- Félicitations, je n'ai pas de cadeau désolé.

- Je n'en voulais pas. C'est bon.

- Akihide-san s'il te plaît. Sake !

- Tout de suite.

Il sortit un guinomi (3) rouge qu'il posa puis rempli.

- Je suis heureux pour toi Kaya.

- Merci Akihide-san.

Je l'embrassais rapidement sur la joue et il me sourit avant d'aller s'occuper d'autres clients. Ace attrapa la coupe et la plaça devant moi.

- Je ne vais pas boire ça.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je... Euh... Je suis en service.

- Ce n'est pas un verre qui va te soûler.

- Détends-toi Kaya. Me dit Charlie en buvant dans sa deuxième chope.

Je soupirais. La dernière fois ça c'était mal fini. Mais j'avais mûri depuis ! Oui ! Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter.

- Juste ce verre alors ?

- Promis !

Je pris la coupole entre mes mains...

- Tout d'une traite !

- Hum.

Et bus.

1 = « Vieux monsieur » mais attention avec un seul i ça veut seulement dire « monsieur ».

2 = J'adore futurama.

3 = Coupe à saké

COUPER !

Voilà ! En espérant que ça vous aura plu, je posterais plus vite ces temps-ci vu que c'est les vacances. Mais je pars début août donc je serais absente pendant 2 semaines. Soyez généreux et laisser une review s'il vous plaît !


	7. Chapter 7: Plus jamais !

Konichiwa ! Voilà le chapitre 7, enjoy !

Disclaimer: One Piece ne m'appartient pas.

- Chapitre 7 -

**_« L'alcool change un homme. Mais son effet est éphémère comme celui de la volupté. »_**

**_Roger Lemelin._**

**PDV EXTERNE**

Kaya bu d'une traite le verre de sake, il ne lui était rien arrivée en fin de compte elle s'était vraiment inquiétée pour rien.

- Tu vois ce n'étais pas grand-chose ! Ddt Charlie.

- Tu as raison, Akihide-san encore s'il-te-plaît !

- Tu recommences à boire maintenant ?

- Oui c'était simplement une mauvaise passe.

Elle engloutit la coupe de la même façon que la première tandis qu'Isis venait vers elle.

- Kaya la table six te... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

En la voyant avec la chope dans les mains elle fronça les sourcils.

- Elle se détend. répondit Ace en souriant.

- Elle n'a pas bu j'espère ?

- Si.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent pendant qu'un sourire fleurissait sur son visage.

- Oh oh, ce sera à toi de la gérer je te préviens !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda la lieutenante de la seconde division. Salut, je m'appelle Charlie en fait.

- Isis, enchanté. Le problème c'est que Kaya ne tient PAS-DU-TOUT l'alcool et elle devient totalement incontrôlable quand elle en boit. Un verre elle voit floue, deux elle ne connaît plus la honte, trois elle ne peut pas s'arrêter danser et à quatre elle a un problème avec les vêtements.

L'idée s'infiltra dans la tête du capitaine de l'équipage le faisant rougir. Ce serait mentir de dire que la vue serait désagréable à voir.

- C'est vrai ? ! !

- Mais elle est normale là. répliqua la plus petite des blondes.

- Ah bon ? Elle la regarda. Un, deux, trois...

- WAOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Les pirates se retournèrent pour voir la jeune femme debout sur le bar en train de sauter en criant. La bouche des deux hors-la-loi tombèrent au sol pendant que la serveuse secouait la tête mais continuait à sourire néanmoins.

- Quand elle se sera calmée les répercussions retomberont sur vous je vous préviens, même si... Elle s'abaissa vers eux en parlant tout bas. J'adore quand elle est comme ça !

Elle rit et commença à partir.

- Isis attend ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? !

- Pas mon problème ! Vous l'avez saoulé, vous assumez. Faites en sorte qu'elle soit toujours vivante demain. Bonne chance !

Ace n'en crut pas ses oreilles. C'était sa meilleure amie non ? Et elle la laissait seule avec eux ? Il se tourna vers sa lieutenante. En fait elle la laissait seule avec lui vu que Charlie s'était gentiment faite la malle. Super. Vraiment super. L'homme se retourna prêt à faire descendre la femme à qui il ne donnerait plus jamais une goutte d'alcool du bar où elle se trouvait mais bonne nouvelle, elle ne l'avait pas attendue. Ça allait être une **LONGUE** soirée...

Kaya déposa son verre vide sur une table. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait ingurgité mais il n'y en avait pas beaucoup et c'était fort. La brune avait pris la boisson qui était servie dans un petit verre fait pour les shots sur le comptoir comme si elle allait la servir, ce qui n'avait bien sûr pas été le cas. Se faufilant dans la foule, sa poitrine ne lui faisant plus mal grâce/à cause de l'alcool elle se mit à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait la divertir. Un sourire apparut sur sa face. Elle avait trouvé. La fille aux yeux émeraude croisa ses bras dans son dos et se plaça devant une table de pirates avec des instruments.

- Dites, vous savez en faire ?

Question stupide, mais bon. Vu l'état dans lequel elle était, ils avaient de la chance qu'elle possède encore ses fonctions motrices.

- Bah oui ! On est les musiciens de cet équipage !

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

Ils sourirent en haussant les épaules puis commencèrent à jouer, le rythme lent de la musique s'infiltra dans son corps la faisant mouvoir ses hanches sensuellement, les yeux clos elle ne réfléchissait pas mais agissait sans se soucier ou plutôt remarquer les regards que tout le monde lui lançait. La danse était limite déplacée, jouant entre les limites de l'indécence et de la séduction. Elle leva les bras en faisant des moulinets avec ses mains, se détacha les cheveux et fit un mouvement de la tête pour les rejeter en arrière, ils glissèrent sur son visage avant d'échouer dans son dos en une cascade de boucles brunes. Quand la chanson se termina enfin avec elle les mouvements de la jeune femme, tous l'applaudirent la faisant rouvrit les yeux. Le sourire béat qu'elle avait au visage s'agrandit alors qu'elle saluait de manière exagérée.

- Vous en avez d'autres ? dit-elle en jetant un regard aux musiciens.

- Autant que vous voulez mademoiselle !

- Alors, on en a pour toute la nuit, une plus joyeuse maintenant et appelez moi Daphné !

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait dit ça ? Personne ne le saura jamais. Pas même elle.

Ace qui était sorti du bar pour voir si la personne qu'il avait malheureusement en charge n'était pas dans les alentours revint après s'être assuré qu'elle ne s'était pas aventurée n'importe où. Il soupira en rentrant dans le restaurant et vit tous ses gars réuni à un endroit précis du bistro. L'homme aux poings ardents se rapprocha et ce qu'il vit l'étonna.

Kaya tenait les mains de Outlaw (d'ailleurs son prénom lui allait extrêmement bien), un bonhomme qui avait une balafre sur la joue à cause d'un mauvais coup qu'il avait raté, et ils tournaient rapidement en riant. Quand il avait emmené la jeune femme à sa suite pour lui présenter sa lieutenante il avait vu qu'elle venait de lui parler pour lui refuser une danse. On dirait qu'elle a changé d'avis.

Il la fit tourner rapidement pour l'envoyer avec force un peu plus loin ce qui la fit atterrir dans les bras d'un autre pirate avec un éclat de rire avant de continuer à danser avec ce dernier les mains entrelacés, se balançant de droite à gauche. OK absence de honte s'était fait, impossibilité de s'arrêter de danser aussi elle devait donc avoir bu trois verres. Bien, il pouvait encore gérer du moment qu'elle ne retirait pas ses vêtements. Mais quand même, c'était étrange de la voir comme ça. D'habitude elle était tellement calme et froide, il fallait bien le dire, même s'il sentait une certaine... Chaleur en elle, enfouie. Alors que là elle riait, dansait et sautait partout, il avait presque envie de la laisser s'amuser, il comprenait mieux pourquoi Isis aimait la voir ainsi. Malheureusement, la serveuse lui avait aussi bien dit de la gérer et elle la connaissait mieux que lui alors il valait mieux l'écouter.

- Hé soit un ange et donne moi ça toi !

C'était la voix de Kaya qui avait dit ça mais ça ne pouvait pas être elle. Il la connaissait depuis peu mais savait très bien que ce n'étais pas du tout son style de parler comme ceci. Au moment précis où la femme aux yeux de topaze verte portait à ses lèvres un verre de liqueur ambre il se remit de son choc. Du bourbon ! Pas question ! Ça allait être plus qu'un striptease intégrale qu'elle allait faire si jamais il la laissait boire ça. Il arriva juste à temps et lui arracha la chope des mains.

- Hé ! C'était à moi sa ! T'en veux tu vas t'en chercher !

- Désoler ! Fin du show ! On y va !

- Non ! C'est toi qui m'a dit de me détendre !

Elle essaya de le pousser avec le bout de son doigt mais visa à côté. Elle était définitivement saoule. Si jamais quelqu'un en doutait encore.

- Non, c'était Charlie et je suis à côté.

- Peu importe ! Elle fit un mouvement brusque, manquant de tomber. Je veux pas m'arrêter je me déteeeeeeeeeend.

- Tu ne te détends pas, tu fais n'importe quoi.

- Où est la différence ? De toute façon tu peux pas me forcer sale méchant !

La femme ou plutôt l'enfant, il n'était pas certain, lui tira la langue avant de partir en courant un peu déséquilibré. Elle était drôlement rapide dis donc et réussissait bien à se faufiler ! Il soupira en posant la main sur son front. Il avait vraiment besoin d'aide. Il vit une tignasse blonde passer. Peu importait à qui elle appartenait, Isis ou Charlie, en tout cas elle allait l'aider !

Il attrapa enfin la femme qui se trouvait être sa nakama, il allait lui faire savoir sa façon de penser.

- Toi. M'aider. Kaya. Maintenant.

- Ah on parle comme des robots ? ! ! Moi. Charlie. Moi. Aimer. Bonbons.

- Arrête ça !

Il lui enleva la sucette qu'elle avait dans la bouche et la jeta au sol.

- Hé !

- Trouve Kaya et attrape-la, de gré ou de force mais ne la blesse pas appelle moi sur mon den-den mushi quand tu l'auras. Compris?

- Get it patron !

- Je t'appellerai si je la trouve avant, allons-y !

Ils se séparèrent partant à la recherche de la jeune femme. C'était vraiment la dernière fois que Kaya boirait de l'alcool en sa présence. La dernière !

Au même-moment une femme à la peau tannée allait voir une fille blonde, elle voulait lui parler.

- Isis !

- Kaya ? Regarde dans quel état tu es.

- Je ne me suis jamais autant amusée !

- On en reparlera demain matin, d'accord.

- Dis, allons crever les pneus de cet imbécile !

- Qui ? Koichi ?

- Ouais ! En fait j'ai une meilleure idée on va y foutre le feu à sa caisse !

- Mais t'es malade ? ! Hors de question !

- Personne ne fait pleurer ma meilleure amie !

Elle attrapa une bouteille de rhum sur le comptoir.

- Kaya dépose ça tout de suite.

- Et je sais où il gare sa voiture !

Et elle parti en courant. C'était pas possible ça ! La serveuse grimaça et alla chercher Ace, en espérant qu'il était meilleur pour empêcher une femme saoule de carboniser une voiture que de garder sous contrôle cette même-personne.

Ace était toujours en train de chercher Kaya dans la foule d'hommes, comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait réussir à se cacher ici ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle passait inaperçue !

- Ace !

Il se retourna, Isis venait vers lui le visage paniqué.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? !

- Kaya va brûler une voiture !

- Quoi ? ! Mais pourquoi ? !

- Trop long à expliquer ! Suis-moi, il faut l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

Elle attrapa le fils du roi des pirates par le bras et le tira à sa suite en courant, il prit son den-den mushi et tapa le numéro de sa lieutenante.

- Moshi moshi ?

- Charlie tu l'as ?

- Non elle... Hé arrête-toi !

Il entendit une voix crier et des bruits de course.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? !

- Je viens de la voir ! Elle tient un bidon d'essence et une bouteille de rhum dans la main. Merde, mais c'est qu'elle court vite ! STOP !

- Où est-ce que tu es ?

- Vers les collines, viens vite !

- On arrive t'inquiète pas !

Il raccrocha et accéléra même si sa cadence restait relativement lente dû au fait qu'il courrait avec Isis.

Ils finirent par arriver à l'endroit convenu, Charlie et Kaya étaient effectivement présentes à côté d'une belle voiture visiblement flambant neuve rouge. La femme qu'ils essayaient d'attraper (en vain si vous voulez mon avis) venait de jeter le bidon au sol et avalait une rasade de la bouteille qu'elle avait dans la main.

- Où est-ce que tu as trouvé le bidon ? ! cria la compagne de course du brun.

- Je ne sais pas. répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Il était dans la rue.

- J'y crois pas...

- Maintenant, c'est l'heure du feu de camp !

Elle tâta ses poches en regardant autour d'elle.

- J'ai pas de briquet.

- Ouf ! Allons-y tu rentres à la maison !

- Vous avez pas chaud ? Moi si, ces vêtements sont tellement gênants.

- Elle est arrivée au dernier stade génial. Je suis sûre qu'elle peut aller encore plus loin mais j'ai peur de savoir jusqu'où. Enfin ! Au moins sa voiture chérie elle est bien foutue à cet...

Isis se stoppa dans sa phrase (ou plutôt son insulte) quand Kaya retira le haut de son kimono. On pouvait désormais voir sa poitrine qui était plus petite que grosse mais loin d'être insuffisante dans son soutien-gorge turquoise, en dessous elle avait un long bandage pour une blessure qui semblait ressente, l'expérience de pirate de l'homme le lui disait, d'ailleurs ses hormones aussi lui en disait des choses...

- Ah c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça ! Mais faut que je continue.

Elle fit signe de retirer la lingerie couvrant ses seins, non là fallait vraiment que quelqu'un l'arrête. Charlie passa rapidement derrière elle et lui bloqua les bras.

- Lâche-moi...

Elle tenta vaguement de se débattre en bougeant lentement les bras et les jambes ses yeux étaient à demi-clos et son corps s'affaissait vers le sol.

- J'en connais une qui va bientôt s'évanouir, je vais la ramener merci pour votre aide.

- De rien.

- Ça nous a fait plaisir. rajouta la blonde.

Non. Pas du tout. La serveuse se baissa pour soulever sa meilleure amie quand son escargophone vibra, elle décrocha et on entendit beaucoup de cris.

- Papa ? !... Je devais chercher Kaya... Oui mais elle avait un peu forcé sur l'alcool... Ce n'est pas son peti... Papa arrête de crier !... OK c'est bon j'arrive... Oui oui je suis là dans cinq minutes calme toi !

Et Akihide-san lui raccrocha au nez.

- Bon, moi je ne peux pas la raccompagner je dois revenir au restaurant. Il restait plus que papa pour faire les commandes et il est furieux. Je vous laisse la ramener chez elle !

- Quoi ? Mais on ne sait même pas où elle habite !

- Vous voyez sur le port, il y a un grand hangar.

- Oui je vois où c'est.

C'est là où travaille Etsuo Ikeda.

- Juste en face il y a une petite maison avec des briques violettes, c'est là on ne peut pas la manquer, salut !

Sur ces mots elle prit congé de nos deux amis pirates pour retourner au restaurant.

- Bon tu me donnes un coup de...

Charlie était partie. Pourquoi n'était-il pas étonné ?

Il soupira et posa les yeux sur la jeune femme à ses pieds, elle était roulée en boule et marmonnait des mots comme « danser » , « courir » et « tarte aux mûres ». Logique et tout à fait sensé.

Il lâcha un soupir pour la énième fois de la soirée et s'accroupit pour tenter de remettre la fille à moitié nue debout, elle le repoussa en lui criant que les lionnes étaient indomptables. Normal.

- Kaya...

- Non c'est Daphné la lionne.

Que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide.

- D'accord Daphné la lionne, tu veux bien te lever s'il te plaît.

- Non, je veux rester là pour toujours.

Après que Ace est bataillé pour lui faire remettre son haut de kimono qui restait ouvert, la ficelle le maintenant étant perdue et avec le visage rouge vu que c'est lui qui avait dû l'habiller. La fille, couchée sur le dos, jouait avec les cordelettes qui pendaient de son chapeau de cow-boy rouge.

- Miaou.

OK, il en avait assez. Il la souleva et la jeta comme un sac de patates, sans aucun ménagement, sur son épaule. La seconde d'étonnement passée elle se mit à gigoter dans tous les sens en lui donnant des coups de poings dans le dos et des coups de pieds dans le torse. Elle n'était pas très forte nota le pirate, c'était à peine s'il sentait qu'elle le « frappait ». Si on pouvait dire ça.

- Repose-moi !

- Hors de question, Daphné la lionne elle rentre au zoo.

- Nooooon ! Les lionnes sont indomptables !

Mais, c'est quoi cette discussion ? ! Il était vraiment fatigué. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui avait payé ce fichu verre de sake ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête ? ! Et comment quelqu'un pouvait finir dans un état pareil tout ça à cause d'un peu d'alcool ? !

Après une longue marche rythmée par les plaintes et les divagations de Kaya ils finirent par arriver devant la maison aux briques violettes.

- Kaya ?

…

- Daphné ?

- Quoi ?

- Où sont tes clés ?

- Repose-moi et je te le dis. J'ai mal à la tête à force de l'avoir en bas.

- OK, mais ne me fait pas de coups fourrés.

- Oui oui !

Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et la posa au sol, elle faillit tomber mais il la rattrapa.

- Alors ?

- Elles sont là.

Kaya désigna sa poitrine.

- Donne-les moi.

- Non ! Si tu les veux va falloir les prendre toi-même !

- Tu m'avais dit « _pas de coups fourrés_ » !

- Tu as dit « _ne me fait pas_ » donc au présent, alors, techniquement je ne t'ai pas fait de coups fourrés vu que je l'avais déjà fait.

- Pour une fille bourrée tu es très technique.

- Si tu veux les clés, va falloir les chercher dans mon soutien-gorge.

Il grimaça.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça.

Pour plusieurs raisons d'ailleurs.

La première que ce n'était pas son genre de profiter d'une femme complètement saoule et la deuxième qu'il ressentait le pressentiment que si jamais il le faisait beaucoup de problèmes lui tomberait dessus. Même si c'était elle qui avait demandé.

- Ah je le savais ! Bon je retourne au bar, ciao !

Elle fit un vague signe de la main et parti en titubant. Je crois qu'elle ne se rend pas compte à qui elle à affaires, à peine Kaya avait-elle fait deux pas qu'elle se retrouva dans la même position qu'il y a quelques minutes, et avec encore moins de ménagement. Elle allait avoir un bleu demain.

- Aïe ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? !

- Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir me passer tes clés ?

- Tu peux toujours rêver !

- OK alors tu vas venir chez moi.

COUPER !

Et voilà ! En espérant que ça vous aura plu.

On se revoit au chapitre 8.


	8. Chapter 8: J'ai mal à la tête

Here we go again ! Cette fois avec le chapitre 8 !

J'ai eue l'idée de peut-être faire des OS, des histoires hors-sujet avec la fanfiction mais avec mes OC et les autres qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Je me disais aussi que je pourrais faire une sorte de boîte à questions sous forme d'interview où vous poseriez toutes les questions que vous voudriez et les personnages répondraient. Mais pour ça j'aurais besoin de beaucoup de questions, ça pourrait concerner tout les protagonistes de One Piece même si je préférais que ça concerne la team Barbe Blanche. Dites moi si ça vous plairait. Bon je vous laisse lire !

Disclaimer: One Piece ne m'appartient pas (hé oui !)

- Chapitre 8 -

**_J'ai une gueule de bois qui intéresserait un sculpteur._ -_Frédéric Dard_**

**PDV EXTERNE**

Kaya s'écroula sur le lit de Ace, jetée par ce dernier.

- Je veux pas rester ici !

- Tu peux toujours me passer les clés.

- Jamais.

Qu'elle soit saoule ou non ne changeait rien à sa fierté.

- Alors tu vas rester ici. Bois ça.

- C'est quoi ?

- Du café.

- J'aime pas le café. Je bois du thé.

- Pas maintenant. Bois.

Elle soupira et porta la tasse fumante à ses lèvres, à peine le liquide eu contact avec sa langue que la brune grimaça.

- C'est amer ! T'as pas mis de sucre ? !

- Non, je veux que tu dessaoule vite.

- T'es qu'un méchant !

Elle déposa la boisson sur la table de chevet et mit sa tête dans un oreiller. Ace secoua la tête se demandant ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça.

- Bon tu restes ici je vais chercher un matelas.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, il sortit de la chambre la laissant seule. En entendant la porte se fermer, Kaya releva la tête en regardant autour d'elle. La pièce était belle, elle était peinte en rouge sang avec d'épais rideaux bordeaux bordant une grande fenêtre. Dans les coins il y avait des reliures dorés et la couverture du lit sur laquelle elle était, était douce mais ne devait pas tenir très chaud. La femme se redressa et ouvrit le placard du pirate il n'y avait pas beaucoup de vêtements, surtout qui variait selon les températures. Elle trouva une chemise blanche, elle sourit puis retira tous ses vêtements et son soutien-gorge (beaucoup plus confortable de dormir sans), elle enfila ensuite la camisole. C'était confortable ! Elle ramassa son kimono, ouvrit le hublot de la chambre et jeta sa tenue de combat dans la mer. Voilà ! Comme ça il ne pourra pas la forcer à retirer la chemise. A moins qu'il ne préfère qu'elle dorme en culotte, ce qui franchement ne la dérangerait pas à ce moment. Les jambes nues, elle se déplaça jusque sur le lit et s'y endormit. Elle était tellement fatiguée.

Quand Ace revint, il trouva Kaya allongée sur le lit en dormant. Il rêvait ou c'était sa chemise qu'elle portait ? Elle lui arrivait mi-cuisse. Il fronça les sourcils où était son kimono ? Le pirate soupira, il était vraiment fatigué là; il lui demanderai demain matin quand elle serait revenue à son état normal. Le brun jeta le matelas au sol et retira son pantalon se retrouvant en caleçon quand il senti un picotement dans son cerveau, oh non pas encore. Avant de pouvoir dire un seul mot il s'écroula sur le lit, endormi...

**LE LENDEMAIN**

**PDV KAYA**

Hum, qu'est-ce que j'ai mal au crâne.

Je me retournais pour me coucher sur le dos, posant mon bras sur mon front et étirant l'autre, attend c'était quoi ça ? C'était vraiment chaud et super dur. J'ouvris précipitamment les yeux mais les refermai aussitôt, quelle lumière ! Je n'avais pas baissé les volets en rentrant ? Je me mis sur le côté et relevait lentement mes paupières.

Oh non...

Oh non ce n'est pas possible !

Je plaquais violemment mes mains contre mon visage, OK respirons. C'est une hallucination il n'y a pas Ace dans mon lit. Oui c'est juste les derniers restes de l'alcool. Je rouvris les yeux. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Retenant un cri, je me projetais en arrière et tombait au sol avec grand fracas, il ne scia même pas. Aïe ma cheville ! Merde, merde, merde j'en ai marre pourquoi est-ce que ça arrive qu'à moi ce genre de trucs ! Je me massais la jambe, va falloir qu'il parte de... Attend mais je suis pas chez moi là ? Je regardais autour de moi, complètement désemparée, c'est quoi ce délire ? Je me releva et regarda par la fenêtre, j'étais sur un bateau. Tout à fait normale !

Allez Kaya reprends-toi ! Je me mordillais férocement la lèvre inférieure en me passant la main sur le visage, relevant les nombreuses mèches qui m'étaient tombés sur la face au passage, il fallait que je fasses quelque chose. Après avoir passée plusieurs secondes dans cette position, je pris enfin une décision.

Il fallait que je me tire d'ici !

Avant de pouvoir changer d'avis, je ramassa mes chaussures quand je repéra ma brassière sur le sol en face de l'armoire. Pourquoi est-ce que c'était là ? Je posais mes mains sur ma poitrine, oui c'était bien le mien (je ne sais d'ailleurs pas si je suis soulagée) puis me tournais vers Ace toujours endormi, je rêve ou il est en caleçon ? Attendez ! Caleçon ? Ça veut dire que...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

J'ai pas ?!... On a pas ?!...

C'était certain, il fallait vraiment que je partes, et vite !

Où était mon kimono ? Où est-ce qu'il est bon sang ?! J'avais beau chercher partout il n'était nulle part, je m'approchais du hublot.

Génial ! Ma maison est juste en face ! Je peux sortir comme ça et si je cours personne ne me verra. Enfin, presque personne. Peut-être quelques pêcheurs, mais si je ne partais pas maintenant ce serait beaucoup plus ! C'était encore le matin mais, plus pour très longtemps. En plus Ace m'a dit qu'il était seul sur le bateau avec sa lieutenante, Charlie alors je m'en sortirais. Il y a peu de chance que je la croise (elle avait pas mal bu elle aussi) et puis même si c'était le cas c'est une femme alors...

J'entendis mon... Euh... Ace bouger, il n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Cela m'empressa de sortir en courant (juste un peu) de la chambre. Une fois que je fus dans le couloir je soupirais, les yeux clos, collée contre la porte. Ah la la je n'en reviens pas d'avoir c... Ah je n'arrive même pas à le dire ! Ce n'est pas qu'il est laid, non, loin de là, c'est juste que... Je ne fais jamais des trucs comme ça moi ! Je gémis en tapant du pied sur le sol, bon. Il allait falloir que je me fasse discrète ces prochaines semaines vu qu'il serait dans les parages. Je pourrais échanger mes vacances avec Stacy et me cloîtrer chez moi ? C'est une bonne idée non ? En tout cas meilleur que de rester ici. Je soupirais en ouvrant les yeux commençant à partir mais m'arrêta en plein action.

OK, il allait falloir que je sois plus attentive quand on me fixe parce que là j'ai vraiment un problème.

Il y avait pas mal d'hommes dans le couloir, ils me lançaient tous des petits regards significatifs ou amusés. C'était VRAIMENT gênant. Quelqu'un veut échanger de vie avec moi ?

- Ce... C'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez. On a rien fait.

- Bien sûr. dit un homme portant des caisses en passant.

Toujours personne ?

- C'est la vérité !

Dernière offre ?

En y regardant de plus près, je ne devais pas être très convaincante. J'avais les cheveux complètement débraillés, ma ou plutôt la chemise de Ace était mal boutonnées, je tenais un soutien-gorge dans ma main et une paire de chaussures. En plus c'était clair que je m'enfuyais comme une voleuse.

- On te croit.

Ils ne me croient pas.

De toute façon même moi je ne me crois pas alors...

D'ailleurs les pirates étaient de plus en plus présent, il fallait que la chambre de Ace soit dans le couloir principal ! Quelle chance j'avais ! En plus j'en soupçonnais certain d'en avoir appelés d'autres je ne pouvais pas rester là.

Je posais la main sur la poignée derrière moi.

- Je vais y aller...

- Non on veut des dét...

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir je claquais la porte derrière moi, j'entendais déjà un tas de rire à l'extérieur. Bande de sadiques... Leur truc c'est de harceler une pauvre fille comme moi, je me laissais glisser le long de la porte misérablement. Maintenant il allait falloir que je réveille Ace.

Je suis autorisée à fondre en larmes ? Non ? D'accord.

Rampant à quatre pattes je m'assis en tailleurs sur le lit en remettant une mèche derrière mon oreille. Bon bah quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller ! Je posais ma main sur son épaule et le secouait.

- Ace ! Ace !

Il commença à gigoter en essayant de me repousser, c'est mal me connaître chéri, euh... Je veux dire Ace.

Je vais y arriver.

- Réveille-toi !

- Hum... Quoi ?

- Ouvre les yeux.

Il fini par s'exécuter, me regardant fébrilement. Il n'avait pas l'air vraiment gêné jusqu'à ce qu'il voit ma tenue. J'aplatis la paume de ma main entre mes jambes, cachant le dernier sous-vêtement qu'il me restait en rougissant. Il avait peut-être vu en-dessous une fois ce n'était pas une raison pour recommencer.

- Bon, tu vas m'écouter. Ce qu'on a fait là, c'était pas bien d'accord. C'est arrivé une seule fois et ça ne se reproduira pas !

- Quoi ?

Il se redressa à demi, l'air complètement perdu en se passant la main sur les yeux.

- Tais-toi et laisse-moi finir !

- Kaya...

- Je te préviens ce n'est pas du tout mon genre de coucher avec un garçon que je connais depuis seulement trois jours mais...

- Kaya ! KAYA !

- Quoi ?

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, on a pas couché ensemble.

- On a pas ?

- Non. Je suis allé chercher un matelas et quand je suis revenu tu étais habillé comme ça et tu étais déjà endormi. D'ailleurs tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi tu portes une de mes chemises ?

- Tu m'en demande trop Portgas, je ne me souviens de rien du tout. Mais toi dis moi plutôt ! Pourquoi t'as dormi sur le lit si tu étais allé chercher un matelas ?

- Crise de narcolepsie. Je me suis écroulé comme une souche.

C'était juste un gros tas de malentendus ! Je soupirais en faisant la moue ennuyé, mais maintenant tout le monde pensait qu'on avaient fait des choses... Pas très catholiques ensemble.

- Boude pas ! Si tu veux vraiment coucher avec moi je veux bien m'arranger.

SBAF ! PAF !

Ace se massa les deux bosses fumantes qui venait d'élire domicile sur son crâne grâce à moi-même.

- Je voulais juste détendre l'atmosphère !

- SI C'EST POUR FAIRE DES BLAGUES COMME CA LA PROCHAINE FOIS ABSTIENS-TOI !

Baka...

- Tss, tu saurais pas où est passé mon kimono ?

- Je suis parti tu le portais quand je suis revenu il n'était plus sur toi.

Je soupirais encore une nouvelle fois. De toute façon la moitié de l'équipage m'a vu presque nue, on ne va pas faire de jaloux en privant l'autre moitié !

- Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai vraiment besoin d'un café là. J'ai un de ces mal de crâne !

- Je croyais que tu ne buvais que du thé ? dit-il en se relevant.

- D'où est-ce que tu sors sa ? Je déteste le thé.

- Oui ! Suis-je bête.

Il y avait du cynisme là non ?

- Allons-y, c'est tout ce que je veux.

Je me grattais l'arrière de la tête, le sentant juste derrière moi, je me retournais et le regardait de haut en bas.

- Un problème ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Tu comptes sortir comme ça ?

- Bah oui.

Il était toujours en caleçon mais j'imagine que ça ne dérange personne. Enfin, il est totalement inutile d'essayer de chercher une seule once de logique quand on parle avec Ace aux poings ardents. Il y eut un petit sourire sur mes lèvres.

- Pourquoi tu souris ?

- J'en ai aucune idée.

Le pire c'est que c'était vrai, il sourit lui aussi à son tour puis m'ouvrit la porte.

**PDV EXTERNE**

Pendant ce temps. Tous les pirates de la seconde division de Barbe Blanche s'étaient retrouvés dans la salle à manger.

Il n'y avait pas de cuisinier attitré ce qui faisait qu'ils mangeaient surtout des plats rapides et faciles à préparer. Rien de très varié non plus, d'ailleurs ils étaient en pleine recherche de quelqu'un pour régler ce problème.

Charlie était au comptoir, mangeant une tablette de chocolat. Elle suivait avec amusement une histoire drôle que racontait l'un de ses nakamas quand Outlaw et son jumeau s'approchèrent d'elle en riant.

- Gaby tu ne croiras jamais ce qu'on a vu !

- Quoi ?

Vous devez vous demander pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se faisait appeler Gaby et non Charlie ?

Tout ça c'était à cause d'une erreur commise par la marine. L'officier qui devait l'espionner avait entendu « Charlie » à la place de « Gaby » et elle s'était retrouvée avec comme nom sur sa prime « Charlie corps d'acier », bien sûre elle se voyait mal se pointer à un quartier général de la marine en exigeant qu'on corrige l'erreur alors la blonde avait laissé tomber, ce n'était pas très important de toute façon, et puis comme ça si jamais elle souhaitait se retirer du monde de la piraterie (elle en doutait fortement) elle pourrait utiliser son véritable prénom.

- Ace n'est pas rentré seul hier soir.

- Ah bon ?

Cela étonna la lieutenante, ce n'était pas la première fois que son capitaine ramenait une fille sur le bateau, elle restait la plupart du temps seulement pour le « petit-déjeuner » si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça et disparaissait. Gaby n'était même pas certaine qu'il se souvenait de tous leurs prénoms mais ça ne la surprenait pas vraiment, après tout c'était un pirate pas un enfant de chœur. Les femmes et l'argent facile étaient ce qui avait attirés bon nombres d'hommes en mer même si elle savait que ce n'était pas le but premier de son ami.

- Ça faisait pas mal de temps depuis la dernière, mais cette fois la fille qu'il a ramenée était vraiment canon.

- Ouais ! J'avais réussi à danser avec elle mais Ace m'a coupé. Répondit Outlaw, dépité.

- Dommage ! Se moqua son frère.

- La ferme Vin !

- A quoi est-ce qu'elle ressemblait ?

Si elle était aussi jolie que ça elle voulait savoir !

- J'étais tout devant quand elle est sortie de la chambre.

- J'aurais bien voulu être à la place du capitaine.

- Comme tous gars sensés.

Ils explosèrent de rire.

- Arrêtez de parler comme ça.

- Désolé Gab' ! Dirent-ils tout les deux.

- Maintenant répondez à ma question !

- Bah elle était grande, avec une de ses paires de jambes ! Interminables !

- Faut dire qu'elles étaient pas vraiment couvertes.

- C'est le cas de le dire, hé hé. Il vit le regard de sa supérieure hiérarchique et se racla la gorge. Hum, de long cheveux noirs ondulés, de grands yeux verts et une poitrine plutôt décevante, trop petite.

- Ouais mais elle se rattrape sur le derrière !

Ils rirent encore pendant que Gaby secouait la tête, ils représentaient bien la gente masculine ces deux-là...

Mais la description lui disait quelques choses...

- Que dire d'autres...

- Sa peau !

- Ah ouais ! Elle était...

- Sombre ? La coupa Gaby.

- Ouais ! Tu la connais ?

- Oh oui...

La femme se détourna des deux officiers, elle n'aurait jamais pensée que Kaya était le genre de filles qui couchait facilement mais il fallait dire qu'elle ne la connaissait que depuis quelques heures, qu'est-ce qu'elle en savait ?

Mais de la part de Ace ça la décevait, il ne profitait pas des filles totalement saoule même quand c'était **elles** qui s'approchaient de lui. C'était très étrange. Non ! Elle connaissait son nakama, jamais il ne ferait ça.

- Ils n'ont rien fais.

- Quoi ?

- Je connais Ace. Ils n'ont rien fais.

Les autres pirates qui s'étaient rapprochés pour entendre la description de Vin de la « conquête » de leur capitaine se mirent à chuchoter.

- Sur ce coup-là Gab' je ne te suis pas. Je l'ai bien vu et c'est pas aux cartes qu'ils ont joué.

- Plutôt aux docteurs.

Nouveaux rires.

- T'es prêt à parier ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je gagnes tu m'achètes 15 tablettes de chocolat.

- Et moi ?

- Ce que tu veux.

- Ce que je veux ?

- Ouep !

Elle mordit dans sa sucrerie, elle était certaine qu'elle avait raison alors elle n'avait pas peur de promettre de lui donner ce qu'il voudrait.

- D'accord !

Au moment où ils scellèrent leurs accord la porte s'ouvrit.

**PDV ACE **(ndla: le premier en 7 chapitres, j'espère qu'il vous plaira)

Avec Kaya sur mes talons, j'ouvrais la voie en direction de la salle à manger.

Elle m'avait forcé à me retourner pour qu'elle remette son soutien-gorge et reboutonne sa chemise correctement, je lui avais fait remarquer que ce n'était rien que je n'avais déjà vu mais elle n'avait pas apprécié la blague. Je me massais l'arrière de la tête. Ça avait valu le coup ! Voir la brune devenir toute rouge, balbutier des mots incompréhensibles puis finir par me frapper (bon cette partie l'était moins) était très amusant.

Je poussais les lourdes portes menant à l'endroit où étaient réunis tous mes nakamas, stoppant au passage les rires. J'avançai et sentit mon amie se rapprocher énormément de moi me faisant tourner la tête, elle avait le visage recouvert de sa chevelure noire cachant sa face que je pouvais déjà deviné cramoisie. Elle essayait de se cacher derrière moi vu qu'elle était plus petite mais ça n'empêchait pas les multiples regards de se poser sur elle. J'entendais des petits murmures de mes hommes tels que: « _Wouah c'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal !_ » , « _Il y est allé fort là le capitaine !_ » , « _Je crois que c'est sa meilleure prise !_ » et bien d'autres auquel je ne m'intéressa pas. A force j'avais pris l'habitude, arrivé au bar, je saluais Gaby. Kaya en fit de même en s'asseyant la tête basse. J'avais vraiment envie de rire mais il y avait de grandes chances que je me prenne un coup sur la tête, j'en avais eu assez aujourd'hui.

- Capitaine !

Je me tournais, Alan un gamin de huit ans, s'inclina respectueusement devant moi en tenant un plateau avec deux cafés.

- Je les ai fais pour vous et votre amie.

Je soupirais, combien de fois est-ce que je lui avais dit de me tutoyer et de m'appeler Ace ? Capitaine je pouvais gérer mais le vouvoiement non !

- Dit « tu » je suis pas assez vieux pour ça.

- Oui monsieur !

Je laisse tomber. Il me fit un grand sourire avant de me donner une tasse puis à Kaya. Elle releva la tête et le regarda avec de grands yeux.

- Tout va bien ? Lui demandais-je.

Elle attrapa violemment Alan par le cou et le colla contre sa poitrine, la bouche de tout le monde tomba au sol tandis qu'elle le balotait de droite à gauche.

- Oh t'es trop chou !

Ses joues se rosèrent mais cette fois pas à cause de la gêne. Après quelques secondes, elle reprit ses esprits et relâcha le garçon de cabine, un peu sonné qui rougit à son tour en bégayant.

- Je... Euh... Je suis sincèrement désolée. Quand je vois des choses mignonnes j'ai du mal à me contrôler.

Quelqu'un cria « _Moi je suis mignon ! _». Elle attrapa la tasse emplie du liquide énergisant et l'avala rapidement.

- Merci...

- Alan !

- Alan.

Elle lui sourit gentiment. « _KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !_ », d'accord elle était mignonne mais il fallait vraiment que les gars se calment. Ils devenaient bizarres. D'ailleurs, elle regardait autour d'elle les sourcils froncés puis me fixa totalement perdue.

- N'essaye pas de comprendre.

Elle entrouvrit la bouche mais se fit couper la parole par Vin.

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?

Ma nouvelle amie me lança un regard désespéré, elle me faisait de la peine la pauvre.

- Rien. Dis-je en buvant nonchalamment.

- Allez tout le monde le sait !

- C'est la vérité ! cria-t-elle.

- Personne ne te croit.

Kaya regarda ailleurs, dire qu'elle était gênée à ce moment était un euphémisme.

- Si je te dit qu'il ne s'est rien passé c'est que c'est vrai non ?

- Je n'en crois pas un mot.

Je déposa ma tasse sur le comptoir et le regarda.

- Est-ce que tu l'as bien regardé ?

- Ça ouais !

Il y eut un hoquet d'indignation suivi du froissement d'un vêtement.

- Vu à quoi elle ressemble, ce serait plus logique que je me vante d'avoir fait quoi que ce soit avec elle.

Silence.

Kaya releva la tête vers moi, son visage ayant atteint une teinte de rouge encore plus élevée qu'il y a plusieurs secondes. Elle me lançait un regard noir, ses pupilles s'étaient même réduites en deux fentes noires. C'était flippant mais hilarant ! Dans ses yeux je décelais de l'énervement, de l'agacement mais elle était tout de même un peu flattée. Je ne pus retenir mon sourire qui apparut, exaspérant encore plus la jeune femme qui devait imaginer diverses façons de me tuer toute plus horribles les unes que les autres. Le regard de Vin glissa lentement sur le corps de Kaya, s'arrêtant plus longuement aux endroits stratégiques (pas besoin de vous citer lesquels), mon amie bouillonnait de rage, je pouvais le sentir.

- Tu dois avoir raison. Il s'abaissa. Ça te dirait de venir avec moi dans ma chambre alors ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, elle fronça les sourcils puis lui colla une gifle monumentale, c'était plus fort que ce à quoi je m'attendais mais tout de même pas assez pour faire « mal » à Vin.

- Je m'en vais !

Elle sauta de la chaise de bar, repoussa dignement ses cheveux révélant ainsi son visage et partit à grandes enjambées de la salle à manger. Elle claqua violemment la porte derrière elle en sortant. J'y étais peut-être allé un peu fort cette fois-ci, mais elle est bizarre aussi ! Les filles aiment qu'on leurs fasse des compliments non ? Et c'était ce que j'avais fait ? Aaah Kaya est vraiment différentes des femmes que j'ai rencontrés. Je fini par me tourner vers Vin en secouant la tête.

- Sérieusement ?

- Je rigolais ! Quoi que si elle avait dit oui...

Je soupirai en me levant et parti en hélant la serveuse. Je voulais juste la taquiner moi pas la vexer ! Lui courant après je fini par la voir descendre les escaliers pour atteindre le pont principal.

- Kaya !

Elle daigna à peine tourner la tête pour me jeter un sale regard et continua son chemin, je la rattrapa enfin alors qu'elle se tenait au milieu de la plate-forme en bois en regardant autour d'elle.

- Comment je fais pour partir d'ici !

- Excuse-moi pour Vin, il fait des blagues plutôt déplacés.

- Oh c'est pas le seul son capitaine et sa lieutenante aussi, ça doit être un critère de recrutement !

OK. Celle-là je l'avais cherché.

- Je rigolais.

- Regarde-moi. Elle pointa son visage avec son doigt. Je suis morte de rire.

Elle se retourna et avança vers l'avant s'accoudant aux barrières, la brune baissa sa tête et se tendit brusquement.

- Kaya ?

Elle ne me répondit pas.

- Tout va bien ?

- N... Non.

Ses jambes se mirent à trembler et elle s'écroula au sol, j'accourrais auprès d'elle. Sa respiration était hachée et ses yeux grands ouverts. Elle se tenait tellement fort aux barres que ses jointures étaient toutes blanches, ce qui était encore plus choquant vu la couleur de sa peau.

- Qu'es-ce qu'il t'arrive ? !

Elle fermait les yeux fortement en essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

- Rien...

- Te fiche pas de moi ! On est amis non ? !

Kaya releva la tête vers moi puis fini par me répondre.

- Oui... J'ai... J'ai le vertige.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Vas-y rigole.

- Fallait le dire plus tôt ! Je t'aurais fait sortir autrement.

- Tu ne te moque pas ?

- Pourquoi je rigolerais ?

Je me relevai en haussant les épaules et jetai un œil à la distance. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle était si effrayée de la hauteur mais si ça l'a mettait dans un état pareil ça n'avait rien d'amusant.

- Je vais te faire descendre.

- Je peux pas bouger...

- Vraiment ?

- Je suis totalement paralysée. Je suis désolée...

- Pas la peine de t'excuser, allez viens.

Je détachais avec un peu de mal ses doigts des barreaux, des copeaux de bois échouèrent au sol. Je remarquais aussi que ses ongles s'étaient tordues ou étaient cassés. Il allait falloir qu'elle coupe. Elle passa son bras autour de mon cou et je posais ma main sur sa taille pour l'aider à se relever; au bout de quelques mètres elle se détacha.

- Ça va aller. Merci...

- De rien ! Mais maintenant que je t'ai sauvé la vie tu ne dois plus être vexée !

- Quoi ? ! Déjà tu ne m'as pas « vraiment » sauvé la vie, en plus. Elle baissa d'un ton. Je n'étais pas vexée.

- Bien sur.

- La ferme.

COUPER !

Voilà pour le chapitre 8 !

Pas encore d'action, mais l'intrigue sera certainement posée dans le chapitre 9 et commencera dans le 10.

Si vous avez des questions, laissez-les sinon une review est toujours la bienvenue.

PS: Désolé pour le retard, vacances oblige.


	9. Chapter 9: Tu vas rire

Me revoilà avec le chapitre 9 ! Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer: One Piece n'est pas à moi.

- Chapitre 9 -

_**« L'ironie et l'intelligence sont sœurs de sang.» Jean-Paul Richter.**_

**PDV KAYA**

Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes. Pas du tout même.

Pardonner aussi facilement, surtout quand on m'énervait au point que des obscénités sortent de ma bouche sortait vraiment de mes habitudes.

Habituellement, j'aurais accepté les excuses mais n'aurais certainement pas oublié ! Je n'aurais plus adressé la parole à Ace jusqu'à ce qu'il parte alors que là c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je parlais et souriais sans même m'en rendre compte. Comment est-ce que Ace faisait pour mettre les gens à l'aise et de bonne humeur ? C'est dingue ça !

Pfft, quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?

Depuis que j'étais montée sur le pont j'avais des vertiges et était étrangement très fatiguée, je pensais que c'était à cause de ma peur du vide mais même maintenant que j'étais dans les entrailles du bateau ça ne s'était pas arrangé, ça avait même empiré. Je me passais la main sur le front éloignant au passage de nombreuses mèches tombées sur mon visage, aargh je sue ! En plus j'ai mal au ventre ! Je posais ma paume sur mon estomac et sentis un liquide visqueux sur ma main. Qu'est-ce que... Je saigne ? !

Ace qui marchait devant moi n'avait rien remarqué de mon comportement étrange ni de mon subite silence, certainement parce qu'il essayait désespérément de se rappeler où était la sortie du bateau amarré (il n'avait visiblement pas l'habitude de sortir normalement). Que ça continue ainsi ! Je me suis déjà assez donnée en spectacle avec mon vertige pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche. Je continuais donc de marcher, mes vertiges devenant de plus en plus incontrôlables, je voyais double et je sentais mon cœur battre beaucoup trop vite pour ce qu'il pouvait se permettre . Il faut que je rentre prendre mes médicaments !

Mes jambes me lâchèrent momentanément me faisant me rattraper dans un gros « BOUM » au mur. Mon ami se retourna vers moi.

- Kaya ?

- O... Oui ?

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Rien, rien je ne regardais juste pas où je m'étais mes pieds.

Il fronça les sourcils, me regardant de haut en bas l'air pas franchement convaincu. Je n'étais pas du tout maladroite mais bon. D'ailleurs son regard bloqua sur la chemise. Je plaquais mes bras sur mon ventre, m'arrachant une grimace et un gémissement de douleur. Je n'avais pas remarqué que le vêtement était tâché de sang.

- Oh... Ah... Je comprends.

Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, gêné.

- C'est vrai ? demandai-je dubitative.

- C'est déjà arrivée à Charlie !

- Vraiment ?

- Ouais ! Tu peux pas le contrôler je ne t'en veux pas !

Hein ?

- Je suis pas sûre de comprendre...

- Les anglais ont débarqués quoi ! Mais la chemise je te l'offre !

OUHLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AA !

- OK je t'arrête tout de suite, j'ai pas mes règles.

Il frissonna au mot « règles », je roulais des yeux. Ah les hommes !

- Tu ne les as pas ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Sinon je n'aurais pas mis ta chemise ! Même saoule j'ai mes limites !

Il haussa un sourcil.

- Enfin... Presque.

De toute façon là n'était pas la question.

- Alors tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi ma chemise est pleine de sang ?

Euh...

- En fait si ! Les anglais se sont installés !

- Tu vas pas m'avoir deux fois ! Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Je soupirais. Son ton ne laissait place qu'à une explication sous peine de problèmes, et je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'avoir des embrouilles avec le capitaine d'un vaisseau pirate.

- Tu vas rire... En fait... Dis, tu voudrais manger au restaurant encore ?

- N'essaye pas de m'amadouer avec de la nourriture.

Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

- Bon. J'inspirais. Je crois que je fais une petite mais vraiment petite hémorragie.

Rire de ma part. Silence.

- Hé hé...

- T'es sérieuse là ?

- Oui.

Il grogna visiblement agacé et en colère. Bon bah je pourrais me vanter de m'être fait frapper par un rookie.

**PDV ACE**

Concrètement, elle se fiche de moi ?

Parce que pour oublier de se recoudre faut le faire !

Je lui lançais un regard lourd de sens qu'elle comprit immédiatement, elle se pinça les lèvres se créant un rictus désolé et me regarda maladroitement avec ses grands yeux verts qui me hurlaient « NE ME CRIE PAS DESSUS ! ». Je ne compte pas les écouter.

- Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu mourir dans ton sommeil Kaya ? !

- …

- Comment tu peux oublier une chose aussi importante ? ! T'es maso ? ! Les morts lentes et douloureuses c'est ton truc ? !

- Arrête de me disputer !

- Tu le mérite !

- La ferme !

- Non !

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et tourna vivement la tête, irritée. Je soupirai, elle m'énerve ! Je posai ma main sur son front histoire de voir si sa température n'était pas trop haute.

- T'es chaude.

Elle tourna vivement la tête, me lançant un regard dès plus noir. J'aurais certainement rit si elle ne me faisait pas aussi flippé à ce moment !

- Au sens propre !

Je méritais la suspicion. Je le reconnaît.

- Bon montre moi ça, que je vois l'ampleur de ta bêtise !

- T'approche pas de moi !

- Quoi ?

- Je ne vais pas te laisser me voir en sous-vêtements !

- Mais nous avons eus des rapports se...

Elle plaqua sa main sur ma bouche.

- Continue Ace et je te coupe les cordes vocales avec un couteau rouillé c'est compris ?

Je haussais rapidement la tête positivement. Oui, je suis plus fort qu'elle. Et oui elle me fait super peur.

- Sois pas bête Bouclettes faut que je vois les dégâts.

- Bouclettes ?

- Oui parce que y a pleins de boucles dans tes cheveux, j'adore !

Elle rougit férocement. Bah quoi ? J'ai rien dit. Elle rougit trop facilement cette fille, mais bizarrement cette fois elle ne me fit rien

- Oui... Bon... Euh... Merci ! Mais de toute manière t'es pirate pas médecin !

- Justement ! J'ai vu et eu un tas d'hémorragie ! Même plus qu'un urgentiste !

- Je m'en fiche ! Tu verras pas !

Elle me regarda ferme dans ses intentions et moi je vis la chemise s'obscurcir.

- La chemise devient plus rouge que blanche !

- Je m'en...

- Fiche je sais ! dis-je en la coupant. Mais moi aussi tu vois !

Je la plaqua doucement mais fermement contre le mur, je suis certain qu'elle tenta de m'en empêcher mais déjà qu'au meilleur de sa forme elle ne mène VRAIMENT pas large alors là... Je vous dit pas.

- OK OK ! Je vais le faire moi-même.

- D'accord, mais active !

Au bout de cinq minutes, Kaya tremblait tellement qu'elle avait été capable de retirer seulement un bouton. Un ! En cinq minutes ! Je poussais prestement ses mains.

- Bon laisse moi faire.

Elle claqua sa langue contre son palet.

Je détachais sa en fait non MA chemise et m'accroupis pour regarder rapidement la blessure. Elle s'est pas ratée ! Ça saignait beaucoup mais je voyais bien que ce n'était pas fait pour être mortel.

- C'est bon !

- Déjà ?

- T'aurais voulu que ça dure plus longtemps ? dis-je en haussant un sourcil subjectivement en souriant.

- T'es vraiment trop bête.

Je ris.

- En tout cas ça saigne beaucoup.

- Bravo Sherlock.

- Merci mémoire de poisson rouge.

- Tu sais quoi ? Va au Diable.

- Je n'ai pas envie de voir mon géniteur.

- Idiot.

Elle ne se rendait pas compte à quel point mes paroles étaient véridiques.

Il y eut soudainement du bruit, preuve que mes hommes avaient fini de prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Mince ! Je savais pas qu'on avaient pris autant de temps ! Je relevais la tête vers Kaya, elle avait du mal à garder ses yeux ouverts; elle en a plus pour longtemps.

- Les chambres ça existe !

- Prends des vidéos.

Wow. La classe.

Je me redressai et leurs ordonna à tous de s'en aller. La plupart s'exécutèrent prétextant vouloir nous laisser un peu « d'intimité ». Bien sûr les seuls restants furent Vin et Outlaw. Voyons.

- T'as proposé à la copine du patron de coucher avec toi. rigola Outlaw.

- Il peut partager ! répondit Vin.

- Il veut que je lui en colle une lui ? murmura Kaya.

Je pouffa, si jamais elle le fait je veux voir ça !

- Vu qu'ils sont là ils vont aider. Hé !

La brune plaqua à nouveau sa main sur ma bouche. Je lui lançais un lourd regard inquisiteur.

- Je passe déjà pour une fille facile en rajoute pas une couche !

- Mais...

- Je t'en prie Ace. Tais-toi.

Ses yeux joignirent la paroles, me suppliant de me taire. Comment elle faisait pour faire passer autant d'émotions avec seulement ses deux orbites ?

- Bien...

Elle soupira de soulagement posant sa tête contre mes pectoraux totalement essoufflée.

- Ça va ?

La jeune femme hésita puis secoua négativement la tête de droite à gauche.

- Je vais te faire sortir de là ne t'inquiète pas. dis-je d'un ton rassurant en posant la main sur sa tête.

Je la sentis légèrement se détendre.

- Mais colle toi à moi.

- Pourquoi ?

Elle releva la tête et me fixa, me faisant regarder ailleurs, gêné.

- C'est que... Hum, ils vont voir la chemise sinon.

- Ah oui mais je vais te salir.

- Rien à cirer ! Vite !

Elle s'exécuta m'entourant de ses bras, je sentis ma gêne augmenter. La chemise était fine et je sentais très bien son corps se serrer contre le mien, ses jambes douces nues caressaient les miennes tandis que sa tête reposait toujours sur mon torse.

- J'étais sûr que j'avais raison !

- T'es un vrai cachottier Ace ! rajouta le balafré.

- Ouais ouais. répondis-je, agacé et mal à l'aise. Vous pouvez partir maintenant ?

- On te gêne ?

- Elle a quoi là ?

Kaya se tendit. Je grognais pour la seconde fois. Il faut qu'ils oublient la tache ! J'ai plus le choix !

Je souleva la brune du sol lui provoquant un hoquet de stupeur, lui écarta les jambes et la colla contre le mur. Une main en dessous de son postérieur et l'autre à côté de sa tête. Le peu de sang qui lui restait se concentra dans sa face la rendant encore plus rouge que le vêtement qu'elle portait.

- La chemise et ton visage ça fait ton sur ton.

Elle ne releva même pas la provocation, trop choquée pour dire ne serait-ce qu'une parole.

- Bon, les gars vous dérangez.

- Je vois sa !

Outlaw sortit un mini appareil photo de sa poche et nous photographia, moi et mon amie qui me fixait toujours.

- C'est pour le mur de la honte !

Ah oui ce fichu mur...

- Vous pourriez partir maintenant ?

Je leurs lançai un faux regard suppliant en désignant (discrètement ?) Kaya de la tête, ils sourirent.

- Pourquoi ? Je suis bien là. rit Vin.

La tête de la fille aux yeux verts s'écrasa violemment sur mon cou, je grimaçai sur le coup de l'impact. Merde, je crois qu'elle vient de s'évanouir !

- Elle s'impatiente. Je vous le revaudrai.

- Allez viens Vin laissons-le. dit le balafré en riant.

- Ok mais je veux, non **j'exige** des détails !

Et sur ces mots, ils s'en allèrent. Je soupirai de soulagement et jetais un œil à l'agonisante, tout ce que je pouvais voir c'était sa tignasse noire, son visage étant enfouie dans mon cou. Je sentais son souffle chaud sur ma peau suivi de longues secondes de froid. Il fallait vraiment que je lui trouve un médecin !

Je posais ma seconde main sur sa cuisse libre et parti en courant. Ma bonne étoile dû être de mon côté car je trouva quelques secondes après la sortie. Mr. Ikeda travaillait comme à son habitude sur le bateau, le trou béant était toujours là mais il avait réparé les rouages intérieurs. Il se donnait vraiment du mal, je crois qu'il veut vraiment que l'on s'en aille...

- Hé !

- Bon... Qui est cette jeune fille ?

- Kaya, celle qui a mit du grabuge hier.

- Je la connais, une gentille fille. Elle va bien ?

- Non !

Je la couchais sur la table où il déposait ses outils, les retirant préalablement d'un coup de pied.

- Bon sang !

Il disparu 2/3 minutes dans sa maison à quelques mètre de l'atelier et revint une caissette dans les mains, il avait parfaitement compris ce qui arrivait à Kaya et était aller chercher du matériel. Quand on est un pirate (aussi aguerrie que lui surtout) on fini par avoir un peu de base de médecine. Il la recousu rapidement et lui mit un long bandage le temps que ça cicatrise.

- Ça va aller, elle n'aura même pas de cicatrice.

- Ouf ! Heureusement !

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait dans cet état ?

Je haussais les épaules.

- Elle a passé son examen final de sabreuse, un coup qu'elle a dû raté certainement.

- Hum.. Pourquoi était-elle avec toi ?

Je souris.

- Une LONGUE histoire.

- Qui implique qu'elle finisse en sous-vêtements ?

Je haussai un sourcil.

- Tu es jaloux ?

- Ne sois pas idiot. J'aime bien cette gamine alors fais attention à ton comportement, compris ?

- Tu me connais !

- Justement. On m'a conté tes exploits.

- Les gars en rajoutent.

- Je m'en contre-fiche de toute façon, de tes conquêtes ou de ce que vous avez fait. Mais fais attention, je ne veux pas la voir triste ou autre à cause de toi. Je ne comprends déjà pas pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a fait... Ça avec toi. dit-il en me regardant de haut en bas.

- Je suis sensé le prendre comment ?

- Pas bien.

Et il s'en alla.

J'adore avoir des discussions avec lui, c'est toujours très constructif.

**PDV KAYA**

Hum...

Mal de crâne puissance 10.

Je regarda autour de moi. J'étais sur un lit dans une chambre inconnue, les sourcils froncés je remarquais qu'il y avait seulement le strict minimum. Rien de bien personnel à part une photo sur une commode où l'on pouvait voir un jeune couple. Il y avait une jeune femme blonde qui souriait à pleine dents, ses cheveux étaient raides et lui tombaient jusqu'à la poitrine, elle avait une main posée sur les bras d'un homme qui les avaient passé autour de son cou. Il avait un petit sourire calme mais qui exhalait tout de même le bonheur. Malgré l'âge des personnes je reconnu Mr. Ikeda mais je n'avais jamais rencontrée la femme. Emiko-san m'avait dit qu'il était veuf, sa femme étant décédée quelques années après leurs arrivée sur l'île d'une mauvaise fièvre qui avait pris de l'ampleur. En parlant du loup ! La porte s'ouvrit brusquement laissant entrer l'homme de la photographie une dizaines d'années en plus.

- Bien dormi ?

- Ça va. Votre lit est confortable.

Il rit.

- Il est aussi dure que le sol mais tu étais évanouie.

Je le rejoignis dans son rire.

- Ça doit être pour ça. Je vis la fenêtre. Quel heure est-il ?

- Tu as dormi une journée complète et quelques heures.

- Quoi ? ! J'ai occupé votre lit pendant aussi longtemps ? ! Je suis désolée !

Je me redressai brusquement mais gémit en sentant mon torse, ça tirait !

- Vas-y doucement, tu viens de te faire recoudre. Ça va ne t'inquiète pas pour ça je devais travailler de toute façon.

- Quand même ce n'est pas correct... Il faut que j'y aille.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai raté une journée de travail.

Je sautais du lit mais me rattrapa à une chaise, mes jambes n'étaient pas encore prêtes pour ça.

- Kaya.

Je me retournais et m'inclinais.

- Merci beaucoup pour vos soins Mr. Ikeda.

Je partis en courant pied nus, en sortant de la maison je vis Ace assit à une table en jouant aux cartes avec un groupe de pirates.

- Hey Kaya ! T'es enfin réveillée t'as dormi pas mal de temps.

Je rougis en le regardant, me rappelant ce qu'il m'avait fait. L'image de moi collée contre un mur, les jambes écartées avec lui entre et son visage si près du mien... AAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Je ne répondis pas et m'enfuie en courant encore plus vite.

- Bah... Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Il haussa les épaules et recommença sa partie.

**10 MINUTES PLUS TARD**

J'entrais en trombe dans les vestiaires du restaurant. Tout le monde me regarda bizarrement. Là je me rappela que je portais seulement la chemise (lavée) et était pieds nus.

- Ne posez pas de questions.

J'ouvris mon casier et sortis ma tenue du mercredi. Je ne jouerais pas la serveuse aujourd'hui mais la barman. C'est le jour de congé de Eichi et je le remplaçais ainsi que celui du chef, c'était donc Isis qui s'y collait, d'ailleurs en parlant d'elle elle venait d'entrer en tenue de cuisinière, elle se dirigea directement vers moi et après une longue étreinte (dès plus douloureuse pour moi, mes poumons et ma poitrine) elle me dit:

- Où tu étais passé ?

- J'étais chez moi. Je n'ai pas eue envie de venir travailler hier.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui. dis-je en enfilant une combi-short moulante noire.

- C'est bizarre parce que quand j'ai toqué personne n'a répondu.

J'attachai mes cheveux avec un ruban blanc.

- Je ne t'ai pas entendue.

Je sortis du gloss et commença à m'en appliquer sur les lèvres, il était rouge.

- C'est ce que j'ai pensé mais quand j'ai utilisé le double des clés, le lit n'était même pas défait et il n'y avait aucune trace de toi.

Merde. Je m'arrêtais en plein mouvement, j'étais grillée.

- Je n'aime pas qu'on me mente Kaya tu le sais. LES FILLES...

- No...

- KAYA A DÉCOUCHEE !

Je la déteste.

Toutes les filles se regroupèrent autour de moi en m'assaillant de questions.

- Il était comment ?

- Vous l'avez fait où ?

- Combien de fois ?

Aucun commentaire.

- Vous voyez le garçon à qui elle parlait il y a quelques jours ?

- Le beau brun aux taches de rousseurs ?

- Mais...

- C'est lui !

- Joli !

- Je savais que tu n'étais pas aussi sainte-nitouche que ça ! dit Karen.

Karen était une fille aux cheveux châtain avec de grosses anglaises et aux yeux bleu océan, elle ressemblait à une gamine de 14/15 ans alors qu'elle était plus vieille que moi (elle a 23 ans) et était la deuxième plus appréciée des clients avec moi. Personnellement je trouve ça super glauque qu'une fille qui ressemble à une gosse plaise autant à des hommes de 35 ans, après c'est mon avis.

- Je n'ai absolument rien fait.

- Je veux des détails.

- Moi aussi !

- J'ai plus rien à dire.

Je sortis de la pièce sous les rires et les acclamations.

Vous savez quoi ? L'alcool et moi c'est fini ! Pour toujours ! Ça apporte trop de problèmes.

COUPER !

Le chapitre aurait dû être plus long mais j'ai préféré couper là pour que vous puissiez le lire.

Pour la citation je l'ai prise comme un jeu de mots, comme Kaya fait une hémorragie elle saigne beaucoup (nan jure !) donc « sang » et elle va beaucoup ironiser tout le long de la discussion et ironie= intelligence, c'est aussi dit donc voilà.

Avis ?


	10. Chapter 10: J'accepte !

On est enfin arrivés au 10e chapitre ! Ouais !

Comme cadeaux je veux pleiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiins de reviews !

Hermione Jane Rogue voici l'arrivée de ton OC.

Disclaimer: One Piece m'appartiendrai je n'aurais pas à faire de fanfiction (logique de base).

Bonne lecture !

- Chapitre 10 -

**_« La peur est un cri, la terreur est un murmure. » Anonyme._**

**PDV EXTERNE** (ça faisait longtemps)

Une ombre se glissa dans le bar des « oreilles de chat ».

Furtive, en quelques mouvements elle s'assit à une table du fond dans la pénombre où elle pouvait voir l'ensemble de la taverne crasseuse. Il y avait juste assez de personnes pour que les serveuses soient assez occupées pour ne pas s'intéresser à elle mais pas assez pour l'empêcher de se concentrer sur sa cible. Un sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune femme, car oui s'en était une en voyant entrer son « contrat » si elle pouvait dire cela ainsi. Elle plongea la main dans la poche de sa cape dont la capuche qu'elle avait remonté, cachait ses long cheveux ondulés châtains pour en ressortir une photo froissée dû aux nombreuses fois où elle l'avait déplié. Les gens sur cette île se connaissaient tous mais avait tendance à ne jamais rien savoir, même quand on leurs proposaient des sommes d'argent non négligeables en ces temps difficiles. Ça avait rendu sa tâche plus ardue mais leurs façons de se protéger les uns les autres leurs avaient attiré son respect, elle dû écouter une conversation pour avoir les informations qui l'avaient conduites ici.

Regardant rapidement la photo où l'on pouvait voir une fille aux longs cheveux noirs et à la peau mate portant une robe rose claire accompagné d'un pirate bien connu que tout le monde connaissaient, marcher dans la rue. Elle détailla la barman ouvrir une porte et traverser le bar. Elle portait une combi-short très courte en cuir noir avec un collier à clochettes autour du cou. Son visage était aussi rouge que le rouge à lèvres qu'elle avait sur la bouche et elle semblait agacée; mais c'était exactement la même personne que sur la photographie. Il y avait juste un changement radical de style vestimentaire.

- Bienvenue à la taverne des oreilles de chat, puis-je prendre votre commande ?

La femme releva la tête vers la serveuse. Une fille blonde avec un visage juvénile portant une tenue de maid rose et blanche avec des oreilles et une queue de lapine venait de s'adresser à elle.

- Une bière s'il-vous-plaît.

- Tout de suite.

Elle s'éloigna.

Il avait vraiment fallu que Thatch l'embarque dans cette histoire, elle devait bien avouer qu'elle l'avait sous-estimée. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait elle n'aurait pas perdu ce pari stupide et n'aurait pas eue à lui donner son numéro; elle ne pu retenir un sourire d'apparaître sur ses lèvres en repensant à l'appel qu'elle avait reçu.

**FLASH BACK**

Un modeste bateau voguait au gré des flots, à son bord se tenait une femme, un livre à la main, couchée sur un transat et en maillot de bain. Elle tendit la main pour attraper son verre d'eau tentant de se rafraîchir quand le den-den mushi posé sur la table à ses côté sonna.

La fille aux yeux bleus gris prit d'un geste vif l'appareil de l'escargot et répondit.

- Oui ?

- Gwendoline !

Elle soupira, elle savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à lui téléphoner.

- Bonjour Thatch.

- Gwen chérie, vers où te trouves-tu ?

- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ? Tu veux me rejoindre ?

- Seulement si tu veux ma belle.

Elle n'avait même pas besoin de l'avoir devant elle pour savoir qu'il avait son sourire enjôleur au visage.

- Ça ira. Dans les eaux tropicales de Grand Line, je vais dépasser Johto.

- Excellent ! Parfait timing !

- Merci mais qu'ai-je fait ?

- La vraie question est « Qu'est-ce que tu **vas** faire ? »

- …

- Gwendoline ?

- Ne compte pas sur moi.

- Pourquoi ? ! Tu ne sais même pas ce que je vais te demander !

Gwen bu une gorgée de son verre d'eau glacée.

- Et c'est parfait ainsi.

- J'ai gagné le pari je te rappelle !

- Oui et tu as eu ce que tu voulais non ? Mon numéro.

- Aaaah s'il-te-plaît !

- Je voudrais déjà savoir ce que j'ai à faire.

- Hé bien, l'un de mes frères tu le connais sûrement...

- Qui est-ce ?

- Ace aux poings ardents.

- Hum, continue...

- On m'a dit qu'il était en train de fricoter avec une fille.

- Et en quoi est-ce étonnant ?

- Il est pas vraiment du genre à parler de ses conquêtes, à avoir des relations ou au romantisme tout le contraire de moi...

- Concentre toi Thatch.

- Mais là il a beaucoup parlé d'elle.

- C'est quoi « beaucoup » pour toi ?

- Ouais bon OK il en a parlé vite fait.

- Je m'en doutais.

- C'est énorme quand on parle de Ace d'accord ! Donc comme c'est sur ton chemin je voulais savoir si tu pouvais pas faire une petite enquête pour moi.

La jeune femme réfléchit, si elle s'arrêtait elle allait devoir faire pas mal de manipulations compliqués pour joindre Johto, c'était une île très difficile d'accès et ayant une base marine. Ces derniers la surveillait déjà assez comme ça (ce qu'elle détestait) depuis la dernière fois. Elle ne regrettait rien, ce qu'elle avait fait été juste. Mais, maintenant elle était à deux doigts d'être cataloguée danger public.

- Ça m'embêterait.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide sur ce coup ! Je dois inverser la balance.

- Quoi ?

- Il sait des choses sur moi ! Je dois inverser les choses !

Ne pas tenter de comprendre.

- Quoi qu'il en soit c'est non.

Jouer les espionnes n'était pas vraiment son truc (en fait si elle était très discrète) mais elle n'était pas prête à avoir autant de problèmes pour Thatch. Si la marine apprenait qu'elle avait des relations avec lui elle pourrait finir avec une prime au-dessus de la tête, se battre jour et nuit contre des chasseurs de primes, non merci ! Surtout que seule, ses chances de survie seraient minces aussi forte soit-elle et elle n'avait pas envie de rejoindre un équipage.

Pour le moment, la solitude lui allait.

- Allez ! Je ferais tout ce que tu veux !

Le sourcil de Gwendoline se haussa.

- Vraiment ?

- Enfin... Dans la limite du raisonnable...

- Au revoir Thatch.

Elle fit mine de raccrocher.

- D'accord d'accord ! Tout ce que tu voudras !

- OK, je vais faire un petit détour.

- Génial ! Envoie-moi une photo !

- Dès que j'en aurais une. Au revoir.

Au moment où elle allait interrompre la conversation elle entendit:

- Tu ne veux toujours pas devenir l'une des notre Gwen chérie ?

Elle sourit et raccrocha.

**FIN FLASH-BACK**

Quel imbécile franchement...

Dès qu'elle avait réussie à prendre la photo des deux en train de marcher elle la lui avait envoyé, il avait rajouté que plus elle lui ramènerait d'info plus il serait à sa « merci » donc Gwen avait décidé de passer quelques jours de plus ici.

Elle photographia rapidement Kaya en train de nettoyer un verre puis se leva et disparue.

Quand Karen revint avec la boisson il n'y avait plus personne.

- Où elle est passée ?

**PDV KAYA**

Il faudrait que je dise à Dosan de faire plus court la prochaine fois, là je ne ressemble pas du tout à une prostituée avec des tendances sadomasochiste.

J'espère que vous avez saisi l'ironie.

Je tirais sur le bas de la combi-short étirant au maximum le latex, j'avais l'impression de porter un shorty tellement c'était ridiculement étriqué, je suis sûre qu'il a fait faire exprès mes mensurations deux fois plus petites !

Je nettoya rapidement un verre pour servir une bière à un homme quand Karen revint me voir, la boisson qu'elle m'avait demandé quelques minutes plus tôt dans la main, intact.

- Il l'a renvoyé ?

- Qui renvoie une bière ? En plus c'était une fille, elle est juste partie.

- Comme ça ?

- Ouais ! Vide-la dans le lavabo sinon Dosan va la retenir sur mon salaire.

Je m'exécuta, ça m'était déjà arrivée...

**LE LENDEMAIN**

Je supporte de moins en moins le bar ! Minauder et finir toute mes phrases par un miaou, un sama ou maître me rendait complètement dingue, ça devenait de plus en plus éreintant cette routine incessante.

Couchée sur la plage, je glissa mes doigts dans le sable fin. J'étais allée à l'endroit le plus reculé ne voulant pas être entourée d'enfants (bien qu'ils soient totalement adorables), je n'avais pas envie de m'extasier devant chaque gamins qui passaient. Les gens ici me connaissaient et savaient pour mon manque de contrôle face aux choses mignonnes, ça les faisaient surtout marrer. Mais, pour moi c'était juste gênant. Je me redressai me mettant en tailleur et plaça mon sabre en face de moi, je devais méditer. Je ferma les yeux en expirant.

Au bout de dix minutes rien ne se passa, j'avais beau me concentrer je ne ressenti aucune sensation particulière. Raaaah ! Allez Kaya ! Tu es une Shimobashira bon sang !

_**« J'aimerais bien que tu me prouves ça »**_.

Wow. C'était quoi ça ?

Une odeur douce et salée s'infiltra dans mes narines, je rouvris les yeux, regardant avec surprise de la brume bleue étrange entourant mon sabre. Je me protégeais les yeux avec mes bras et quand je les éloigna je vis que mon épée avait changé de forme. C'est... C'est des saï ? J'attrapais les deux armes et fit quelques mouvements. Mon maître m'avait appris les bases du saï et même si j'avais appréciée je n'avais pas décidée de pousser plus loin mon apprentissage, les autres maîtres considéraient plus ça comme une arme à ma « mesure » et par pur esprit de contradiction j'avais redoublé d'effort dans la technique du sabre.

- Comment c'est possible...?

Tandis que je regardais avec hébétement mes nouveaux objets de combat, des bruits de bottes foulant le sable se firent entendre. Merde, pas maintenant !

Je cachais les saï dans le sable sous mon postérieur et me mit debout, à peine quelques secondes plus tard arrivait le Colonel. Oxford accompagné de sa clique.

- Bonjour Kaya.

Le Colonel. Oxford était un homme grand et bien bâti, il avait des cheveux et des yeux noirs comme tout natifs de Johto mais contrairement aux habitants habituels sa peau était cadavérique (certainement parce qu'il n'était pas pêcheur ni ne passait beaucoup de temps à l'extérieur), je ne l'appréciais en rien lui et sa pseudo-justice abusive et brutale qu'il faisait endurer à l'île entière. On le disait même fou.

- Colonel. Oxford.

- Toujours aussi enjouée.

Je gardais mon visage dénué de toute émotion, j'avais appris à force à tellement bien le faire que je ressemblais à une statue. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de lui jeter mon mépris au visage avec des paroles ou des attitudes. Bien trop dangereux. Mais en agissant ainsi, et comme il était intelligent, il comprenait parfaitement ce que je ressentais vis-à-vis de lui et de ses pratiques que je jugeais criminelles.

- Vous n'êtes toujours pas d'accord pour ce rendez-vous ?

- Je me vois dans l'obligation de refuser votre invitation à nouveau, monsieur.

Polie et formelle.

Je le vis grincer des dents. Je gardais toujours mon visage de marbre retenant un sourire moqueur, j'avais remarquée qu'il supportait de moins en moins mon attitude et le fait que je me refuse toujours à lui malgré toutes ses tentatives. Il finissait toujours par frapper un de ses officiers et bizarrement je n'y étais jamais passée. Une de mes connaissances d'orphelinat m'avait confié qu'il avait préparé un plan pour me conquérir et que s'il échouait il allait devoir user d'autres manières. Il m'avait dit cela avec inquiétude mais je le lui avais fait jurer de garder ça pour lui. Menacer un habitant de Johto c'est menacer toute l'île. Déjà que les esprits s'échauffaient assez en ce moment je ne voulais pas être l'élément déclencheur d'une rébellion qui tuerait des milliers de personnes. C'était hors de question.

- Puis-je savoir pour quel raison cette fois ?

Je ne pouvais refuser tout bonnement de sortir avec le Colonel. Oxford ce serait comme commettre un suicide. J'avais toujours des excuses et le fuyais comme la peste. Emiko-san, Akihide-san et Isis me couvrait quand ils le pouvaient.

- Je travaille toute la journée.

- Prenez un congé.

- Ce sera retenu sur mon salaire monsieur.

- Je vous rembourserait.

- Je ne peux accepter Colonel. Oxford.

Il trembla, instinctivement je fis un pas en arrière.

- Vous n'auriez plus à travailler si vous acceptiez enfin de vous donnez à moi !

C'était la première fois qu'il le disait officiellement. Tout le monde sur l'île était au courant mais ce n'était rien de concret.

- Je dois partir...

- Non vous restez ici.

- Je suis désolée mais ma famille m'attend.

J'avais réussie à enterrer profondément mes saï dans le sable et je connais ce terrain de la plage comme ma poche. Je les retrouverais facilement. Je fis mine de m'en aller.

- J'AI DIS RESTEZ ICI !

Je me stoppais subitement les yeux écarquillés exposant mon étonnement... Et ma peur. Tout le monde était au courant que quand le Colonel. Oxford criait, beaucoup de sang coulait.

Il avança à grand pas vers moi et me colla une gifle immense, me fendant la lèvre. Le visage sur le côté, je resta debout et repris contenance gardant toujours ma face inexpressive ce qui malencontreusement l'énerva encore plus. Il me mit cette fois un coup de poing sur l'autre joue qui me fit tomber au sol. Aouch. Ça faisait mal. Vraiment très mal. Mes yeux me brûlaient mais je ne le montra pas, seul la peur pouvait se lire.

- Le visage de la jolie statue s'est brisé à ce que je vois !

Je ne répondis rien essuyant le sang qui coulait de ma bouche.

- Dites oui.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit je suis occupée. Colonel.

Je remis mon visage impénétrable bien qu'il soit meurtri. Il grogna et leva son pied, je n'allais pas lui faire le plaisir de gémir, d'implorer son pardon ni et cela au grand jamais revenir sur mes paroles. Il pouvait encore me tuer.

- Colonel, attendez !

Je regardais avec étonnement mon ami d'orphelinat poser une main sur l'épaule du marin haut gradé. Il y eut un silence.

- Nathan...

MAIS IL EST COMPLÈTEMENT STUPIDE !

- Qu'est-ce que...

- Les habitants sont à deux doigts de se rebeller. Si ils la voient ainsi il va y avoir un coup d'État.

Le colonel fit des vas et viens entre lui et moi, je l'ignorai, regardant avec surprise Nathan, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête ?!

- Tss, occupe toi d'elle. ON Y VA !

Ils partirent aussitôt tout les officiers me lançant des regards désolés.

- T'arrives toujours à te mettre dans de ses problèmes Kaya...

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ?

- Lui dire oui ? Avoir ce fichu dîner ?

- Et finir avec lui ? Plutôt mourir.

- Tu sais quoi c'est ce qui va arriver.

Je ne répondis rien, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait raison.

Il soupira et se baissa à ma hauteur nettoyant le sang qui dégoulinait de ma lèvre avec un mouchoir.

- Tu saignes au coude aussi.

Quand j'étais tombée au sol je m'étais pris un caillou.

- C'est pas le plus douloureux.

Il s'arrêta et me fixa.

- Kaya je sui...

- Tais-toi.

Il me regarda encore; lui et ses yeux charbonneux. Contrairement au colonel il avait la peau bronzé et étrangement les cheveux châtains.

Je plongeas mes mains dans le sable ressortant mes saï et me releva.

- Je vais bien.

Sur ces trois mots je me retournas et rentra chez moi.

Arrivée à la maison, je posa les dagues sur la table et me posta devant le miroir de ma salle de bain.

Le coup de poing m'avait laissée une grosse trace violette sur une bonne partie de la joue et dans trente minutes je devais aller au bar pour aider. Je n'avais pas envie de les inquiéter inutilement ce n'était rien de bien grave. J'attrapais d'une main mon fond de teint et de l'autre mon pinceau et m'en appliqua la moitié pour cacher l'hématome. Il va falloir que j'en rachète si je veux que ça reste caché assez longtemps, je mis ensuite un pansement sur mon coude et après avoir désinfecter ma lèvre ajouta une bonne dose de rouge à lèvre. Ça passait inaperçue ! Si seulement ça pouvait faire pareil avec la douleur...

Bon allez une pilule de paracétamol et c'est bon !

Arrivant quelques minutes plus tard au restaurant je vis Akihide-san... Bah... Danser.

Oui. Il dansait.

Il a tendance à faire ça quand il est content à propos de quelque chose.

- Quelle est la raison de votre bonne humeur Akihide-san ? demandais-je avec un léger sourire en m'approchant.

- Ah Kaya !

Il attrapa mes poignets et me fit tourner avec lui.

- Tout ça c'est grâce à toi !

- Hein ?

- Tes amis ! Ils ont tellement consommés qu'on a vidé tout notre stock !

- Vraiment ?

- Oui !

Emiko-san sortit à son tour, esquissant des pas de danse elle aussi.

- Je n'ai même pas un pain à donner à ma fille !

- C'est la vérité ! Me dit Isis en venant vers moi. On vient de régler le prêt à la banque.

- Non ? !

- Si !

Un immense sourire se dessina sur mon visage, c'était génial !

- C'est formidable ! Toutes mes félicitations !

- Merci !

- On peut être rémunérées alors ? demanda mon amie.

- Au travail !

- Jamais vue un pingre pareil. grommela-t-elle.

Je pouffais, la remarque n'étant pas totalement fausse et me mit au comptoir. J'en avais vraiment marre d'être une serveuse mais il n'y avait pas d'université à Johto. Aucun autre métier n'était possible pour moi, je soupirais. Le tintement habituel des clochettes aux portes sonnèrent, un client. Je relevai la tête c'était Ace, je grimaça. Ça devait bien arriver.

- Hey Kaya.

- Ace.

- T'as disparu la dernière fois.

- J'étais en retard.

Bah oui ! Je l'étais...

- Tu me sers un verre s'il-te-plaît ?

- T'as vu l'heure ?

- Ouais et ?

Pfft... Je soupirais en roulant des yeux et pris une chope en bois que j'approchais de la tireuse à bière. Qui bloqua.

- Arr...

- Un problème ? dit-il en souriant et en se moquant.

- Fais moi plaisir et tais-toi.

Je poussa plus fort, je suis tellement faible que s'en est pathétique. Même pas capable de pousser sur une tireuse alors de me défendre face à un salopard. Même pas en rêve.

- Laisse-moi faire.

- Non !

- Fais pas ta tête de mule !

- Alors écoute quand je parle !

Il mit sa main sur la tireuse, je frappais dessus et on commença à se « battre » (ça aurait été un vrai combat je n'aurais pas tenue une seconde) pour avoir le contrôle. La tireuse se débloqua projetant de la bière partout !

- Pousse ta m...

Je me coupa m'en prenant dans la figure.

- Ace...

- Ah ah ah désolé.

Je le regardais.

- Tu te trouve drôle ?

- Non. Mais la situation l'est.

Imbécile.

- Imbécile.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as sur la joue ?

- Hein ?

Je me retournais et me regarda sur le miroir derrière moi. MERDE ! Mon maquillage est parti !

- C'est rien.

- C'est pas la trace d'un coup de poing ?

Silence.

- C'est faux.

- C'est vrai.

Je le regarda, il me regarda aussi. Il m'a eue.

- Tais-toi.

- Qui t'as fait sa ?

Son ton était étrangement sérieux. Toute trace de légèreté et d'amusement avait disparu de son visage et il me regardait avec détermination. Ce brusque changement d'attitude me fit détourner le regard.

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- A partir du moment où ça te blesse si.

- Si je te le disais qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

- Je casserai la gueule de celui qui t'as fait ça.

Il ose me le dire avec un sourire sadique en plus.

- Voilà **exactement** pourquoi je ne te le dirai pas.

- C'est pas logique.

- Tu comprendrais si tu savais qui c'était et si tu réfléchissais.

- Bah dis-le moi pour que je puisse comprendre.

- Bien essayé ! Ça aurait pu marcher si j'avais eue 2 ans.

**PDV ACE**

J'aimerais bien avoir la tête de l'enfoiré qui l'a frappé.

Je déteste que l'on touche à mes amis, même ceux fait récemment. Je trouverais un moyen de la faire avouer. Au bout de dix minutes où je ne lâcha pas un mot ni ne la regarda, je la sentis déposer ses coudes sur le comptoir et me regarder.

- Je rêve ou tu boudes ?

Aucune réponse.

- T'es vraiment un gamin !

Elle se redressa.

- Et puis je fais ça pour toi crétin ! Tu sais pas qui il est.

Je vis un flash de peur dans ses yeux tandis qu'elle regardait ailleurs.

Elle devait haïr ce sentiment, de ce que je savais d'elle elle était le genre de femme qui veut tout assumer seule. Rien que le fait que quelqu'un est réussi à l'atteindre au point que rien que d'en mentionner l'idée elle se mette à trembler me mettait encore plus en colère.

Putain si je le trouve...

- AKIHIDE-SAN !

Tout le monde se retourna vers la porte en direction du cri. Un homme, torse nu (certainement un pêcheur) était essoufflé et regardait avec empressement et frayeur le gérant du restaurant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit-il en sortant de l'arrière-boutique.

- Le Colonel. Oxford fait fouetter Nathan sur la place public !

- Nathan !

Je me retourna la voix ayant criée le prénom se trouvant être Kaya, elle avait les yeux exorbités de surprise. Avant qu'on ne puisse en placer une, elle sauta par-dessus le bar et parti en courant.

Tous ne tardèrent pas à la suivre et ce que je vis m'horrifia.

Un homme était attaché à un poteau et se faisait fouetter pendant qu'un Colonel vu le costume qu'il portait regardait les bras croisés avec un sourire de psychopathe. Une main me retint quand je fis un pas en avant.

- Cache toi ici. Si il te voit tu ne t'en sortiras pas.

C'était Isis et malheureusement elle avait raison, je me cacha dans l'ombre trouvant un bon angle de vue pour pouvoir observer toute la scène.

- Arrêtez ! Stop !

Kaya se plaça en plein sur la trajectoire du fouet se prenant un coup sur le cou. Du sang dégoulina tandis qu'elle grimaça de douleur et tendis les bras comme pour créer une barrière entre le bourreau et la victime.

- Kaya.

- Comment vous pouvez faire ça ? chuchota-t-elle.

- Il avait omis de mentionner votre relation.

- On étaient des gamins !

Elle avait pratiquement hurlé la fin, sa voix tremblant de colère.

- Une vraie lionne. Il rit. Donc vous ne ressentez plus rien ?

- Depuis longtemps.

- Alors rien ne vous empêche de dîner avec moi ?

Les yeux émeraudes de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent. Attendez !

Cet enflure avait fait tout ça seulement pour l'avoir ? Je pouvais lire la culpabilité se refléter dans le regard de mon amie pendant qu'elle tremblotait.

- Si je dis oui vous arrêterez ?

- Immédiatement. Vous voyez jusqu'où je peux aller pour vous.

Kaya hoqueta de terreur et baissa ses bras, vaincue. Elle murmura quelque chose tellement bas que même ceux près eurent du mal à entendre et que je vis à peine ses lèvres bouger. Mais le Colonel je sais pas quoi avait déjà un grand sourire au visage quand il lui dit:

- Plus fort !

- J'accepte !

Je suis certain que c'est lui qui l'a frappé ! Je serrai mon poing, voilà pourquoi elle avait refusé de me dire qui c'était ! Un colonel ! Je peux pas me le faire, il ne doit pas connaître ma présence ici ! Grr, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je l'aurais buté tout de suite ce salopard mais trop de personnes étaient impliqués ! Et puis je risquais de compromettre « la paix » temporaire que la jeune fille venait d'instaurer avec son sacrifice personnel.

- Bien. Ce soir à 20 heures chez moi.

- Comme vous le souhaitez Colonel.

Sur un sourire victorieux il se retourna et parti avec toute sa clique.

Kaya soupira, plaqua ses doigts sur sa bouche et son corps se cambra vers l'avant comme si elle allait se mettre à vomir. Isis vint vers elle et la serra dans ses bras tandis qu'elle restait stoïque, j'étais sûr qu'elle mourrait d'envie de pleurer mais elle avait trop de fierté pour le faire.

COUPER !

Alors ? Alors ?

REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW !


	11. Chapter 11: Je vais commettre un meurtre

Moi: Ace va-t-il choisir son équipage ou sa nouvelle amie ?

Ace: Ou les deux ?

Moi: Je t'ai pas appelé. Parce que pour le moment ils ne sont que des simples copains.

Kaya: C'est pour ça que je me suis retrouvée avec les jambes écartées et lui entre ?

Ace: Et que j'ai dû l'habiller ?

Kaya: QUE QUOI ? ! !

Moi: Euh... Je vais y aller ^^''

Kaya: REVIENS ICI !

Bonne lecture !

- Chapitre 11 -

_**"La seule vraie rébellion est la recherche du bonheur."**_

_**Henrik Ibsen**_

**PDV ISIS (le premier je crois)**

- Fais ce que je te dis !

- Pas si c'est pour faire ça !

- Ça ne te regarde pas de toute façon ! Je ne vois même pas de quoi tu te mêles !

Cela faisait trente minutes déjà que le Colonel nous avaient laissé et que nous étions revenu au restaurant avec pratiquement tous les hommes du village. Ace et Kaya se disputaient tellement et si fort qu'on leurs avaient demandé (ou plutôt ordonné) de régler leur différent dehors, ma meilleure amie hurlait au pirate de retourner chez lui et de la laisser faire ce qu'elle « avait à faire » mais lui refusait avec vigueur, les deux étaient bien trop fiers pour donner raison ou écouter l'autre ce qui faisait que le ton continuait de monter et qu'on les entendaient d'ici.

- Mais c'est pas possible, ils font un de ces boucans !

- Isis, chérie. Va les calmer s'il-te-plaît. me demanda ma mère.

- OK maman.

Je me leva et sortie à l'extérieur. Kaya portait toujours son pull style marinière qui découvrait une de ces épaules avec un short en jean et des chaussures à talons compensés, elle qui était déjà grande se faisait encore surpasser par le pirate. Mais bon, Kaya étant Kaya ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'empêcher de remonter les bretelles de Ace.

- Hé oh ! ! !

Criais-je, faisant tinter le bracelet à breloques que je portais au poignet, ils se tournèrent vers moi.

- Ah tu tombes bien ! Tu pourrais raisonner ta **tête de mule** de copine Isis ?

- Quoi ? ! C'est qui que tu traites de tête de mule ?

- Bah toi !

Elle lui lança le sale regard dont elle seule avait le secret puis tourna à nouveau son visage vers moi.

- Tu pourrais raisonner cet **imbécile** Isis ?

- VOUS MÉRITEZ TOUT LES DEUX D'ÊTRE RAISONNES ! !

Ils clignèrent des yeux, étonnés face à mon cri.

- Mais...

- Toi Ace ! Tu dois comprendre que si elle fait ça c'est pour ton bien ! OK !

- Tu vois !

- QUANT A TOI !

La brune fit la moue.

- C'est la même chose ! Il ne va pas laisser une personne à qui il tient avoir des problèmes alors qu'il peut l'aider !

Ils se turent tout les deux en regardant ailleurs. Kaya se tenait le coude en se mordillant la lèvre tandis que Ace fronçait les sourcils en faisant une moue gênée.

- Bien, maintenant vous allez me faire le plaisir de régler cette affaire et de parler moins fort ! Vous gênez tout le monde !

Et sur ces ordres je me retourna et les laissa seuls.

**PDV ACE**

Ouais bah euh... Je m'en fiche d'abord.

Je me tournai vers la brune, elle avait le visage baissé vers ses pieds et ne me regardait pas.

- Écoute, je ne peux pas tout simplement t'abandonner.

- Je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose par ma faute.

Elle plongea ses si étranges mais néanmoins superbes yeux dans les miens, ses pupilles étaient remplis de culpabilité. Je soupirais et posa ma main sur son crâne.

- Bah, comme si ce Colonel de pacotille pouvait me faire quoi que ce soit !

- Le Colonel. Oxford est très puissant ! Tu te ne te feras pas blessé pour moi !

- J'ai jamais dit que ce serait pour toi, j'ai juste envie de régler son compte à un marine.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, puis ses joues se rosèrent et elle regarda ailleurs.

- Oh...

- Pfft. Je ris. T'es bête ! Bien sûre que c'est pour toi !

- Et un peu parce que t'as envie de régler son compte à un marine ?

- Ouais un peu.

J'ébouriffai ses cheveux en riant à nouveau.

- Arrête !

Elle attrapa ma main et la baissa.

- Sérieusement. Si jamais quelqu'un d'autre se fait blesser par ma faute...

- Tout se passera bien Kaya.

Inconsciemment, après avoir retiré ma main de sa tête elle l'avait posé sur sa joue sans que je le remarque et j'avais caressé tendrement une de ses pommettes. Chose que nous avons remarqués en même temps.

…

Je retirais précipitamment ma main en rougissant tandis qu'elle recula d'un bond d'un mètre. Kaya avait la peau vraiment douce...

- Hum...

- Ouais euh.. Retournons à l'intérieur.

- Oui faisons ça.

Une fois à l'intérieur du restaurant et ayant déjà oublié l'incident; nous nous rapprochèrent de la table où tout le monde étaient attablés.

- Enfin ! Vous vous êtes mis d'accord ?

- Oui.

- Génial on peut discuter tranquille maintenant.

- J'aimerais commencer.

**PDV KAYA**

Jim, le père adoptif de Nathan se leva. C'était un pêcheur espérant bientôt en devenir un ancien qui finissait d'amasser de l'argent pour ses vieux jours. Les blessures de Nathan étaient importantes et il n'y avait pas d'hôpitaux ici. Seulement une clinique privée extrêmement cher. Aucun des habitants du « vrai Johto » n'y allait, tous s'arrangeaient pour ne pas attraper une maladie trop grave et les enfants de marines (et marines) pouvaient aller se faire soigner si besoin dans le service médical de la Marine. Il allait devoir dépenser au minimum la moitié de ses économies pour soigner son fils. Tout ça à cause de moi. Je baissa la tête, honteuse.

- J'en ai plus que marre de ce Colonel à la con (je tiens à rappeler que c'est un vieux loup de mer), je veux qu'il déguerpisse d'ici !

Sa tirade fut accueillie par des exclamations de personnes en accord avec lui.

- Vous êtes en train de préparer une révolte ? demanda Isis.

- Exactement ! dit Akihide. On va en finir une bonne fois pour toute !

- MAIS VOUS ÊTES COMPLÈTEMENT FOUS ! ! ! ! criais-je.

Tous tournèrent la tête vers moi.

- Le Colonel possède plus d'une centaine d'hommes sous son commandement ! Certains sont vos fils, vos voisins ! Vous êtes prêt à combattre contre eux ?!

- Ils ont tous désertés après ce qui est arrivé à Nathan quand il t'a sauvé. dit Jim. Je t'aurais pensé plus reconnaissante que ça.

Il y avait une pique de reproche dans sa voix, et il avait parfaitement raison. Ace grogna.

- Je le suis. Je veux simplement éviter de nouveaux blessés et puis cela ne change rien, il possède toujours la supériorité numérique. Vous ne tiendriez même pas dix minutes. Vous êtes des pêcheurs pas des combattants.

Un silence suivi mon annonce, ils pensaient vraiment juste se pointer et se battre contre des marines sur-entraînés ?

Vous pouvez aussi prendre une corde pour vous suicider ça marche aussi bien. Je secouais en soupirant la tête face à l'attitude de ces hommes **bien** trop téméraires.

- Vous non mais moi et mes nakamas oui.

Je tournais brusquement la tête ainsi que tout le monde vers le pirate qui avait osé prononcer ces mots ! Je rêve où il leur propose son aide ? !

- Qu...

- Tu nous aiderais ?

- Bien sûr ! Je ne vais pas laisser ce Colonel avoir ma bouclettes !

Il ébouriffa à nouveau ma chevelure, il se rend compte qu'il alimente leurs délires de nous en couple ? Oh j'en ai marre de lui, j'en ai marre...

Je me reculais en le foudroyant du regard, il avait un culot monstre !

- On va en finir cette fois !

- **OUAIS !**

- Non, attendez c'est une mau...

Personne ne m'écouta, ils étaient bien trop plongés dans leurs discussions.

- Je vais aller prévenir tout le monde !

- Vas-y Tom !

Oh Seigneur...

**1 HEURE PLUS TARD**

Je sortis d'un pas pressé de la pièce où tout le monde se préparait pour le combat. J'y crois pas que Ace ait pu me faire ça ! Il savait pourtant que je ne voulais aucun autre blessé et lui ! Lui ! Il leur donnait ce qu'ils leurs manquaient pour partir en guerre. EN GUERRE ! Je croisais les bras une moue agacée se dessinant sur mon visage, Ace expliquait où se trouvait les points faibles des armes des marines. Tss... Ils n'auront même pas le temps de faire 3 pas qu'ils se feront tirer dessus.

Cling, cling.

Je tournais la tête vers le bruit, c'était le son des clochettes d'un vélo. La petite Sam venait vers moi elle et ses grosses joues adorables; un sourire attendri se dessina sur mon visage.

- Bonjour ma chérie.

- Salut Kaya !

Sam alias Samantha (mais ne le faites pas si vous ne voulez pas vous faire écraser le pied par « mégarde ») était un vrai garçon manqué, elle livrait les journaux et était métisse de peau (sa mère était tombée enceinte d'un pirate de passage) avec des yeux marrons. Elle s'arrêta devant moi un grand paquet beige dans les mains.

- C'est pour toi !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? dis-je en le prenant.

- Cadeau du colonel. Oxford.

Je déglutis.

- Oh.

Une petite carte était accrochée au paquet, avec appréhension je l'ouvris:

_« Très chère Kaya,_

_Vu le navrant spectacle que vous m'avez forcé à afficher je suis certain qu'un pseudo « coup d'État » se prépare, je sais que vous êtes bien trop intelligente pour y fondez un quelconque espoir. Mais on ne sait jamais, vous pourriez vous faire avoir. Voilà pourquoi je tiens à vous rappelez que je ne supporte pas les mensonges. Si jamais vous ne vous présentez pas à l'heure convenue je vous jure que vous le regretterez, mais si vous êtes présente je tâcherais de ne tuer aucun habitant de Johto. Promis._

_Colonel. Oxford._

_PS: Dans le colis se trouve votre tenue pour ce soir, je suis sûr qu'elle vous ira à ravir. »_

Je hais cet « homme ».

- Merci Sam.

- Tu sais je sais ce qu'il se passe.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu vas baiser avec le Colonel pour tous nous protéger ?

Je la frappais avec le paquet sur la tête.

- On ne dit pas « baiser » ! Nan mais t'as quel âge ? ! Et je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter d'écouter et surtout de répéter ce que disent les pêcheurs ! Je sais même pas pourquoi tu traînes sur le port ! ! !

- Aïeeeeee ! D'accord c'est bon.

- Tss, tiens. Allez file !

Je lui donnais un Berry qu'elle attrapa en me remerciant avant de repartir sur son vélo.

J'avais réussi à éviter d'aborder le sujet avec elle mais je ne pus m'empêcher d'y penser pour moi-même, le Colonel ne comptait pas juste dîner avec moi. Il avait attendu bien trop longtemps pour ça. Mais en même temps malgré son comportement c'était un homme qui respectait toujours ses promesses (les rares que je l'avais vu faire il les avait toujours tenus) et il restait un gentleman. Peut-être m'en sortirais-je avec une pirouette et une excuse féminine (pas besoin de vous faire un dessin) ? Mais ça ne durerait qu'un temps, maintenant qu'il a trouvé comment me faire plier je n'ai plus le choix. Je soupirais et souleva lentement le couvercle de la boîte en carton.

- Kaya ?

Je referma avec force le paquet sans même avoir eue le temps de voir à l'intérieur et me retourna, Isis me regardait suspicieusement, les bras croisés.

- Euh... Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je décompresse. J'ai pas envie de participer à cette... Stupidité.

Je mis la boîte derrière moi, tentant de la dissimuler de la vue de la blonde. Son sourcil se haussa.

- Qu'est-ce que tu caches ?

- Rien !

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu réponds vite comme ça ?

- Pour rien !

Elle s'approcha et essaya de me prendre mon « cadeau », je l'évitais et elle retenta l'attaque.

- Arrête !

Je la contourna et partis en courant à l'intérieur, mince ! J'aurais plutôt dû m'enfuir vers chez moi là tout le monde me regarde comme une extraterrestre. Oh la la, je me retourna en faisant mine de partir mais Isis arriva juste à ce moment et me barra le passage, je reculais mais me retrouva collée à un torse musclé. Wouah. Sensation déjà connue auparavant. Je tentais de m'enfuir mais la main posée fermement sur mon ventre me retint.

- Elle a reçu un truc mais elle veut pas me montrer !

- Ça vous regarde pas !

- Fais voir.

Ace essaya de me prendre le paquet, je frappas sur sa main, il réessaya, même réponse. Il grogna et attrapa mes deux poignets avec sa main, me souleva et me prit le coffret. Je gigota dans tout les sens.

- Lâche-moi tout de suite !

- OK.

Ce qu'il fit, en me laissant tomber au sol avec fracas.

- Tu fais ce que je te dis que quand ça t'arrange hein ?

- Exactement. me répondit-il avec son sourire agaçant.

Je vais le tuer.

Je me relevais et échangea les rôles avec lui, cette fois-ci avec moi tentant de prendre le paquet et lui qui m'en empêchait en levant le bras. J'aurais dû mettre des talons plus haut...

Il prit la carte qu'il lu, faisant disparaître peu à peu son sourire.

- Il a compris ce qu'on faisaient.

- Impossible !

Akihide-san prit le bout de papier qu'il lu à son tour à voix haute.

- Il ose nous menacer !

- Il va voir de quel bois on se chauffent !

- Il ne va absolument rien voir parce que je vais aller à ce rendez-vous ! Le Colonel. Oxford ne blessera plus jamais personne !

- Kaya tu ne vas aller nulle part ma chérie. dit Emiko-san.

- Pardon ?

- Tu restes ici. On ne te laissera pas te livrer à ce taré ! dit Isis.

- Comment est-ce que tu as pu penser une seule seconde que c'était une option envisageable ?

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise, je n'y crois pas.

- Hors de question. J'irais, point.

D'un geste vif je repris le cadeau du colonel que Ace ne tenta pas de garder, trop intéressé par la découverte de la lettre et croisais les bras sur ma poitrine.

Mon ami pirate regarda Akihide-san comme s'il cherchait son approbation, qu'il lui donna d'un signe de tête, qu'est-ce qu'il manigançait ?

- On étaient sûrs que tu réagirais comme ça. dit-il en soupirant.

J'eus à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il me souleva et me jeta sur son épaule. Aïe ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà un bleue à cet endroit ! Il va falloir que je passe en revue ce qui m'est arrivée quand j'étais ivre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? !

Je me gardas bien de lui dire de me lâcher, à cette hauteur (j'avais presque le vertige déjà) je risquais de me faire vraiment mal.

- T'es punie dans ta chambre ! dit-il en commençant à monter les escaliers.

- J'habite pas ici !

- Bah t'es punie dans la chambre de Isis.

Je ne bougea même pas sachant pertinemment (pour X raison d'ailleurs, une sensation de déjà-vu) que ça ne servirait à rien.

- Pas de bêtises dans mon lit hein ! ajouta Isis.

Je levais la tête pour lancer un regard qui en disait long sur ma pensée à ma « meilleure amie » tandis que tout le monde éclata de rire.

- Ah ah ah... Écoutez-la. dit Akihide-san.

Il était sérieux.

- Vous inquiétez pas monsieur. rajouta Ace avec un petit sourire que je devinais.

Oh le fourbe.

Il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait depuis le début.

Il s'amusait à me faire pleins de petites attentions pour qu'ils croient encore plus à leur théorie d'amourettes entre lui et moi mais s'arrangeait pour que je ne puisse déterminer s'il le faisait exprès ou non. Saleté ! C'est qu'il est pas bête, il adorait vraiment me rendre dingue !

- Je vais te buter... maugréais-je.

- T'es même pas assez forte pour écraser une mouche, qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ?

- Tu vois le mur en face de toi ? Ouais, bah fonce dedans.

- Tu vas te faire mal aussi.

- Je suis prête à avoir mal pour que tu souffres.

- C'est super glauque.

- Ferme-là.

Il sourit.

- Et arrête de sourire.

- Comment tu le sais ? T'as la tête dans mon dos.

- Je le sens ! Et c'est super désagréable.

Cette fois il rit.

Arrivés devant la chambre de Isis il ouvrit la porte et me jeta sur le lit, je rebondis et resta couchée.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?

Il se stoppa dans son chemin pour sortir de la pièce et se tourna vers moi.

- Faire quoi ?

- Ça. Tu sais très bien comment ça va finir.

- Oui.

- Alors pourquoi tu les aides ?

Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien.

- Ces hommes veulent se battre pour reprendre leurs honneurs.

- Ils vont perdre leurs vies Ace ! Leurs honneurs ils peuvent le mettre de côté pour leurs femmes et leurs enfants !

A peine avais-je fini ma phrase que le visage du brun se retrouva au-dessus de moi. Je rougis subitement les yeux écarquillés en le regardant avec surprise.

- Un homme sans honneur ne vaut rien Bouclettes. Leurs femmes, leurs filles pourraient se retrouver dans ta situation et leurs fils dans celle de Nathan pour t'avoir protégée. Ils sont prêts à se sacrifier comme toi pour ce qui est juste, la seule différence c'est que eux et je ne vais pas les en empêcher mais toi si.

Tout en disant sa tirade il avait entortillé un de mes cheveux autour de son doigt, je le regardais toujours le souffle coupé ne sachant quoi répondre à ce qu'il venait de me dire. Je n'avais pas regardé les choses de ce côté là.

- Hum Ace... Tes hommes sont arrivés.

Nous tournèrent la tête vers Tom qui nous regardaient mi-gêné, mi-amusé. J'étais certaine qu'il pensait « _Ah la jeunesse..._ ».

Je laisse tomber.

- J'arrive.

Il se redressa de moi.

- En tout cas Kaya tu restes ici.

- Dès que tu t'en vas, je m'enfuis.

- C'est pour ça que la fenêtre est verrouillée et que je t'enferme ici.

QUOI ? !

- QUOI ? !

- Désolé **ma puce** mais c'est pour ton bien, tu me remercieras.

Et sur ces mots et un sourire narquois il ferma la porte et m'enferma.

Une fois que je sortirais d'ici Portgas D. Ace sera un homme mort.

COUPER !

Review ?


	12. Chapter 12: Il faut que je sortes d'ici

CHAPITRE 122222222222222222222222 !

Hum. Donc selon vos dernières reviews le chapitre 11 était plutôt pas mal, je vais essayer de garder celui-là dans le même esprit que le précédent en espérant qu'il vous plaira autant, sur ce...

Ace: ...Bonne lecture !

Moi: J'allais le dire. Faut que tu arrêtes de te ramener dans ma présentation –'. Pour les reviews anonymes à partir de maintenant j'y répondrais au chapitre suivant.

lili pomme: Ta proposition d'OC est totalement Mary-Sue (je supporte pas ça), pas détaillée et avec aucune formule de politesse (pareil). Je ne la prend pas.

Atchatcha: Ah ah ah très bonne idée ! Merci beaucoup et j'y compte bien.

Lyle: Merci c'est sympa :). Ah moi aussi t'inquiète pas *yeux en forme de cœur*, oui elle l'est assez c'est un des seuls trucs du genre « Mary-Sue » que je lui ai accordé (du moins je l'espère).

AliceLaw: Contente qu'il t'ait plu :D ! Oooooooooooooooooooooonwh c'est gentil (des moments comme ça c'est pas les derniers). Et tu peux ! Il ne va pas apprécier.

Disclaimer: malheureusement One Piece et son univers ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.

- Chapitre 12 -

**_"La beauté est la seule vengeance des femmes."_**

**_Serge Gainsbourg._**

**PDV ACE**

- SALE PIRATE STUPIDE ! JE VAIS T'ETRIPER, FAIS MOI SORTIR D'ICI !

Wouah. Elle en envoie quand même.

Je fermais la porte de la chambre d'Isis avec la clé qu'elle m'avait donnée préalablement pendant que Kaya frappait (donnant certainement toute sa force) contre la paroi de bois en me hurlant des insultes et des menaces.

Laissant, ma nouvelle amie s'énerver je me tournais vers Tom qui avait un petit sourire au visage.

- Sacrée fille hein ? me dit-il.

- Oh oui !

- C'est rare de la voir aussi vivante, tu lui fais un bon effet petit !

Je ne crois pas qu'elle serait d'accord avec lui...

Il posa une main sur mon épaule et s'approcha de moi comme pour me faire une confidence.

- Tu sais t'as de la chance gamin, à ton âge j'aurais adoré avoir une aussi jolie fille comme ça pour moi.

Ce fut à mon tour d'afficher un petit sourire moqueur.

- Je suis le plus chanceux des hommes.

Faudrait mieux que j'arrête où elle va vraiment finir par me tuer.

…

NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !

Nous descendirent les escaliers de l'étage puis ceux menant au restaurant où on m'attendait, tout mes nakamas étaient là, les yeux emplis de questions.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de leur expliquer, j'ai juste dit que tu avais besoin d'eux.

- Ce n'est pas grave je vais le faire.

Je me rapprochais de mes frères quand ma lieutenante mit sa jambe devant moi, m'arrêtant en pleine action.

- Ace, qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

Gaby mangeait une banane assise sur le comptoir, un vrai singe cette fille ! Et où elle l'avait trouvé d'ailleurs ? Nous n'étions pas sur une île exotique, alors elle l'avait forcément acheté.

- Depuis quand tu sors avec de l'argent ?

- La dernière fois que je suis partie sans payer Marco m'a frappé.

C'était tout de suite plus logique.

- Pourquoi tu peux le faire et pas moi ? reprit-elle.

- Je suis plus beau. dis-je distraitement.

- C'est vrai ?

- C'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

Je m'éloigna en criant à tout mes compagnons d'armes de se taire. La vraie raison était que j'étais irrécupérable, le phœnix avait fini par laisser tomber.

- Bon, on a pas beaucoup de temps alors je vais tout vous expliquer rapidement !

**PDV KAYA**

- SALE PIRATE STUPIDE ! JE VAIS T'ETRIPER, FAIS MOI SORTIR D'ICI !

J'entendis le bruit d'une clé que l'on tournait dans une serrure. Il est sérieux ? Il compte vraiment m'enfermer ici ? Sale... Grr, inutile de l'insulter ça ne m'avance à rien.

Je frappais encore une dernière fois avec le peu de force qu'il me restait contre la porte avant de me laisser tomber au sol. J'étais coincée et ils allaient partir se battre pendant que moi je serais ici. Je soupirais.

Être retenue prisonnière dans la chambre de sa meilleure amie. J'hésite entre ridicule et désolant.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur le réveil sur la table de chevet. 19 heures. Je me relevais d'un bond, il me restait à peine une heure avant mon rendez-vous avec le Colonel et j'étais loin d'être prête ! Je trouverais un moyen de m'enfuir plus tard il fallait que je me prépare ! M'asseyant devant la coiffeuse je fouillas dans la trousse à maquillage de Isis. C'était peut-être indiscret ou impolie mais bon, la prochaine fois elle y réfléchira à deux fois avant de me faire des coups en traître comme ça ! Et puis c'était pour la bonne cause ! Comme je l'ai déjà dit les soins médicaux sont les choses les plus chers de toute l'île, et même si le Colonel. Oxford s'était engagé à ne causer aucun mort ça ne changeait rien au fait que même blessés certains hommes pourraient décédés des suites de leurs blessures ou finir paralysé (ce qui les empêcherait d'assurer leurs métiers de pêcheurs). Les femmes travaillant étaient rare à cause d'une ancienne tradition qui ordonnait qu'une fois mariées nous stoppions toute activité professionnelle, à moins d'être dans des situations comme Emiko-san qui impliquait de gérer un commerce familial. Que feraient-ils ? Pour eux ce serait pire que la mort. En plus de tout cela, je n'étais pas la seule femme à être « courtisée » par des hommes puissants et/ou riches (l'un allant souvent avec l'autre), j'avais seulement héritée du pire (oh joie). Johto avait une petite notoriété sur le physique de nos femmes, elles étaient jolies. Bien sûre rien de comparable à celle d'Amazon Lilly, non, nous ne leurs arrivions pas à la cheville mais nous sommes connus pour avoir des formes que l'on dirait... Non négligeable. Pour en revenir à nos moutons, certaines pourraient... Oh non je refusais d'y penser ! Hors de question que cela arrive ! Si je ravissais totalement le marine peut-être qu'il se contenterait d'utiliser des gaz asphyxiants et de quelques coups de poings. Quelques choses qui leurs laisseraient des marques, quelques cicatrices et un mal de crâne dont ils se souviendraient toutes leurs vies (faut bien qu'ils en tirent une leçon) mais rien d'important. Oui ! C'est ce que je vais faire.

Je regardais le bleu qu'il m'avait laissé à la joue, ça avait un peu dégonflé quand Emiko-san m'avait donnée de la glace mais malheureusement je ne pus mettre de fond de teint, Isis et moi n'ayant pas la même couleur de peau j'aurais utilisée le sien le résultat m'aurait fait ressembler à un clown, heureusement elle avait du correcteur alors je minimisa les dégâts (1). J'attrapais le crayon mais m'arrêta. Il valait mieux que je vois à quoi ressemblait la tenue avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Je me relevais et ouvrit le paquet resté sur le lit.

Wouah.

La robe était vraiment belle.

Le tissus était d'un rouge bordeaux aux reliures dorés, les manches étaient bombées jusqu'à l'avant bras avant de s'évaser pour laisser place à de longs froufrous blancs cassés. Le dos était échancré en un long col en V doré bordé de froufrous semblable à ceux cités plus haut qui s'arrêterait un peu au-dessus de ma taille et laisserait une vue sur ma colonne vertébrale, la robe s'arrêtait environs à mes pieds. A l'avant, le textile rouge se coupait en arc et faisait apparaître le même tissu bordant les manches et un corset remontait élégamment ma poitrine (pas d'une manière vulgaire comme au bar). Il y avait une paire de chaussures à talons pailletés dorés et une rose d'un rouge éclatant. L'île n'était pas faite pour faire pousser ce genre de fleurs, elle avait dû lui coûter une fortune, tout comme la tenue. Certainement de quoi payer la nourriture d'une famille du vrai Johto pour 3 mois.

Alors que j'allais me désintéresser de tout ceci je remarquas une chose briller. C'était un collier, aux mêmes couleurs que la robe, une pièce bordeaux aux froufrous beige auquel pendait un pendentif en or avec écrit en lettres courbés « C.O ». C.O ? Est-ce qu'il veut dire Colonel Oxford ? ! Ma respiration se coupa sous l'indignation. Ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un collier de chien avec ses initiales inscrites dessus au cas-où je me perdrais ! Il devrait aussi me faire tatouer un numéro de série sur le front ! Quel ordure, il le faisait exprès, c'était un message à peine voilé pour me faire comprendre que désormais j'étais à sa merci. Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'il le gardait hein ? Attendant avec excitation de me voir l'arborer. Il ne devait plus pouvoir attendre pour regarder mon signe de soumission à lui à mon cou.

Je détournas le regard, je le mettrais. Je ne devais pas le contrarié, cela pourrait le mettre dans une de ses rages folles. Me rasseyant plus morose que jamais devant la coiffeuse je rangea le crayon noir et en pris un brun clair, après ceci je me mis du mascara marron, du fard à paupière doré et pour finir j'appliquais le rouge à lèvres sur ma bouche. Maquillage c'est bon !

Pour mes cheveux ça va être plus compliqué vu qu'ils ont tendance à n'en faire qu'à leurs têtes, car oui mes cheveux sont des êtres à part entière, ils peuvent même voter si vous voulez tout savoir !

Toc, toc, toc.

Je m'arrêtas en plein mouvement et tourna la tête vers la porte.

- Qui que ce soit je vous déteste.

- Même ta meilleure amie ?

- Particulièrement ma meilleure amie. C'est la deuxième du top classement.

Le premier étant un imbécile aux taches de rousseurs.

- Je m'attendais à pire. J'ai ton repas.

- Je dois vraiment être une prisonnière pour qu'on me l'apporte.

- Et tu as raison.

J'entendis le bruit d'une clé dans la serrure. Mince, rien n'ait rangé et si je retire mes mains maintenant alors que je suis à deux doigts de réussir ma coiffure je n'arriverais pas à la refaire. Je ne peux pas me permettre de faire une seule erreur.

- NON !

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux voir personne ! Vous m'avez trahis !

- C'est pour ton bien Kaya...

- POUR MON BIEN ? ! Je n'ai plus 4 ans que je sache ! Je suis majeure, je travaille, j'ai pas de parents et je me suis toujours débrouillée seule ! C'est un peu tard pour vouloir me dire ce qui est bien ou mal, j'ai dû apprendre à le différencier seule ! Vous n'aviez aucun droit de me retirer le libre arbitre, j'ai fait mon choix et me retenir ici n'est pas mieux que ce que me fait le Colonel en m'imposant ce rendez-vous ! Toi qui est ma meilleure amie j'aurais pensé que tu m'aurais soutenu au lieu de participer à tout ça qui n'est que pure folie !

- On te protège et puis mange au moins.

- Je n'en veux pas de votre protection ni de votre nourriture ! Vous allez tous vous faire tuer et le Oxford finira dans tout les cas par m'avoir ! Pars Isis.

- Sœurette...

- PARS !

J'entendis un soupir puis des bruits de pas devenant de moins en moins audible jusqu'à ne plus se faire entendre. J'avais été dure, mais une partie de moi avait été sincère. Bon sang ! De quel droit est-ce qu'ils me faisaient ça hein !

_**« S'ils tenaient tellement à toi , tu ne serais pas toujours orpheline à l'heure qu'il est ! » **_

Wow. C'était la même voix que sur la plage. Et elle n'avait pas totalement tort... Je secouais la tête, pfft n'importe quoi ! Ils étaient pauvres et j'étais exténuée, mais ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir un coup de barre.

Après 30 minutes de combat acharné (l'adrénaline m'a beaucoup aidé sachant que je devais être irréprochable) j'avais monté ma chevelure en des tresses hautes collées à l'arrière de mon crâne avec deux petites mèches encadrant chaque côtés de mon visage. Je jetais à nouveau un œil à l'horloge. 19 heures 40. Plus que 20 minutes. Le lieu de rendez-vous était la place, avec tout cet attirail je comptais environs 5 minutes pour l'atteindre. Un nouveau soupir s'échappa d'entre mes lèvres. Allez Kaya ! Il faut que tu t'habilles maintenant.

**PDV ACE**

- Elle refuse de manger.

Isis déposa le plateau qu'elle avait préparé sur la table. Vu le monde restant elle s'était gentiment proposée pour nous faire à manger pendant que sa mère s'occupait des hommes du « vrai Johto » comme ils aimaient s'appeler. Vin à côté de moi avala sa troisième assiette.

- Elle en veut pas ? Parce que moi si !

- Ça faisait tellement longtemps que j'avais pas mangé un vrai repas ! dit l'un de mes frères en pleurant.

- C'est tellement bon, j'ai l'impression d'avoir le paradis dans ma bouche ! rajouta un autre des larmes dévalant ses joues.

- Pas touche ! dit-elle en le frappant avec sa cuillère en bois. C'est pour Kaya !

- Elle en veut pas !

- Écrase Vin, elle va le manger. dis-je.

- Ah oui on touche pas à l'assiette de la copine du patron !

Je roulas des yeux, je préférerais que ce genre de scène n'arrive que quand Bouclettes était dans les parages. J'en voyais pas l'utilité sinon.

- J'aimerais quand même qu'elle avale quelques choses. Avant de méditer elle doit être à jeun et avec tout ce qui s'est passé elle n'a pas eu le temps de manger quoique ce soit depuis hier soir.

Isis avait l'air préoccupé, je souris.

- Je vais la faire manger.

- Tu m'excuseras mais si elle a refusé pour moi elle te dira non.

- Qui a dit que j'allais lui demander son avis ? dis-je en montant les escaliers.

Elle eut un petit soupire en secouant la tête. Quand j'arrivais devant la chambre de la blonde j'insérais les clés que je lui avais préalablement reprises, après qu'elle soit redescendue avec le repas intact. Qui sait si elle changeait d'avis et décidait d'aider Kaya à s'enfuir ? Et entrais dans la pièce. A ce moment je vis une ombre se jeter derrière le lit là où je ne pouvais la voir.

- Kaya ?

- N'avance pas !

- Pourquoi ?

- Je suis toute nue !

- Et où est le problème ?

- Ace. Écoute-moi bien. dit-elle en ignorant ma pique. Si jamais tu avances et que tu me vois tu me le paieras. **Très** cher. Tu es sûr de vouloir courir le risque ?

Franchement ? Non.

- T'ES VRAIMENT A POIL ? !

- Arrête de hurler baka ! Et oui !

Je me retournais, subitement gêné même si je ne pouvais pas la voir d'où j'étais.

- Euh... Je pose ton repas là.

- J'ai dit à Isis que je n'avais pas faim.

- Oui et d'ailleurs tu ne l'as pas ménagé.

Elle eut un temps d'arrêt.

- Elle t'a dit quelque chose ?

- Justement non.

La fille aux cheveux corbeaus ne répondit rien.

- Dans tout les cas je reviens dans 10 minutes, tu as intérêt à manger sinon c'est moi qui te le ferais avaler.

- Gnagnagna !

Je souris à son immaturité occasionnelle et sortis.

**PDV KAYA**

Ouf, c'était proche !

Je me redressais ma robe enfilée, il était temps que je m'en aille.

Je jetais un bref regard au dîner de Isis, même si je ne lui en avais pas voulu me nourrir m'était exclue. J'avais une boule au ventre de la taille de Red Line et même si je refusais de l'avouer j'allais rendre tout ce qui entrerait dans mon estomac. Le sentiment que j'avais ressentie juste après le départ du Colonel me reprit me forçant à me cambrer en deux, la main sur la bouche. C'était douloureux, mon dégoût me faisait mal. Cet homme me répugnait au plus haut point. Je respirais un grand coup. Souviens-toi pour qui tu fais cela Kaya. Essayant de penser à autre chose je chercha un moyen de m'enfuir. La fenêtre ? Non, elle était verrouillée. Je pourrais la péter avec la chaise ? Non. Déjà je n'avais pas assez de force et si j'y arrivais cela ferait trop de bruit. De toute manière même si par magie je le faisais assez silencieusement et avec assez de force mon vertige m'en empêchait. Il fallait que je sortes par la porte c'était ma seule option. Je grognas.

- Si seulement tu pouvais t'ouvrir satanée porte.

Je tirais sur la poignée.

Clic.

Quoi ? La porte est ouverte. LA PORTE OUVERTE ! Ace avait dû oublier de refermer derrière lui quand il était sorti ! Me « savoir » nue avait dû le perturber, ah ah ah quand il verra que j'ai disparue il fera moins le malin cet enfoiré ! Allez il est temps d'y aller, je pris l'abominable collier sur la table de chevet mes talons dans une main (le bruit, le bruit... Même s ils devaient en faire pas mal en bas) et m'enfuis de ma prison.

**COUPER !**

(1): Je ne me maquille pas vraiment alors...

GOMENASAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIII !

J'ai vraiment eue du mal pour la fin ! En plus je crois que ce chapitre est assez court. Bon pardonnez-moi je ferais mieux, promis (et plus rapidement en espérant).


	13. Chapter 13: Je sais pour qui je fais ça

* Sors de sa cachette * Hé... Salut... * prend un bouclier* Plus de 2 mois depuis le dernier chapitre, ouais j'ai pas assuré sur ce coup. Bah le voici hein j'espère que vous aimerez. En tout cas je vous remercie pour vos messages de soutien, ça m'a vraiment touché :).

hanae: Merci beaucoup et oui c'est vrai je me donne dans cette fanfiction et souvent très tard le soir c'est à ce moment que j'ai de l'inspiration (là il est actuellement 04:03). Participer ? Tu veux dire créer un OC ? Bah il faut que tu ais un compte pour que je puisse te poser des questions et je dois te dire que je ne prends plus de filles.

Souky-chan: Merci c'est gentil et contente de te faire rire !

- Chapitre 13 -

_**« Contre la peur, un seul remède: le courage. »**_

_**Louis Pauwels (L'apprentissage de la sérénité)**_

**PDV KAYA**

Clap, clap, clap.

Les pans de ma robe dans les mains je courrais en direction de la place. J'étais en retard de 10 minutes, n'ayant pas pris en compte le temps que ça me prendrait pour réussir à sortir sans me faire voir avec cet accoutrement (ne me demander pas comment j'ai fais c'est une très longue histoire) et courir en talons n'est pas la plus facile des disciplines.

Arrivée au lieu de rendez-vous je vis le carrosse aux couleurs de la marine m'attendant en plein centre du carrefour. A cette heure-ci normalement, les commerces fermaient leurs portes et on pouvaient voir quelques retardataires acheter certains produits. C'est vrai que Noël approchait...

- Hé bien Mlle. Shimobashira j'ai bien crus que vous étiez revenue sur votre promesse. dit Kokoshi.

- Jamais je ne ferais ça.

- Vous êtes en retard.

- On ne m'a pas vraiment facilité la tâche. Votre patron savait pourtant qu'on ne me laisserait pas partir.

- L'ultime test Mlle. Shimobashira, il voulait être sûr que vous pourriez vous débrouiller.

Je grognais.

- Peut-on y aller maintenant ? Que tout ceci se termine au plus vite.

- Si cela vous sied.

Il m'ouvrit la portière, montant une marche je lançais un regard derrière moi. « Je suis vraiment désolée mais c'est la bonne chose à faire ». Le cocher me lança un regard triste, c'était Rocky le frère d'un des ex petits-amis de Isis, contrairement à l'autre il n'était pas un crétin. Il avait la même petite-amie depuis ses 8 ans et ils venaient de se marier. J'avais préparé le mariage avec le restaurant. Je lui répondis par un maigre sourire.

- Mlle. Shimobashira ?

- Oui.

Je m'engouffrais dans le carrosse et m'installa dans les confortables fauteuils à l'arrière. Kokoshi se mit en face de moi, il était après le Colonel l'homme que je détestais le plus. Il était le second de Oxford et sous ses airs de toutou je me doutais que certain des « choix » de l'homme qui me « courtisait » si on pouvait dire cela ainsi, ne lui était pas venu tout seul. L'idée des fouets par exemple.

Il était chétif, un teint bronzé (il avait tendance à traîner dans la rue et effrayer les enfants) et avait des yeux marrons fourbes. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu se battre mais je supposais que pour avoir son grade il devait au moins pouvoir se défendre.

Ne voulant pas le regarder une seconde de plus je tournais le visage vers la fenêtre observant le paysage défiler sous mes yeux.

TAP, TAP.

- Plus vite cocher, on est déjà en retard !

- Vous savez qu'il n'est pas votre esclave ?

Il se tourna vers moi, avec un de ses sourires mauvais.

- Laissez moi être clair avec vous.

- Je suis toute ouïe.

- Je ne suis pas le Colonel. Vous pourriez être Boa Hancock en personne que je n'en aurais rien à faire. La beauté des femmes ne m'intéresse en rien, seul le pouvoir compte.

- Quel est le rapport avec moi ?

- Je ne vous aime pas.

- Sentiment partagé.

- La différence est que. Il se rapprocha, parlant plus bas. Une fois que le Colonel se sera lassé de vous je pourrais vous faire ce que je veux, compris ? Alors je vous suggère de surveiller le ton que vous utilisez avec moi.

- Il ne vous laissera pas.

La seule chose « bien » à l'obsession que ce fou avait pour moi est qu'il suffisait que je me plaigne pour avoir ce que je souhaitais, personne ne me cherchait des noises.

- Monsieur, se fiche de ce qui arrive à ses jouets cassés.

Mon souffle se coupa. Serait-ce la vérité ?

Le Colonel avait une âme de... Traqueur. Il pensait « m'aimer » parce que je me refusais à lui. J'étais en quelque sorte... Insaisissable, et si une fois qu'il m'ait eu il se désintéressait ? Si seulement j'avais accepté ce rendez-vous plus tôt je ne serais certainement pas dans cette situation à l'heure actuelle ! Je soupirais, le mal était fait me morfondre en remords était inutile, ils devaient déjà avoir remarqués mon absence au restaurant...

**PDV ACE**

- J'espère pour toi que tu as fini de manger.

J'entrais dans la pièce en jetant un œil à l'endroit où j'avais laissé le plateau, il était toujours intact.

- Apparemment tu préfères la becquée.

Silence.

- Kaya ?

Même réponse, ce qui commença à m'inquiéter me faisant froncer les sourcils. C'est impossible...

Je regarda derrière le lit si elle était restée cachée derrière. Tant pis si je la voyais en petite tenue elle avait eue le temps de s'habiller. Malheureusement, aucune trace d'elle à part une note laissée sur les draps.

« _Tu devrais apprendre à fermer les portes. Baka. _»

Il n'était pas utile de laisser une signature...

Mais quel idiot j'étais ! C'était de ma faute bon sang ! Je descendis en trombe les escaliers même si je me doutais bien que la brune était déjà loin en ce-moment. Sûrement en route vers l'autre pervers. Il allait falloir lancer l'offensive plus tôt que prévu. Les villageois avaient seulement eu une journée pour se préparer et ils étaient loin d'être prêts mais nous n'avions plus le choix à présent. Quand je lui remettrais la main dessus elle verra !

Une fois en bas, au vu du boucan que j'avais dû faire la salle entière me lança des regards inquiets.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Isis.

- Kaya a disparu !

- Quoi ?! cria une voix.

Nous nous retournèrent comme un seul homme vers d'où provenait la voix. Je vis le garçon qui s'était fait fouetté en pleine place publique se tenir dans l'encadrement de la porte, il avait l'air plutôt perplexe et se tenait courbé, il était pas mal amoché.

- Comment est-ce qu'elle a pu sortir d'ici ?

- Elle était enfermée dans la chambre pourtant.

- J'ai laissé la porte ouverte.

- Quoi ? ! Mais comment tu as pu faire ça ?

- J'étais perturbé elle était toute nue !

- QUOI ? ! hurla Akihide en manquant de s'étouffer.

- J'ai rien vu !

- Tu parles ! rajouta Vin.

- La ferme.

Bien entendu ce dernier se marra. C'était vraiment pas le moment.

- C'est quoi cette histoire ?

- C'est pas le problème de toute façon ! Il va falloir lancer l'offensive dès maintenant, elle doit déjà être en route vers le Colonel Oxford à l'heure qu'il est. On y va, suivez-moi !

Tout le monde commença à me suivre quand Nathan (si je me souvenais bien du prénom que Kaya avait crié) s'avança.

- Tu es Ace aux poings ardents.

Cela sonnait plus comme une affirmation que comme une question.

- Oui.

- Depuis quand est-ce qu'on suit les ordres d'un malfrat ?

Je grognais.

- C'est qui que t'appelles malfrat ? dis-je en me rapprochant.

- T'as bien entendu pourriture !

Je voulus l'attraper par le col mais Isis se plaça entre nous deux.

- C'est pas le moment ! Tu l'as toi même dit Ace le temps presse, Kaya a besoin de nous même si elle ne veut pas le reconnaître il faut y aller.

Je soupirais, elle avait raison.

- Bien.

Je poussais d'un coup d'épaule l'ancien marine de mon chemin et sorti du restaurant

- Il n'est pas mon chef !

- Personne ne l'a jamais dit Nathan mais tu vas devoir l'écouter, c'est lui qui s'y connaît le mieux ! reprit la blonde. Et si tu n'es pas prêt à coopérer pour Kaya tu restes ici, c'est tout.

Et elle me rattrapa. Quelques secondes après, le garçon se retrouvait à mes côtés j'esquissai un sourire.

- Te fais pas de films, si ce que tu dis est stupide je ne le ferai pas. Mais je ne laisserai pas tomber Kaya.

Je ne répondis rien, c'était visiblement le mieux que je pouvais lui tirer. Nous arrivèrent devant l'entrepôt où Mr Ikeda travaillait, il avait vraiment avancé ! Il posait la dernière lame de bois sur le bateau quand nous nous rassemblèrent dans son atelier, en voyant tout ce monde il leva un sourcil en se nettoyant les mains à l'aide d'un chiffon.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- C'est Kaya.

Je lui expliqua le plus rapidement possible l'entière histoire, ponctuée de commentaires de Isis et des éclaircissements de Nathan au sujet de l'œil au beurre noir. Je serrai mes poings, je savais déjà que c'était ce colonel qui lui avait fait ça mais savoir comment cela s'était déroulé me mettait tellement en colère ! Il va vraiment payer pour ce qu'il a fait !

- Il faut la sortir de là ! Que faites-vous ici ?

- On a besoin d'armes.

Il soupira.

- Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il m'en reste ?

- Un pirate garde toujours ses armes.

Il grommela quelques mots avant de nous demander de le suivre.

- Mr. Ikeda est un pirate ?! cria Nathan.

- Retraité. J'ai su arrêter au bon moment. dit-il en me lançant un lourd regard.

Euh... Je suis pas sûr de comprendre.

- Bref, tu feras ton anti-pirate plus tard, c'est pas le moment.

Il voulu répliquer mais Isis posa sa main sur son épaule en secouant la tête négativement.

- Voilà !

Le vieux ouvrit une porte qui nous emmena dans un atelier rempli de sabres, fusils etc.

- Wouah, c'est plus que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

- Faites attention aux armes à feu, elles étaient à Claudine.

Ah oui sa femme décédée...

- Faites attention les gars ! Vin tu déposes ce bazooka !

Je remercia rapidement Mr. Ikeda avant d'aller empêcher mon équipage de faire sauter l'atelier.

**PDV ISIS**

Tout le monde savait quoi faire, certains chargeaient leurs armes, d'autres esquissaient quelques mouvements avec leurs épées... Sauf moi ! Je regardais autour de moi totalement perdue, je voulais aider Kaya ! Elle avait toujours été là pour moi quand j'avais eue besoin de son aide (ce qui était fréquent) même quand tout était de ma faute. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser tomber !

- Mr. Ikeda !

Le vieil homme regardait avec attention les hommes qui touchaient à l'artillerie, on voyait que cela le coûtait de prêter ces précieuses armes qui appartenait à son épouse.

- Oui Isis ?

- Je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

- Au point où j'en suis.

Venant de lui c'était encourageant.

- Vous n'auriez pas une arme pour moi ?

- Tu as l'embarras du choix.

- Non, j'arriverai pas à manier ces trucs. dis-je en regardant derrière moi en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Quand je retourna la tête, Mr Ikeda me regardait avec de grands yeux étonnés.

- Mr...

- Suis moi.

Il m'attrapa par le bras et m'emmena dans sa chambre, rooh il m'avait fait mal. Il ouvrit le tiroir de sa commode, retira une plaque en bois qui était un faux fond et en sortit une mallette violette qu'il déposa en face de moi.

- Euh... Elle est jolie et irait bien avec une jupe que j'ai acheté mais ça ne va pas m'aider pour me battre.

- Ouvre-là.

Je pris le coffret que j'essayais d'ouvrir.

- C'est fermé, j'ai besoin de la clé.

Il paru affreusement déçu.

- J'en étais sûr pourtant... Désolé je ne peux rien pour toi...dit-il en voulant me reprendre la valise, non pas question !

- ATTENDEZ !

- Isis redonne moi ça !

- Attendez je peux l'ouvrir !

C'est quoi cette serrure aussi ! Je mis mon doigt dans le creux à l'intérieur et sentit un truc me rentrer dans la peau.

- Aïe !

Je lâcha la valise qui s'écrasa au sol.

- I...

PSCHIIIIIIIIIIIIT !

Les dessins de la valise se mirent à briller de milles feux, me faisant me couvrir les yeux, quelques secondes après on entendit un clic et elle s'ouvrit.

« Serrure déverrouillée. »

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

- Claudine ne venait pas d'ici.

- Comment ça ?

- Un jour elle est tombée du ciel, personne ne savait d'où elle venait. C'était une célèbre chasseuse de primes, elle s'était fixée comme but de m'attraper. En quelque sorte elle a réussi. Quand on lui demandait d'où elle venait elle disait seulement des choses sur un Eiichiro Oda qu'elle qualifiait de génie et de « manga », personne ne comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire alors elle en parlait rarement. Cette valise vient de son monde.

Je regardait la boîte métallique d'une matière étrange, il y avait à l'intérieur un pistolet violet je m'approchais pour le prendre.

- Attend ! Seul Claudine peut... Enfin pouvait l'utiliser ! Au meilleur des cas il ne tirera aucune balle mais au pire ça explosera.

- Vous n'êtes pas sûr ?

- Je te l'ai dit. répondit-il, gêné. C'était compliqué de parler des choses comme ça avec Claudine ça la rendait un peu folle. Elle disait que la comparaison entre son monde et le notre, si elle y pensait trop, la ferait devenir dingue.

Hé bien...

- De toute manière le coffre avait la même protection ?

- Oui.

- Alors si j'ai réussie à l'ouvrir ça va aller.

Je posais les yeux sur la boîte ouverte devant moi. Allez Isis ! Prend ton courage à deux mains et vas-y. Je pris l'arme avec ma main droite, c'était un peu lourd alors je m'appuya de l'autre pour mieux viser. Bon c'est parti. Je pressa la détente.

…

Rien.

- Je t'avais prévenu. On a eu de la chance.

- Oui...

- Le coffre est vieux il a dû se dérégler.

« Nouvel ADN détecté »

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

**PDV KAYA**

- Nous sommes arrivés Mademoiselle Kaya.

Je relevai la tête surprise, j'avais pourtant gardé les yeux rivés sur la vitre pendant tout le trajet mais j'étais tellement plongée dans mes pensées que je n'avais même pas remarqué que nous nous étions arrêtés. Ni le ton mielleux que Kokoshi avait subitement adopté, nous nous trouvions devant l'immense bâtisse qu'était le manoir du Colonel. Voilà donc à quoi avait servi la hausse des impôts qui avait mis plusieurs familles à la rue. Je posais immédiatement mon masque d'indifférence, cela restait toujours le meilleur moyen de protestation. Oxford était le genre d'homme qui penserait, si je m'énervais contre lui, que ma haine se transformerait en amour. La haine est une sorte d'intérêt. Et à ce stade je ne ressentais même plus ça pour lui. Seulement du dégoût. Un immense dégoût.

Cet homme était répugnant.

Pas physiquement, non ! Il sentait bon, avait des vêtements propres et il était loin d'être laid. Un bon parti. Mais tout en lui était odieux et... Je ne sais même pas comment expliquer cela. Vous savez, ce sentiment. De savoir qu'un personne est mauvaise ?

- Mademoiselle Kaya, êtes vous prête ?

Je le jaugeais du regard. Tss.

- Oui.

Il m'ouvrit la portière et me tendit sa main pour m'aider à descendre, je l'ignoras royalement.

- Miss, il semblerait qu'il manque quelque chose à votre tenue.

- Quoi ? La fleur ? La voilà.

Je la plaça sur le côté de ma tête.

- Non, cette rose n'est qu'un ornement. Je parle d'un pièce en tissus bordeaux avec une plaque en or gravé.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

Il croisa les bras derrière son dos.

- Ce doit certainement être cette batarde qui l'a volé, quand le Colonel apprendra cela qu'est-ce qu'il sera en co...

- Vous parliez de ceci ? dis-je en sortant le bijou.

- Exactement. Quelle coïncidence.

- N'est-ce-pas ?

Notre discussion était un total mensonge et nous le savions parfaitement tous les deux. Sam n'allait pas avoir des problèmes pour ma fierté. Plus personne ne serait blessé.

- Laissez moi vous l'accrocher.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de répondre qu'il passait déjà la bande à mon cou. Il serra trop fort me coupant un court instant la respiration. Mais ce ne fut rien comparé à ce que je ressentis lorsqu'il me chuchota à l'oreille.

- Passez une bonne soirée.

Clic.

**COUPER !**

Reviews !


	14. Chapter 14: Peur

Hey ! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère pouvoir avoir un rythme régulier de un chapitre par semaine mais je ne vous promets rien (mes problèmes scolaires ne se sont pas DU TOUT arrangés –') bref reprenons là où nous en étions restés mais avant les réponses aux reviews anonymes:

petite fane: Ah ah ah merci (moi aussi d'ailleurs) !

Mwaaa: Merci c'est gentil, je compte bien ne t'inquiète pas.

- Chapitre 14 -

**_« Et la fuite est permise à qui fuit ses tyrans « _**

**_RACINE, Phèdre, v.1_**

**PDV ACE**

- Fermez-là vous faites un de ces boucans !

Il y eut quelques grognements d'exaspération tandis que je me retournais pour mieux scruter l'immense manoir dans lequel se trouvait Kaya. L'autre enfoiré avait dû savoir que nous tenterions d'entrer par effraction car une bonne centaine de marines avaient été mobilisés autour de la maison et faisaient des tours sans arrêt. Il serait impossible d'entrer en tout discrétion sans que l'on se fasse remarquer.

- Il va falloir qu'on entre en force.

- N'y pense même pas !

Je soupirais avant de regarder Nathan qui se tenait à mes côtés, il secoua la tête.

- Tu vois tous ces marines c'est le top du top seulement le haut du panier et à l'intérieur que des riches, des maires, des lords... Qui ont dû amener des armées avec eux d'hommes sur-entraînés pour les protéger. On est bien trop peu.

Je jetais un œil en arrière, c'est vrai que nous n'étions pas énormément, seuls les membres de mon équipage qui s'étaient trouvés être avec Mr. Ikeda quand on étaient allés les chercher avaient pu nous rejoindre. Les autres étaient toujours éparpillés sur l'île et faute de temps (et surtout à cause d'une tête de mule brune) nous n'avions pas eu le temps d'aller les trouver. Les villageois étaient en ville, nous devions aller les chercher une fois que nous aurions ramenés Kaya pour la rébellion.

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes alors ?

La seconde division n'était pas connue pour sa discrétion.

- J'ai déjà patrouillé ici la dernière fois que le Colonel a préparé une de ces petites soirées.

Hum... Façon délibérée et subtile de me faire comprendre qu'il savait se battre et qu'il était bon ? Oui, mais pas pour se la jouer ça j'en étais sûr. Juste pour me prouver qu'il pouvait défendre Kaya et qu'il n'avait pas peur de moi, j'esquissais un sourire.

- Je ne dirais pas que s'en est une petite. dit un de mes hommes.

- Pour eux ce n'est qu'un dîner, enfin c'est pas le propos. Il faut trouver un autre idée.

- Je crois en avoir une. dit Isis.

Tout le monde se retourna vers elle.

- Je t'écoutes.

**PDV GWENDOLINE** (ça fait longtemps hein vous l'avez pas oubliée ?)

Toujours aussi furtive j'observais de loin l'attroupement de pirates. Les voyant ainsi coincés je faillis aller les rejoindre pour les aider mais il se trouva qu'ils finirent par trouver une idée vu leurs mines réjouies. Cela tombait bien, je souhaitais encore rester spectatrice pendant quelques temps même si je me préparais à passer à l'action.

J'avais suivi l'équipage de Barbe Blanche jusqu'ici et en comprenant mieux tout ce qui se passait j'avais décidé d'aider Kaya (le terme « cible » n'étant plus approprié vu que j'avais rempli ma mission, actuellement j'étais là pour mon « bon plaisir » si on pouvait dire cela ainsi). Elle ne méritait pas ce qui lui arrivait et essayait seulement de protéger les siens. C'était une des raison pour laquelle je n'étais pas devenue marine malgré mon haut sens de la justice et ne les appréciait pas vraiment. Ils pouvaient être aussi vils et agir encore plus monstrueusement que les personnes qu'ils étaient sensés pourchasser mais drapait tout cela derrière un manteau blanc à épaulettes dorées. Les pirates eux au moins, assumaient qui ils étaient.

Tss... Je soupirais avant de jeter un coup d'œil aux rookies. Ils se séparaient. Bien je crois savoir ce qu'ils vont faire, je vais préparer le terrain pour eux à l'intérieur.

**PDV KAYA**

Je posais ma main sur ma gorge. J'avais comme l'impression qu'elle me brûlait à l'emplacement où se trouvait « mon » collier. Psychologique sûrement. J'entrais dans la bâtisse accompagné d'un officier que je ne connaissais pas (c'était bizarre tout le monde connaissait tout le monde à Johto) le larbin du Colonel étant parti, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Grr.. Je sentais mon assurance du début doucement disparaître au fur et à mesure que j'avançais. Je repris contenance en reposant mon masque de froideur, c'était vraiment mon bouclier contre toutes les émotions qui me gênait.

Nous arrivèrent devant de grandes portes et nous arrêtèrent.

- Nous y sommes. J'ai l'interdiction d'aller plus loin. Mettez ça.

Il me tendit un masque beige qui épousait parfaitement les forme de mon visage, je me demandais vraiment, comme pour la robe où ils avaient bien pu dénicher mes mensurations. Les pouvoirs du Colonel étaient effrayants.

- Pourquoi un masque ? dis-je en le mettant.

- Bah... C'est un bal masqué. Il eut l'air étonné de ma question. Passer une bonne soirée.

Et il s'éloigna sans même jeter un regard en arrière. Bon Kaya, quand faut y aller, faut y aller.

Je poussais les lourdes portes et entrait dans l'immense salle de bal le plus discrètement possible.

Je reçu quelques regards curieux mais rien d'alarmant, tout le monde étaient bien trop occupés à boire et s'amuser pour me remarquer. Si j'étais assez discrète je pourrais peut-être passer toute la soirée dans un coin et une fois la fête finie, rentrer chez moi comme si de rien n'était. J'aurais remplie mon contrat! Pas ma faute si après, je n'ai pas pu passé le temps avec le Colonel. Fallait me trouver. Ça m'a l'air d'un bon plan...

- Mesdames et messieurs veuillez vous mettre tous au centre de la piste pour une danse.

J'ai parlé trop vite, je ne peux vraiment pas être tranquille.

Tout le monde suivit les ordres de l'homme masqué. Je vis sa queue de cheval et reconnus le Colonel. Merde ! Bien sûr que c'était lui le maître de cérémonie, nous étions chez lui !

J'étais obligée d'aller danser sinon je serais la seule à rester planter là comme une plante et on m'aurait remarqué à coup sûr. Je grognais et m'exécutais. Il y avait peu de chance que ce soit lui qui ai choisi la robe, ça avait dû être sa sœur Rosalie qui s'en était chargée. Donc il suffisait juste que les évites tout les deux. Rosalie ou Rose ou Rosa comme vous le souhaitez me détestait, certainement parce qu'elle était certaine que je voulais lui voler son frère en jouant la fille dure à avoir (alors que en fait je ne voulais vraiment pas, mais elle était persuadée que tout le monde aimait son frère autant qu'elle), de toute façon si j'avais le choix je le lui laisserai BIEN VOLONTIERS.

Je m'approchais de la piste, de nombreuses personnes avaient la même couleur de peau que moi (c'était la première fois que j'en voyais) et j'eus du mal à cacher mon étonnement. C'était bizarre (il fallait vraiment que je partes de cette île), enfin, peut-être que je pourrais vraiment m'en sortir en fin de compte ?

Un homme m'attrapa par la main, me fit tourner puis me lança dans les bras d'un autre. Je me pris les pieds dans les pans de ma robe et me fit rapidement rattraper par un autre homme. Je relevai la tête voulant le remercier prestement mais la rebaissa immédiatement. Le Colonel.

Merde, merde, merde...

Je feignis d'être gênée et intimidée pour garder la tête basse. Mon cerveau tournait à plein régime mais le marine ne me regardait même pas. Il scrutait les alentours, certainement à ma recherche. Dire qu'il m'avait dans les bras ! Je ne pus retenir un sourire que j'effaças aussitôt. Le morceau s'arrêta et l'homme s'inclina, je regardai autour de moi et vit les femmes faire la révérence en réponse à leurs partenaires. Je les copiais. Cette danse avait été facile à faire, il suffisait de suivre les pas du garçon et se laisser jeter un peu partout (ça m'avait paru assez familier). Tandis que je me redressais je fis l'erreur fatale (sans aucune exagération) de regarder dans les yeux mon tortionnaire. Il me reconnut immédiatement et un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

- Mademoiselle Shimobashira...

Mon premier réflexe fut de me retourner pour m'enfuir et m'éloigner le plus possible de ce taré. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Kaya ?! Tu es venue pour ça ! De toute manière je n'avais pas fait un pas qu'il m'avait déjà rattrapé.

- Hé bien où allez-vous ?

Loin de toi grand malade.

- Loin de toi grand malade.

Tuez moi. Il caressa ma joue.

- Quels yeux. Avec ça il est impossible que vous puissiez un jour m'échapper.

Je déglutis.

- Bon allons-y.

Il posa sa main dans le bas de mon dos pour me faire avancer, de la même façon que Ace mais c'était nettement plus désagréable. Soudain, une femme habillée d'une robe noire et d'un masque de la même couleur en dentelle me sauta littéralement dessus. Elle avait des cheveux châtains lâchés mais avec un nœud accroché, des yeux bleus comme le ciel après l'orage et des lèvres maquillées en lilas. Elle avait l'air belle.

- Oh très chère votre robe est MA-GNI-FIQUE !

Et très maniérée.

Je la regarda, étonnée, tandis qu'elle attrapa mes mains dans les siennes gantées.

- Vous êtes juste adorable Daphné ! dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras sans même me laisser le temps de parler. La fenêtre... chuchota-t-elle.

Hein ?

- Je vous laisse mon chou, il faut **ab-so-lu-ment** que nous prenions un thé ensemble mon chou ! Et elle disparut.

J'ai un rendez-vous ?

- Daphné ? dit le Colonel Oxford.

- Je crois qu'elle s'est trompée. répondis-je confuse.

- Peu importe. Allons-y.

Nous montèrent rapidement les escaliers et entrèrent dans sa chambre. Tandis qu'il fermait la porte (à clé je suppose) je recherchas quelques choses qui me servirait d'armes. Rien. Bien entendu.

- Je croyais que nous devions dîner ?

- Les petits-fours étaient le dîner. dit-il après avoir vaguement réfléchit.

OK...

Il s'avança vers moi tandis que je reculais.

- Ce n'était pas prévu !

- Voyons. Il roula des yeux. Vous vous en doutiez.

Pas faux, mais là n'est pas la question, c'est pas une raison ! Le Colonel me prit par les hanches et me poussa sur le lit.

- Et puis... J'ai entendu dire que vous vouliez des surprises dans votre vie.

Mais bordel de merde comment il sait ça ?

J'en ai vraiment marre de me retrouver dans des positions de faiblesse comme ça ! Je suis tout SAUF faible.

- Lâche moi sale porc ! J'ai mes règles !

Venir ici avait été une erreur. J'aurais dû en finir avec ce type il y a déjà longtemps ! L'excuse ultime lancée, le Colonel se redressa de moi pour me regarder, un jour je vais faire une crise cardiaque. Mon cœur battait si fort que j'en avais mal à la tête.

- Vous permettez que je vérifie ? dit-il sans même relever l'insulte.

Complètement malade.

Il tenta de m'écarter les jambes mais je me débattais tellement qu'il n'y arriva pas, en plus avec tout les froufrous que possédait cette robe je lui souhaitais bonne chance (ou pas).

Je sentais qu'il commençait à s'énerver mais je n'en avais que faire. Je préfère me faire battre à mort que le laisser poser ses sales pattes sur moi.

Toc, toc, toc.

Nous nous arrêtèrent.

- Colonel ?

- J'AVAIS ORDONNE QU'ON NE ME DÉRANGE PAS ! hurla-t-il.

Sa prise sur mes poignets se resserra sous le coup de la colère. Je grimaçais. D'ici je pouvais sentir la peur de l'officier.

- Mais c'est quc'est important monsieur ! Les invités viennent d'être pris en otage par Gwendoline aux lames du destin !

- Quoi ?! Mais depuis quand est-elle sur l'île et comment a-t-elle fait pour rentrer ?

- Je ne sais pas Colonel.

Il grogna et me lança un regard.

- Bon, il faut que j'aille m'occuper d'un petit problème je reviens vite.

Il posa ses lèvres avec force sur les miennes. Je tentais de reculer mais sa main posé dans le bas de mon dos m'empêchait de m'écarter alors je le mordis de toute mes forces. Il lécha le sang qui coula de sa bouche, toujours un grand sourire au visage.

- Si sauvage, impatient de voir jusqu'où.

Il me caressa la joue, se leva et remit sa veste de Colonel posé sur une chaise.

- Ne bouge pas surtout.

Il rit et partit. Connard. Comme si j'avais le choix.

Juste après son départ je me redressais et tenta de sortir la porte était fermé et j'entendis l'officier rire.

- Je garde la porte Kaya. Tu sortiras pas.

Je donnais un gros coup de pied de rage dans le bout de bois. Quel enflure !

Il fallait que je sortes d'ici ! J'entrais dans la salle de bain, cherchant hé bien... _Dieu_ seul sait quoi. Il y avait pleins de boîte rempli de pilules. « Contre la paranoïa » « Pulsion obsessionnelles » et bien d'autres toutes aussi charmantes. C'était évident qu'il ne prenait plus son traitement et je sais mieux que quiconque qu'il n'arrive jamais rien de bon dans ce cas.

Je revins dans la chambre et remarquai une fenêtre. « _La fenêtre_ » me souvins-je. Je pris la poignée menant au balcon, quelqu'un avait cassé ce qui la maintenait scellé. Je ne réfléchis pas une seconde de plus et m'y engouffra.

COUPPPPPPER !

Avis ?


	15. Chapter 15: Je te rattraperai

Hey everybody ! Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard mais je suis partie en vacances 10 jours et quand je suis revenue internet m'a lâché. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! Donc voici le chapitre 15 !

- Chapitre 15 -

_**"L'incertitude est l'essence même de l'aventure amoureuse."**_

_**Oscar Wilde.**_

**PDV EXTERNE**

Une brise passa secouant au passage deux mèches noires.

Kaya toucha la pierre dure et froide cherchant à se coller encore plus au mur, elle avait les yeux clos et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle avait peur. Allons restons calme et réfléchissons.

La brune était forcément en hauteur vu que elle et le Colonel avaient dû monté des escaliers pour atterrir dans cette fichue chambre. Ce qui voulait dire que si la sabreuse regardait en bas elle serait paralysée par sa peur du vide. Merde. Il fallait qu'elle agisse et vite, son bourreau ne serait pas retenu longtemps, il ordonnerait une série d'ordres et remonterait rapidement pour s'occuper d'elle (comme il le lui avait dit) et elle n'avait pas envie d'être là quand il reviendrait. La brune se remémora le baiser qu'il lui avait pris contre sa volonté et ses dernières paroles. Elle ne pouvait pas rester une minute de plus ici !

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait été bête ! Elle et son stupide entêtement ! La révolution était nécessaire, l'île ne pouvait plus rester ainsi brimé par le Colonel et ses sbires et le faire avec un pirate de la trempe de Ace (vu le montant de sa prime il devait être un dangereux combattant) était un atout majeur, elle aurait dû les aider. Enfin, la serveuse avait toujours refusé de se laisser aller aux remords, c'était tout bonnement inutile. On ne pouvait pas changer le passé, seulement le futur et elle comptait bien s'occuper du sien.

- Allez Kaya. dit-elle pour s'encourager.

Cette dernière se retourna et ouvrit enfin les yeux. OK. Du marbre. Ce n'était rien.

Il commençait à faire noir, le soleil était en train de se coucher. Si la demoiselle se contentait de fixer le mur tout se passerait bien. Elle se mit à avancer, le manoir était encore en construction et une passerelle en bois reliait le balcon sur lequel elle se tenait à une terrasse, la charpente avait l'air instable, la sécurité des ouvriers étant le cadet des soucis des constructeurs. Si un habitant du vrai Johto meurt par accident une petite compensation financière suffisait, les familles étaient tellement démunis (je vous rappelle cette tradition à la noix qui ne voulait que des femmes au foyer) qu'elles étaient bien forcés d'accepter, la mort dans l'âme, et encore elle ne tenait pas longtemps avec ça. Ce n'était qu'une miette de pain. Mais bon, la kidnappée n'avait pas le choix alors elle s'y lança. Après quelques minutes qui lui parurent une éternité elle arriva enfin de l'autre côté et se laissa tomber au sol, le souffle court, elle avait retenu sa respiration tout le long de la traversée. Merci _Seigneur_. Maintenant, il fallait briser le lien entre les deux pièces luxueuses (sinon où aurait été l'utilité de subir cette épreuve ?). Des pierres et du ciment trônaient encore sur la terrasse (ce qui prouvait ses dires), il fallait donc qu'elle lance quelque chose d'assez lourd sur la passerelle mais quoi ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle et son regard s'arrêta sur un immense pot de fleurs. Bingo.

Elle se releva et poussa la jarre qui était bien trop lourde pour elle, elle plaqua son front contre le vase. Une vive envie de pleurer secoua son corps, pourquoi était-elle si faible bon sang ?! Kaya secoua la tête, ce n'était **PAS DU TOUT** le moment de se laisser aller, non ! Ce n'était pas un fichu pot de fleurs qui allait la condamner, elle pouvait y arriver ! Il y avait encore trop de choses qu'elle n'avait pas accomplie. Gonflée de détermination, la fille aux cheveux couleur corbeau mit tout ce qu'elle avait dans ses bras et poussa la jarre qui s'écrasa au sol entraînant avec elle la plateforme. La captive poussa un cri de joie.

- QUI A FAIT CA ?! Entendit-elle crier.

Mince ! Elle avait oublié les officiers qui faisaient des rondes en bas.

La femme se plaqua au sol, ils devaient tous être en train de lever la tête pour découvrir d'où venait le projectile fleurie et elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Maintenant tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était attendre et espérer qu'on vienne la sauver.

**PDV ACE**

Isis avait vraiment eu une super idée !

Nathan s'était dirigé vers le manoir naturellement, comme si de rien était, tous les marines n'avaient pas été mis au courant de son état et un l'avait suivi sans aucune once de méfiance. Il l'avait ensuite assommé, pris son talkie-walkie en se faisant passer pour lui et avait annoncé avoir vu une centaine de rebelles venir de l'autre côté de la maison. Le résultat ne s'était pas fait attendre et nous avions maintenant le champs presque libre (quelques officiers étaient restés mais on s'en étaient vite débarrassés). Le seul problème était que nous n'avions aucune idée d'où pouvait bien être Kaya en ce moment.

- OK on va se séparer, Isis, Nathan et Vin vous allez à l'intérieur. Vin mets le costume du marine.

- Tu veux que je me fringue comme un marine ? Berk ! Pourquoi ? objecta-t-il la mine dégoûtée.

- Tu t'es bien regardé ? dis-je. C'est écrit rookie sur ta tête, on doit tous passer inaperçu.

- Voir un pirate mettre ça me répugne ! rajouta Nathan.

- Et moi j'en ai rien à faire alors merci vous vous dépêchez ! dit la blonde.

- Merci Isis. dis-je en souriant.

- De rien. répondit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

J'appréciais vraiment cette fille. C'était le genre de personne avec qui il était difficile de se prendre la tête.

- Capitaine ! Laissez nous en quelques unes vous prenez les plus canons ! dit Outlaw.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre et dispersa le reste du groupe, je me retrouvais donc seul à l'extérieur. Tandis que j'avançais je vis la carcasse d'un pot de fleurs et des éclats de bouts de bois au sol, je relevais la tête et aperçus un bout de tissus rouge qui disparut tout de suite après. Je fronçais les sourcils et me risqua à héler:

- KAYA ?!

Aucune réponse, c'était plutôt compréhensible. Si elle était cachée elle ne répondrait pas à la première personne qui crierait son nom.

- C'EST ACE !

- Ace ? entendis-je une petite voix dire.

Je l'avais trouvé.

- Reste-là ! Je viens te chercher tout de suite !

- Je ne pense pas non.

Je tournais la tête pour voir le Colonel se tenir sur un balcon voisin à Kaya, une bouffée de colère monta quand je vis cet enflure avec son sourire suffisant poser ses yeux sur moi.

- Ace aux Poings Ardents si je ne me trompe pas ?

- Je vous conseille fortement de laisser cette île et **tous** ses habitants tranquille.

J'avais insisté sur le "tous" et étais certain qu'il refuserait.

Vous avez déjà vu un méchant dire « ok » et ensuite partir ? Parce que moi non et honnêtement ça ne me dérangeait pas, je n'avais qu'une envie depuis que cette giclée de bière avait arrosé le visage de mon amie, lui régler son compte et je comptais bien le faire. Il explosa de rire.

- Vous êtes encore plus stupide que ce que je pensais si vous croyez vraiment que je vais faire ça. Il se tourna vers Kaya. Kaya, venez ici tout de suite.

La façon dont il lui parla me fit serrer les poings.

- Non. répondit-elle.

- Vous souhaiteriez donc que j'ordonne que l'on tirent à balles réelles ?

Silence.

Il tapait sur la corde sensible de Kaya, la culpabilité, il voulait lui faire croire que ce qui risquerait d'arriver serait de sa faute.

- Va te faire foutre enflure !

Moi et le Colonel furent choqués par cet élan de vulgarité mais je fus celui qui explosa de rire cette fois. Quelle répartie ! Le Colonel machin chose se mit à trembler de rage.

- Bien si vous le prenez ainsi. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour se calmer. Je vais venir vous chercher moi-même et vous corriger.

Et il disparut. Je vis une ombre rouge (qui devait certainement être Kaya) se lever vivement, rentrer à l'intérieur de la pièce, en ressortir et fermer à clé une porte vitrée.

- KAYA ?!

Elle avança vers la rambarde pour me voir. Elle s'était vraiment mise sur son 31 dommage que ça ait été pour ce type ! Quand je la vis figer dans cette position je baissais les yeux vers ses mains. Et merde ! J'avais oublié son vertige, d'ici je pouvais voir ses jointures saillantes, elle paniquait.

- Kaya il faut que tu te calme et me fasse confiance.

Elle ne répondit rien, fixant avec terreur le vide avant de s'écrouler sur le sol. Putain !

- Kaya ! Hé il faut que tu sautes !

- C'est hors de question ! Je ne peux pas Ace !

- Je t'attraperais je te le jure !

- J'ai dis non !

Son ton était catégorique.

Je soupirais mais garda néanmoins mon calme, qu'elle ait peur ne me dérangeait pas, le problème c'était que nous n'avions pas beaucoup de temps et je ne pouvais pas la laisser avec ce salopard. Ses menaces à son encontre avaient été plutôt claires et je ne donnais pas cher de sa peau si elle restait seule avec lui.

- Relève-toi. dis-je doucement.

J'entendis un coup de feu, la brune se retourna et un éclair de frayeur passa dans ses yeux. Le marine avait dû faire exploser la serrure de la porte de la chambre à l'aide d'un pistolet. C'était mauvais. La jeune femme s'exécuta les genoux tremblants, elle fixait toujours le sol, hébétée, comme hypnotisée par sa peur. Plus elle regardait plus elle était effrayée.

- Maintenant regarde moi. dis-je sur le même ton.

- Je ne peux pas. C'est trop dure.

- Regarde moi.

Elle plongea ses yeux topaze dans les miens charbonneux.

- Tu peux le faire je crois en toi, **on **croit en toi. rajoutais-je en entendant la troupe des villageois se rapprocher au loin.

Ils avaient été rapides.

- Je ne sais pas... Je...

- Est-ce que tu me fais confiance Kaya ?

La réponse fut étonnement vive en comparaison au temps qu'elle avait pris pour me répondre auparavant.

- Oui.

- Alors tu sais.

Elle hésitait encore mais nous n'avions plus le temps, j'entendais de là où j'étais les portes vitrées être violemment secouées et je sentais qu'elles n'allaient plus tenir bien longtemps.

- On est ensemble là-dedans Bouclettes. Quoi qu'il arrive je serais toujours là pour te rattraper.

Je ne sus d'où je trouvas cette éloquence mais je fus satisfait de cette déclaration qui était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus vrai. Je fixais les orbes de Kaya passer dans une vague d'émotions différentes, le choc, la peur, l'appréhension et pour finir la détermination. Je préférais voir cette cette lueur dans ses yeux.

Elle enjamba lentement mais sûrement la rambarde.

- Vas-y **ma puce** tu vas y arriver. dis-je cherchant à la faire se concentrer sur l'envie de me violenter et non de sa peur du vide.

Elle dû comprendre mon manège vu le petit sourire reconnaissant qu'elle me fit. Elle inspira un grand coup et se laissa tomber.

…

NON !

Kaya poussa un cri strident de surprise et de peur comme le Colonel l'a rattrapa par le bras.

- Je te tiens ! dit-il.

- Lâche moi pourriture !

Elle avait abandonné le vouvoiement et se laissait aller aux injures. C'était claire qu'elle ne ressentait plus que du mépris pour l'homme qui la retenait, le stade de la haine et du dégoût était largement dépassé.

De là où je me trouvais je ne pouvais vraiment pas l'aider et ça me rendait malade, si j'utilisais mes pouvoirs, vu comment elle gigotait pour le faire lâcher prise il y avait de trop grande chance que je la touche et je doutais très fortement qu'elle y survive. Kaya était fragile physiquement (je doutais qu'elle le reconnaisse un jour même si c'était le cas) mais sûrement pas mentalement ! Elle était intelligente et savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle trouverait un moyen de s'en sortir (du moins je l'espérais).

- Si je ne peux pas t'avoir personne ne t'auras !

Un vrai fou furieux !

Il la tenu d'une main utilisant l'autre pour chercher son arme. C'est à ce moment qu'elle se hissa, à la seule force de son bras (ce qui m'étonna) et mordit avec férocité dans la main qui la gardait. Le Colonel l'a laissa tomber l'envoyant valser...

Du côté opposé de là où je me trouvais.

- KYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! hurla Kaya.

Je retins un rire et après avoir repositionné mon chapeau lui couru après suivant la descente d'une chose non identifiée rouge bordeaux (bon OK elle était identifiée). Je sautais en l'air et l'attrapais au vol quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Nous attérirent tout les deux par terre en un terrible fracas. L'important était que la jeune fille ne se soit pas écrasé au sol pas le confort ou comment.

Après quelques secondes de surprise la femme releva la tête, me vrillant de son regard perçant. Je suis mal à l'aise là...

- Tu m'as rattrapé ?

Cela sonnait comme une question ce qui me provoqua un petit sourire en coin.

- Non, t'es morte et au paradis.

Elle me frappa sur le torse un sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres charnues qu'elle essaya vainement de cacher.

- Je te l'avais promis Kaya et je tiens toujours mes promesses.

**PDV KAYA**

Il m'avait rattrapé.

Il avait **vraiment** tenu sa promesse.

J'ai toujours eue du mal à donner ma confiance, surtout aux garçons. Avec toutes les histoires de cœur de Isis et les rares que j'avais eue (ou plutôt **la** rare avec Nathan) ne m'avaient donné aucune envie de m'y risquer, mais cette fois avait été différente.

**Il avait tenu sa promesse**. Et je n'arrivais pas à y croire.

Il fronça les sourcils et passa sa main dans mes cheveux, je le regarda étrangement étant trop choquée par les derniers événements pour rougir et il détacha mon masque qui tomba sur le sol à nos côtés.

- Voilà c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça.

Je ne répondis rien, le fixant toujours.

- Dit c'est pour moi que tu t'es habillée comme ça ?

J'haussais un sourcil.

- T'aimerais bien hein ?

- Tellement. dit-il en soupirant tragiquement et en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je pouffa puis eue un fou rire, il n'avait aucune raison logique, la remarque de Ace n'avait pas été si drôle. Je libérais juste le trop plein de stress que j'avais gardé en moi ces dernières heures (mouvementées). Ace comprit et tapota ma tête tandis que j'essayais vainement de respirer.

- Je sais je suis hilarant.

- C'est... Pas.. Ah ah ah... Toi...

- Oui oui allez rigole.

Je repartis de nouveau dans un rire incontrôlable, qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien !

- Allez lève-toi on doit y retourner les autres nous attendent et on est des proies faciles ici.

Je repris contenance et me rappela la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvions actuellement, il n'y avait pas lieu de rire. J'étais sauvée mais il y avait encore beaucoup à faire.

- Tu as raison.

C'est à ce moment que je remarquas que j'étais allongée sur Ace et qu'il avait une vue plongeante sur mon décolleté et les mains sur ma cuisse et mon bassin. Je lui lançais un sale regard dont il compris la signification en suivant le trajet qu'avait pris mes yeux.

- Quoi ? T'es pas mieux !

Je baissais la tête et vit ma main sur ses abdominaux, je me redressais immédiatement.

- Je suis tombée comme ça !

- Mais bien sûr.

- C'est la vérité !

- Je te crois. dit-il encore plus sceptiquement.

Il voulait me rendre folle, je le savais mais je ne marchais pas dans son jeu.

Je courrais.

- Pourquoi tu agis comme un gamin ?!

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais encore !

- Tu veux pas me croire !

- J'arrête pas de te dire oui !

- Tu mens !

- Tu sais quoi ? C'est vrai je mens ! Tu as profité de la situation pour me peloter, je devrais porter plainte pour harcèlement sexuel.

Nan. Mais. Je. Rêve.

- Tu te fous de ma...

- Hé les jeunes !

Je me retournais vers la voix (qui était celle de Tom) qui venait vers nous en courant.

Bon.

Quel âge avait cet homme ? Sérieusement ? Il était toujours en train de courir, il est pas fatigué ? D'où il tire cette endurance ?

- On vous a cherché partout !

- Désolé on étaient contents de se revoir. dit Ace avec un faux sourire embarrassé.

- Ace je vais vraiment finir par te baffer. Le menaçais-je avec tout le calme possible dont je disposais.

Il se baissa vers Tom et murmura, en se croyant certainement super discret tel l'imbécile qu'il était.

- Elle a un peu honte chuut !

J'allais lui sauter dessus quand Tom m'attrapa ne remarquant pas ma tentative de meurtre sur le pirate pour m'emmener voir Akihide-san et Emiko-san, je jetais un œil derrière moi et le brun m'envoya un baiser. Je vous jure que je vais l'encastrer dans un mur, je vais le faire, je ne sais pas quand et comment mais je vais le faire. Un jour où l'autre.

- Je suis tellement désolée. dis-je en me jetant dans les bras des deux personnes. J'aurais dû vous écouter.

- Et moi alors ? dit Ace. J'ai pas droit à des excuses ?

J'en ai assez !

Je me retournais vers lui, posa mes mains sur ses épaules, sourit et lui envoya mon genoux dans les parties. Tandis qu'il se tortillait en gémissant au sol et que j'entendais des « ouch dure capitaine », »tu l'as pas volé Ace » ou « ça va aller, reste fort » et d'autres moqueries du genre je repartis vers « ma famille ».

- Ne t'excuses jamais pour vouloir protéger les gens que tu aimes Kaya.

J'haussais la tête et les serra de nouveau avec plus de force avant d'aller voir ma meilleure amie que j'étreins à son tour.

- Excuse-moi Isis. Vraiment.

J'étais une personne fière mais je savais reconnaître mes tords quand je faisais et c'était le cas. J'avais agressé Isis sans raison et je devais m'excuser. Ceux qui se cachent derrière leur fierté pour ne pas le faire quand ils le devraient ne sont ni plus ni moins que des lâches.

- Non c'est moi...

- Non Isis. J'ai été injuste avec toi, je suis sincèrement désolée sœurette.

Elle me sourit et me serra un peu plus fort.

- Tiens.

Elle me tendit mon sabre qui avait repris sa forme originel, il fallait que je comprenne comment j'avais pu les changer en saï.

- J'espère que tu t'en serviras.

Un sourire fendit mon visage. Oh oui j'y comptais bien.

- Bon est-ce que vous êtes prêts ! cria Ace.

Ah il va mieux lui ? La prochaine fois j'irais plus fort (la force a jamais été ma spécialité vous le savez).

- Non attendez ! dis-je fermement.

Tout le monde se retourna vers moi.

- Kaya... dit mon ami pirate exaspéré, il devait penser que je voulais encore les arrêter.

SCRATCH !

Les yeux de tous se braquèrent sur le bout de tissus que j'e venais d'arracher de mon cou. Je le tins de manière à ce que chacun puisse voir l'inscription gravé sur la plaque en or « C.S. », symbole de ma soumission et de celle des habitants du vrai Johto. Un sourire se dessina sur la bouche de Ace que je lui rendis en le fixant.

- Maintenant je suis prête. Allons botter des culs de marines !

**COUPER !**

Review ?


	16. Chapter 16: Révolution Partie 1

Wow... Je sais pas trop quoi dire... Pour être honnête une bonne partie de ce chapitre était écrit depuis août mais je ne l'ai pas posté car je souhaitais l'élargir et finalement je n'ai rien fait *honte* enfin bon mieux vaut tard que jamais, voilà le chapitre 16 (ne m'insultez pas dans les reviews svp ah ah ah) pour me faire pardonner il est TRÈS long.

Disclaimer: Je n'ai pas inventé One Piece, l'univers et tous les personnages (excepté certains comme Kaya, Isis, Vin etc) appartiennent au génie Eiichiro Oda.

- Chapitre 16 -

***je vous conseille d'écouter l'album Halcyon de Ellie Goulding en lisant ce chapitre***

**_« Les peuples opprimés finissent toujours par se révolter. »_**

**_-Marilyne Tremblay Coutu_**

**PDV ACE**

Enfin !

C'était pas trop tôt !

Kaya se battrait enfin à nos côtés et je ne pouvais pas être plus satisfait.

Cette désormais joyeuse troupe poussa un cri de joie tandis que Kaya me fixait toujours en souriant, elle dégaina ensuite son sabre de son fourreau et le brandit dans les airs en hurlant en même temps que ses co-citoyens.

- Je pense qu'il est temps ! Allons-y ! criais-je.

Nous repartirent tous à grands pas en direction de la base marine. Pendant que je marchais je sentis une petite main froide attraper mon bras, je tournis la tête et aperçu la tête brûlée que je venais de sauver.

- C'est quoi le plan d'action ? demanda-t-elle.

- Tu prends ça. dis-je en désignant son sabre. Et tu coupes des mecs habillés en blanc.

Elle m'arrêta et se planta devant moi.

- Me parle pas comme si j'étais stupide Ace !

Je roulais des yeux, agacé. Il fallait toujours qu'elle prenne tout au premier degré.

- Tu m'as entendu dire ça ? Y a juste pas de plan.

- Quoi ?

- Y a pas de plan, on se bat, point.

- J'aurais dû m'y attendre... soupira-t-elle. Ace on parle de mon village là. On peut pas se permettre de perdre.

- Je sais et je prends les choses au sérieux, crois moi. Mais ça ne sert à rien de préparer un plan, rien ne se déroule jamais comme prévu et on a pas assez de temps pour en prévoir un digne de ce nom ou un de secours, alors à moins que tu es une idée on fonce dans le tas.

Elle ne répondit rien.

- Je m'en doutais. Concentre toi sur le combat et arrête de te prendre la tête.

Je la contournai et repris ma route d'un pas rapide, un bruit de course se fit entendre à mes côtés. Elle était toujours là. J'aurais peut être dû la laisser tomber en fait... Je roulais des yeux.

- Kaya... dis-je déjà exaspéré.

- C'est bon, tu as raison je le reconnaît ! Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais besoin d'un sabre parce qu'avec juste un poignard tu vas avoir du mal. dit-elle en désignant l'arme accrochée à mon genoux.

Je m'arrêtais brusquement et la fixa. Elle se cogna à mon buste dû à mon arrêt brusque et au fait que j'étais bien plus grand qu'elle. Elle se frotta le front en grognant puis leva la tête et me regarda, les sourcils froncés.

- C'est quoi ton problème ?

- Kaya Shimobashira vient de dire que moi, Portgas D. Ace ai raison ?

- Tu...

- Qui que vous soyez sortez de ce corps !

- Ace...

- Arrière démon !

**SBAF !**

Je me courbais en me tenant la tête, cette fille était vraiment faible mais quand elle me frappait elle le faisait avec une telle passion qu'elle réussissait à me laisser des bosses.

- **BAKA** ! C'était tout sauf marrant !

- Désolé c'était trop tentant. Mais avoue que c'est plutôt choquant de ta part.

Elle claqua sa langue contre son palet en soupirant, les mains sur les hanches, sale habitude qu'elle avait là.

- Bref ! Tu peux pas te battre avec un poignard. Tu veux ce fichu sabre oui ou non ?

J'eus un petit rire amusé. C'était une méprise compréhensible mais grotesque. Sans vouloir me vanter j'étais connu dans le monde entier mais cette fille avait quand même trouvé le moyen d'ignorer mon existence et ici, on me connaissait plus pour ma tendance au resto-basket que pour mes actes de piraterie.

- Je ne me bats pas avec ça pour être honnête.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent de surprise.

- Tu n'es pas un sabreur ?

- Non j'en ai l'air ? C'est Vista qui va rigoler.

- Attends quoi ?

- Non j'...

- Tu connais Vista A la Lame Fleurie, le meilleur épéiste au monde après Mihawk Œil de Faucon ?!

Elle m'a même pas laissé finir...

- Oui. C'est un de mes frères.

- Wouah... Soupira-t-elle avec une admiration non dissimulée.

- Tu voudrais que je te le présente ?

- TU FERAIS CA ?! Hum... Elle toussa. Non non c'est bon, je n'oserai jamais.

Je haussai les épaules. Son choix.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà... Ah oui ! Tu te bats à main nues alors ?

Loin du compte, quoi que...

- On peut dire ça comme ça.

- Comment ça « on peut dire ça comme ça » c'est simple, oui ou non ?

- Tu verras.

- Pardon ?

- Tu verras !

Elle soupira mais n'insista pas.

- Bon je retourne voir Isis.

- OK.

Elle fit demi-tour et commença à partir puis se retourna et héla mon prénom. Je jetais un regard derrière pour la voir s'être stoppée.

- Fais attention.

Son ton avait été solennel mais je pus percevoir une touche d'inquiétude. Je souris avant de lui répondre:

- Toi aussi.

Elle me fit un signe de la tête puis disparut dans la foule d'hommes prêt à en découdre.

**PDV OMNISCIENT**

Kaya avança de sa manière habituelle, c'est-à-dire vive, dans la foule de ses voisins. Elle bougea la tête à la recherche de sa meilleure amie. C'était limite si elle ne s'était pas volatilisée.

Impossible, i peine au grand maximum une dizaine de minutes la blonde se trouvait à ses côtés. La jeune femme l'avait juste perdue de vue quand tout le monde avaient bougé et qu'elle avait eue sa petite discussion (ou altercation ça avait été un peu des deux) avec le commandant de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche. Elle fit la moue en pensant au garçon aux tâches de rousseur et cria une nouvelle fois le nom de Isis. Kaya pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait mais elle ne voulait pas que Ace soit blessé, ils avaient passés seulement une semaine ensemble (et Dieu sait quelle semaine !) mais elle avait fini par le considérer comme un vrai ami.

Ce baka lui avait sauvé la vie plusieurs fois:

Il y avait eu au bar le jour de leur rencontre (il avait plutôt sauvé sa vertu mais c'était tout aussi précieux si ce n'est plus aux yeux de la brune).

Après qu'elle ait mise au tapis la brute et ses sbires si il ne l'avait pas défendu son équipage l'aurait probablement mise en pièces (mais en même temps il n'avait fait que dire la vérité).

Après son hémorragie (cette fois s'était totalement de sa faute et ça l'avait tué de le reconnaître) et finalement aujourd'hui quand il l'avait rattrapé d'une chute mortelle.

Quatre sauvetages. Wouah c'était déjà quatre de trop. A part pour le Colonel la plupart de ces incidents ne se seraient pas produit si il n'était pas venu sur l'île mais honnêtement elle était vraiment heureuse qu'il l'est fait. Sans lui et ses hommes, cette lueur d'espoir que les habitants du vrai Johto ont aujourd'hui de remporter cette rébellion n'existerait même pas. Si il arrivait quelque chose au pirate la demoiselle le vivrait très mal. Comme pour les hommes qui gravitaient autour d'elle, certains l'avaient vu grandir et elle l'avait fait avec d'autres qui en ce moment marchaient avec détermination vers la base de la marine. Elle finirait triste quoi qu'il arrive, mais Ace et son équipage ne devait subir aucune perte. Ce n'était pas leur combat, ils étaient seulement là pour donner un coup de main (du moins c'est ce qu'elle espérait).

Elle secoua la tête à nouveau.

- Isis bon sang où es-tu ?!

- Ici !

Kaya tournis la tête vers Isis, elle soupira de soulagement et avança vers elle.

- Bah où tu étais passée ?

- Chercher mon arme, c'est Mr. Ikeda qui l'avait.

Les yeux de notre héroïne s'écarquillèrent. Elle apprenait tellement de choses aujourd'hui.

- **Ton** arme ? Je peux savoir depuis combien de temps tu en as une ?

- Si une certaine personne n'avait pas faite sa tête de mule comme d'habitude elle le saurait.

La fille aux cheveux noirs encre ne releva même pas l'allusion à peine voilée de la blonde.

- Donc c'est arrivée après mon départ... Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Elle exhiba une valise qu'elle ouvrit pour lui montrer un sorte de pistolet/fusil.

- Je pars même pas une soirée et tu deviens snipeuse ?

- Je vise plutôt bien en plus !

- T'as toujours eue une vue incroyable. dit la femme à la peau d'ébène en secouant la tête. Les armes à feu perso... Elle grimaça.

- Tu en as tenu une dans ta vie et tu t'es tirée dans le pied. rit Isis.

- Ah ah ah.. Raconte cette histoire à Ace et je trouverai un moyen de te tirer dessus.

Elle pouffa en étouffant un rire.

- Ton petit copain ?

Kaya roula des yeux en marchant un peu plus vite comme pour fuir cette discussion qui l'exaspérait déjà.

- Je t'en prie, tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ?

- Je rigole ! C'est évident que vous n'êtes pas amoureux.

- Alors pourquoi tout le monde à l'air de le penser ?!

- Personne n'est aussi perspicace que moi ?

Une fois encore elle ne releva pas.

- Non plus sérieusement, c'est pas tous les jours tu sais qu'un garçon risque sa vie pour aider une fille qu'il connaît depuis une semaine et puis... Vous vous retrouvez souvent dans de situations un peu bizarre.

- Ça a été une semaine mouvementée ok ! Et pour ça c'est le sort qui s'acharne ou lui qui veut me rendre dingue, je suis innocente.

La blonde explosa de rire.

- Et puis tu sais c'est dans la personnalité de Ace d'agir ainsi. Il aurait fait pareil pour n'importe qui d'autre, que j'ai été là ou pas.

- Sûrement. Mais ça ils ne le savent pas.

La fille soupira.

- Autant les laisser croire ce qu'ils veulent.

- Tu sais que maman pense au menu pour fêter vos fiançailles ?

- Tu te fous de moi ?!

- Papa a réservé la salle, il compte donner sa bénédiction à Ace.

- Oh mon Dieu, faites que je me réveille c'est un cauchemar.

Elle explosa de rire.

- Non je déconne.

- Ouf !

- Il l'a déjà fait sous mes conseils, t'aurais pas dû partir. dit-elle en passant devant Kaya, stupéfaite.

- QUOI ?!

Elle lui courut après.

**PDV KAYA**

Isis et moi continuèrent à marcher quand tout le monde s'arrêta d'un coup, nous ne savions pas ce qu'il se passait car nous étions dans le milieu de la foule.

Toute les personnes derrière nous commencèrent à nous questionner sur la raison de notre arrêt brusque mais nous n'avions aucune réponse à leur fournir.

Soudainement, plusieurs hommes se mirent à crier mon nom et vu comment ils bougeaient leurs têtes à me chercher du regard. J'étais de nature assez grande, mais face à ces mastodontes je n'étais qu'une fourmi ce qui faisait que j'étais difficile à repérer.

- Je suis là ! finis-je par dire en levant la main.

Un des hommes de Ace m'entendit et me regarda, un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres en se rappelant certainement notre première rencontre, dans tous les cas je n'avais aucune envie de savoir dans quelles conditions vu que je ne m'étais jamais présentée correctement.

- Ace te demande devant.

Comment ça il me **demande** ?!

J'hallucine !

Il a beau être capitaine d'une flotte entière, je ne suis pas une de ses sous-fifres ! Je grognais et avançais, tout le monde s'écartant sur mon passage. En voyant la tignasse d'ébène du garçon j'ouvris la bouche pour lui dire ma façon de penser mais me stoppa tout de suite après.

Une centaine de marines nous faisaient face, fusils en mains.

On avait jamais braqué une arme sur moi auparavant alors en avoir autant d'un coup était franchement perturbant et désagréable. J'en oublia même mon indignation.

- Ah t'es là ! dit Ace de la manière la plus désinvolte au monde.

- Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ? répondis-je tout en continuant à fixer les engins de mort.

- Tu es le symbole de cette révolution, tu dois être visible.

Je grimaçais au mot « symbole » (c'était **exactement** ce que je ne voulais pas être) puis haussai un sourcil, pas convaincue du tout par l'excuse du jeune homme.

- Et ta présence va perturber le Colonel.

- Il l'est déjà de base. Ce mec est un vrai taré et c'est clinique ! Il est supposé prendre des cachets mais visiblement il ne le fait pas.

- Ah...

- T'as pas l'air étonné.

- Le « Si je ne peux pas t'avoir personne ne t'auras ! » était déjà assez significatif de sa santé mentale.

Je grimaçai une nouvelle fois en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé. Je pouvais encore sentir le goût de ses mains entre mes dents, sa poigne forte sur mon poignet...

- Alors ? Honnêtement, je fiche quoi ici ?

- Je veux garder un œil sur toi ok ?

Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs secondes, je détachai mes yeux des marines pour les poser sur Ace, les mains posées sur les hanches arrivant après un claquement sonore de la langue contre mon palet.

- Pourquoi ça ? Je sais me défendre !

Il soupira, agacé. Tss, c'est moi qui devrait l'être.

Je sais que dernièrement j'avais été « la princesse en détresse » mais c'est un rôle que je n'avais jamais jouée auparavant et que je n'avais jamais voulue avoir.

- J'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi Kaya, c'est clairement pas le moment.

- Va au bout de ta pensée Ace !

J'avais complètement occulté la présence des armes à feu pointés droits sur mon corps. Ace grogna.

- C'est quoi les chaussures que tu portes ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'as entendu nan ?

J'ouvris la bouche, comment est-ce qu'il me parlait là ?

- CHANGE PAS DE SUJET !

- **C'est important** tu peux pas répondre ?!

Je releva avec énervement les pans de ma robe de créateur et lui montra ma paire de talons de quinze centimètres.

- Je me disais bien que tu étais trop grande. Tu vas pouvoir te battre avec ces échasses ?

Mince, c'est qu'il avait raison !

- C'est pas un problème.

Je retira les souliers et frappa avec force les talons au sol, ils se cassèrent immédiatement. Les chaussures délicates comme celle-ci ne valait pour de vrai rien du tout, elles se brisaient avec une telle facilité.

- Parfait ! dit-il.

Il se baissa ensuite à mes pieds et sorti son poignard, il coupa rapidement la robe et ses volants.

Ace venait de faire un véritable carnage sur cette robe de couturier, toutes fashionistas gidnes de ce nom l'aurait tabassé à coups de sacs à mains hors de prix si elles avaient vu ce qu'il venait de faire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

- Chut, t'occupes.

Mon genoux frémit dû à l'immense envie que je ressentais de le lui envoyer dans la bouche. Il se releva ensuite.

- Pas trop court ?

- Nan c'est bon. C'est un désastre.

Il grimaça en observant les coupes irrégulières de ce que je pouvais autrefois appeler une robe.

- Je suis un pirate ok ? dit-il en haussant les épaules. D'ailleurs.

Il attrapa le tissus à la hauteur de mes épaules et tira d'un coup sec dessus, arrachant avec violence les manches. Je manqua de m'étaler sur le sol. Il jeta ensuite les lambeaux derrière lui.

- Classe...

- C'est un combat chérie.

- M'appelle pas comme ça.

- D'accord ma puce.

- Ta g...

Un marine à bout intervint subitement.

- Hé on est là !

Je remarquais enfin à nouveau les fusils pointés vers moi. Ace tournis à peine la tête vers le jeune officier qui blêmit. Il n'avait pas l'air le moins du monde inquiété par les armes devant lui.

- C'est vrai, je vous avais oublié. Où est votre taré de patron ?

- Là ! Bien que je n'apprécie que très moyennement le mot « taré ».

Le Colonel arriva alors, les soldats des mers se décalant sur son passage, il traînait par le bras la jeune femme qui m'avait parlé de la fenêtre (et donc sauvée) et la jeta au sol. Elle était menottée et était blessée.

- C'est dommage car c'est ce que vous êtes.

Je fis un pas en avant vers la fille par terre mais Ace me ramena en arrière. Il m'avait attrapé par le bras d'une poigne ferme qui ne me laisserait clairement pas faire un seul centimètre de plus, tout ça sans même m'adresser un regard.

- Ace. Il faut l'aider, c'est grâce à elle que j'ai réussie à m'enfuir. chuchotais-je.

Il ne répondit rien et Oxford reprit la parole.

- Vous allez le regretter Kaya.

Je le toisa froidement tout en gardant mon masque d'indifférence. Ça avait toujours été le meilleur moyen de le rendre fou même si maintenant je pouvais m'exprimer comme je le souhaitais (et je comptais bien le faire). Je jetais le collier que j'avais gardé tout ce temps entre mes mains et le lui lança au visage, il le rattrapa avant que le bijou ne le frappe.

- Reprenez ça et étouffez-vous avec.

Je pouvais sentir le sourire de Ace à ce moment sans même le regarder.

La mâchoire du chef marine se contracta sous la colère qu'il contenait tant bien que mal.

- Vous... allez tous... mourir.

Il claqua des doigts, la fille aux cheveux châtains fut redressé du sol ce qui fit tomber son bandeau, on posa ensuite une lame en-dessous de sa gorge. Je tentais de bouger une nouvelle fois mais Ace me maintint avec fermeté toujours sans me regarder.

- Gwendoline ?!

- Salut Ace... dit-elle en souriant faiblement.

- Vous vous connaissez ? demandais-je.

Il m'ignora pour la seconde fois pour parler avec le Colonel Oxford.

- Dernière chance de tout abandonner.

- Vous faites preuve d'une telle stupidité bon sang ! **Jamais** !

Ace était étrangement très calme dans cette situation. Je ne connaissais pas cette facette de sa personnalité.

- Bien. Il me lâcha et posa son chapeau sur sa tête. C'est la réponse que je souhaitais, on va vous montrer ce que des villageois brimés pendant des années et les pirates de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche sont capables de faire.

QUOIIII ?!

**PDV OMNISCIENT**

Kaya avait le visage tourné vers le pirate, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux exorbités sous la surprise.

**Barbe Blanche ?!**

La jeune femme devait l'avouer elle ne savait rien sur les pirates, l'île qu'elle n'avait jamais quitté depuis ses 6 ans (et c'est à peine si elle se souvenait de sa vie avant l'orphelinat) était très difficile d'accès (et ce n'était pas une île riche donc aucune raison de perdre son temps à l'envahir) et les marines ne laissaient personnes faire des recherches sur ces hors la loi.

Si on ne les connait pas on ne peut pas en devenir un n'est-ce pas ?

Et pour être honnête cela avait marché car elle n'en avait jamais vu un de sa vie avant Ace et son équipage.

Après, c'est sûr qu'en faisant quelques recherches discrètes on pouvait grappiller quelques informations mais de toute manière ça n'avait jamais intéressé la serveuse. On pouvait même dire qu'elle **était** du côté de la Marine à la base (quand c'était l'ancienne génération, celle de Monkey D. Garp).

Mais Barbe Blanche ?!

Ça oui elle le connaissait !

Elle avait été terrifié par lui toute son enfance, même à l'heure d'aujourd'hui l'entente de son surnom la faisait frémir. On lui avait raconté tellement d'horreur sur son compte (beaucoup venait de Nathan qu'il rapportait de son grand frère Loki qui était un marine dans une autre base).

Ace en voyant cette scène retint un rire, si seulement elle pouvait voir sa tête ! Il devrait prendre une photo.

- **FEU !** **TUEZ LES TOUS** **!** hurla le Colonel.

« Hé merde » pensa Ace.

La réponse du camp adversaire ne se fit pas une seconde attendre et ils obéirent au même ordre en tirant une série de coups de feu, l'homme aux taches de rousseurs attrapa la brune ténébreuse par le bras et l'attira derrière lui pour la protéger des balles. Après avoir tiré et vidé une bonne partie de leurs minutions les combats frontaux commencèrent, Ace se retourna vers Kaya qui s'éloigna prestement de lui. Il fronça les sourcils, se disant que la proximité dans laquelle ils s'étaient retrouvés l'avait mise mal à l'aise mais quand il la vit faire un pas en arrière et toucher instinctivement son sabre quand il tenta à nouveau de se rapprocher il s'arrêta. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour sa survie, mais il ne comprenait pas le brusque changement d'attitude de son amie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? demanda-t-il.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu travailles pour un barbare tel que Barbe Blanche. répondit-elle.

La colère monta directement dans le corps du pirate qui ne supportait pas que l'on parle de son père ainsi.

- NE PARLE PAS DE LUI COMME CA !

Kaya retint son souffle puis secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Son cri l'avait surprise, il y a quelques minutes elle n'aurait pas pensée une seule seconde qu'il puisse lui faire du mal. Mais maintenant... Argh elle était tellement perdue, elle ne savait plus quoi penser.

- Être amie avec un pirate était une mauvaise idée.

La femme avait prononcé le mot pirate d'une telle manière que le jeune homme en fut vexé.

- Tu sais quoi ? Tu as raison ! Essaye de ne pas te faire tuer parce que « le pirate », dit-il sur le même ton qu'elle, ne sera pas là pour te sauver pour la **cinquième** fois !

Et sur ces mots il la planta là.

**PDV ACE**

Comment est-ce qu'elle a pu oser me balancer un truc pareil ?!

Tss, c'est pas un pirate barbare qui sauverait un village qui n'est même pas le sien aux dernières nouvelles !

J'assommais un marine d'un coup de poing quand j'entendis quelqu'un hurler:

- ACE !

Je me retournais, la personne était Tom qui accourait vers moi. C'est bizarre je ne l'ai jamais vu marcher. Il avait un peu de sang sur une tempe et tenait son fusil.

- Tout va bien ? dis-je en faisant référence à sa blessure avant d'envoyer une boule de feu sur un officier qui voulait attaquer Tom de dos.

- Oui oui... Il bugga après m'avoir vu utiliser mon fruit du démon. Alors ils existent vraiment...

- Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment Tom qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dis-je légèrement agacé.

- Je t'ai vu te disputer avec Kaya, tout va bien ?

Il est sérieux ?

- Vous êtes sérieux là ? On est au beau milieu d'une guerre civile, c'est sans importance.

- L'amour n'est jamais sans importance, souvint-en petit.

Mais

- Kaya est extrêmement têtue mais je suppose que tu t'en doutais ? « C'est clair » pensais-je en soupirant tout en surveillant nos arrières vu qu'il souhaitait parler sentiments. Et elle l'est encore plus quand cela touche ses convictions et la piraterie c'est son opposé. J'ai vue grandir cette gamine et jpe te le dire qu'elle a grand besoin qu'on la secoue un peu, qu'elle sorte des sentiers qu'elle s'est battit, qu'on la fasse sortir de sa zone de confort quoi ! Et tu m'as l'air d'être la personne parfaite pour relever ce défi, n'abandonne pas pour une stupide dispute. Surtout que ce ne sera sûrement pas la dernière, elle pourrait t'apporter beaucoup.

Il parle énormément.

Mais bon, ce qu'il disait n'était pas à cent pour cent faux mais ce n'était définitivement pas le bon moment pour parler de ça, j'avais un colonel à descendre !

- Promis, maintenant retourner au combat et concentrez-vous sur la protection de votre vie et non sur nos disputes d'amoureux.

- Ah ah ah d'accord ! Ah, la jeunesse vous avez simplement besoin d'être guidée.

Cet homme m'étonnera toujours.

Sans plus de cérémonie je repartis à mes affaires. Ce colonel de malheur avait fait du mal à beaucoup trop de personnes il était temps qu'on lui donne une leçon et je me portais volontaire pour ce défi.

**PDV KAYA**

Me balancer ça à la figure ça craignait.

Vraiment.

Surtout parce que c'était vrai, je me baissais juste à temps quand un marine tenta de me trancher la tête, je le désarma et lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre avant de partir en courant. Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre, me battre avec lui aurait été trop long (et je n'étais même pas sûre de gagner) et je devais trouver euh... Gwendoline au plus vite.

Quand je la repéra enfin elle était en très mauvaise posture, un marine se préparait à lui ôter la vie alors qu'elle était toujours poings liés, à genoux sur le sol. Je frappa son agresseur avec force à l'aide de l'arrière de mon sabre et l'assomma.

- Je vais vous détacher !

Elle se retourna et d'un coup de lame je la libéra.

- Merci beaucoup. dit-elle.

- C'est moi qui devrait dire ça, vous m'avez sauvé la vie.

- Et vous venez de le faire pour moi, on est quittes. dit-elle en souriant tout en se massant les poignets. Je ne me suis pas présentée correctement je m'appelle Gwendoline.

- Moi non plus. je lui rendis son sourire. Kaya, enchanté.

- De même. Il faut que je reprenne mon épée.

- Où est-elle ?

- A l'intérieur. Elle désigna du menton la base marine.

- Allons la chercher !

Elle sourit à nouveau, l'air perplexe.

- Vous feriez ça ?

- Bien sûr ! On a besoin de toute l'aide possible.

Nous partirent ensuite en direction de la base marine.

La porte d'entrée était défendue par une lignée entière d'officiers qui empêchait toute personne de s'y introduire, on leur avait certainement ordonné de tirer sans distinction si ils voyaient quiconque s'approcher.

Cachées derrière un buisson, Gwendoline et moi regardions la scène nous demandant comment nous allions faire pour aller chercher son arme.

- Comment on va faire ?

- Hum... Je n'en ai aucune idée pour être honnête. Il vaut mieux attendre un moment de faiblesse de leur part, pour le moment on a aucune chance de passer.

Je haussai la tête en accord avec son idée, nous n'avions pas vraiment d'autres choix de toute façon.

- Donc tu connais Ace ? demandais-je.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi.

- Oui on a un... Ami commun si on peut dire ça comme ça.

- Il aurait dû me laisser te sauver dès que je t'ai vu.

- Heureusement qu'il ne l'a pas fait !

- Quoi ?

- Le Colonel n'attendait que ça voyons, tu aurais fait à peine 2 pas que tu te serais retrouvée avec une balle dans la tête. Il sait que je sais me débrouiller... Enfin d'habitude, Thatch va vraiment me le payer...

Je la laissa à ses menaces à l'encontre de ce Thatch (il ferait mieux de changer de prénom elle a l'air d'avoir des envies de meurtre) et me plongea dans mes pensées. Comment allions nous franchir cette barrière de soldats ? Allions-nous réussir notre coup d'Etat ou les marines mettraient-ils fin à cette guerre civile avant ? Tant de questions et si peu de réponses, argh j'allais devenir dingue !

- Hé vous !

Je tournis la tête pour voir Ace se diriger vers les hommes avec les armes.

- Bougez de là je suis de mauvaise humeur !

Bien entendu, ils n'obéirent pas et vidèrent une bonne partie de leur munition sur lui. Un cri d'horreur quitta ma bouche en imaginant son corps criblé de balles qui fut couvert par le bruit causé par la gâchette des marines, j'attendais avec effroi que la brume se dissipe.

- Je vous avais prévenu.

Une immense boule de feu déchira le brouillard et atterrit sur les officiers qui hurlèrent. Je vis Ace repositionner son chapeau et courirent vers eux en leur en lançant une deuxième je n'arrivais pas à en croire mes yeux. Mon souffle était court et mon cœur tapait avec force contre ma poitrine sous le choc. Je tendis le doigt vers lui en tremblant.

- Co... Comment fait-il ça ?

Cette question était plutôt rhétorique, elle n'était adressée à personne mais Gwendoline me répondit.

- Son fruit du démon, le Mera Mera no Mi.

- Son quoi ?

- Wow tu ne le connais vraiment pas en fait.

Ça, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

**COUPER !**

Voilà, voilà. Comme on dit mieux vaut tard que jamais héhé, dites moi votre avis dans les reviews, merci !


	17. Chapter 17: Révolution Partie 2

Hey ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, avec enfin la REBELLION ! Enjoy !

- Chapitre 17 -

_**« Se révolter, protester, contester voilà ce dont ne sont capables que ceux qui s'estiment eux-mêmes» **_

_**-Ferenc Santa**_

**PDV ACE**

(écouter Renegade de Paramore)

_**The grass wasn't green enough here / L'herbe n'était pas assez verte ici  
>After watering it with my tears  Après l'avoir arrosé avec mes larmes**_

Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient ennuyants ces marines !

Je suis un détenteur de fruit du démon de type logia, utiliser ces balles contre moi est totalement inutile et ils le savent mais à chaque fois que je les croise ils s'entêtent à me tirer dessus comme si cette fois ça allait miraculeusement marcher. Quel gâchis de munitions !

Je poussais la porte d'un coup de pied et m'engouffrais à l'intérieur de la base marine, ce colonel de malheur avait dû aller se cacher pendant que ses hommes se battaient tel le lâche qu'il était.

Je traversais le couloir dans le plus grand des calme tout en regardant autour de moi, alerte.

Il y avait plusieurs caméras qui scannaient le moindre des mouvements, je leur tirais puérilement la langue avant d'en exploser trois à l'aide de mes pouvoirs quand soudain, le bruit d'une lourde porte s'ouvrant me fit me retourner d'un bond vif, juste à temps pour voir le Colonel me lancer un sourire sournois et entrer précipitamment dans la salle. Sans même y réfléchir à deux fois je le suivis de suite, à peine eus-je le temps de franchir le seuil qu'une balle m'atteignit.

Mais celle-là, contrairement aux autres, je la sentis me pénétrer le corps avec force , mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette connerie ?

Je poussai un cri de surprise mélangé à de la douleur et de la colère, comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide ? Il ne se serait jamais montré ainsi délibérément devant moi s'il n'avait pas prévu un plan vicieux derrière, j'avais fait preuve de beaucoup trop d'impulsivité sur ce coup. !

- Comment cette balle a pu m'atteindre ? demandais-je.

- Nouvelle création venant de la maison mère. dit-il en regardant le pistolet dans sa main. Balles faites de granit marin, on a l'autorisation de les utiliser que exceptionnellement.

La Marine avait fait main basse sur l'entière provision de granit marin ce qui en faisait un matériau rare pour tout le monde et surtout les pirates. Ils ne les utilisaient que lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient face à un utilisateur de fruit du démon comme moi. La douleur dans mon bras me frappa de nouveau avec violence, ce qui me forcit à mettre un genou à terre, je sentis toute mon énergie quitter mon corps.

- C'est vraiment efficace. Il s'accroupit pour se mettre à mon hauteur. Hum... Très hautement je suis déçu, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'une simple petite balle aurait pu permettre d'attraper Ace aux Poings Ardents.

J'eus un sourire pompeux en coin.

- Parce que ce n'est pas le cas.

Je lui mis un puissant coup de boule en pleine tête qui l'envoya valser contre un mur avant de me lever, ce combat allait être plus difficile que ce que je pensais.

**PDV KAYA**

_**I'm not sure where you went / Je ne suis pas sûre (de savoir ) où tu es parti  
>Now we are, just past tense  Maintenant nous sommes, le temps est juste passé**_

Comment un humain peut faire une chose pareille ?

Est-il même humain ?

Bon sang mais qui était-il ?

Ces phrases se répétaient sans cesse dans ma tête, j'avais beau trouver des réponses elles ne faisaient que déterrer de nouvelles questions qui me rendaient encore plus dingue que les précédentes.

J'avais oublié que Ace et moi ne nous connaissions que depuis 1 semaine et qu'il y avait bien des choses sur lui que je ne connaissais pas. Mais qu'il avait de tel pouvoirs ? Wouah je ne m'ens erais jamais doutée, c'était quelque chose qu'il aurait dû me dire nan ?

- Kaya ? C'est maintenant ou jamais des renforts arrivent.

Je me retournai vers Gwendoline qui me fixait de ses yeux bleus/gris. J'avais oublié la raison de notre présence ici.

- C'est vrai ton épée, allons-y.

_**The snakes, they are slithering in / Les serpent, ils rampent à l'intérieur  
>Chasing me to my end  Me chassant vers ma fin  
>Can't say where that is  Je ne peux pas dire où s'est  
>I'm running, again  Je m'enfuis, encore**_

Nous couramment vers la base en essuyant quelques coups de feu du camp adverse qui venait en renfort, la jeune fille avait raison.

- Sais-tu où ils ont entreposés ton épée ?

Je pensais que nous pouvions nous tutoyer.

- Oui, il est dans le bureau de cet ordure. Il l'a laissé à l'intérieur quand il vous a vu arriver.

Nous montèrent donc les escaliers et n'eurent pas besoin de fouiller chaque bureaux, celui du colonel était facilement reconnaissable (extravagant et luxueux, tout à fait lui en somme). Gwendoline pris la poignet de la porte entre ses mains et tenta d'entrer dans la pièce mais l'accès lui fut refusé. C'était fermé à clé.

- Écarte toi s'il te plaît.

Elle s'exécuta. Je pris mon sabre entre mes mains, pris une grande respiration puis d'un geste vif coupas la porte en deux avant de donner un coup de pied dedans pour la faire lâcher.

- Excellente technique. Me complimenta ma partenaire.

- Merci. dis-je avec un humble sourire.

- Ah enfin !

La fille aux cheveux châtains prit son fourreau qui était posé sur une commode, inspecta la lame (comme tout bon épéiste qui se respecte) et une fois avoir été sûre que tout était en ordre l'accrocha à sa hanche.

- Ouf ! Je me sentais incomplète !

Ce n'était pas un sentiment que je connaissais pour le moment, avant de réussir mon examen final je n'avais eue entre les mains mon sabre que une seule fois et maintenant j'étais supposée le garder toujours avec moi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours... C'était assez bizarre.

- On peut y...

**BOUM !**

Le bruit d'une explosion et un tremblement coupa ma compagne dans sa phrase

_**And when I get there / Et quand j'arriverai là-bas  
>It won't be far enough  Ce ne sera pas assez loin  
>I'm a renegade  Je suis une renégat  
>It's in my blood  C'est dans mon sang  
>If ever I get there  Si jamais j'arrive là-bas  
>It won't be fast enough  Ce ne sera pas assez rapidement  
>I'm a renegade  Je suis une renégat  
>I always was  Je l'ai toujours été**_

- Allons voir ce qu'il se passe ! cria-t-elle.

Comme toute réponse je sortis en trombe du bureau et dévala les escaliers, un nouveau tremblement manqua de nous faire tomber au sol et nous conduisit vers une grande salle. Nous poussèrent les portes et entrèrent pour voir le Colonel et Ace, tout deux dans un sale état.

- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?! cria le pirate.

- On pourrait te poser la même question ! répondis-je sur la défensive, nous n'avions pas de compte à rendre.

- ACE BAISSE TOI ! hurla Gwendoline.

Le pirate se baissa et évita de justesse une balle qui passa juste au dessus de sa tête.

L'espionne envoya un coup de lame vers les conduits d'aération qui laissèrent sortir de gros nuages de fumée.

- ALLONS-Y !

Nous sortîment en trombe de la pièce, après avoir courus sur plusieurs mètres Ace se colla au mur, essoufflé.

- Ça va ?

- Ouais...

Il tenta de marcher mais faillis tomber, je le rattrapai rapidement. Nous n'avions plus le temps de nous disputer. Il était salement amoché et avait besoin de soin. Au risque de sonner défaitiste, l'heure semblait être grave.

- J'ai repéré les lieux avant de venir ici je sais où est l'infirmerie suivez-moi.

Nous lui emboîtèrent le pas, Ace refusa mon aide en se détachant de mon emprise et marcha seul. Comme dit plus tôt nous n'avions pas le temps de nous disputer alors je ne répliqua pas (je me contenta simplement de rouler des yeux et de soupirer) mais resta proche de lui. Au cas où.

Nous finirent pas arriver devant la salle de soin.

- C'est ici, Kaya le sang c'est vraiment pas mon truc alors occupe toi de Ace je vais garder la porte.

- Mais... objecta Ace.

- Vite, on a plus beaucoup de temps !

Et sur ce, elle ferma la porte sur nous deux nous laissant seuls.

_**Your spark never lit up the fire / Ton étincelle n'a jamais allumé le feu  
>Though I tried and tried and tried  Même si j'ai essayé et essayé et essayé  
>The wind came through your lungs  Le vent est venu de tes poumons  
>A hurricane from your tongue  Un ouragan de ta langue**_

Ace se déplaça rapidement pour s'éloigner de moi et s'assit sur un des lits de camp, je le rejoignis et tenta de jeter un œil à ses blessures mais il me repoussa en m'ignorant toujours.

Je soupirais pour la énième fois et posa mes yeux sur lui.

- Écoute je suis désolé. J'aurais jamais dû te dire ce que j'ai dis surtout après ce que tu as fait et ce que tu es en train de faire pour moi.

- Je ne sauve pas ce village pour toi, ne te donne pas trop d'importance.

Oh... Ouch.

- Je me suis mal exprimée mais tu m'as parfaitement comprise. répondis-je légèrement agacée.

Je faisais de mon mieux pour m'excuser mais il ne me rendait pas la tâche facile. N'empêche... Je ne l'avais pas volé.

Ace eut un léger rire qui me surpris.

- T'inquiète j'avais compris, je voulais juste te taquiner un peu.

Il me sortit un de ses sourires lumineux, fier de sa blague stupide. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le lui rendre.

- Baka... Allez montre moi ton bras !

Il me le tendit. Simple blessures par balles, rien que je ne pouvais gérer, je partis sans un mot chercher le matériel adéquat à cette situation.

- Tu t'y connais en médecine ? me demanda-t-il.

- Pas vraiment nan mais, tu vois mon patron Dosan ?

- Oui ?

- Il trempe dans des affaires louches.

- Ouep trafic d'armes.

Je m'arrêtais dans mes recherches pour me retourner vers lui.

- Vraiment ?

- Ouais ! Tu ne savais pas ?

- Qu'il était malhonnête, si ! Mais je ne savais pas précisément dans quel domaine ! Tu m'étonnes qu'il est un passage secret pour s'enfuir en vitesse. Dans tous les cas, il y a déjà eue quelques fusillades et il y a tout les jours au moins une bagarre, faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe d'eux sur le moment.

- Et tu t'en occupe ?

- J'aide plutôt, j'assiste souvent le médecin alors j'ai retenu quelques petites choses genre extraire une balle, recoudre une plaie, faire un bandage etc c'est pas bien compliqué.

Je revins vers lui une fois avoir pris tout ce dont j'avais besoin dans les nombreux placard puis le fixa sans bouger.

- Quoi ?

- Techniquement je sais ce que je dois faire mais... Je suis jamais passée à la pratique.

- Bah je vais être ton premier patient.

Il sourit et s'allongea dans la plus grande des décontraction. Bon... Après tout c'était à ses risques et périls je l'avais prévenu.

- OK c'est parti...

Je pris la pince et l'infiltra dans la blessure de Ace à la recherche de la balle. Je le vis grimacer plus je m'enfonçais.

- Désolé, j'y suis presque.

- Ça va aller, j'ai connu **bien** pire, crois moi. Continue.

J'atteins enfin l'objet métallique et le sorti. L'effet sur mon ami fut immédiat et il reprit rapidement des couleurs. J'examinai de plus près l'objet de mort.

- Dit moi, comment cette balle a pu te toucher quand celle des soldats à l'entrée ne t'ont rien fait ?

Il haussa un sourcil en tournant la tête vers moi.

_**I'll keep your secrets with me / Je garderais tes secrets avec moi  
>Right behind my teeth  Juste derrière mes dents  
>Your anger, your anchor  Ta colère, ton encre**_

- Tu étais là ?

- Oui, Gwendoline et moi devions aller chercher son épée mais on étaient bloqués par eux. Merci d'ailleurs.

- Vous m'avez rendu la pareille. Ces balles sont faites de granit marin, c'est nocif pour les utilisateurs de fruit du démon comme moi.

Je me relança dans la quête aux balles étranges dans la seconde blessure du pirate qui supporta bien mieux cette nouvelle « fouille » et n'émit aucun réaction. Je me serai évanouie pensais-je, il avait l'air d'avoir perdu pas mal de sang.

- Les fruits du démon ? C'est quoi ça ?

- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un fruit du démon ?! dit-il en se relevant brusquement.

Je le repoussais pour le remettre à sa place initiale en émettant un claquement de langue contre mon palet, agacée. Si il continuait à bouger ainsi je ne pourrais pas lui faire de bandage correct.

- Non je ne sais pas. Arrête de bouger.

- MAIS A QUEL POINT EST-CE QUE VOUS ÊTES PERDUS SUR CETTE ÎLE ?!

SBAF !

- Parle correctement idiot ! C'est pas parce que tu es blessé que je ne te violenterai pas!

- Je vois ça, dit-il en se massant sa (toute nouvelle) bosse sur son crâne, c'est des fruits qui donnent des pouvoirs spéciaux aux personnes ou aux choses qui les mangent... reprit-il.

Je le coupai brusquement:

- Attend quoi ? Les choses ?

- C'est compliqué à expliquer et t'es déjà assez perdue contente toi de l'essentiel.

Je chuchotai un « nanana » à sa remarque.

- En contrepartie de nos pouvoirs on ne peut plus nager et quand l'on entre en contact avec ces choses. Il désigna du menton la balle. On perd nos pouvoirs comme si on était plongés dans la mer.

- Wouah.

Je collai un bout de scotch sur les bandages du jeune homme avant qu'il ne saute sur ses pieds.

- Doucement !

- C'est toi qui dit ça ?

Je repensais à ma fuite de chez Mr. Ikeda après qu'il m'ait soigné. Je m'étais vraiment sauvée comme une voleuse.

- Peu importe ! Ace encore une fois je voulais vraiment m'ex...

- Bouclettes c'est bon arrête tu es pardonnée, c'est ce que l'on fait dans une famille.

- Quoi ?

- A ce sujet, je voulais savoir si...

_**But I'll sail much further on / Mais je naviguerais bien plus loin sur  
>Ah, on  Ah, sur...**_

Ace fut coupé dans sa phrase par le cri de Gwen. Nous sortîmes en courant de la pièce, elle était plaquée contre un mur et l'endroit où (je suppose) elle devait auparavant se tenir était criblé de balles. Le colonel se tenait droit devant nous.

- Kaya ? dit le rookie.

- Oui ?

- Voilà ce que peut faire mon fruit du démon. PYRO-PUNCH !

Ace tendit son bras vers l'arrière puis envoya un coup de poing qui se transforma en une immense boule de feu.

Sous le coup de l'impact et de l'effet de recul, je mis la main devant mon visage pour me protéger de la bourrasque et de la fumée. Une fois qu'elle se fut dissipée je vis le Colonel allongé sur le sol, carbonisé, l'état du couloir n'était pas mieux.

Tout avait noirci comme après un incendie sur plusieurs mètres ce qui me laissa bouche-bée. Il avait seulement envoyé un coup de poing bon sang ! Je me tournai vers lui, impressionnée. Il valait clairement sa prime, si ce n'est plus.

- C'était plutôt cool.

Quel euphémisme !

Il explosa de rire en voyant l'expression sur mon visage.

- Allons-y !

Nous traversèrent le couloir et je pus remarquer que ma thèse était vraie, tout le couloir était brûlé, le papier peint était totalement parti en fumée ! La boule de feu avait transpercé le mur et avait disparu je ne sais où, de toute manière c'était en direction des quartiers riches alors je m'en fichais.

Dehors, la lutte faisait toujours rage bien que je pus constater avec enthousiasme que nous gagnions. Le Colonel étant hors d'état de nuire, j'avais vraiment l'impression que nous allions remporter la victoire. Les choses allaient enfin changer après tout ce temps !

- Prête ? Me demanda le brun.

Je souris, d'un sourire des plus sincères en gardant les yeux fixés sur le spectacle de révolte devant moi. Je pouvais sentir l'excitation et la fougue monter à l'intérieur de mon corps.

- Plus que jamais.

_**And when I get there / Et quand j'arriverai là-bas  
>It won't be far enough  Ce ne sera pas assez loin  
>I'm a renegade  Je suis une renégat  
>It's in my blood  C'est dans mon sang  
>If ever I get there  Si jamais j'arrive là-bas  
>It won't be fast enough  Ce ne sera pas assez rapidement  
>I'm a renegade  Je suis une renégat  
>I always was  Je l'ai toujours été**_

Je partis en courant en sortant la lame de mon fourreau et commença à me battre.

Je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivait et que j'étais capable de faire de tel choses, j'évitais, attaquais, prenais des coups mais c'était un sentiment tellement grisant ! L'adrénaline dans mes veines me faisait oser des choses incroyables !

Les combats nous avaient menés dans la ville basse, c'est-à-dire nos quartiers. Cela était un avantage car nous nous y repérions facilement mais aussi un désavantage car nos habitations seraient endommagés et nous nous battions auparavant dans une plaine. C'était un changement brusque et nous n'étions pas habitués à ce type de situation et les marines en profitaient.

- Kaya !

Je me retournais à l'entente de mon prénom et regarda frénétiquement autour de moi. Je connaissais cette voix.

Je trouvais enfin la personne qui m'avait hélé et fus horrifiée de voir que la petite Sam se trouvait au beau milieu de la rue. Que faisait-elle ici ?! Les enfants étaient tous sensés être à l'orphelinat par mesure de sécurité car il était assez éloigné du centre-ville, mais la connaissant, elle avait dû vouloir voir de ses propres yeux ce qu'il se passait.

- SAM NE BOUGE PAS J'ARRIVE !

**PAN !**

Une balle l'atteignit à la jambe la faisant tomber au sol. Je poussas un hurlement et la rejoignis en sprintant.

- Sam ! Sam ! Tu vas bien ?

- J'ai mal...

Elle s'évanouit sous le coup de la douleur. Je remis mon arme dans son fourreau et la souleva. Mince elle était vraiment lourde, je n'allais pas pouvoir la tenir longtemps et j'étais totalement sans défense, le restaurant (qui servait d'infirmerie pour l'occasion) était loin de notre position.

Une balle siffla à mon oreille, je me retournais pour voir un marine qui me visait avec son fusil s'effondrer. Je relevais la tête en direction de la provenance de la balle qui m'avait sauvé pour voir seulement Isis postée sur un toit avec son arme.

Depuis quand était-elle si douée ?

Je n'avais pas le temps d'y penser plus longuement et regarda l'enfant dans mes bras. La blessure n'était pas vilaine mais elle était jeune et petite et perdait beaucoup de sang.

- Bouclettes ?

Je ne pus me retenir de ressentir un profond sentiment de soulagement en reconnaissant le surnom prononcé par la voix de Ace. J'étais assez contente en fait qu'il est décidé de garder un œil sur moi.

- Prend la s'il te plaît !

Il regarda l'enfant et son masque de maturité se posa immédiatement sur son visage.

- Les enflures...

- Il faut qu'on s'occupe d'elle !

- Bien sûr, mais je ne peux pas utiliser mes pouvoirs si je l'ai dans les bras, il faudra que tu me couvres.

- D'accord !

_**I'll keep running / Je continuerai à courir  
>I'll keep running again  Je continuerai à courir encore  
>Keep running  Continuer à courir  
>I'll keep running  Je continuera à courir  
>Running, running  courir, courir  
>Keep running, running  Continuer à courir, courir  
>Running  Courir**_

Et c'est ce que nous firent, à chaque fois qu'un homme attaqua Ace (et Dieu sait que c'est arrivé très fréquemment, nous étions les deux personnes à abattre surtout lui) je le désarma ou défendis mon ami et la fillette.

Ace ne bronchait même pas même si je savais qu'il les voyait venir, il avait placé une telle confiance en moi qu'il ne sciait même pas me laissant m'en occuper et continuait à avancer rapidement. Cela ne fit que redoubler ma vigilance.

Nous finirent enfin par arriver au poste d'urgence improvisé à la va-vite.

- Kaya ?

La femme qui nous accueillit était la sœur du père de Isis, elle avait quittée l'île il y a de nombreuses années et était revenue il y a seulement une semaine car son frère lui manquait, je n'avais pas eue le temps de la voir pour les raisons que vous connaissez.

- Il faut s'occuper d'elle vite !

- Tout de suite ! Oh mon Dieu que quelqu'un la prenne !

Un homme prit Sam entre ses bras et parti en courant en hurlant pour des compresses.

- On va bien s'occuper d'elle ne t'inquiète pas !

_**And when I get there / Et quand j'arriverai là-bas  
>It won't be far enough  Ce ne sera pas assez loin  
>I'm a renegade  Je suis une renégat  
>It's in my blood  C'est dans mon sang  
>If ever I get there  Si jamais j'arrive là-bas  
>It won't be fast enough  Ce ne sera pas assez rapidement  
>I'm a renegade  Je suis une renégat  
>I always was  Je l'ai toujours été**_

Nous repartirent alors finir le combat qui dura jusqu'à l'aube.

Les derniers marines encore en état tentèrent de s'enfuir, nous les attrapèrent, les mirent dans des barques avec de la nourriture et de l'eau avant de les envoyer faire savoir que l'île n'était plus sous la « protection » de la Marine à présent.

Nous avions gagnés.

_**I'm a renegade / Je suis une renégat  
>I always was  Je l'ai toujours été**_

**COUPER !**

Alors ? Reviews ?


	18. Chapter 18: Il faut choisir

Oh mon Dieu.

Donc ça fait presque 1 an depuis le dernier chapitre et je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire.

Une chose est sûre je n'ai aucune envie d'abandonner cette histoire mais il se passe tellement de choses dans ma vie personnelle que je l'ai totalement laissé de côté.

Enfin, me revoilà avec la suite des aventures de ma très chère Kaya qui m'avait beaucoup manqué, enjoy !

- Chapitre 18 -

**_« Devenir ou ne pas devenir... De peur d'être ? »_**

**_-Deborah Ruffato_**

**PDV EXTERNE**

- VOUS ÊTES SERIEUX ?!

- Ce n'est qu'une simple proposition !

Ace leva les mains devant lui en signe de bonne foi, il se doutait que cette idée provoquerait une réaction venant de ces hommes, il connaissait les gens de cette île et leur sale caractère mais tout de même !

- Et qu'est-ce que l'on devra faire pour vous ? demanda Nathan suspicieusement. On a pas quitté une tyrannie pour en rejoindre une autre !

- Absolument rien !

- Renvoyer les marines est une chose mais placer l'île sous la protection de Barbe Blanche en est une autre. dit Akihide-san en se massant sa mâchoire endolorie.

- De toute façon on a pas vraiment d'autres possibilités au vu des dernières nouvelles. rappela Tom.

Quelques jours après la fin de la révolution qui avait donné une toute nouvelle liberté au peuple de Johto que malheureusement personne n'avait eu le temps de fêter car les marines avaient de nouveau fait parlé d'eux. En effet, ils avaient fait transmettre la nouvelle aux villageois qu'une grosse flotte marine se rendrait sur Johto dans une semaine pour reprendre le contrôle de l'île et que si d'ici là les citoyens ne s'étaient pas rendus il y aurait de grosses conséquences.

- C'est une décision bien trop importante pour qu'elle soit prise par seulement nous quatre, je propose un vote.

- Je suis d'accord mais il faut organiser cela rapidement, la deadline des marines est dans trois jours.

- Tom est ce que tu pourrais prévenir tout le monde et leur dire de se rassembler ce soir sur la grande place ? demanda Nathan.

- Bien sûr petit, tu peux compter sur moi.

La réunion s'arrêta sur ces mots.

**PDV KAYA**

J'étais au restaurant en train de récurer quelques tables pour de nouveaux clients, malgré la situation actuelle de l'île les clients affluaient toujours dans le restaurant et comme nous avions remboursés le prêt nous faisions enfin des bénéfices. Cela me rendait très heureuse pour Emiko-san et Akihide-san qui avaient tellement travaillé ces 20 dernières années. C'était le rêve d'une vie.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Akihide-san on ne le voyait presque plus depuis la fin de la bataille, il était extrêmement occupé vu qu'il faisait parti du conseil temporaire en charge de l'île pendant la transition d'une tyrannie de la marine à nous l'espérions une démocratie avec une personne élue par les citoyens. C'était une importante responsabilité qui lui avait été imposé à lui et 3 autres hommes durant un vote:

- Akihide-san, qui avait géré les plans d'attaque, organisé la révolution et avait réquisitionné son restaurant comme infirmerie.

- Tom qui avait (littéralement) couru aux quatre coins de Johto et avait mis en place un réseau de transmission des informations relatives à l'avancement et à l'organisation de la rébellion.

- Nathan, le premier officier à s'être rebellé, qui avait recruté d'autres marines et s'était battu vaillamment.

- Et le plus surprenant Ace, sans qui la victoire n'aurait jamais été possible et qui avait partagé son savoir avec nous tous ainsi que « prêté » ses hommes.

2 anciens et 2 jeunes.

Bien que en qualité de femmes je n'avais pas pu voter (ce qui était fort regrettable) j'étais complètement d'accord avec ces choix car toutes ces personnes étaient des gens à qui j'aurais confié ma vie (si ce n'avait pas déjà été fait) sans la moindre hésitation. Voter avait toujours été réservé aux hommes (quand c'était encore possible de le faire). Le caractère sexiste de la chose ne me choquait pas bien qu'il me dérangeait, ça avait toujours été ainsi.

En agissant de cette manière, les hommes pensaient nous protéger, nous les femmes plutôt que de nous limiter. C'était aussi la raison pour laquelle une femme travaillant était immédiatement perçue comme une orpheline (mon cas) ou une vieille fille. Vu que je faisais partie de la première catégorie je n'avais jamais essuyé de remarques désobligeantes contrairement à Isis par exemple (car elle travaillait au bar). L'homme était sensé s'occuper de tout et la femme devait seulement se soucier des enfants. Cette mentalité datait de plusieurs siècles mais elle était toujours dans les mœurs.

Tandis que je plaçais quelques clients à leurs tables (nous étions en pleins coup de feu) j'entendis le tintement des cloches annonçant un nouveau client, je me retournai pour voir Ace marcher gaiement vers moi. Je m'empressai de l'accueillir en l'assaillant de questions.

- Où est Akihide-san ?! De quoi avez-vous parlé ?! Vous avez enfin décidé ce que vous allez faire pour la Marine ?!

Ace me stoppa en plaçant ses mains devant lui. A chaque fin de réunion il passait me voir pour me faire un rapport peu importait l'heure.

- Wow... Du calme Bouclettes ! Tu sauras tout ce soir.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien...

Akihide-san entra à ce moment dans la pièce.

- Ah les enfants !

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour Kaya, prend donc une pause veux-tu ?

- Mais on est en pleins coup de feu ?

- Je te remplacerai tu as beaucoup travaillé ces derniers jours.

Pas faux.

- Bien.

Je retirai mon tablier.

- Ça tombe bien Ace, on va pouvoir parler toi et moi.

Akihide-san eut un petit sourire en coin, j'avais arrêté de réagir par rapport à ça il y a longtemps.

- Ace n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit.

Le pirate eut une grimace effrayée puis sortit avec moi à l'extérieur du restaurant. Nous marchâmes un peu pour rejoindre le parc où il y a plus d'une semaine déjà il m'avait suivi après s'être enfui du bar. C'était fou comment son arrivée avait chamboulé ma vie et celle de toutes les personnes qui m'entourent. Il s'asseya sur le banc et je ne tarda pas à le rejoindre.

- Donc... Tu disais ?

- De quoi avez-vous parlé au Conseil ?

- Euh... Je ne peux pas te le dire.

- Quoi ?! Pourquoi ?!

- J'ai promis à Akihide que je ne te dirai rien, désolé !

- Tu m'avais déjà promis que tu me rapporterai tout !

Avec la foutue logique sexiste de cette ville, nous les femmes étions complètement gardés dans l'obscurité, si nous n'avions pas vu le marine envoyé pour faire passer la nouvelle arriver nous n'aurions probablement jamais su pour la menace de la Marine sur l'île.

- Rectification tu as menacé de me priver de nourritures et j'ai accepté de te tenir au courant. Perso j'appelle ça du chantage.

- Pfft Ace sérieusement ?

- Tu sauras tout ce soir ne t'inquiète pas.

- C'est grave ?

- Tu verras.

Tss, ça devait forcément l'être si Akihide-san lui avait expressément fait promettre de garder la nouvelle secrète.

Il devait se douter que Ace me disait ce qu'il se passait aux réunions, niveau « politique » j'étais **très** curieuse.

- Kaya j'ai quelques choses à te dire.

Son ton était soudainement devenu très sérieux, je relevai la tête pour le regarder, il avait ce masque de maturité au visage que je l'avais déjà vu arborer lorsqu'il avait par exemple porté Sam jusqu'au restaurant lors de la bataille.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Ace tout va bien ?

- Le bateau est réparé mes hommes et moi allons prendre les voiles très prochainement.

- Oh.

Ce fut le seul son qui sortit de ma bouche.

J'avais toujours su que Ace était seulement sur l'île temporairement mais je devais avouer que j'avais fini par m'habituer à la présence du pirate, à le regarder se goinfrer et à nos joutes verbales qui se terminaient souvent avec moi le frappant sur la tête ou rougissant furieusement. Il était vraiment devenu un ami et cela me désolait de le voir nous quitter.

- Quand est-ce que vous partez ? dis-je après avoir repris contenance.

- Normalement demain à la première heure.

Ouch, je sentis mon cœur se serrer.

- Hé bien je suis sûre que tu avais hâte, il était temps !

J'eus un sourire triste au visage.

- Kaya je veux que tu partes avec moi.

PARDON ?!

- PARDON ?!

- Je suis très sérieux.

Je tenais énormément à Ace c'est vrai mais **définitivement pas de cette manière** !

- Ace je ne ressens pas la même chose pour toi.

- Hein ?

- Je suis vraiment flattée mais...

- Quoi ? Non ! Non c'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne t'aime pas !

Oh hé bien c'était direct.

Il dû voir l'expression vexée sur mon visage car il se reprit:

- Enfin je ne veux pas dire que je ne t'aime pas juste pas de cette façon ! Après je veux pas dire que l'on ne peut pas t'aimer de cette façon, tu es loin d'être laide hein c'est juste que...

- Ace et si tu t'arrêtais là ?

- Excellente idée.

Pas besoin de vous dire la couleur de mon visage à ce moment hein ? C'est ce que je me disais. Le pirate se racla la gorge.

- Ce que je voulais dire et que j'ai très mal exprimé c'est que je veux que tu rejoignes mon équipage en tant que épéiste.

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Bien sûr, tu es plus forte que ce que tu penses Kaya tu l'as prouvé sur le champs de bataille.

- Je ne peux pas partir je dois reprendre le dojo où j'ai appris à me battre.

- Tu dois ou tu veux ?

- Je...

Je n'avais aucune réponse à cette question.

Reprendre le dojo après avoir réussi mon examen avait toujours été dans mes plans et je n'avais jamais pensé à si je souhaitais vraiment de cette vie ou pas. Faire ceci me paraissait comme la seule issue à une vie de service dans un restaurant.

- Il compte sur moi.

Shin-sensei avait attendu une élève comme moi toute sa vie pour pouvoir prendre sa retraite. Ace s'approcha et posa sa main sur la mienne.

- Kaya, il faut vivre sa vie à fond et sans regrets. Si tu me dis que tu ne veux pas me suivre parce que tu souhaites vraiment reprendre le dojo je serai déçu mais tu auras tout mon soutien mais ne reste pas car tu te sens redevable.

Je baissai la tête sur nos mains.

- Il faut que j'y réfléchisse.

- Bien sûr c'est normal et ça ne m'étonne pas de ta part. Il eut un petit rire. Tu sais où me trouver ce soir quand tu auras pris ta décision.

Il exerça une dernière pression sur ma main en signe d'encouragement puis quitta les lieux. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire, il était indéniable qu'une partie de moi n'avait qu'une envie quitter cette île et voyager dans le monde entier avec Ace mais il y avait tellement de personnes que j'aurais à laisser derrière moi et je ne savais pas si j'étais prête pour cela. Shin-sensei avait tout donné pour me prendre comme étudiante, de nombreux parents avaient trouvé son choix dangereux de mettre entre les mains d'une fille une arme tel qu'un sabre et avaient retiré leurs enfants de ses cours. Ce qui était ironique car j'étais la meilleure. Il était vieux et voulait prendre sa retraite et Isis ! Mon Dieu Isis ! Il était hors de question que je la laisse seule ici, je devais la protéger et l'aider ! Non, j'allais devoir refuser l'offre de Ace.

Sans vraiment m'en rendre je me retrouva devant l'entrepôt de Mr. Ikeda, inconsciemment je devais vouloir son avis. J'entrais pour le rejoindre dans le large terrain où était entreposé le bateau, il était en parfait état.

- Bon travail Mr. Ikeda. dis-je impressionnée.

Il avait réparé tout ça seul et en si peu de temps. Pourtant j'avais vu l'état dans lequel était le bateau c'était une vraie épave. Ace et son équipage s'étaient battus contre un équipage minable de pirates mais un des rookies avait lâché une bombe qui avait fait de gros dégâts. Ils avaient à peine eu le temps de décider entre amarrer sur Johto ou l'île voisine et avaient choisi ici. Quelle chance vraiment. L'homme se retourna une bière à la main et me sourit.

- Merci Kaya, je ne me souviens pas avoir commandé quoi que ce soit ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- Et bien...

Il m'indiqua une chaise puis me proposa une bière que je refusa. Il fallait vraiment que je garde les idées claires.

- Ace m'a proposé de rejoindre son équipage.

- Quel baka ! Tu l'as envoyé se faire voir j'espère ?

Je replia mes jambes vers moi-même puis posa mon menton sur mes genoux en grimaçant.

- Pas vraiment non.

Il se retourna vers moi, les sourcils froncés.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas trop... Il a juste l'air si... Libre.

Il eut un petit rire.

- Oh il l'est. Ace est vraiment né pour être un pirate mais ce n'est pas fait pour tout le monde.

- Tu ne penses pas que je suis assez forte pour en être une ?

- Pas du tout, j'ai toujours su que tu deviendrais soit une marine soit une pirate.

- Vraiment ? répondis-je étonnée.

- Tu n'es pas faite pour rester ici. Tu as de bien trop grands rêves et une mentalité bien trop aventureuse, je l'ai toujours vu dans ses grands yeux verts. dit-il en tapotant mon front.

Je souris.

- Je pense que ce qui a tout déterminé sont les deux rencontres que tu as faites. Ace et le Colonel. Oxford.

- Peut-être que si la situation avait été inverse j'aurais choisi une voie complètement différente et serai devenue une marine.

Il me regarda en souriant.

- Quoi ? Je suis complètement perdue je ne sais pas quoi faire.

- Personnellement je pense le contraire.

- Pardon ?

- Tu t'es entendu ?

Je fus perplexe quelques secondes avant que les derniers mots que j'eusse prononcé ne me frappe. Venais-je vraiment de dire ça ?

- Je ne peux pas laisser Isis derrière moi.

- C'est une grande fille Kaya tu n'es pas sa mère, fais ce que tu veux.

- Mais...

- Est-ce que tu ne serai pas en train de chercher des excuses pour ne pas te lancer ? me coupa-t-il.

- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez un partisan de la piraterie.

- Oh je n'en suis pas un, cela peut être une bonne comme une mauvaise chose. La piraterie m'a pris et donné beaucoup, je pense que tout est une question de temps, il faut savoir quand se retirer.

Je ne répondis rien et me leva puis embrassa Mr. Ikeda sur la joue.

- Merci pour vos conseils, ça fait toujours du bien de discuter avec toi.

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi Kaya.

Je ne savais pas si j'avais moins ou plus de questions qu'avant d'être entré dans cette pièce mais je ne regrettais pas cette conversation. Le soleil était en train de se coucher lorsque mon den den mushi se mit à sonner je le sortis de ma poche et répondit en vitesse:

- Allô ?

- Kaya c'est Isis ! Viens sur la grande place toute suite il est en train de se passer quelque chose !

- D'accord j'arrive toute suite.

Je me mis rapidement en route et rejoignis mon amie, quand je fus enfin sur les lieux je la vis discuter avec Ace. Quand j'arrivasse ils se turent tous les deux.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- On est sur le point de le savoir. Ace refuse de cracher le morceau ! dit la blonde.

- L'attente est finie mesdemoiselles. répondit-il sarcastiquement.

Il s'éloigna de nous pour grimper sur une sorte d'estrade de fortune aux côtés de Nathan, Tom et Akihide-san.

**PDV ACE**

- MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS NOUS AVONS UNE ANNONCE A FAIRE ! cria Akihide-san.

Tout le monde se tut.

- Merci, reprit Nathan, vous êtes tous au courant de la menace de la marine. Nous avons maintenant trois jours pour nous rendre ou les marines nous déclarerons la guerre. Je ne vais pas vous mentir l'heure est grave, Ace aux Poings Ardents a fait une proposition au Conseil cet après-midi que nous avons décidé de vous soumettre car elle nous concerne tous, je ne suis personnellement pas un de ses partisans.

Je ne pus retenir un regard noir de le foudroyer, si seulement je pouvais fourrer ses commentaires arrogants de marine au fond de sa gorge je le ferai volontiers.

- Il vous expliquera probablement mieux que moi.

Il s'écarta pour me laisser la place du milieu, je fis quelques pas en avant puis me racla la gorge. Je n'étais pas vraiment fait pour les discours mais j'allais tâcher de faire de mon mieux. C'était très important, l'avenir de cet île dépendait de leur réponse à ma proposition et je n'avais aucune autre idée pour les sauver.

- Comme Nathan l'a si bien dit l'heure est grave, les marines seront là dans trois jours et la vérité c'est que vous ne ferez pas le poids. Votre île qui est déjà difficile à rejoindre le sera encore plus, ils bloqueront tous les passages entre vous et l'extérieur et vous bombarderons sans relâche jusqu'à ce que vous vous rendiez. Nous avons cherché tous les quatre un moyen de nous en sortir mais nous avons échoué... Jusqu'à ce matin quand une idée m'est venue lorsque j'étais au téléphone avec mon capitaine, Barbe Blanche.

Lorsque je prononça ce nom des murmures se firent entendre dans l'assemblée. Il avait souvent cet effet.

- Mon équipage et moi allons quitter votre île demain et le seul moyen de vous protéger à tout jamais de toute menace marine serait de placer votre île sous la protection d'un pirate, mais pas n'importe lequel, un pirate assez puissant pour vous protéger aussi d'invasions de pirates rivaux. Et qui peut rivaliser avec Barbe Blanche ?

Un silence se fit entendre.

Je ne savais pas si ils étaient favorables ou pas à mon idée et me tenait toujours là debout à les regarder, je cherchai le regard de Kaya pour la voir au même endroit où je l'avais laissée aux côtés de Isis. Vu l'expression sur son visage elle était choquée. « Je suis pour » cria un homme, bientôt il fut suivi par d'autres exclamations en accord, je ne pus retenir un sourire d'éclairer mon visage.

- La possibilité de continuer à nous battre est toujours là. répliqua Nathan.

- Mais la possibilité de gagner ne l'est pas, Ace et son équipage ne seront plus là pour nous aider. dit Kaya.

Mon sourire s'élargit quand je la vis prendre ma défense. Son avis comptait pour moi et j'étais heureux de voir qu'elle me soutenait, elle eut un sourire en coin et m'envoya un hochement de tête. Nathan me fusilla du regard.

- Qui a dit que nous avions besoin d'eux ?!

- Nathan. Le réprimanda Tom.

Il se tut, visiblement très agacé par la tournure des événements.

- Je propose que nous passions au vote dès à présent. repris Tom. Que tous ceux en faveur de la proposition de Ace lèvent leurs mains.

Presque toutes les mains se levèrent.

- Que tous ceux contre la proposition de Ace lèvent leurs mains !

Les mains de Nathan et d'autres hommes se levèrent dans les airs mais leurs nombres à vu d'œil était clairement inférieur.

- La proposition de Ace aux Poings Ardents est donc acceptée !

Des cris de joie éclatèrent dans la foule, des personnes clamaient déjà l'île sauvée, des hommes vinrent me serrer la main en me remerciant et je me contentai de sourire. Au bout d'un moment je vis la fine silhouette brune de mon amie s'approcher de moi un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Tu as un peu de temps à consacrer à ta petite-amie ? dit-elle sarcastiquement.

- Toujours. répondis-je sur le même ton.

- Allons dans un coin tranquille veux-tu ?

Nous nous éloignèrent de la foule pour nous asseoir sur les rebords d'une fontaine. Kaya eut le regard perdu quelques secondes.

- C'est là qu'était garé le carrosse du Colonel lorsque j'ai dû le rejoindre.

Elle désigna du doigt un arbre. Je me mis inconsciemment à serrer le poing, j'avais beau avoir cramé (littéralement) cet ordure la haine que j'avais à son encontre ne s'était pas évaporé en fumée avec lui.

- C'est de l'histoire ancienne Bouclettes.

- Tu sais quand j'étais dans cette chambre je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi impuissante. C'est un sentiment que je ne veux plus jamais ressentir, jamais et je sais que partir avec toi me rendrait plus forte mais...

Elle marqua une pause.

- Mais ?

- J'ai toujours été seule, j'ai toujours dû me débrouiller par moi-même même si Akihide et Emiko-san ont toujours essayé de m'aider du mieux qu'ils pouvaient et je ne sais pas si je pourrais rejoindre un tel équipage si soudé.

- Les familles ça s'agrandit tu sais, tu seras accueilli à bras grands ouverts.

La brune ténébreuse releva la tête vers moi à l'entente du mot famille.

- Une famille ?

- Nous sommes une famille.

Elle eut un léger rire amer.

- J'en ai jamais eue.

- Il y a un début à tout. dis-je en souriant avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. Tous ces hommes sont mes frères.

- Et je vais devenir ta sœur ?

- Hé bien ou... Attend quoi ?

Elle rit à nouveau, de son rire cristallin qui retentit délicatement dans mes oreilles.

- Ace, j'accepte ton offre je veux rejoindre ton équipage.

Un grand sourire déchira mon visage.

**ET COUPER !**

Alors enfin Kaya se décide et rejoins Ace et son équipage.

Donnez moi vos avis !


	19. Chapter 19: Levez l'ancre !

Hey ! Voici le chapitre 19, enjoy !

- Chapitre 19 -

**_La vie nous laisse le choix d'en faire un accident ou une aventure. _**

**_-Anonyme_**

**PDV EXTERNE**

Ace prit Kaya dans ses bras puis la fit tourner dans les airs, elle poussa un petit cri de surprise avant de rire en mettant sa tête dans son cou, ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol et se balançaient de droite à gauche tandis que le garçon tournait sur lui-même. Le jeune homme était vraiment heureux de sa réponse et Kaya bien que effrayée avait fait son choix et avait décidé de commencer à vivre pour elle.

- Est-ce que je dérange ? dit une vois amusée.

Les deux individus s'arrêtèrent pour se tourner vers Isis qui avait les bras croisés et un sourcil relevé, elle était accompagnée de Sakura-sama qu'elle aidait à marcher en la tenant par le bras.

- Hum Ace tu peux me poser ? dit Kaya embarrassée.

- Ah euh oui bien sûr.

Le pirate reposa l'ancienne serveuse au sol qui essaya de reprendre contenance en remettant une mèche de sa longue chevelure noire derrière son oreille, il fallait qu'elle annonce à Isis qu'elle allait la quitter demain matin mais elle ne savait pas du tout comment formuler sa pensée. A vrai dire, elle s'était décidée quant à la nouvelle tournure qu'allait prendre sa vie en parlant avec Ace seulement quelques minutes plus tôt durant leur conversation et n'avait pas dû tout pensé à comment faire ses adieux, mais la demoiselle décida de retirer le pansement maintenant.

- Elle a dit oui ! dit Ace avec excitation avant qu'elle ne puisse en placer une.

- Attend qu...

Un cri strident coupa la jeune femme en pleine phrase et choqua les trois personnes présentes qui tournèrent lentement leurs têtes vers la source du hurlement. Sakura-sama qui était l'image même du calme venait de pousser ce cri d'excitation qui les avaient tous laissé bouche-bées, cette vieille femme pouvait passer des jours sans en placer une et c'était la première fois que Isis et Kaya l'entendait élever la voix. Elle poussa avec force Isis qui manqua de tomber, se retourna en titubant et repartit vers la place aussi vite que son âge le lui permettait laissant les trois jeunes adultes ahuris.

- Quelqu'un vient de comprendre ce qui vient de se passer ? demanda la blonde.

Silence.

- Peu importe ! répliqua Kaya. Isis tu étais au courant pour la proposition de Ace ?!

- Bien sûr et d'ailleurs voici ma réponse Ace, je te suis.

La femme à la peau d'ébène fronça les sourcils, attendez qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Elle se retourna vers son futur capitaine qui avait déjà commencé à grimacer connaissant les sautes d'humeur de son amie et sachant à l'avance qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

- Tu as proposé à Isis de devenir une pirate ?!

- Apparemment oui.

Elle secoua la tête avant de se retourner vers la jolie blonde.

- La réponse est non c'est hors de question.

- Tu ne peux pas décider pour elle Kaya, c'est injuste !

Elle tourna à nouveau la tête brusquement vers Ace en le foudroyant du regard.

- Oh tu crois ? Regarde moi ! Tu aurais au moins pu avoir la décence de me prévenir que tu voulais l'enrôler !

- Je savais que tu aurais eu cette réaction et en plus ça ne te regardais pas.

Kaya se sentit vexée par cette remarque, pour qui se prenait-il pour lui dire ça ? Elle s'apprêtait à lui dire le fond de sa pensée (et pas de la façon la plus aimable) quand Isis lui coupa la parole:

- Kaya ! Je suis assez grande pour prendre mes propres décisions, je sais ce que je fais.

- Hé bien je n'en ai pas l'impression, tu ne sais même pas te battre c'est bien trop dangereux.

- Je suis une excellente tireuse ! se défendit-elle.

- Tu tires depuis seulement moins d'une semaine !

La serveuse à grosse poitrine posa les mains sur ses hanches en haussant un sourcil.

- Depuis quand le talent a une date limite ?

- Dites moi que c'est une blague... répondit-elle en roulant des yeux, exaspérée.

- Kaya, je l'ai engagé en tant que cuisinière pas en tant que combattante. Bien sûr on va l'entraîner et sa vie sera dangereuse mais lors des affrontements elle ne sera jamais mise en première ligne !

La fille fit la moue les bras croisés, au fond d'elle elle savait qu'en soit elle n'avait pas son mot à dire mais elle était très protectrice envers Isis qu'elle considérait comme sa petite sœur et l'idée de la savoir constamment en danger sur un bateau pirates ne lui plaisait que très moyennement.

Elle soupira.

- Je comprends pourquoi il ne me l'a pas dit, mais toi Isis, pourquoi ?

- Tu ne me l'as pas dit non plus.

Kaya ouvrit la bouche puis la ferma, ce n'était pas faux.

- Touché. Je voulais faire mon choix avant de t'en parler.

- Et justement c'est ce que je voulais pour toi ! Elle s'approcha de son amie et lui prit les mains. Si je t'avais annoncé que je partais tu aurais rejoint Ace juste pour garder un œil sur moi et je ne voulais pas t'imposer ça.

- Et si j'avais dit non ? Tu serais restée coincée ici ?

- C'était un risque que j'étais prête à prendre. Tu as fait tellement de choses pour moi il était temps que je te rendes la pareille.

Kaya prit Isis dans ses bras immédiatement après cette phrase, elle n'était pas du genre très tactile mais le sacrifice que son amie avait été prête à faire pour elle la touchait profondément. Elle se retourna ensuite vers Ace qui observait la scène et lui demanda très sérieusement:

- Jamais de première ligne on est d'accord ?

- Pas au début en tout cas.

- Hum... D'accord. finit par dire la brune, résignée.

- Oui !

Isis sauta en frappant dans ses mains, excitée comme une gamine à qui on aurait promis une virée au parc d'attraction ce qui fit sourire Ace et Kaya.

- Il faut que je règles quelques détails avec le Conseil et que je passe un coup de fil à mon capitaine, retournons sur la place.

Ils s'exécutèrent et rejoignirent le reste des habitants restés sur la place, dès qu'ils y arrivèrent tout le monde se mit à applaudir, Emiko-san serra Kaya dans ses bras si fort qu'elle n'arrivât même plus à respirer tandis que Akihide-san frappa le dos de Ace avec force. Les deux violentés se regardèrent perplexes.

- Kaya ma chérie tu es sûre que tu veux faire ça ? Tu vas devoir vivre une vie si dangereuse. demanda Emiko-san.

La dénommée Kaya fronça les sourcils avant de soupirer, Sakura-sama avait dû lâcher le morceau quant à son départ cela expliquait sa fuite soudaine.

- Oui j'en suis certaine.

- Oh mon bébé !

Elle la reprit dans ses bras serrant encore plus fort que la première fois ce que Kaya ne pensait pas possible, à son grand désarroi.

- Le mariage n'est pas une blague gamin ! Tu as intérêt à la traiter correctement ! rajouta Akihide-san.

- PARDON ?! répliqua Ace, surpris.

Sa « fiancée » repoussa la mère de son amie et se rapprocha des deux hommes.

- D'où vous sortez une idée pareille ?!

- Sakura-sama nous l'a dit.

- Elle a mal compris, on va pas...

- On voulait garder ça un secret mais apparemment on a échoué ah ah ah.

Ace posa son bras sur les épaules de Kaya et l'attira plus proche de lui, cette dernière s'immobilisa sous le coup de l'indignation. Le monde devait clairement avoir un problème avec elle pour qu'elle ait à se taper un emmerdeur pareil, elle commençait déjà à regretter son choix.

Elle eut un petit rire nerveux qui montrait qu'elle était au bord de la crise de nerfs, il valait mieux que ce gamin arrête de la chercher.

- Il ment, il ne fait que ça depuis le début. tenta-t-elle de se défendre à nouveau.

Une partie d'elle gardait encore espoir qu'ils la croiraient en incorruptible optimiste.

- Voyons chérie... dit Ace en en rajoutant une couche.

Le « chérie » fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase pour Kaya qui contenait déjà difficilement la colère qu'elle ressentait à l'intérieur. Elle retira doucement son châle en gardant un léger sourire au visage avant de commencer à étrangler le pirate avec le bout de tissu, Vin intervint à ce moment et écarta la jeune fille de son capitaine en la soulevant par la taille en rigolant.

- Vous allez bien patron ?

Ce dernier toussa avant de rire et de hocher la tête. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir.

- C'était une blague on va pas se marier, elle rejoint mon équipage. dit-il en reprenant sa respiration.

- Quoi ?

- Il dit la vérité ! reprit Kaya. Vin je ne vais pas encore l'attaquer j'ai juste pété un câble tu peux me lâcher maintenant.

- Personnellement te tenir ne me dérange pas du tout.

L'ancienne serveuse tourna la tête vers lui et lui jeta un regard qui en disait long, en gros « n'y pense même pas si tu veux pas t'en manger une autre en pleine face ».

- Vin repose-la. dit Ace plus sèchement que ce qu'il pensait.

Son subordonné s'exécuta immédiatement.

- Je pars demain à la première heure.

- Tu es sûre de toi chérie ? Lui demanda à nouveau Emiko-san mais pour des raisons complètement différentes.

- Complètement.

- Je pars aussi. renchérit Isis.

- PARDON ?! cria Akihide-san.

Kaya ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ce moment. Même si une partie d'elle même considérait ses personnes comme sa famille elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser et surtout de réaliser depuis qu'elle avait son sabre que ils ne l'étaient pas vraiment. Certes ils tenaient beaucoup à elle mais rien en comparaison à l'amour qu'ils avaient pour Isis, leur fille, ce qui sur ce coup l'arrangea car elle s'en tirait à bon compte. La leçon de morale qu'il comptait lui faire tomberait en double sur son amie et Ace qui n'allait pas s'en sortir aussi facilement ce qui élargit son sourire.

- Ace, tu pourrais nous laisser nos femmes ? dit Tom en rigolant.

- PARCE QUE CA TE FAIT RIRE TOM ?!

- Il faut que j'appelle Barbe Blanche donc je vais vous laisser discuter hein. dit Ace.

- Quoi ? dit Isis effrayée, il n'allait pas la laisser gérer ses parents toute seule.

- Shin-sensei ne vient jamais aux réunions il faut que j'aille lui annoncer la nouvelle, bonsoir tout le monde. dit à son tour Kaya.

« C'est une blague... » pensa Isis. Sur ces mots les deux pirates se retournèrent et partirent chacun de leur côté après s'être tapés discrètement dans la main pour se féliciter d'être des amis aussi géniaux pour leur amie blonde. Elle allait passer une rude nuit.

**PDV NATHAN**

Quelle blague !

L'île fière que j'aimais et souhaitais tant protéger allait vraiment appartenir à un pirate sanguinaire comme Barbe Blanche, cela devait être une blague, ça ne pouvait pas être possible !

Le pire dans tout ça et ce que je n'arrivais pas à croire c'est que Kaya allait devenir l'une de ses subordonnées, l'une des leurs. J'ai toujours su que l'arrivée de cette vermine était une mauvaise idée, c'est vrai que nous n'aurions pas pu gagner la révolution aussi rapidement sans leur aide mais je reste persuadé que nous y serions arrivés à un moment ou à l'autre ! Les choses prenaient une tournure qui me dépassait et je ne comprenais pas comment nous avions fait pour en arriver là, je vis Kaya partir et décidais de la suivre pour avoir une conversation avec elle. Il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça nous avions la même philosophie de vie mais elle avait fait un revirement à 90° que je ne pouvais expliquer. Enfin si, son rapprochement avec Portgas D. Ace.

- Kaya !

Elle s'arrêta brusquement de marcher et se retourna vers moi, elle ne devait pas m'avoir entendu arriver.

- Nathan ? Tout va bien ?

Je fis quelques pas en avant pour arriver à son niveau, je voulais des réponses à mes questions et je les voulais maintenant. Depuis le début de la révolution jusqu'à maintenant j'avais souhaité lui parler mais chaque moment me paraissait malvenus où elle était tout simplement fourrée avec ce pirate de malheur.

- Justement non, je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu peux accepter ça !

Elle soupira en roulant des yeux avant de claquer sa langue sur son palet et de mettre ses mains sur ses hanches. Cette manie me fit sourire car c'était une chose qu'elle avait toujours faite et qui me faisait penser à la gamine dont j'étais tombé amoureux enfant.

- Nathan on a pas le choix et Ace est une personne bien, c'est moi qui ne comprend pas comment tu peux ne pas le voir. Il ne nous ferait pas faire quelque chose de si important si il n'y croyait pas profondément.

- Depuis quand est-ce qu'on fait confiance aux pirates ?

Un nouveau claquement de langue plus sec cette fois se fit entendre, elle répliqua d'un ton dédaigneux:

- Depuis qu'ils nous sauvent la vie. Sa voix se radoucit. Je pensais pareil que toi avant mais les événements m'ont prouvé que rien n'est vraiment noir et rien n'est vraiment blanc.

Je secouais la tête, incrédule.

- Si Nathan ! La Marine avait toujours symbolisé pour nous deux la justice et regarde ! Regarde ce que ces si gentilles personnes nous ont fait subir, mon fait subir, **ton** fait subir !

Cette remarque provoqua un frisson dans mon dos où résidait encore les cicatrices de la punition du Colonel Oxford, Kaya portait encore une marque à la joue de cet incident.

- Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu crois encore en la Marine après ça ?

- Je ne sais pas Kaya, mais une chose est sûre je ne croirais jamais en la piraterie.

- Alors j'imagine que tu vas devoir arrêter de croire en moi.

Elle s'apprêta à partir mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser me planter là, il fallait que je trouve un moyen de la convaincre de ne pas partir. Je pris son poignet pour la retenir ce qui la fit plonger ses grands yeux verts dans les miens avec un regard perplexe.

- Est-ce que c'est lui qui t'a mise toutes ses idées en tête, comment as-tu pu tant changer en si peu de temps ?

Elle se dégagea de mon emprise d'un coup sec.

- Peut-être que je suis en train de devenir la personne que je suis réellement.

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Quoi ?

- Répond à ma question !

- Je ne te dois aucune réponse Nathan ! Je t'ai aimé et tu le sais mais tes parents m'ont toujours détesté et tu n'as jamais voulu les contrarier. Elle secoua la tête. J'ai plus envie de reparler de cela, c'est de l'histoire ancienne mais pour répondre à ta question non je ne l'aime pas, Ace est juste mon ami mais... Elle marqua une pause. Lui au moins a eu le courage de se battre pour moi.

- Je l'ai fait aussi.

- C'est vrai. Elle eut un sourire triste. Mais trop tard, au revoir Nathan.

Sur ces mots douloureux elle se retourna et partit. Je l'avais vraiment perdue.

**PDV KAYA**

Cette discussion je l'avais laissé en suspens des années.

Nathan et moi remontions à longtemps, nous avions été des amis d'enfance et pendant un court laps de temps un couple, mais ses parents me considéraient comme une étrangère et ne voulaient pas que leur fils se marie avec une orpheline qui était sortie de nulle part à 6 ans et demi, n'avait aucune idée de qui elle était et avait comme seul souvenir de son enfance son prénom, un collier et un sabre. Il était une raison de plus pour moi de quitter cette île, il était un rappel constant du sentiment de manque d'une famille que j'avais dû apprendre à vivre avec et de ma faiblesse, car je n'avais pas pu le garder. J'arrivais enfin à destination et oubliais une bonne fois pour toute Nathan pour me concentrer sur mon maître, j'allais devoir lui annoncer que je ne pourrais pas reprendre le dojo et ça à la dernière minute car je partais le lendemain matin.

Je savais où il cachait ses clés de secours et les prit pour rentrer dans la bâtisse adjacente au dojo où il vivait.

- Shin-sensei ? C'est Kaya ?

Je retirais mes chaussures et toucha par réflexe mon sabre, il allait me falloir tout le courage du monde et je me sentais toujours plus confiante quand je touchais mon arme, je m'habituais de plus en plus à sa présence perpétuelle.

- Je suis dans le salon.

Je le rejoignis, il était assis dans un fauteuil face à la fenêtre un thé à la main, il avait l'air surpris de me voir à cette heure-ci.

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'amène ? Assis-toi.

Je m'exécutais et posa mon derrière sur un tabouret à ses côtés. Je fixais mes mains posées sur mes cuisses pendant quelques secondes, je n'avais vraiment aucune idée de comment formuler tout cela. J'avais tellement peur de le décevoir après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi.

- Tu vas partir hein ?

Je relevai brusquement la tête.

- Qu... Quoi ? Comment savez-vous ?

- Baka, j'ai passé plusieurs heures avec toi tous les jours depuis 10 ans, je te connais bien, je t'ai vu grandir. Je savais que tu ne resterais pas sur cette île même si je l'espérais.

- Je suis tellement désolée. dis-je les larmes me montant aux yeux.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de tomber à ses pieds, ma tête reposant sur ses genoux. Il soupira et posa la main sur ma tête, du revers de la main j'essuyais les larmes qui roulaient sur mes joues, je n'arrivais pas à les retenir malgré tous mes efforts.

- Je suis très fier de toi. Mais si tu veux vraiment partir tu dois me promettre une chose.

- Tout ce que vous voulez !

Il rapprocha son visage du mien pour me chuchoter comme s'il me faisait une confidence:

- Promet moi de montrer au monde entier que tu es aussi forte que n'importe quel autre sabreur, deviens aussi forte que possible et n'arrête jamais de te battre. Fais moi honneur.

J'essuyais les quelques larmes qui me restaient sur le visage et renifla un bon coup avant de me relever et de le regarder droit dans les yeux avec chaque once de détermination dans mon corps.

- Je vous le promets.

Il eut un grand sourire satisfait.

- Alors va mon enfant.

Je le serrai dans mes bras en le remerciant mille et une fois pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi et avoir été la première personne à croire en moi puis partit dans ma maison faire mes valises.

**LE LENDEMAIN**

**PDV EXTERNE**

Le lendemain matin le village entier se retrouvât sur le port pour faire leurs adieux.

La nuit, Barbe Blanche avait contacté la Marine et réclamé l'île de Johto qui s'était retrouvé pendant un court laps de temps certes, mais quand même une île indépendante ce qui rendit la réclamation de Edward Newgate complètement légitime. Cela déplu fortement à la Marine qui se voyait perdre un territoire qu'elle aurait, sans l'intervention de l'Empereur, facilement retrouvé mais ne déclencha aucune guerre officielle entre les deux parties.

Le bateau de Ace avait jeté l'ancre à nouveau et était parfaitement opérationnel, il tardait au pirate de reprendre la route en mer même si il avait vraiment apprécié son séjour sur Johto. Il regarda Kaya serrer dans ses bras Sam et Isis qui embrassait ses parents, tellement de personnes étaient venus le remercier lui et son équipage pour ce qu'ils avaient fait pour eux et ils l'avaient aussi prévenu (et un peu menacé) en lui disant de prendre bien soin de leurs filles ce qu'il avait juré de faire. Tandis qu'il attendait que ses nouvelles amies fassent leurs adieux, un vieil homme requis son attention en s'approchant de lui.

- Vous êtes Ace aux Poings Ardents ?

Il sourit.

- Le seul et unique, vous êtes ?

- L'ancien maître de Kaya.

Ah il se rappelait de lui, il était une des sources d'inquiétude de Kaya quant à son possible départ avec lui.

- Je voulais vous dire que cette petite compte énormément pour moi. C'est une personne incroyable et en dessous de cette froideur apparente elle a un grand cœur, si elle vous fait confiance alors moi aussi c'est pour ça que je vous la confie mais son sale caractère va probablement lui attirer pas mal d'ennuis à l'extérieur et je n'ai pas l'audace de dire que je l'ai suffisamment préparé pour tout ce qui l'attend. Alors vous devez me promettre de la protéger, de toujours lui sauver la vie.

Il était drôlement sérieux dis donc, il jeta un œil à Kaya qui s'était baissée et retirai en souriant du bout des doigts les larmes de Sam qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il comprenait pourquoi elle était tant aimé et se sentit pendant une seconde un peu égoïste de la retirer à tous ces gens qui étaient si attachés à elle.

- Je vous le promets. Il détourna son regard de la jeune fille pour le reposer sur le vieillard. Je vous donne ma parole

- Bien.

Il lui serra la main et s'en alla.

Isis avait dû polémiquer toute la nuit avec ses parents pour qu'il la laisse partir mais Kaya avait été un excellent entraînement et ses arguments étaient déjà prêts, elle avait finalement réussi à les convaincre et avait fait ses valises avec sa mère en pleurant toutes les deux. Bien sûr, Akihide et Emiko-san étaient inquiets mais leur fille savait ce qu'elle faisait et ils étaient rassurés de la savoir avec Kaya qui prendrait toujours bien soin d'elle et de Ace qu'ils considéraient comme un héro.

- Prêtes les filles ? demanda le pirate.

- Je l'ai toujours été. répondit Kaya en lui souriant, sourire qu'il lui rendit immédiatement.

Les jeunes filles regardèrent ce bateau qui était la représentation physique d'une nouvelle vie, du début d'une aventure et de la découverte d'un monde complètement inconnu qu'elle n'avaient qu'une envie, explorer.

COUPER !

Wouah, je suis vraiment contente de cette fin et de enfin clore l'arc de Johto, j'espère que vous êtes aussi satisfait(e)s que moi.

A la prochaine.


	20. Chapter 20: Barbe Blanche

Hey, voici le début d'un nouvel arc, enjoy ! Mais d'abord, voici une réponse à une review anonyme:

Lya: Hey, une nouvelle lectrice ! Bienvenue dans l'aventure ah ah ah contente que mon histoire te plaise tant et merci pour tes gentils compliments (je viens de me rendre compte que ça rime je suis fière de moi). Pour le nombre de chapitres je ne sais pas combien il y en aura mais ce sera une assez longue fiction.

- Chapitre 20 -

_**"L'incertitude est le pire de tous les maux jusqu'au moment où la réalité vient nous faire regretter l'incertitude."**_

_**-Alphonse Kar.**_

**PDV EXTERNE**

Cela faisait trois jours maintenant que Isis et Kaya avaient rejoint l'équipage de Ace et elles qui voulaient de l'aventure avaient été servi !

A peine avaient-elles quitté Johto que l'équipage subit une attaque de deux bateaux pirates ennemis **en même temps** ! Cet affrontement avait duré une bonne partie de la nuit mais heureusement pour la seconde division, les occupants de ces navires assez fous pour leur chercher des noises étaient aussi très faibles et s'occuper de leur régler leurs comptes avaient seulement pris du temps car ils étaient nombreux.

Kaya eut la chance de rencontrer et de faire plus ample connaissance avec tous les nakamas de Ace, elle avait tenu à tous les remercier individuellement pour avoir mis leurs vies en danger en sauvant son île et cela avait été une entreprise assez conséquente. Néanmoins, elle s'y tenu et les dernières personnes assez sceptiques quant à son entrée dans l'équipage se radoucirent en voyant sa droiture et surtout, qu'elle n'était pas totalement inutile, la jeune fille savait se défendre et avait protéger et avait aussi été protéger par ses nouveaux compagnons d'armes durant les derniers affrontements. C'était une des choses qui l'avait le plus étonné, elle ne s'attendait pas à être acceptée aussi vite et pourtant la plupart (même ceux qui se demandaient ce qu'elle fichait là car il ne l'avait jamais vu se battre) avaient été très aimables, sans faire de distinction entre elle ou quelqu'un d'autres qui aurait été sur le navire depuis des années.

Isis, avec un seul plat avait gagné les faveurs de tout l'équipage, de ce que les anciennes serveuses avaient entendu dire (venant de Gaby donc il y avait forcément eu de l'exagération) ils avaient passé pas mal de temps sans chef attitré et cela avait causé pas mal de maladies et surtout de frustration alimentaire chez les pirates. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment des cordons bleus et avaient apparemment vécu un enfer, la blonde régla ce point crucial en vitesse en leur cuisinant un vrai festin.

Kaya se trouvait maintenant sur le pont à l'aube, elle regardait l'horizon (en tâchant de ne pas jeter un œil vers le bas, elle s'habituait petit à petit à être constamment en hauteur) et laissait l'air salé entrer dans ses narines et fouetter son visage, elle fermât les yeux pour mieux savourer cette sensation de liberté. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait la mer !

A Johto elle passait son temps libre sur la plage, mais enfin naviguer sur ces eaux sauvages étaient 1 milliard de fois mieux que de simplement les observer ! Tandis qu'elle appréciait sa nouvelle vie, elle entendit la démarche familière de son ami et désormais capitaine derrière elle, sans même ouvrir les yeux elle lui dit:

- Bonjour patron.

Il grimaça à l'entente du mot « patron », il n'avait jamais été un grand fan des formalités, il ne se sentait pas au-dessus de quiconque sur ce bateau même si quand la situation l'exigeait il se permettait de donner des ordres à ses hommes et ne laissait personne lui tenir tête. Il avait une autorité naturelle et il ne venait à l'idée de personne d'essayer de la saper.

- Argh, vraiment ?

Il s'accouda contre la rambarde tandis que Kaya ouvrait un œil vers lui pour le regarder, un petit sourire en coin avant de se retourner complètement vers lui.

- C'est pas comme ça que je suis sensée t'appeler maintenant ?

Le pirate secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

- Ace m'allait quand nous étions sur Johto, Ace me va toujours sur ce bateau et partout où nous irons.

Les deux individus n'avaient pas pu passer beaucoup de temps ensemble depuis qu'ils étaient en mer, Ace avait de nombreuses responsabilités à gérer et Kaya passait son temps avec Isis à faire connaissance avec ses nouveaux nakamas. Bien sûr, le fils du roi des pirates se renseigna discrètement sur leur intégration à bord et fut satisfait de savoir que les deux jeunes filles étaient relativement acceptées, il y avait encore quelques personnes qui rechignaient car elles étaient des femmes mais ce n'était rien qu'il ou elles ne puissent supporter. Ce qui lui rappela la discussion qu'il avait eu la nuit dernière avec son père Barbe Blanche, où il avait dû lui annoncer qu'il n'avait pas non seulement fait entrer une mais deux femmes dans son équipage. Le cas de Isis avait été facile à défendre car elle était la cuisinière et ils avaient cruellement cherché quelqu'un pour cette position. Mais Kaya... Ce fut un petit peu plus compliqué, il ne put se retenir de grimacer à nouveau en repensant à cette conversation téléphonique.

**FLASHBACK**

- Père je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est un si gros problème enfin !

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit, les femmes sur un bateau portent malheur.

- C'est ridicule... répondit le pirate en secouant la tête.

Barbe Blanche eut un de ses rire sonores qui résonna dans son oreille et fit probablement trembler le Moby Dick, Ace ne comprenait pas ce qu'il pouvait bien trouver de drôle à cette situation ou cette croyance stupide.

- Pour être honnête je n'y crois pas non plus, beaucoup d'autres navires pirates ont des femmes pirates à bord et ils se portent bien.

- Alors tout va bien ?

- La force de ton amie est sérieusement mise en doute.

Le capitaine de la seconde division soupira, il l'avait senti venir celle-là. Son équipage avait vu Kaya à l'œuvre et avait compris qu'elle avait sa place comme eux tous mais ceux des autres divisions ne partageaient pas cet avis.

- Ça m'aurait étonné.

- Certaines personnes pensent que tu l'as ramené avec toi car tu fricoterais avec elle.

- Quoi ?!

Ace se sentit rougir, d'où est-ce qu'il pouvait bien sortir une absurdité pa...

Il se rappela soudainement la série d'incidents gênants dans laquelle il s'était retrouvé avec la jolie brune et qu'il avait souvent exagéré pour la mettre mal à l'aise. Publiquement. Ses mauvaises blagues venaient de se retourner contre lui. Il remercia le ciel que Kaya n'est pas été là pour entendre cette conversation car elle lui aurait probablement lancé un de ses sourires narquois du genre « je te l'avais dit » qui franchement l'insupportait. Edward Newgate se remit à rire.

- C'est complètement faux ! répondit-il sur la défensive.

Heureusement que les rougissements n'étaient pas visibles à travers les den den mushi bien qu'il se doutait que l'embarrassement dans sa voix était parfaitement reproduit par l'escargot en face de son père qui ne devait pas en rater une miette.

- J'espère bien, tu sais que je n'autorise pas cela. Capitaine de division ou pas. dit-il très sérieusement.

Les pirates de Barbe Blanche avaient interdiction d'amener les femmes qu'ils aimaient avec eux sur les mers, elles devaient rester sur place et attendre pour leur prochain passage. C'était triste mais c'était les règles, que des nakamas à bord.

Ace n'avait jamais eu de problème avec cette règle auparavant mais cette fois-ci il eut un drôle de sentiment dans le ventre en entendant le rappel qu'il ne put expliquer.

- Elle va devoir passer le Grand Test.

Ace ne répondit pas tout de suite, trop étonné par ce que son père venait de lui dire, il ne pouvait pas être sérieux ?

- C'est complètement démesuré ! cria-t-il.

- C'est la règle.

- Mais...

- Chaque hommes doit vivre avec un code moral et dans le mien l'avis de mes fils à une grande importance. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser n'importe qui intégrer notre famille. dit-il en le coupant.

- Bien. dit le pirate résigné. Elle le fera.

Et sur ces mots ils raccrochèrent.

A plusieurs kilomètres de là sur son bateau, l'homme le plus fort du monde eut un léger sourire apparaître sur son visage. Il s'était toujours demandé ce que cela faisait d'avoir une fille.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Ace se demandait comment expliquer à Kaya sans qu'elle ne panique complètement qu'elle allait devoir passer un test d'entrée dans l'équipage.

- Ace si tu as quelque chose à me dire vas-y.

Il releva la tête des vagues s'écrasant contre son navire pour les poser sur la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui les bras croisés. Il la détailla, elle portait une paire de cuissardes sans talons noires, un short et un t-shirt trop grand pour elle gris qui découvrait une de ses épaules, elle avait toujours son fameux collier autour du cou et son sabre accroché à sa hanche.

- Ace ?

Le pirate se reconçentra sur sa subalterne ou plutôt sur ce qu'elle souhaitait lui dire. Elle avait un regard perplexe au visage, ne comprenant certainement pas sa subite absence.

- Tu vas devoir passer un test au combat pour savoir si tu peux rester avec moi... Enfin parmi nous.

OK, 0 point pour le tact, il n'avait pas du tout prévu de lui lâcher ça comme ça.

La brune fronça les sourcils, il ne lui avait jamais parlé d'un test ? Cela faisait peu de temps qu'elle était dans l'équipage mais elle se sentait déjà plus à son aise qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été à l'orphelinat, elle arrivait à voir un futur aux côtés de Ace et de ses nakamas et ne voulait pas partir. Surtout si cela impliquait laisser Isis seule.

- Qui consistera à ?

- Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer à l'avance c'est père qui décidera.

Kaya sentit sa tête tourner tandis que son cœur battait à une vitesse bien trop rapide dans sa poitrine, elle se rattrapa à la rambarde en se sentant chuter.

- Kaya tout va bien ?!

- Oui oui juste un peu de stress.

Elle sortit de sa poche quelques comprimés qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle, la jeune fille d'aussi loin qu'elle pouvait se le rappeler avait toujours été cardiaque c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles elle était si faible. Les médicaments firent presque immédiatement effet et les battements de son cœur ralentirent, heureusement, pour le prix qu'elle les payaient !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Des médicaments, je suis cardiaque mais ce n'est qu'un détail. dit-elle nonchalamment. Quand est-ce que je dois passer cet examen ?

- Une fois que nous arriverons sur le Moby Dick, le bateau de père, avec toutes les autres divisions.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Dans une heure ou deux.

Les yeux de Kaya s'exhorbitèrent, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne la prévenait que maintenant !

- Tu ne me le dit que maintenant !

- J'ai été prévenu hier soir ! se défendit-il.

Elle secoua la tête, morose.

- Il faut que j'aille me préparer. A toute à l'heure

La femme se retourna et partit en direction de sa cabine, son capitaine soupira en reposant les yeux sur les vagues devant lui.

**PDV KAYA**

Je ne savais pas quel défi on allait me demander de relever mais il fallait à tout prix que je le réussisses je n'avais pas le choix !

Je rentrais dans la cabine que Isis et moi partagions, elle était composées d'une assez grande chambre avec deux couchettes, d'une salle de bain et d'une petite salle adjacente complètement vide. Elle ressemblait un peu à la chambre de Ace (la vue en moins) car c'était sensé être le logement du capitaine avec son bureau mais il avait trouvé la pièce trop grande pour lui. Vu que nous étions des femmes nous ne pouvions pas dormir dans les grands dortoirs avec les autres pirates et avions droit à un peu plus d'intimité. Pour le moment il n'y avait aucune décoration mais à la prochaine escale, Isis avait déjà prévu d'aller dans une grande virée shopping pour régler ce fâcheux détail. Après avoir battu les deux navires pirates ennemis nous nous étions permis de les dépouiller de tous ce qu'ils possédaient avant de les renvoyer d'où ils venaient et la recette avait été partagé, nous avions gagné en une soirée ce que nous gagnions en 1 semaine au bar. Incroyable !

Mon amie était absente, certainement allée commencer à cuisiner le petit-déjeuner malgré l'heure précoce. Nous étions nombreux et bien qu'elle ait des commis pour l'aider ils ne s'y connaissaient en rien niveau cuisine à part sur comment éplucher des patates en vitesse alors elle devait les former et cuisinait pratiquement seule.

Je fonçais discrètement dans la salle vide pour méditer et sortit mon sabre de son étui pour le poser devant moi. J'étais assise en tailleurs, les yeux clos, dans la même position que sur la plage de Johto quand l'étrange transformation de mon arme en saï s'était opéré. Ces derniers jours j'avais tenté à plusieurs reprises de réitérer cet exploit, mes saï avaient repris leur forme originelle de sabre la dernière fois tous seul donc je supposais qu'ils ne pouvaient rester sous cette forme qu'un certain laps de temps. Je n'avais toujours pas réussi et je n'arrivais pas à arrêter de penser à cette voix que j'avais entendu dans ma tête, elle s'était déjà invitée de temps en temps dans mes pensées avant que je ne la chasse et cela m'intriguait. Il fallait que je comprenne et le seul moyen que je connaissais pour le moment pour la convoquer était la méditation.

_**« Convoquer ? Je n'aime pas trop ce mot »**_

Ah enfin !

Mon premier réflexe aurait été d'ouvrir les yeux sous la surprise mais j'avais bien trop peur de rompre la connexion que j'avais cherché à installer depuis plusieurs jours et me retint.

_« Qui êtes-vous ? »_

_**« Toi. Enfin une partie de toi. »**_

_« D'où est-ce que vous sortez ? »_

_**« Depuis quand est-ce que tu m'entends ? »**_

Je réfléchis quelques secondes... Mais oui depuis que j'avais mon sabre !

_« Depuis que Shin-senseï m'a fait passer mon examen final ! »_

_**« T'es pas si bête que ça finalement, j'ai toujours été là mais tu ne peux m'entendre que depuis que tu as Senshi »**_

_« Senshi ? »_

_**« Le nom de ton sabre baka, le vieillard ne te l'a pas dit ? »**_

Cette voix était franchement agaçante et malpolie. Normalement chaque sabreur donnait un nom à son sabre mais j'avais été assez occupé ces derniers temps et n'avais pas trop eu le temps d'y penser.

_« Si tu es moi pourquoi est-ce que tu m'insultes ? »_

_**« Orh... Je dis seulement ce que tu refuses de voir »**_

_« Quoi ? »_

- Kaya ?

Je me « réveillais » brusquement de ma transe à l'entente de mon prénom, argh mes yeux me faisaient mal. Je me frottas les paupières avec force avant de me tourner vers Isis qui m'appelait.

- Oui qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Tout le monde est appelé sur le pont, on va rencontrer Barbe Blanche !

Attendez quoi ?

Ace m'avait bien dit que nous arriverions dans plusieurs heures mais cela faisait à peine une vingtaine de minutes que j'étais ici. N'est-ce pas ? Je n'avais pas du voir passer le temps pendant ma méditation, je jetais un œil à mon sabre, il n'avait pas changé de forme. Tant mieux, je n'avais pas le temps d'attendre qu'il reprenne sa forme normale et je voulais me battre avec mon sabre comme la sabreuse que j'étais.

- Allons-y.

Je me relevais après m'être dépoussiérée et rejoignis Isis qui m'attendait devant la porte.

- Je me doutais que tu serais là à méditer. dit-elle en souriant. Mais on ne peut pas être en retard.

- Tu as raison je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, dépêchons-nous.

- Ace m'a dit durant le petit-déjeuner où tu n'étais pas d'ailleurs pour ce stupide test que tu vas devoir passer. Tu penses pouvoir t'en sortir ?

- Je méditais mais je suis sûre que le repas était délicieux comme d'habitude, honnêtement je ne sais pas, Ace ne m'a pas dit ce que je vais devoir faire mais je ne partirais pas sans me battre.

- Dans ce cas tout va bien se passer alors. dit la blonde avec détermination.

Je me contentas de sourire, j'aurais voulu être aussi sûre qu'elle mais ce que j'avais dit était vrai. J'allais donner tout ce que j'avais en espérant que ce serait suffisant.

Nous finirent par enfin arriver sur le pont, notre bateau se tenait face à un immense navire dont la proue représentait la face d'une baleine bleue. D'où le nom Moby Dick.

- Prête Bouclettes ? On t'a cherché partout.

Pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir que c'était Ace qui m'adressait la parole. Il était la seule personne à m'appeler ainsi, je détestais les surnoms d'habitude (mon prénom est Kaya, pourquoi vouloir faire plus court, ça l'est déjà ?!). Isis avait cherché à m'en donner plusieurs mais pour ma défense ils étaient assez nuls, elle avait quand même essayé de m'appeler Kaka ! Kaka ?!

Enfin, pour X raison je tolérais celui de mon capitaine qui finalement ne me dérangeait pas tant que ça, je l'aimais même assez (même si il était claire et net que je ne l'avouerais jamais).

- Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? dis-je sarcastiquement. J'étais un peu occupé désolée.

- Ça va bien se passer.

- Tu ne sais même pas ce que je vais devoir faire comment tu peux en être si sûr ?

Aucune réponse.

Je relevais la tête vers lui pour le voir grimacer.

- Attend Ace tu es au courant ?! cria Isis.

- Je ne peux pas lui dire c'est la règle !

Je n'avais ni la force ni l'envie de l'engueuler.

- Peu importe, l'attente est terminée de toute manière.

En effet le pont de notre navire était relié au Moby Dick pour nous permettre d'y aborder. Ace posa sa main dans le bas de mon dos et me poussa à avancer, habitude qu'il avait prise quand je rechignais à faire quelque chose. Instinctivement, ma peur de Barbe Blanche ressurgit. Si Ace lui faisait confiance alors moi aussi mais il était dure d'effacer une décennie de terreur en 6 jours.

Nous nous mirent tous à marcher vers le pont principal, les hommes de Ace saluaient et embrassaient les membres des autres divisions dont ils avaient été séparé pendant leur arrêt sur Johto, dire que je pensais que nous étions beaucoup je n'avais encore rien vu !

**PDV ACE**

Je forçais doucement Kaya à avancer en la voyant grimacer, tandis que nous marchions je la vis regarder autour d'elle avec un regard impressionné elle ne devait pas s'attendre à voir autant de monde d'un seul coup mais toutes les divisions étaient réunies.

Je remarquas plusieurs personnes l'observer puis faire des vas et viens entre elle et moi, le physique avantageux de mon amie n'arrangeait clairement pas les choses au niveau de la rumeur qui circulait à notre sujet. Elle était jugée avant même d'avoir pu faire ses preuves à cause de sa beauté et cela me mettait vraiment en colère, qu'on lui laisse sa chance bon sang !

Nous arrivèrent enfin sur le pont principal où se tenait mon père assis sur son trône, je souris en le voyant.

- Bonjour père.

- Content de vous revoir, mes fils.

Il posa ses yeux sur Isis et Kaya qui se tenait un peu en retrait derrière moi sur le côté, son regard s'arrêta plus longuement sur la femme à la peau chocolat. Il devait avoir remarqué son sabre et avait reconnu l'élément perturbateur.

- Tu es Kaya ?

Tout le monde se tût et la regarda, je me tournais vers elle qui parut étonnée que père lui adresse directement la parole.

- O... Oui.

Elle avait vraiment l'air terrifiée, mon Dieu.

J'avais expliqué à Barbe Blanche les circonstances de notre rencontre ce qui fit qu'il n'aurait pas à lui poser de questions à ce sujet bien heureusement, je commençais à avoir peur que Kaya ne se jète par dessus bord et nage le plus loin possible d'ici.

- Tu es Isis ?

- Oui monsieur.

Tout le monde se mit à rire, moi y compris tandis que père se contenta de sourire. Qu'est-ce que c'était formel !

- On va vous faire passer un test. C'est très simple...

- **Je** vais passer un test.

Petit silence. Est-ce qu'elle venait vraiment de reprendre Barbe Blanche ? J'eus un petit sourire en coin.

- Sauf votre respect bien sûr. rajouta-t-elle.

- Isis n'est pas là en tant que combattante on va l'entraîner mais le test n'implique que Kaya. dis-je en venant à la rescousse.

- Ce n'est pas négociable. rajouta-t-elle.

Je lui lançais un regard qui en disait long, elle était en train de s'enfoncer là et ne m'aidait pas du tout.

- Il fallait que tu en trouves une aussi insolente que toi. soupira-t-il.

Kaya s'immobilisa, elle ne contrôlait vraiment pas ce qui sortait de sa bouche sous le stress. Elle me lança un regard rempli de détresse je pouvais y lire très lisiblement le « S.O.S ».

- Ne me dit pas que j'ai répondu à Barbe Blanche. me chuchota-telle.

- Alors je ne vais rien dire.

Elle murmura dans sa barbe « C'est quoi mon putain de problème ? » et vu le ton de sa voix elle se posait vraiment la question, je préféras ne pas lui dire qu'il l'avait probablement entendu.

- Le Grand Test est simple tu vas devoir combattre un membre de cet équipage pour tester ta puissance mais pas n'importe lequel, un des capitaines de division.

Je la sentis se tendre à mes côtés mais aucune émotion ne transparaissait sur son visage, elle portait son fichu masque de froideur aka son mécanisme de défense préféré. Qu'est-ce que je le détestais...

- Nous allons laisser le hasard décider pour nous tous, pioche dans ce sac.

Thatch s'approcha d'elle un sac dans la main, il m'adressa un grand sourire après l'avoir regardé.

Je suis sûr que cet idiot avait joué un grand rôle dans la propagation de cette stupide rumeur. Kaya hésita une seconde avant de plonger sa main dans la sacoche, elle en tira un bout de papier avant de regarder Barbe Blanche puis moi.

- Vas-y. dis-je sur un ton encourageant.

Elle hocha la tête vers moi avant de s'exécuter et de déplier le bout de papier. Quand elle le lu je vis son visage devenir livide.

- Il... Il doit y avoir une erreur...

Il semblait qu'elle parlait plus pour elle-même que pour nous, ce qui montrait son niveau de désarroi. Ses yeux allaient de droite à gauche relisant certainement en boucles le nom écrit sur ce bout de papier.

- Kaya ? demanda Isis.

Elle répondit avec le même ton perdu:

- C'est écrit Barbe Blanche.

**COUPER !**

**J'AI VRAIMENT ENVIE DE SAVOIR CE QUE VOUS PENSEZ DE CE CHAPITRE ALORS FAITES UN EFFORT ET DITES MOI VOTRE AVIS DANS UNE REVIEW SVP !**


	21. Chapter 21: Le Grand Test

Rebonjour ! J'ai eu tellement de peine pour Kaya en écrivant ce chapitre, la pauvre... Allez c'est parti !

Yasmine manga: merci pour ta review ! La réputation de Kaya va évoluer ne t'inquiète pas.

- Chapitre 21 -

_**"On provoque nous même ce qui nous arrive, et ensuite on appelle ça le "destin". Quoi de plus facile quand on choisit un chemin glissant que de prétendre qu'on y était destiné ?"**_

_**- Gossip Girl**_

**PDV KAYA**

C'était clairement une erreur et on allait l'arranger sur le champs, je n'avais aucune raison de paniquer, tout allait **par-fai-te-ment** bien.

- Je vais juste repiocher ah ah ah...

Rire nerveux bonjour.

Je m'apprêtais à replonger ma main dans le sac pour en retirer un nouveau nom, une chose était sûre, maintenant peu importait qui allait devoir me botter le derrière j'allais être soulagée ça ne pouvait pas être pire que Barbe Blanche en personne.

- Désolé chérie on ne pioche qu'une seule fois.

C'était un grand roux qui venait de m'adresser la parole, ses cheveux étaient coiffés en une grosse banane, il avait un foulard jaune noué autour du cou et portait un sorte d'ensemble blanc composé d'une camisole et d'un pantalon accompagné de slippers noirs. Il m'adressa un sourire de pitié en tortillant la cigarette qu'il avait dans la bouche puis recula pour garder le sac hors de portée de ma main que j'avais cruellement envie de gifler pour faire des choix aussi nuls.

- Je croyais qu'on avait dit capitaine de division ?! dis-je en me retournant sans vraiment savoir à qui m'adresser.

- Je suis le capitaine de toutes les divisions. répondit Barbe Blanche.

Ah nan mais c'était une blague ?! Ils allaient vraiment jouer sur les mots ?!

J'eus le réflexe de me retourner vers Ace pour lui demander son aide mais me retint à la dernière seconde. Le nombre de fois où il m'avait sauvé la mise me frappa en pleine tête me rappelant que je n'allais pas seulement devoir faire mes preuves devant une dizaine de divisions et l'homme le plus fort au monde mais aussi devant lui. Je ne voulais et ne pouvais pas devenir pirate si cela signifiait passer ma vie dans son ombre en comptant sur mon ami pour me sauver la vie à chaque fois que les choses tourneraient mal, car elles allaient le faire. Forcément, comme par exemple maintenant. J'inspirais un grand coup et regarda l'homme qui m'avait causé des cauchemars pendant une bonne partie de mon enfance dans les yeux.

- Bien.

J'avais prononcé ce mot avec toute la détermination que je pus rassembler mais j'étais absolument terrifiée. Ace intervint à ce moment et se rapprocha de moi.

- OK Kaya c'est simple... Enfin pas vraiment, il faut juste que tu le touches une seule fois et c'est bon d'accord ? dit-il en posant ses mains sur mes épaules.

Il avait baissé la tête pour se mettre à ma hauteur.

- C'est même pas du tout simple, c'est de Barbe Blanche dont on parle là.

- Je sais ça craint. Ça craint même vraiment beaucoup.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était encourageant wouah ! S'en était étouffant.

- Ace ? demandais-je très sérieusement.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que je vais mourir ?

C'était une vraie question et j'étais complètement sérieuse. Si il fallait que je fasse mes derniers adieux j'aurais voulu être tenu au courant.

- Quoi ?! Non bien sûr que non ! Il va se retenir je te le promets !

Pour ce que ça valait.

- Hum non je pense que je vais mourir.

- Je te dis que non !

Je levais la tête regardais autour de moi, observant le ciel clair, l'air lointaine.

- J'ai bien vécu...

Je sentis un coup me frapper en plein crâne, je grimaças sous le coup de la douleur et touchais l'arrière de ma tête pour y sentir y pousser une bosse.

- NAN MAIS TU M'AS FRAPPE CA VA PAS LA TÊTE ?!

- Tu délirais complètement !

- Et alors ?! J'ai toutes les raisons de le faire !

- Pourquoi tu te plains ?! Tu me le fais tout le temps !

- Mais ça c'est parce que t'es complètement malpoli et que tu le mérites !

- PARDON ?!

J'allais surenchérir dans mes insultes quand un toussotement très peu discret et sonore attira notre attention. Il venait d'un homme blond aux yeux noirs à l'air endormi, il portait un pantalon noir avec un turban en tissu bleu autour de la taille et une ceinture dorée. Sa chemise violette était ouverte et on pouvait voir tatouer sur tout son torse l'emblème de Barbe Blanche, le même que celui gravé dans le dos de Ace.

- On vous attend. dit-il calmement.

En effet toutes les divisions avaient assisté à notre petite dispute et nous fixaient ce qui me rendit cramoisie, argh je ne savais pas comment Ace arrivait à me faire sortir de mes gonds aussi facilement et rapidement mais il avait un vrai talent.

- Je crois en toi Bouclettes tu vas y arriver.

Il exerça une pression sur mon bras en signe d'encouragement et s'écarta. Je me retournais et m'attachais les cheveux en une queue de cheval haute, quelques mèches trop courtes pour y entrer encadrèrent mon visage. Je posa ensuite la main sur ma hanche et sortis mon sabre de son étui en me mettant en position.

- C'est parti.

**PDV EXTERNE**

Barbe Blanche plaça sa main derrière son fauteuil pour en sortir son Bisento, une arme proportionnelle à sa taille de géant. Kaya déglutit en le voyant, cette immense hallebarde japonaise faisait presque trois fois sa taille, de quoi accentuer le sentiment de terreur qu'elle sentait pénétrer dans son corps tout doucement comme un serpent. Elle positionna son masque de froideur sur son visage voulant à tout prix cacher en dessous de celui-ci toute trace de faiblesse. Le capitaine l'observa, jugeant déjà la jeune fille sur sa posture avant même qu'elle n'ait déjà commencé à agir, elle qui était bien trop stressée pour ce qu'elle pouvait se le permettre vu son état de santé décida d'attaquer la première ne supportant pas cette situation insoutenable. Se demander à quel moment il allait se jeter sur elle lui glaçait le sang.

Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse rapidement, ses points forts étaient sa vitesse et son talent pour l'esquive, ses points faibles ? Clairement sa faiblesse (même si vu son adversaire on ne pouvait pas la blâmer) et son manque d'expérience.

Son raisonnement ne prit qu'une fraction de seconde pour se former dans son cerveau mais à peine allait-elle agir en conséquence que l'homme titanesque se retrouva devant elle. Comment avait-il fait pour arriver aussi vite ?!

Elle se jeta sur le côté, roula sur le sol et tenta de se repositionner sur ses pieds en se rattrapant avec les doigts pour stopper sa dégringolade, elle ne l'avait pas du tout vu venir ! I peine de cela une seconde il se trouvait à plusieurs mètres éloigné d'elle mais il s'était retrouvé en face d'elle en un clin d'œil. Il fallait qu'elle fasse bien plus attention que ça bon sang ! Elle qui était déjà terrorisée se rendit compte qu'elle avait tout de même trouvé le moyen de sous-estimer l'homme le plus fort du monde en étant choquée de ses aptitudes physiques. Il opéra le même tour de magie et se retrouva à nouveau devant elle, mais cette fois-ci elle fut plus vigilante et réussit à le voir arriver. Même à son niveau, elle pouvait voir qu'il se retenait considérablement mais cela ne changeait rien à la dureté de la chose, il enchaînait les coups allant toujours un peu plus vite pour voir à quel moment elle ne pourrait plus les éviter. Marco sourit, la gamine savait bouger c'était indéniable mais pas suffisant, son capitaine poussait la jolie brune dans ses retranchements et vu son air essoufflé il n'était pas loin d'y arriver. Il donna un coup dans le visage de Kaya qui l'envoya valdinguer contre un des murs. Ouch ça faisait mal.

L'ancienne serveuse se redressa presque immédiatement, sa lèvre était fendue et saignait, elle essuya le sang qui coula sur son menton, se massa rapidement la mâchoire avant de ramasser son sabre, sauter par dessus une rambarde et foncer à l'attaque sans un seul mot.

Ace observait la scène en se mordant le pouce, il s'inquiétait vraiment pour son amie mais ne pouvait rien faire pour elle, elle devait faire ses preuves. Seule.

- Voir ça me rappelle des souvenirs pas toi ?

Le pirate aux taches de rousseurs sortit de sa transe, il n'avait même pas entendu arriver Thatch.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Le mur qu'elle vient de se prendre si tu savais combien de fois on a dû le réparer à cause de toi quand tu venais de rejoindre l'équipage.

Il grimaça en se rappelant ses débuts sur ce navire tandis que Thatch se mit à rire.

**CRASH !**

Ace se concentra à nouveau sur le combat, Kaya venait de passer à travers une fenêtre qui permettait de voir de la salle à manger le pont, le bruit l'avait forcé à ré-attirer son attention sur l'affrontement, on entendit du verre se faire projeter un peu partout avant de voir ressortir de l'énorme fente l'ancienne serveuse coupée à peu près partout sur le corps, ses cheveux s'étaient relâchés, la ficelle les retenant ayant probablement cédé.

- Tu avais brisé cette fenêtre aussi. En fait en y réfléchissant de plus près je crois que père t'a éclaté contre tous les recoins de ce bateau.

Ace ne lui répondit même pas.

Kaya commençait à sentir la colère et la frustration l'envahir, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le toucher bon sang ! Un cri de consternation sortit de sa bouche tandis qu'elle courait vers Edward Newgate. Depuis tout ce temps il n'avait même pas utilisé son Bisento une seule fois se contentant d'éviter ses tentatives de meurtre et de la gifler ici et là pour la remettre à sa place et aussi l'envoyer voler aux quatre coins du navire. Elle commença à le frapper sans aucune logique ou raisonnement, putain elle voulait tellement l'avoir ! Marco haussa un sourcil, elle était en train de s'énerver et ne faisait plus preuve de discernement. Pourtant elle continuait d'essayer ce qui forçait le respect, beaucoup aurait abandonné rien qu'en sachant qu'ils allaient devoir combattre un capitaine de division mais pas elle.

Kaya fit un demi tour sur elle-même en sautant dans les airs pour tenter d'abattre avec toute la force qu'elle avait dans les bras son sabre sur Barbe Blanche, ce dernier usa au dernier moment son hallebarde pour la stopper avant de lui mettre un coup de coude dans l'estomac. Cette fois-ci la jeune fille alla s'écraser contre le mat en bois massif, elle entendit sa colonne vertébrale craquer tandis qu'elle chutait au sol.

Plus aucun air ne rentrait dans ses poumons, le coup qu'elle avait reçu dans l'estomac lui faisait si mal qu'elle resta éveillée mais ne put plus penser à rien pendant quelques secondes, tout le monde l'entendit suffoquer tandis qu'elle cherchait désespérément à respirer en hoquetant bruyamment, elle poussa sur ses avants-bras tremblant pour se remettre debout, les cheveux lui tombant sur le visage. S'en était trop pour Ace, il se sentait responsable de la jeune fille et avait le sentiment qu'il devait mettre fin au carnage.

- Pè...

- NON !

La voix de Kaya le coupa avant même qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, la jeune fille se mit à rire en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière, elle avait un grand sourire au visage et fixait l'homme qui l'avait tant effrayé mais que maintenant elle admirait. Il était si puissant. Elle cracha le sang qui avait empli sa bouche avant de dire:

- J'ai enfin réussi à vous faire utiliser ce fichu Bisento !

Les capitaines de toutes les divisions et Edward Newgate en personne se mirent à sourire au même moment en entendant cette phrase. Est-ce qu'elle avait vraiment faillit se tuer par suffocation tout ça pour que leur père utilise enfin son arme ? Quel culot. Vista eut même un petit rire, la gamine avait dû se sentir blessée dans son égo de devoir combattre le vieil homme avec son arme tandis qu'il était mains nus. C'était bel et bien une sabreuse, pas de doute là-dessus !

Elle se releva pour la énième fois et couru de toute ses forces vers Barbe Blanche, un nouvel éclair de détermination dans les yeux. Hors de question qu'elle abandonne !

Kaya frappa de nouveau avec la même fougue que précédemment sur l'homme qu'elle souhaitait pouvoir appeler père, mais ceux à l'œil avisé remarquèrent que ses frappes n'étaient plus aussi aléatoires qu'il y a quelques minutes. La colère était redescendue, il ne restait que la ténacité de Kaya quant à son refus de capitulation, elle ne pouvait clairement pas battre son adversaire par la force brute et cherchait à être plus maligne. La fille aux yeux verts allait prendre de l'élan pour frapper à nouveau quand l'immense lame de Barbe Blanche se posa sur sa gorge.

Silence dans l'assemblée.

Était-ce la fin du combat ? La demoiselle était complètement essoufflée et peinait à respirer correctement tandis que l'homme devant elle était en parfaite état, sans aucune blessure et pourtant elle portait encore au visage le sourire de sa victoire personnelle.

- Tu veux abandonner ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, faisant mine de réfléchir avant de répondre d'un ton espiègle:

- Vous l'auriez fait ?

Personne ne s'attendait à une telle réponse, Kaya profita du court effet de surprise opéré sur le titan pour placer son sabre entre ses dents et poser directement ses mains sur la lame du Bisento de Barbe Blanche, un cri de stupeur saisit les pirates spectateurs quand elle se trancha les deux paumes pour se permettre de se hisser sur l'arme. L'ancienne serveuse se remémora à nouveau les paroles que lui avait une fois dites Ace pour ne pas penser à la douleur qui l'aurait sinon empêché d'avancer « _Tu devrais régler ça, ça va être problématique dans un combat sinon_ », Kaya avait la mauvaise habitude quand elle souffrait de se concentrer sur ce qui la faisait souffrir et cela l'empêchait complètement de réfléchir correctement. Elle se mit ensuite à courir vers le visage de l'homme le plus proche du One Piece en longeant la lame du Bisento. C'était la première fois de sa vie que quelqu'un tentait une chose pareille sur lui, il releva le bras ce qui fit glisser la jeune fille qui dû se servir de sa main gauche pour se maintenir difficilement sur la lame qui lui lacéra plus profondément encore la paume, elle allait le toucher du bout de sa lame quand il usa de sa main libre pour la jeter au sol. « _Hé merde !_ » pensa Kaya qui se réceptionna dans une roulade. Elle se tenait au sol sur un genoux quand elle dû contrer difficilement une attaque, Barbe Blanche décida cette fois de tester la force de la brune en poussant, il n'eut pas besoin d'essayer longuement avant qu'elle ne se mette à trembler et lâche son sabre dont la lame se brisa en deux sous la violence du choc au sol. L'orpheline s'était déplacée sur le côté mais assista quand même à l'impensable:

- Non ! hurla-t-elle.

**PDV KAYA**

Mon Dieu non ça ne pouvait pas être possible ! Je me précipitais au sol pour ramasser les deux pièces maintenant séparées de mon sabre avant de me remettre debout.

**« Merde il faut régler ça »**

Ah non pas elle !

« Je suis occupée et pas du tout d'humeur, reviens plus tard ! »

**« Hé je suis là pour t'aider ! Concentre toi ! Tu peux transformer ça en saï et continuer à te battre ! »**

C'était ma dernière chance. Je fermas les yeux et me concentra, je sentis le phénomène de la plage se reproduire, ça marchait enfin ! Je rouvris les yeux pour voir une fumée bleue pailletée entourer mes mains meurtries et laisser place à deux saï. Le manche était en or et avait les mêmes cristaux translucides turquoises que sur mon sabre et la lame était toujours de ce bleu clair. J'esquissais quelques mouvements en faisant tourner les saï entre mes doigts puis me mis à nouveau en position de combat. Celle que j'arborais n'étais pas la position traditionnelle, je m'étais toujours tenue de cette manière quand j'avais appris à utiliser ces armes et mon maître n'y émit aucune objection car c'était la position dans laquelle j'étais le plus à l'aise. Mon bras gauche était plié et élevé au niveau de mon visage et mon bras droit était exactement dans la même position mais au niveau de ma poitrine, je m'appuyais sur mon pied gauche et le droit se tenait derrière. Barbe Blanche me fixa avec stupeur en me regardant de haut en bas.

- Ça suffit.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Qu... Quoi ? Mais...

- J'en ai vu assez.

Non, il était hors de question que ça s'arrête là je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot !

- Non, je refuse ce combat n'est pas terminé vous devez me laisser ma chance je...

Il me coupa la parole.

- Bienvenue dans la famille ma fille.

**PDV ACE**

Kaya regarda père avec une expression de pure choc pendant quelques secondes avant que des larmes de soulagement ne commencent à inonder ses joues. Elle lâcha ses saï pour porter sa main à sa bouche sous le coup de l'émotion.

- Je peux vous appeler père ? dit-elle timidement.

Père se mit à sourire d'attendrissement quant à la question de la jeune fille.

- Tu le dois.

Un sourire sincère déchira son visage.

- Merci papa.

Elle s'effondra d'épuisement ses jambes ne pouvant plus la maintenir une seconde de plus, je la rattrapais avant qu'elle ne touche le sol comme si j'allais l'enlacer en la tenant par la taille. Le menton posé sur mon épaule elle chuchota difficilement:

- Ace... J'ai réussi...

- J'ai vu ça, je suis fier de toi Bouclettes.

Elle recula de quelques centimètres pour me faire face, souleva lentement le bras et me frappa en plein sur le front, me laissant une trace rouge sur le visage. Elle était fatiguée et cela ne m'avait pas du tout fait mal mais tout de même !

- Hé ! C'était pour quoi ça ?!

- Essaye plus jamais de t'interposer dans l'un de mes combats, c'est compris ?

Et sur ces mots (et cet acte de violence) elle s'évanouit. Je soupirais avec un petit sourire aux lèvres avant de passer mes mains en-dessous de ses jambes pour la porter plus facilement et la souleva en position jeune mariée. Sa tête était rejetée en arrière dû à son inconscience total.

- Dis donc c'est un sacré numéro que tu nous as trouvé là. me dit Marco.

Je hochais la tête en jetant un œil à l'endormie.

- T'as pas idée.

**COUPER !**

Alors ce chapitre est plus court que d'habitude je sais mais j'avais vraiment envie de le stopper de cette manière, je sais que vous attendiez beaucoup de moi alors j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu. A la prochaine !


	22. Chapter 22: Douche froide

Hey ! Bonne lecture ! La reprise des cours me fait beaucoup de mal :'(

- Chapitre 22 -

_**« L'amour est un ennemi que l'on ne peut vaincre corps-à-corps, mais seulement par la fuite.»**_

_**- Miguel de Cervantès**_

**PDV EXTERNE**

Lorsque Kaya ouvrit les yeux pour la première fois elle ne se rappela pas tout de suite les derniers évènements.

Elle se trouvait dans un lit mais pas dans le sien et dans une grande salle. Elle tourna la tête sur le côté et vit deux/trois hommes dormirent un peu plus loin, son entrée officielle dans l'équipage la frappa ensuite lui causant un sourire au visage, elle devait se trouver dans l'infirmerie. La brune leva les yeux vers une fenêtre où elle put y voir un ciel orangé, elle n'eut pas le temps de déterminer si c'était l'aube ou le coucher du soleil mais se rendormit presque instantanément après.

Lorsque la nouvelle recrue se réveilla pour la seconde et dernière fois, le soleil était haut dans le ciel, ses rayons avaient caressé son visage la sortant des bras de Morphée. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle vit le visage d'un homme juste au-dessus du sien ce qui la fit se rentrer plus profondément dans son matelas de stupeur, son premier réflexe fut de tendre la main sur la table de chevet à la recherche de son sabre, l'intrus fit directement un pas en arrière.

- Désolé je voulais voir si vous dormiez !

Kaya le regarda à nouveau et le reconnut tout de suite, c'était le type qui l'avait fait pioché dans ce sac de malheur. Elle se détendit et grogna d'humeur.

- Vous m'avez fait peur, j'allais vous couper en deux. dit-elle en essayant de se redresser et en se passant la main sur le front.

Elle s'arrêta immédiatement la douleur dans son dos la rappelant à l'ordre.

- Heureusement pour moi que votre sabre n'était pas là alors.

Cette phrase la fit se redresser directement oubliant la douleur lancinante dans son dos.

- Argh ne vous redressez pas aussi vite malheureuse ! jura un homme en blouse, probablement le médecin.

- Désolée. s'excusa l'ancienne serveuse. Où est mon sabre ?!

- Isis l'a. Elle ne laisse personne l'approcher, menaçant quiconque qui essayerait d'empoisonnement.

La blessée ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- C'est clairement quelque chose que je la vois dire. elle marqua une pause. Et faire.

Thatch se mit à rire à son tour.

- C'est juste que votre petit tour a intrigué tout le monde.

Kaya ne vit pas tout de suite à quoi il faisait allusion mais se rappela bien vite qu'il devait probablement faire référence à la transformation de son sabre en saï.

- Mes saï sont redevenus mon sabre ?

- A la seconde où vous vous êtes évanouie.

Elle ne comprenait vraiment rien à ce phénomène bon sang.

- Vous devez vous posez des questions ?

- On est tous curieux mais vous nous direz quand vous vous sentirez mieux ! dit-il nonchalamment.

Ce qui étonna la brune, si cela était arrivé à Johto elle n'aurait pas arrêté d'en entendre parler jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Elle ne sut pas si elle devait être rassurée de cette réaction ou pas, est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'elle allait assister à des choses plus folles que ça ? Elle avait dû mal à imaginer une situation plus farfelue que celle-ci. Thatch prit une chaise et s'assit à ses côtés.

- Je me présente, je m'appelle Thatch et je suis le capitaine de la quatrième division. Enchanté de vous rencontrer.

Il lui lança un sourire charmant auquel Kaya ne put se retenir de répondre, il avait ce même charme détaché et naturel que Ace et cela la mit tout de suite à l'aise. Kaya se demanda si c'était un trait de caractère que l'on acquérait en étant sur ce navire ou si cela était juste un point commun entre les deux capitaines. Elle verrait bien.

- Kaya Shimobashira, sabreuse de la seconde division. Enchanté.

Pouvoir enfin dire « légitimement » sa position auprès de Ace élargit son sourire, elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi fière d'elle depuis qu'elle avait battu son maître. L'homme à la coiffure en banane sourit à son tour et se repoussa plus profondément dans le dossier de sa chaise, il regardait de haut en bas la brune, l'étudiant, ce qui la mit un peu mal à l'aise. Il posa son doigt sur sa bouche en pleine concentration, les sourcils froncés. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui demander quel était le problème il ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire:

- Vous êtes très jolie.

Les yeux de Kaya s'écarquillèrent, elle ne rougit pas directement car le ton sur lequel il avait prononcé cette phrase n'était pas celui de la flatterie, il avait dit cela comme une simple observation. Il aurait tout aussi pu dire « vous êtes noire » ou « vous avez les yeux verts » que cela n'aurait eu aucune différence à ce niveau. Néanmoins les couleurs rosées rejoignirent les joues de la brune qui ne sut pas si elle était supposée le remercier ou pas.

- C'est pour ça que je n'arrive pas à comprendre...

Il parlait cette fois-ci plus pour lui-même que pour elle. A ce moment l'ancienne serveuse se demanda s'il n'était pas un patient tout comme elle et s'il ne souffrait pas d'une maladie mentale comme la schizophrénie. Il se remit soudainement à sourire et d'un ton plus léger appela le médecin.

- Hé doc ! Elle peut sortir ?

L'homme en blouse les rejoignis, il lui fit quelques vagues tests qu'elle ne comprit pas pour voir si elle était bien éveillée et si elle avait toute sa tête avant de donner son aval.

- Voici des cachets pour la douleur. Fais attention et ménages-toi même si je pense que tu es tout aussi bornée que les personnes sur ce fichu rafiot et que tu ne le feras pas. Ta colonne vertébrale a pris un sacré coup et tu as déjà pas mal de blessures en pleine cicatrisation.

Ce qui était vrai pensa-t-elle en avalant les médicaments. Entre son examen, la révolution sur Johto, l'attaque des navires pirates ennemis et surtout Barbe Blanche Kaya s'était pris un grand lots de coups et sa peau commençait à sérieusement marquer. Elle se doutait bien que cette vie allait lui donner bon nombre de cicatrices et cela ne lui posait aucun problème, une vie d'aventures contre quelques marques disgracieuses sur son corps valait largement le coup à son goût.

Le médecin lui retira ensuite les bandages qu'elle avait sur les mains pour laisser place à deux cicatrices incrustées dans ses paumes, il lui informa qu'elles rapetisseraient mais qu'elle allait probablement garder ces traces à vie.

- Je ferai attention.

Du moins elle comptait essayer.

Tandis qu'elle sortait les pieds de son lit elle remarqua qu'elle portait une sorte de chemise de chambre elle fronça les sourcils. Qui l'avait changé ?

- Isis a dû te changer. Mais je te préviens qu'il est possible qu'un de ces jours ce soit à l'un de tes frères de le faire, ça grouille pas de femmes par ici.

C'était le cas de le dire...

La brune haussa les épaules, ça ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça mais elle n'allait pas en faire toute une histoire pour autant, elle était sur un bateau pirates pas un bateau de croisière.

Thatch venait soudainement de commencer à la tutoyer et cela ne lui déplu pas. Ils étaient une grande famille après tout, c'était tout à fait normal mais le fait qu'il le fasse aussi subitement l'étonna. Était-ce sa façon de montrer qu'il la considérait enfin en tant que sœur et nakama ?

- Aucun problème, je préfère « perdre » ma vertu et vivre que l'inverse.

Thatch sourit en accord avec ses propos.

- Isis a laissé quelques vêtements pour toi, je vais te laisser te préparer, les douches sont à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie au fond à droite.

Il tendit le bras vers la porte d'entrée, Kaya le remercia en souriant avant qu'il ne prenne congé et ne la quitte. La jeune fille attrapa les vêtements laissés par son amie et fila se doucher.

**PDV ACE**

Pfft dure nuit, j'avais bien besoin de dormir un peu.

J'avais passé toute la soirée à veiller Kaya, faisant des relais avec Isis. Le docteur avait beau nous dire qu'elle était juste très fatiguée et dormait nous ne pouvions nous empêcher de nous inquiéter et de vouloir nous assurer que l'un de nous serait là pour la rassurer lorsqu'elle se réveillerait. Isis était partie préparer le déjeuner et Thatch m'avait conseillé de prendre une douche parce que selon ses dires « je puais la mort » (je n'étais pas en désaccord complet par rapport à ça). Je le laissais donc veiller sur Kaya le temps de me doucher et reprendrait ma garde cela fait. Après être remonté dans ma chambre pour prendre mon nécessaire de bain je me dirigeais instinctivement vers ma salle de bain personnelle mais me rappela que cela faisait plusieurs mois que la chaudière était cassée. Prendre des douches étaient devenus une continuelle surprise, l'eau pouvait soit être d'une froideur extrême ou bouillante. Ne me sentant pas d'attaque à gérer cela je décidais d'aller me laver dans les douches communes adjacentes à l'infirmerie où résidait actuellement mon amie.

Je descendis quelques marches et entrait dans l'immense salle de bain, il y avait une grande douche commune, des petites individuelles séparés par un simple muret qui atteignait les mi-cuisses et d'autres plus rares avec des rideaux de douche. Lorsque j'entrais dans la salle j'entendis le son de trombes d'eau preuve qu'une personne était déjà à l'intérieur. A cette heure-ci ? Cela m'étonna, d'habitude tout le monde étaient réveillés depuis quelques temps et vaquaient à ses occupations, je ne m'en formalisa pas plus que ça et me doucha rapidement puis décida de me diriger vers la source du bruit pour saluer mon nakama.

Je pus distinguer une fine silhouette onduleuse qui ne m'était pas totalement inconnue ce qui me fit m'arrêter dans ma marche, de la fumée l'entourait mais elle ne la cachait pas totalement et contrastait avec la peau sombre de la jeune fille. Cette dernière rejeta ses longs cheveux noirs gorgés d'eau en arrière qui retombèrent lourdement dans son dos, elle les essora d'une main distraite puis tourna la tête vers moi et s'arrêta en plein mouvement.

Silence.

Ses grands yeux verts me fixaient avec surprise tandis que des teintes rouges toutes plus foncées les unes que les autres envahissaient son visage, j'étais tétanisé sur place et ne pus retenir mes yeux de se balader le long des courbes avantageuses de Kaya. Je sentis soudainement un liquide chaud couler sur ma bouche, je détournais le regard et touchais du bout des doigts la substance qui s'avéra être du sang qui sortait de mon nez, après ça ? Trou noir.

**PDV KAYA**

OH. MON. DIEU.

C'était incroyablement gênant, je ne savais plus où me mettre. Si disparaître dans un trou de souris et y passer le reste de ma vie avait été possible à ce moment j'aurais sans la moindre hésitation fuis. Je repris conscience lorsque je vis Ace s'évanouir et une flaque de sang grossir à vue d'œil sur le sol, j'attrapais en vitesse une serviette que je nouas autour de mon corps et une autre que je pris entre mes mains et m'agenouillai auprès du pirate qui avait le visage face contre le carrelage, je le poussais pour le mettre sur le dos, lui essuya le sang qu'il avait sur le visage et lui colla une claque du revers de la main qui le réveilla sur le coup.

- Ace ? Ça va ?!

- Euh oui oui.

Tandis qu'il commençait à se redresser je le frappais sur le crâne avec un pommeau de douche ce qui le renvoya par terre à la vitesse de l'éclair.

- C'ETAIT POUR QUOI CA ?!

- TU ME POSES VRAIMENT LA QUESTION ?! hurlais-je le rouge me montant à nouveau aux joues.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre mais la referma presque immédiatement.

- Je suis désolé ! Je pensais que tu dormais encore.

- Clairement non !

- Je confirme... marmonna-il sur un ton gêné en regardant ailleurs.

Je baissais la tête sur le torse musclé de mon ami où des gouttes d'eau ruisselaient encore, comment avais-je fait pour ne pas l'entendre arriver ? J'aimais tant l'eau que lorsque j'étais dans mon élément j'étais complètement déconnectée du monde extérieur. Nous nous relevèrent et Ace se mit à tousser visiblement très embarrassé mais pas autant que moi, si lui était mal à l'aise qu'il se mette à ma place deux minutes ! J'étais celle qui avait été vu nue bon sang ! Je relevais le bras pour le frapper à nouveau sur le crâne avec le pommeau de douche mais une poigne ferme prit mon poignet sous son emprise et me tira vers le visage de mon capitaine.

- Tu sais que tu es sous mon commandement ? Une sous-fifre n'est pas sensée frapper son capitaine.

Il avait dit cette phrase sur le ton de la plaisanterie, je connaissais mon ami et savait qu'il cherchait juste à me provoquer gentiment. Il n'était pas le genre de personne à se croire au-dessus de qui que ce soit mais il était hors de question que je le laisse se tirer avec cette remarque qui restait insultante.

- Ah vraiment une sous-fifre ?

Je lui marchais sur le pied ce qui le fit me lâcher me retournais et lui envoyais mon coude dans le visage, le coude est un des os du corps le plus dure et puissant et n'étant pas très forte de nature j'avais dû apprendre lorsque j'étais main nue à me débrouiller (même si c'était **la** situation que je cherchais le plus à éviter). Mon bras frappa néanmoins du vide car il recula prestement d'un pas, je me retournais à nouveau pour lui faire face.

- Tu veux vraiment jouer à ce jeu Bouclettes ? dit-il un petit sourire en coin.

- Tu m'as provoqué Portgas.

Je haussais un sourcil en souriant et resserrais le nœud qui gardait ma serviette nouée.

- Je vais être gentil et ne pas utiliser mon fruit du démon.

- Oh trop gentil ! répondis-je sarcastiquement. Commence par réussir à m'attraper avant de vouloir me faire des faveurs veux-tu ?

- C'est un défi ?

- Non. Je pense juste que t'en es pas capable.

Son sourire s'élargit.

- Un oui aurait voulu dire la même chose.

Je riais et m'enfuis directement dans la direction opposée à la sienne, je pouvais l'entendre me poursuivre ce qui me fit redoubler de vigilance et accélérer. S'il devait m'attraper je ne comptais pas lui rendre la tâche facile !

Je sentis sa main empoigner mon poignet et joua sur le fait que ma peau était toujours humide pour le faire glisser entre ses doigts, il grognât ce qui me fit retenir un rire moqueur tandis que je sautais prestement au dessus d'un muret pour atterrir sur un évier, à l'aide de celui-ci je me propulsa en avant et gagna quelques mètres en plus. Je savais qu'il ne pourrait pas reproduire mon acrobatie à cause de son poids et il se contenta de me jeter un regard noir en faisant un détour en courant à toute vitesse.

Il était temps que je lui donne une leçon !

**PDV EXTERNE**

Bon sang il ne se doutait vraiment pas qu'elle était aussi rapide que ça !

Cela avait commencé comme un simple jeu, Ace ne se donnait pas à 100% dans sa chasse mais il se rendait compte qu'il devait y mettre de plus en plus d'effort rien que pour tenir la cadence. Il sourit de contentement, plus il avançait plus il se félicitait dans sa décision de l'avoir fait monté à bord. Même Charlie qui d'habitude n'avait aucun problème avec les nouveaux arrivants avait tenté de le faire douter mais il avait eu raison, Kaya allait devenir un excellent élément dans son équipe ! N'empêche il fallait qu'il l'attrape, il était bien trop fier pour la laisser gagner. Le capitaine de la seconde division inspecta rapidement les lieux et sourit, il savait ce qu'il allait faire. Tendant la main il envoya une boule de feu en direction de la tête de la brune qui se baissa instantanément (comme il l'avait prévu) avant qu'elle ne la touche ce qui envoya la grosse flamme s'écraser contre les parois d'un douche. La sabreuse se retourna choquée vers le brun.

- Tu m'avais dit que tu n'utiliserais pas tes pouvoirs sale menteur !

- Depuis quand on fait confiance à un pirate ? dit-il en imitant Nathan.

Kaya reconnut l'imitation mais décida de l'ignorer (il l'avait assez bien fait tout de même). La jeune fille se remit à courir en évitant les missiles enflammés de son ami qui usait de ses pouvoirs pour la forcer à suivre le chemin qu'il souhaitait, l'épéiste était bien trop occupée à sauver sa peau (littéralement) pour remarquer le stratagème de son capitaine, avant de pouvoir s'en rendre compte elle se retrouva dans un cul de sac qui s'avéra être l'immense douche commune. Elle tenta de se retourner, prête à fuir à nouveau mais Ace lui bouchait le chemin, elle recula instinctivement.

- Je pense que tu as perdu Bouclettes.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas attrapé donc non.

Le pirate s'approcha d'elle et tendit le bras pour la tenir, elle l'évita agilement, il tenta à nouveau mais elle frappa sur sa main pour l'éloigner d'elle. Ok, elle voulait la jouer comme ça ? D'accord...

Il lui fit une feinte, lui faisant croire qu'il comptait la frapper par la gauche, elle para son coup et avec la main droite il attrapât sa taille, par réflexe malgré avoir perdu la « course » elle se débattit et les deux se frappèrent contre le mur de la douche et actionnèrent le mécanisme de jet d'eau.

- KYAAH !

Chanceux comme ils l'étaient, ce fut une eau gelée qui leur tomba dessus.

- C'est ta faute ça ! la blâma Ace en criant.

- Pardon ?! Tu m'as attrapé et ça m'a surprise !

- Comment ça surprise ?! Ça fait 10 minutes que j'essaye de faire ça !

Kaya eut un sourire de satisfaction.

- Donc tu reconnais que ça a pas été facile ?

- J'ai fais des choses plus simples et des choses plus dures.

Elle rit.

- Un oui aurait voulu dire la même chose. dit-elle en l'imitant.

Ace la rejoint dans son rire, elle n'avait pas tort.

Quand ils furent calmés leurs regards se croisèrent, le vert éclatant des yeux de Kaya s'entrechoquèrent contre les yeux noirs charbonneux de Ace. Le même flash qu'ils avaient ressenti lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et avaient vus le visage de l'un et de l'autre pour la première fois apparut mais ils ne chassèrent pas ce sentiment cette fois-ci, trop occupés à se contempler avec des grands yeux ébahis. Ce qu'ils ressentaient était impossible à décrire et ils ne le savaient pas encore mais l'exact même sentiment s'était emparé de eux deux au même moment. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte la fille à la peau d'ébène se mit sur la pointe de pied cherchant à rapprocher son visage de celui de son capitaine qui lui se baissait vers elle comme pour permettre ses lèvres de toucher celles pulpeuses de l'ancienne habitante de Johto qui semblaient hurler son prénom quand soudain...

**PDV KAYA**

Mon ventre se mit tout à coup à gargouiller bruyamment ce qui me fit reprendre mes esprits, je me mordis la lèvre inférieure embarrassée ce qui fit rire Ace après une seconde d'égarement. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'avais dormi mais une chose était sûre je n'avais pas mangé depuis et je **mourrais** de faim. Je décidais de placer le dernier événement étrange dans un coin de ma tête où je comptais bien le laisser et l'y oublier.

- Je pense que le déjeuner vient de commencer allons manger. dit Ace. J'imagine que tu as fini ta douche ?

- Ah ah ah oui, tu es arrivé quand je finissais de me rincer sale voyeur. dis-je en m'écartant de lui aussi vite que possible.

Mon capitaine se décala à son tour et se retint droit, me surplombant de toute sa hauteur pour répondre d'un ton indigné:

- Comment ça voyeur ?! La vraie question c'est pourquoi **tu** as choisi une douche sans rideau de douche sale exhibitionniste ?!

- J'avais aucune idée que quelqu'un serait là baka !

- Ouais c'est ça, t'es sûre que t'as pas quelque chose à m'avouer ?

Mes joues se chauffèrent.

- Oh mon Dieu Ace ferme-la.

* * *

><p><strong>COUPER !<strong>

Ne m'insultez pas dans les reviews s'il vous plaît ah ah ah, see ya !


End file.
